


Open Me Carefully

by StarFromPhoenix



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Master Laurent, Master/Pet, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 119,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: “This is the part where you push me against the wall and kiss me,” Damen said. “Since we have established you’re the one that does the kissing.”“Are you telling me what to do?” Laurent asked.“No, sir, it was a mere suggestion.”_______________________Laurent likes to be in charge and in control of everything. He is happy living life this way until he meets Damianos, someone who doesn’t quite fit in his world. Although convinced a relationship with Damen would never work, Laurent is unable to let him go, and the more time they spend together the more Laurent’s world is thrown into disarray and the less he wants to stop it.





	1. I

_Eight Years Earlier_

 

Laurent felt his hands shaking. His heart was pounding. He closed his eyes. He willed himself to calm down. He had to keep his mind sharp. His breathing calmed. His heart slowed. His hands steadied. One final deep breath in and out.

He opened up the bathroom cubicle and looked at himself in the mirror. He fixed his suit, tucked his long hair behind his ears. He was ready to go. He opened up the bathroom door and saw Vannes. She raised her eyebrows and he gave her a nod.

They started walking to the courtroom. Their steps were loud on the polished marble floor. They turned a corner and Laurent saw Auguste. Vannes looked Laurent’s way and gave him a small smile which he returned.

Auguste put his hands on Laurent’s shoulders. “Alright?” He asked.

Laurent nodded.

“I’ll be in there. Just look at me, ok?” Vannes said.

Laurent nodded again. He looked at her trousers and black silky top. An elegant bow at the neck. “I knew that top would look good on you,” Laurent said.

She grinned. “Of course you did.” Laurent grinned back.

 

* * *

 

Laurent looked out at the courtroom. The judge was to his right. There was a woman typing away. There were two police officers. His uncle was seated on the table away from him, his lawyer beside him. Auguste was shuffling through papers and Vannes was seated behind the table where Auguste was at.

August finally walked forward. Laurent willed himself to breathe normally.

“State your name and age please,” Auguste said.

“Laurent Rancourt. I am 22 years old.”

“Do you know who that man is?” Auguste asked pointing to the other table.

“Yes,” Laurent said. “My uncle. My father’s brother.” 

Auguste took a breath in. “Have you ever suffered any abuse at the hands of your uncle?” 

Laurent swallowed. He looked at Vannes. She lifted her chin in a defiant look. Laurent did the same. His voice was steady. “Yes.”

“What kind of abuse was it and how long did it last?”

“He sexually abused me for a year and three months. It began when I was 13. The emotional and mental abuse began also at 13 and went on until I was 15.”

“What made him stop the emotional and mental abuse?” Asked Auguste. 

“Objection, your honor! It’s alleged abuse and how could he pretend to know unless my client reportedly told him?” The lawyer beside his uncle said standing up.

“He did tell him, your honor,” Auguste said.

“Overruled. Answer the question Mr. Rancourt,” the judge said.

“He told me he found a new play thing. A boy of eleven years of age,” Laurent said. “He said his name was Aimeric.”

 

* * *

 

Laurent looked out the window as Auguste drove him home. “I’m proud of you Laurent,” Auguste said. “Your testimony and the testimony of the other four boys means he will die in jail.”

“He deserves nothing less,” Vannes said.

Laurent remained quiet but he felt relief this was all over.

 

* * *

 

_Present Day_

 

“Morning Laurent.”

Laurent looked up and saw his boss walk into his office. “Morning Dr. Mendes,” he said with his polite smile.

“I got a treat for you,” Dr. Mendes said. “Come on.”

Laurent got up and pulled his white lab coat on. He straightened out his dress shirt and tie underneath, looking immaculate. They walked out of his office together. He looked at Dr. Mendes eagerly, but the older man said nothing. Laurent respected Dr. Mendes. He had the upmost professionalism and ran his practice like a well oiled machine. He was one of the most respected plastic surgeons in Southern California.

When they reached the door to the examination room, Dr. Mendes turned to Laurent with a playful smile. “Control yourself.”

Laurent furrowed his brow slightly. Dr. Mendes opened the door, knocking a couple of times and stepped inside. Laurent followed.

“Good morning Mr. Verros. I hope I’ve not kept you waiting.”

Laurent saw now why Dr. Mendes had said... what he had said. Sitting on the plush black leather examination chair Dr. Mendes had for his patients was Damianos Verros. He was the golden boy of Hollywood. Action star and leading man, and the wet dream to every gay man, straight woman and every one in between under 60. Of course, the fact that he never quite answered questions about his sexuality added fuel to the fire and the tabloids loved him. 

“Oh, no doctor. Thank you so much and thank you for taking me on such short notice. This is my stunt double and best friend, Nikandros.”

Laurent willed himself to look indifferent when Damiano’s eyes swept over him, top to bottom, and gave him a smile.

“Oh, so you _have_ a stunt double! How, then, did you get hurt?” Dr. Mendes asked.

“Freak accident,” Damianos said, he was holding what looked like gauze up to his neck. “I was to punch the passenger side window of a car and break the glass, but it was not the right type of fake glass and I cut my arm and neck.”

Dr. Mendes turned to Laurent and motioned him over. “Mr. Verros -“

“Please, call me Damen.” He looked right at Laurent when he said this, flirty smile on his lips. Damianos was on the cover of almost every magazine imaginable. His flings and playboy persona was very much a part of who he was. Laurent had, of course, seen all his movies and was shocked that the real version was even more handsome in person.

“Alright, Damen,” Dr. Mendes said. “This is Dr. Rancourt. He is my rising star and he will be taking care of you today.”

Laurent didn’t let the utter shock and incredible surprise show, he kept the polite smile on his face and nodded at Damen like he would any other patient. This was a test, and Laurent knew he could ace this. Damen looked Laurent up and down again and gave him another flirty smile.

“You look way too young to be a doctor,” Damen said. 

“Well, I’m doing my residency. I’m lucky to be learning from one of the best,” Laurent said.

“You flatter me, Dr. Rancourt. He is much more talented than I was at his age,” Dr. Mendes said. “You can teach technique but not talent.”

Damen nodded, flashing his perfect teeth and smile. “Well I’m feeling pampered,” he said.

A couple of nurses walked in, one rolling a tray with everything Laurent needed to clean the cuts and stitch them up.

“We want minimal scarring,” Dr. Mendes said.

“Of course,” Laurent replied. He looked at the cut on the hand. That was clean and straight. His eyes wandered to Damen’s neck. “May I?” Laurent asked. Damen nodded and removed the gauze he had up to his neck. He began to tilt his head. “Oh no, no,” Laurent said softly and placed his hand on Damen’s chin and applied soft pressure to prevent him to tilting his head any more and possibly causing further tear to the wound. This one was jagged and Laurent’s pressed his lips into a tight line in concentration. “Alright,” he said.

He washed his hands, pulled on some gloves and got to work. At that moment he didn’t think of who he was treating. The cut on the hand was easy. Laurent numbed the area and it only required three stitches. Laurent stitched right underneath the skin. He showed Damen.

“The stitches are inside and will not scar as long as you don’t stretch the skin,” he said in his soft voice. He spoke like this on purpose, to keep the patient calm. Damen nodded. “The one on your neck, I will not be able to stitch up this way. I will try to hide the stitches as best I can. How long can you take off work?” Laurent asked.

“We’re actually on a week break after today,” Damen said.

“Perfect. I want you to just be careful with the way you move your neck. No sudden movements. The last thing we want is a popped stitch,” Laurent said.

“Ok,” Damen answered.

Laurent began to clean the wound. He was standing between Damen’s legs. Once it was cleaned, Laurent began to numb the area. Damen winced and his knee brushed Laurent’s leg. “Sorry about that,” Laurent said.

“It’s alright,” Damen said.

Laurent stepped back and got what he needed to stitch Damen up. Laurent focused on his work. His hand was steady. He again felt Damen’s knee rest against his thigh. “You smell good,” Damen said softly. 

Laurent kept his composure. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“Damen can you quit flirting for a moment and let the doctor do his job,” Nikandros said. One of the nurses, Katrina, giggled.

Laurent finished up. He ignored the comment. He stepped back and Dr. Mendes walked over. “Perfect,” he said looking at Laurent approvingly.

Laurent looked at Damen. “The stitches in your hand will dissolve. The ones on your neck need to be removed in 5 to 7 days.”

“I’ll be seeing you in 5 to 7 days then,” Damen said.

“Guess so,” Laurent replied.

“It’s a date then,” Damen said with another perfect smile.

“Oh good lord. I apologize,” Nikandros said.

Laurent stepped back and removed his gloves. He could feel Damen’s eyes on him. Laurent watched as Dr. Mendes held a mirror up to Damen and showed him Laurent’s handiwork. Laurent finally let his eyes wander freely over Damen. He was gorgeous. Tanned olive skin. Perfect dark, wavyhair, down to the middle of his neck. Gorgeos, rich brown eyes, with beautiful long lashes, straight nose, full lips. His whole face was gorgeous and especially with the stubble he had. His body, was perfection. Laurent glanced over the fit chest and muscular biceps. He felt his heart thump in his chest.

“Thank you, Dr. Rancourt,” Damen said.

“Happy to help,” Laurent said. His voice and outward appearance showed nothing of what he felt inside.

Dr. Mendes talked further to Damen about keeping the stitches dry and so on. Laurent went to the computer in the room and began updating Damen’s file. He could see Damen staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He finished typing and swiveled in the stool and met Damen’s gaze. Laurent held it and lifted his chin up and gave Damen a small half smile. Damen grinned and looked back at Dr. Mendes and nodded. They then all stood up and shook hands.

Damen squeezed Laurent’s. “See you soon,” he said.

“Indeed,” Laurent replied.

 

* * *

 

It was about 6:45 pm and Laurent was on his treadmill. His phone rang. It was Vannes.

“Hello gorgeous,” Laurent said.

“Hi, love. How are you? How was your day?”

Laurent smiled. “Interesting,” he said.

“Do tell.” Vannes smooth voice said over the phone.

“Damianos Verros came into the office,” Laurent said. “He had a stunt go wrong and he cut his hand and neck and yours truly got to stitch him up.” 

“What?!” Vannes said. She let out a laugh. “You’ve got the biggest crush on him!”

Laurent rolled his eye. “So does everyone and their mom and dad,” Laurent said.

“So, what’s he like in person? Is he just as hot?”

Laurent turned off the treadmill and grabbed a bottle of water and towel he had close by. “He is just as hot, yes,” Laurent said. “He’s also a huge flirt.”

“Did he hit on you?”

Laurent shrugged. “I wouldn’t call it hitting on. I think he just likes to get a rise out of people. He enjoys flustering others.” 

“Oh but he didn’t fluster you,” Vannes said. “I know you. Especially at work.”

“Yup,” Laurent said. “He said I smelled nice and kept staring at me.”

“Did you like it?” Vannes asked.

“That’s besides the point,” Laurent said.

“You liked it.”

“It doesn’t matter. Mr. Hollywood and I are never... oh... well, he’ll come back next week and get his stitches taken out and THEN I’ll never see him again.”

“Hmm... never say never.”

Laurent shook his head. “How’s Belgium?”

“Belgiumy.” 

They laughed. “When are you back?”

“Day after tomorrow. Can you make it to LAX at 4:30 am? I know it’s early but -“

“I will make it. It’ll be fine. We can grab a coffee and I’ll drop you off and then I’ll go to work.”

“You’re an angel.”

“Only for you. We should go out Saturday night since you’ll be here.” 

“We should. See you soon. Love you.”

“Love you doll. Bye.”

 

* * *

 

Laurent didn’t have to be in at work until 9 am the next day, so he lathered on the sunscreen, dressed in a light long sleeved shirt and jogging pants and went for a jog. Running relaxed him and helped him clear his mind. He came back in, made himself breakfast, showered and got dressed.

As a plastic surgeon in Hollywood, appearances were everything and Laurent was fully aware of it. He dressed in his perfectly tailored shirt, tie and vest. He preferred vests to suit jackets. It played to his youthful looks. He was always told how young he looked and on occasion was still carded at the liquor store and that was fine with him. He would be 30 in two weeks and looking like he was not a day older than 24 wasn’t a bad thing.

He left for work. The LA traffic was a nightmare but what else was new. He made it to the office at 8:51 am. He checked his hair before stepping out. It was styled in a fadeout cut, but longer on top which he had on a modern side part. He exited his car and walked in through the staff entrance at the back of the building. He had brought pastries for the staff. He did this at least once a week. He knew it was good to keep the staff happy and for them to feel he cared. Which he did.

“Dr. Rancourt,” he heard the moment he stepped into the employee lounge. He looked up and saw three nurses standing at the entrance looking very excited. 

“Yes?” He asked. He laid the box of pastries down on the counter.

“First off, thank you,” Katrina, one of his nurses said, motioning to the box of pastries.

“You’re welcome,” Laurent replied.

“There’s... someone waiting for you in your office,” she said. His office? He hardly took patients in there unless they were discussing an upcoming surgical procedure and even then it was mostly done in Dr. Mendes’s office.

“A patient?” He asked.

“Yes,” Katrina answered.

Laurent looked at all three of the nurses. They were all grinning. “Alright,” he said.

“Dr. Mendes isn’t here yet. He’ll be in at noon,” a second nurse informed him. “Your next appointment is at 9:45.”

“Alright,” Laurent said again. He started walking to his office. He stopped outside his door and looked down at himself. He had a navy blue vest and slacks. A lavender shirt with a white collar and navy blue tie. He felt he didn’t need to knock as this was his office. He opened the door and stepped inside.

His heart skipped a beat. Damen had been sitting but he stood up as Laurent walked in. Perfect, bright smile on his handsome face. He was holding a beautiful potted orchid. Laurent was shocked. He took a deep breath in, turning away from Damen for a couple of seconds as he closed his door and making sure his face was composed. 

He turned to face Damen, polite smile on his face. “Morning, Dr. Rancourt,” Damen said.

“Please, call me Laurent,” Laurent told him. We can both be in first name basis, he thought. 

Damen raised his eyebrows. “Laurent,” he said. “I like that.”

Laurent let the compliment go by. “What do I owe this pleasure to?” He asked. His voice pleasant and light. 

“Well, you were so wonderful with me yesterday,” Damen said as Laurent walked behind his desk. He sat down on his leather chair. He crossed his legs and rested his arms on the arm rests of the chair. “You were so professional,” Damen continued, sitting back down and eyeing Laurent flirtatiously. “So I wanted to say thank you,” Damen said motioning to the plant.

“That’s so very kind of you,” Laurent said looking over the pretty flower. Orchids were his favorite. 

“And I wanted to take you out to lunch.”

Laurent looked back at Damen. “That’s truly not necessary. I think the flower is thank you enough.” 

“I agree,” Damen said. “The flower is thank you enough, seeing as you’re also going to be paid for what you did, I mean you didn’t stitch me up for free,” Damen said. Laurent looked him over but showed no emotion. “So lunch isn’t to say thank you. Lunch is because I want to get to know you better. Or we can do dinner? Or drinks? I don’t care. You choose. I just want to talk to you outside of your office.”

Laurent eyed Damen over. He actually hated how badly he wanted to say yes. It could be terrible. He could find out Damen was a total douche and he wouldn’t be able to enjoy another one of his films ever again. “Sure,” Laurent said. 

Damen gave him a huge smile. “Tonight?” Damen asked. 

Laurent didn’t want to seem too eager. “Tomorrow.” 

“Dinner, then,” Damen said. He took his phone out. “What’s your number?” Laurent reached for one of his cards. “No,” Damen said. “Your cell phone number.”

“This has my cell phone number,” Laurent said nonchalantly.

“That’s the cell phone you give your patients so they can call or text you and send you pictures of their popped stitches and puffy lips and faces,” Damen said. “I want the number you give your friends and family and men you want to fuck.”

Laurent looked at Damen. He wanted to be annoyed at what he said but he actually liked how direct he was being. Laurent uncharacteristically let out a chuckle. He leaned his head back on his leather office chair. “What makes you think I have two?”

“Because I have two. The one I give people who I have business with and the one my mom and dad -“ 

“And the men you want to fuck call you on?”

“Exactly,” Damen said.

“Well which one is that?” Laurent asked motioning to the phone in Damen’s hand.

“The latter,” Damen answered. Surprisingly he slid it across Laurent’s desk to Laurent, who picked it up. He had the contacts open. There were so few Laurent could read them in a single glance. Dad. Jokaste. Kastor. Nikandros. Mom. Pallas. “Add yourself,” Damen said.

Laurent could feel his heart thumping. What the fuck is going on? He asked himself and looked up at Damen. Laurent cleared his throat and typed his personal cell phone number in. The one Auguste and Vannes had. He had never given that number to a stranger.

“So how often have you had to change this number?” Laurent asked sliding the phone back across the desk. 

“My personal one?” Damen asked. He furrowed his brow and shook his head. “I got it about five years ago when my career took off and I started making a lot of business contacts. My manager suggested I do this, have a business and a personal phone, and so I did and I’ve had the same number since.” Laurent nodded. “Why?” 

Laurent looked into his eyes. “Well, if you give that number to the men you fuck...” Laurent said, drifting off with a slight shrug.

“Oh,” Damen said, quiet realization spreading over his handsome features. “I see. Since the magazines say I have a different lover every month you assume the stories to be true and I must have several scorned lovers who I would have given this number to and would have to change it frequently.” 

“That sounded horrible,” Laurent said after a moment. 

“But that’s what you were thinking?”

“To an extent. Maybe,” Laurent said.

“You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, Laurent.” 

“It’s Hollywood, Damen. We’re all judged by our covers. It’s the reason people like me make money.”

“But I’m sure you’re able to see through that and see the substance of the man, no? You’re not shallow?”

Laurent looked into Damen’s rich brown eyes. They were quite beautiful. Before he could answer a knock came to the door. “Yes!?” Laurent called out, his voice a bit deeper with authority. Damen smiled at it.

The door opened and Katrina leaned in. She blushed visibly when she saw Damen. “Sorry to bother you, Dr. Rancourt,” she said slightly breathlessly. “But your first patient is ready in room one.” 

“Thank you, Katrina,” Laurent said. She left, shutting the door softly behind her. He looked at Damen. “I’d love to stay and chat but,” Laurent said standing up.

“Of course,” Damen said, standing up as well. There was something in the way he said it. 

Laurent looked up at him. Damen was tall. Easily 6’3 or so. Although Laurent kept people at bay he was very good at picking up on people’s emotions. “I apologize for what I asked about your phone. I did not mean it to be disrespectful and least of all, hurtful.”

Damen looked at him, a little surprised at the impromptu apology. “No, it’s alright.” He said. “I’m partly to blame, I guess,” he shrugged. “I like to party and I don’t have a significant other and haven’t had one in a few years so I’m just living it up. But,” he took a deep breath in and out and looked into Laurent’s eyes. “Believe me when I say so much of it is just gossip.”

“Of course,” Laurent said, using his soothing doctor’s voice.

“I’ll text you later to set up the details to tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it,” Laurent said with a smile.

Damen looked at him and Laurent could tell he was wondering if Laurent really meant it. Laurent did. He wanted to spend more alone time with Damen, but he didn’t want it to show too much. Damen nodded and then gave him a friendly smile, which told Laurent he had decided that Laurent had meant what he said. “Talk to you later, Laurent.”

“Talk to you later, Damen,” Laurent said and watched as Damen walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

Laurent was at home, grilling chicken for his dinner later on that evening, when his phone chimed.

 **I hope this is truly your personal phone number**

Laurent smiled and wished the text didn’t make him smile. He let out a sigh.

 _It is. I promise._

**Well I have no choice but to trust you**

_Pretty much_

Laurent looked at what he wrote and sent another message quickly after.

_But you can trust me, I’m a doctor_

**Haha good one. Well, soon to be doctor**

_Well... yeah_

Laurent smiled. He turned his chicken over and heard his phone chime again.

 **I wanted to take you to a Greek place tomorrow**  

Laurent’s heart skipped a beat. Did he? Everyone knew Damen had been born in Greece. He picked up his phone to reply when another message came in. A picture. Damen looked to be on a yacht. It was a selfie. Damen was giving a thumbs up and it looked like Nikandros in the background and a third man, fishing, who Laurent didn’t recognize. 

**Since you said no to dinner tonight, I got coerced into deep sea fishing.**

Laurent looked over Damen’s chest.

 _You look like you’re having a nice enough time... I hope you’re taking care of the stitches.._  

**I’m an actor, I can look like I’m having fun even if I’m not... and yes, Doctor, I am. But anyway, tomorrow will be better. As long as you don’t stand me up**

Laurent smiled to himself. Damen was not at all what Laurent had expected him to be. But what had Laurent expected? He didn’t know. Not this though...

 _Why would I do that?_  

**I just hope you give me a chance and get to know me before you decide all those tabloid stories are true**

Laurent placed his phone down and turned off his stove. He read the message Damen had sent. It was true. Laurent knew there was a public persona and a private one. He himself was living proof of that. He placed the chicken on a cutting board and cut it into strips. 

 _I promise, I will not let what the tabloids say cloud my judgement_  

He placed the chicken on top of his salad. His phone chimed again.

**Thank you Laurent. I’m glad. Because I cannot wait to get to know you and I can’t wait till you get to know me**

Laurent rolled his eyes but smiled. This felt slightly insane. Truly. Another text came in.

 **So tomorrow. 7?**  

 _Sure_  

Damen texted him the name and address of the place. 

**I have to put the reservations under an alias. Thomas Anderson. Hope you’re not weirded out**

Laurent raised his eyebrows. Of course... if he used his real name it would be a media frenzy.

 _I’m ok with that._  

 **Thank you. See you tomorrow**

Laurent placed his phone down and started to truly think about who he was talking to. Another text came in. 

 **I can’t wait**

Laurent didn’t know what to say. He thought about this a moment. He picked up his phone.

 _See you tomorrow_  

He stared at it.

 _See you tomorrow!_  

He thought it looked better with the exclamation mark. He hit send. He then opened up his news app and tapped the entertainment section. The first story was about Damen 

“Movie star Damianos Verros injured while filming his latest film”

Laurent clicked on the article.

“Damianos Verros, 32, needed stitches, sources say, when a simple stunt went wrong. ‘The glass wasn’t the fake glass that was supposed to be used. Somehow there was a mix up and he had a nasty gash to the hand and neck.’ Thankfully the star was ok, but needed stitches. Verros latest movie is a sequel to last year’s huge summer hit, In The Night, which grossed just under $1 billion dollars world wide. Verros romantic comedy, Into You, will be released this February, just in time for Valentine’s.”

Laurent closed the app. He re read their text messages. Laurent turned on some music and ate his salad and tried to fight the urge to go and read everything he could about Damen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the books, when Damen and Laurent sign their ‘wonderous union’ agreement they signed it Damianos V. and Laurent R. so I took liberties with their last names.  
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> <3


	2. II

Laurent left his house at 3:45 am. He had to make sure he was on time to pick up Vannes from LAX.

When he saw her, they embraced and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “How do you look so perfect this early in the morning? Are you human?”

Laurent grinned. “In my defense I always look perfect.”

“Indeed you do,” she said, affectionally running her hand along the edge of his hair. They got her luggage and put it inside Laurent’s trunk and went to a coffee shop Laurent liked.

“Why do you like this place?” She asked as they walked in with an amused smile on her face. The place was a little hole in the wall with brick walls and worn down tables and mismatched chairs. Laurent felt it was charming.

“Because the coffee is good and it’s more quiet than Starbucks,” he said as if it should be so obvious. It was 10 after 5 and the place had just opened up. Laurent breathed in the aromas. “Love how it smells.” They got coffees and some pastries and sat down. “So you gonna finally tell me how Belgium was?” Laurent asked.

Vannes let out a long breath and lifted her eyebrows. “I went to Anastasia and begged her to give me another chance.” She said softly. “She... well we talked. She says I work too much. I said I knew I did but that my work meant a lot to me.”

Laurent nodded. He knew it did. “What she say?” He asked softly.

“Well she told me she loved me and I told her I loved her. She has to be in Belgium for six weeks and I told her when she came back I wanted her to come back to our home.”

Laurent nodded again. “Did she agree?”

“Not yet. I stayed with her last night though,” Vannes said. “We shared the bed but just held hands.” She looked out the window.

Laurent reached for her hand. “I hope it works out.”

“Me too, sweetie,” Vannes said. “Anyway, enough about my depressing life. How are you? Met any cute guys lately? But who can top Mr. Hollywood huh?”

Laurent looked at Vannes. “We’re going out to dinner tonight.”

“What?!” She asked grinning. “Details. Details.”

Laurent shook his head. “He showed up at my office with an orchid -“

“You love orchids!”

Laurent looked at her, raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes as if to say, ‘I know.’ “Then he asked me to lunch or dinner or drinks or whatever.”

“It’s because you always play hard to get!” She said. She shook her head and laughed before taking a sip of coffee.

“It’s not playing hard to get!” Laurent said softly. “I don’t want a boyfriend.”

Vannes pursed her lips together. “Right because you got your pets right?”

“Right,” Laurent said. “I can do what I want and they enjoy it and sometimes they stay the night but they always go home,” Laurent said. “I don’t depend on them. They want to leave, they leave and they’re replaced.”

“Talking about replacing,” Vannes said.

Laurent nodded and gave her a half smile. “He’s coming tomorrow at 3 pm. His name is Isander.”

Vannes rolled her eyes. “Another Greek?”

“He’s from Cyprus, thank you,” Laurent said.

“Hey, you never told me why you and Tyler didn’t work out,” Vannes said. 

“He enjoyed certain things more than I,” Laurent said. “I mean I tried to incorporate it, but,” he shrugged. “He’s been a sub for like six years? Seven? He knows what he likes.”

“Ah,” Vannes said. “Was it sad?” She asked.

“I mean, yeah,” Laurent said. “He was great.”

“Well, I hope Isander works out,” Vannes said.

“I got a good feeling about him,” Laurent said with a wink.

 

* * *

 

Laurent wasn’t sure how dressy the place was that Damen and he were dining at, so he did what he thought made the most sense. He picked three outfits, put them on, took mirror selfies, with his iPhone covering his face, and sent them to Damen asking which would be the most appropriate.

He had one with dark washed jeans and a royal blue knit sweater, he knew it brought his eyes out. The next was black stretch pants, white top and a black blazer which he pulled the sleeves up to his elbows. The last was a baby blue fitted suit. The fitted pants looked great on his long, fit legs, they came right to his ankles. The jacket too, was fitted and the button up shirt, which was a very pale blue and he left half open, fit him like a second skin. 

He sent the the pictures to Damen and went to shower. He took his time in the shower. Partly because he loved showers and partly because he wanted to see how many text messages he would come back to from Damen.

Laurent thought about the situation at hand and decided to have fun and just get to know Damen but to never expect to see him after tonight. Even if Damen wanted to, he really didn’t see how Damen would fit into his lifestyle. “Unless he doesn’t mind always being bottom,” Laurent whispered to himself. That made him smile, the thought of Damen prepared and ready for him.

He turned off his shower and stepped out. He wiped the steam off his mirror. His cheeks were pink from the heat of the shower. He pulled on a bathrobe and towel dried his hair as he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He turned on some music and reached for his phone. 17 unread messages. His eyes widened. He chuckled when he read Vanne’s texts. 

_Have fun! Bring some condoms!_

_I’m serious about the condoms!_

_Text me when you’re home (winky face emoji)_

_On second hand, just fill me in tomorrow night. Come pick me up at 10 pm. Love u_

He grinned and checked the other messages. One text was a reminder about the doctor appointment he had Monday at 12:45 pm. The other 12 texts were all from Damen. He grinned as he read them.

**Are you trying to murder me before I even see you for dinner?**

**Ok... I think my breathing is back to normal, I can now respond accordingly**

**Jeans and knit top. Nice. Pro: that top I’m sure makes your baby blues pop. Con: you’re not showing me enough skin (winky face emoji)**

**Blazer combo. Sexy. Pro: that top is low and I can see the top of your chest and that nice thin gold chain. God gold looks perfect on you. Con: ...none**

**Suit. Sexy times a million. Pro: everything. Con: everyone will want to steal you away from me (heart eyes and winky face emoji)**

**You look so good in everything**

**Now I’m not even sure if I’ll look good enough with what I was planning to wear**

**Why is your face covered in these? I would have loved to have seen your face. You’re so cruel**

Laurent laughed. He truly enjoyed how unassuming Damen was. He had said he hadn’t had a love interest in a while. How could this man be single? “Maybe I’ll find out tonight,” Laurent whispered to himself. He kept reading the messages. He had four more to read.

**I’m kidding you’re not cruel. But it would have been nicer to have seen your face**

**You’re in such great shape. You must tell me your work out routine**

**Alright I just realized I have completely embarrassed myself and have sent you 10 text messages. I’m going to try to save some face and stop**

**See you soon**

Laurent decided to go with the blazer outfit. He also added a matching thin gold bracelet. Laurent didn’t really like jewelry but he didn’t mind some golden accents here and there. He decided to send Damen one text message back.

_I run daily. I play polo. I do Pilates and yoga sometimes. I also enjoy fencing. I like to be fit but not bulky_

He was surprised when a message came back right away. 

**What’s wrong with bulky? I’m bulky**

Laurent chuckled.

_And it suits you. But I like just being fit. That suits me_

**Oh yes. It suits you greatly**

Laurent shook his head and chose a cologne. He decided to pull on his black leather combat boots and on a whim pulled on a Scala Classico black felt hat. He liked it because it wasn’t too wide rimmed. He turned off his music and exited his room. Once downstairs he grabbed his wallet and keys and left.

 

* * *

 

Laurent finally arrived at the restaurant. It was 7 on the dot as he exited his car and handed his keys to the valet. He walked through the front door.

“Name please?” The hostess asked him. 

“Thomas Anderson,” he said casually. He saw the hostess look up at him and he looked away on purpose. 

“Just a moment sir,” she said with a friendly smile. She motioned to the side and he stepped aside. He glanced at her and saw she was on her cellphone. “Yes, sir, the second half of the Anderson party has arrived,” she said and hung up. “It’ll be just another minute,” she said with another friendly smile.

Laurent nodded and didn’t make eye contact and looked around with a bored look on his face.

“Mr. Anderson,” a voice said behind him. He turned and saw an older gentleman in a suit. He put his hand out. Laurent shook it. “I’m the manager. Let me take you to your table, please,” he said.

Laurent gave him a polite nod and followed him. Surprisingly he took him through the kitchen and then to a door near the end. It led up to some stairs and then to a rooftop terrace. They turned a corner and there was Damen. He stood up when he saw Laurent and the manager approach.

He looked wonderful. He had black khakis thathugged his muscular legs. They were rolled up at the bottom, exposing his ankles. He had black leather loafers on. He had a white button up top, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top couple of buttons were open and Laurent could see his chest. He also had suspenders on which looked... very fucking sexy on him.

The older man and Damen embraced and had a brief conversation in a language Laurent couldn’t understand, which he guessed to be Greek. Laurent watched Damen and enjoyed how he sounded. He had no accent when speaking English, but it was sexy to hear him speaking another language.

The man then turned to Laurent. “Hope you enjoy,” he said and patted Laurent on the arm.

Laurent disliked being touched by strangers but sometimes, like now, it couldn’t be avoided. “Thank you,” Laurent said politely. Damen came around and pulled the chair out for him. 

“How chivalrous,” Laurent said, sitting. He pulled in his chair.

Damen walked around and sat down on his chair. He had that perfect smile on his face. “I’m so glad you came,” he said. 

“Damianos,” Laurent said. 

“Please, call me Damen.”

Laurent smiled and took off his hat. He placed it on a wooden bench nearby. “Damen,” He said, running a hand through this hair. “Although Damianos feels nice rolling off the tongue.” 

“I like the way you say it also,” Damen said. “Call me what you want,” he said with a wink.

A couple of waiters came with two bottles of wine each. Damen chose one and they were each poured a glass. The bottle of red was placed on the table.

Laurent thanked the waiter and turned back to Damen. “I would never stand anyone up,” he said. “If I had no intention of coming I’d say no. If I say yes, I’m showing up.”

“Ok, then,” Damen said. “How was your day?” He asked as they picked up their menus.

“Good,” Laurent said. 

“Did you work?” Damen asked.

“Yes, I normally work Monday through Friday but sometimes we’ll work Saturday for a special patient or an emergency procedure.” 

Damen looked interested. “What’s an emergency plastic surgery procedure?” He asked with a chuckle. 

Laurent looked up from his menu and looked into Damen’s rich brown eyes. “Are you sure you want to know? We are about to eat.”

“I have a strong stomach,” Damen said. 

Laurent shrugged. “About three weeks ago we were called in because a patient had a burst implant,” he said. 

“Yikes, was it an actress?” Damen asked with a smirk. 

Laurent tried to hold back his smile. “Even if it was, Damianos, I couldn’t tell you.”

“Ah, of course,” Damen said laughing and sipping his wine.

The sun had began to set and Laurent took notice of how the changing golden light of the sunset looked on Damen. His eyes and hair were a lovely shade of brown. He looked incredibly handsome. A couple of heating lamps came on and they were bathed in light. They ordered their food. They received it quite quickly and on large warm plates. 

Laurent breathed in the aroma as the food was set in front of him. Their wine glasses were refilled. “Seeing as we’re the only table up here I gather this is the Hollywood treatment?” Laurent asked.

Damen shrugged. “Actually, the manager is an old family friend. His place is the best Greek place in LA. So, yes he’ll let me come up here so I can dine in peace. Normally it’s me and Nik and Pallas,” Damen said.

“Was Pallas the deep sea fisher?” Laurent asked.

Damen grinned. “Yeah. He’s Nik’s roommate. He’s a nice guy.” 

Laurent nodded as he ate. “This is so good,” he said.

Damen grinned. “Little taste of home in LA.”

The rest of the dinner was pleasant. They had light and pleasant conversation about hobbies and interests. 

“Pallas, Nik and I usually work out together,” Damen told him.

Laurent nodded. “I’m usually alone. Except Saturday mornings when I do polo.”

“Where do you play?” Damen asked.

“It’s a place outside LA. It’s like an hour away but it’s worth the drive. We have matches. It’s great fun.”

Damen gave him his flirty up and down look. “I’ve never seen anyone play polo. You should invite me some time.” 

He was so forward, but Laurent liked it. “Perhaps,” Laurent said. Damen chuckled.

Once dinner was over, some dessert was brought out but Laurent was pretty full. He took a few bites though.

“So what are you doing tomorrow night?” Damen asked.

Laurent licked the sticky sweetness off his lips from the dessert. “Going out with a friend,” Laurent said.

“Hmm,” Damen said nodding. Laurent looked up and studied him. He felt Damen wanted to ask to see him again. He wondered if he would or wouldn’t. He might. “When can I see you again then?” Damen asked. 

Laurent took a breath in. “Monday I have a short day at the office,” Laurent said. Guess he would see him again then. “If you wanted to do something more afternoon than evening.” 

“Got a curfew?” Damen asked.

“Yeah. It’s called let me make sure I’m fully rested before I cut into someone’s flesh o’clock,” Laurent replied with a half smile.

Damen grinned. “Of course,” he said. “Anywhere you’d like to go Monday afternoon?” 

“Plenty of places but I’m not sure how celebrity friendly they are,” Laurent said. “I know you value your privacy and it’s not something I’ve ever had to worry about,” Laurent said truthfully. “So maybe you can suggest some places?”

“How about you come to my house?” Damen asked.

Laurent sat, slightly shocked. He thought about it for a moment. He didn’t know how he truly felt about that. “I truly don’t mean to offend, Damen,” Laurent said. “But maybe we can meet in public a few more times before anyone gets the notion of inviting the other to their home?”

Damen tilted his head. “Ok,” he said. He looked at Laurent intently.

“Do I have something on my mouth?” Laurent asked. 

Damen laughed. “No,” he said. “You look absolutely perfect,” he said. “I just...” he trailed off. 

“What?” Laurent asked.

“I’ve just never been turned down when I’ve invited anyone over to my house,” Damen said laughing. “Well, not in at least four or five years,” he said. He looked right in Laurent’s eyes. “I’m impressed.” 

Laurent raised his eyebrows. He clearly heard Vannes in his head. ‘It’s because you play hard to get.’ Except he wasn’t. Laurent was just being himself and he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. “So, Nik, your stunt double, did you meet on set?” 

“No!” Damen said grinning. “No, actually we grew up together. His family and mine came here together. We’re the same age. Less than a year apart. His dad and my dad bought some trucks and they went into business together. My dad doesn’t work now though, I take care of him,” he said proudly.

Laurent nodded. “Did he want that?” Laurent asked. 

Damen furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Did your father want that? I mean, I enjoy my job. I want to practice as long as I can.”

“You’re a plastic surgeon. He was a truck driver,” Damen said.

“A truck driver that fed you and raised you. And what’s wrong with being a truck driver anyway?” Laurent asked.

“Nothing,” Damen said.

“Exactly,” Laurent replied.

Damen again just stared at Laurent. “What do your parents do?” Damen asked. 

Laurent gave Damen a polite smile. “They both passed when I was 12,” he said. He saw the pained looked on Damen’s face. “But while they were alive, my father worked as a photographer and my mother was a model.” 

“Oh wow. And I am so sorry,” Damen said. “A model? Would I know her?” 

“No. I was born in France and that’s where they lived. After their passing my brother and I came to New England to live with my uncle.”

“I have an older brother too,” Damen said. “You two get along?”

“Yes,” Laurent said. “Yes he’s wonderful. He’s a judge now.”

“Wow. A judge and a doctor,” Damen said. “My brother, well last I heard, he’s a chef. He and I don’t get along.”

Laurent nodded. He wasn’t going to ask why. It had been dark for a while and the heating lamps felt pleasant. Laurent wondered how late he should stay. He glanced at his watch. He was surprised to see it was almost 11 pm. “Oh wow!” He said.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Damen said. 

“Uh yes but I’m sure the wait staff and the manager want to go home!” Laurent said. He reached for his wallet.

“No, no Laurent. Please. I’m paying.”

“Let me at least leave a tip. How many employees are still here?” He asked Damen. “Any idea?”

“No. But believe me. I’ll make sure they get paid the over time and I will tip them handsomely. Please, Laurent. Put your money away.”

Laurent nodded and stood up. “I should go,” he said.

“Because you want to or because you feel guilty about keeping the staff here?” Damen asked. “Because if it’s because of the staff, we can go get coffee or go to a lounge or club.”

Laurent smiled. “Maybe next Friday night,” he said.

Damen stood up as well and grinned. He grabbed Laurent’s hat. “So we’re seeing each other Monday afternoon. Wednesday for the removal of my stitches and Friday night.” 

Laurent watched as Damen walked towards him and placed his hat on him gently. “Looks like it,” Laurent said. Damen was just a few inches from him now. Laurent looked up at him and smiled but made no move to kiss him and didn’t act like he wanted to be kissed. They stayed like this a few seconds. “Thanks,” Laurent said, pushing the hat on a bit more securely. He took a step back and turned.

“Laurent,” Damen called out. Laurent turned. “What cologne do you wear?”

“I’ll tell you in a month if we’re still talking,” Laurent said with a wink. He turned the corner and opened the door and jogged down the stairs. He was grinning as he entered the kitchen. He saw the manager and a couple of more employees. He took his wallet out.

“Oh, no need sir,” the manager said. “Damianos has paid us enough already. Please, just recommend my place to your friends. Tell them how good the food is,” the older man said handing Laurent a business card.

“Will do and thank you,” he said to the kitchen staff. Laurent saw the door open and Damen step through. “I’m sure you all would much rather be home at this time so I truly appreciate you being here. Have a good night!”

He gave one last look at Damen, a half smile on his face and walked out of the kitchen. He collected his car and tipped the valet driver double what he normally would and drove home.


	3. III

Laurent had fallen asleep pretty quickly after getting home. He was up Saturday morning at around 8 am and showered and dressed and took off for his polo club.

It felt good to be out in the sun and active. Of course, Laurent was always making sure he had enough sunscreen. The hot California sun was no joke on his sensitive skin.

He left the club and called Auguste. It was an hour drive back home.

“Hey how are you?” Auguste asked, his voice filling Laurent’s car as it came out of his speakers.

“Great. Just left my polo club,” Laurent said. He wanted to tell Auguste about Damen, which was... new to Laurent.

“Your exciting Hollywood life!” Auguste said.

Laurent chuckled. He took a breath in and steadied his voice. “You won’t believe who I got to treat last Wednesday,” he said nonchalantly.

There was a pause. Auguste, being in the profession he was in, never asked Laurent about his clients just as Laurent never asked him about his. So he knew this was... different. “Who?” He asked. He sounded curious.

“Damianos Verros,” Laurent said.

“Oh! Wow!” Auguste said. “I can’t wait to see the action movie he’s filming.”

Laurent chuckled. “Yeah. Yeah me too,” he said. He took another breath in. “So that was Wednesday and then Thursday he showed up at my office with a thank you present,” Laurent said.

“What was it?”

“An orchid.”

“You love orchids.”

Laurent nodded to himself. “I know,” replied. “Then he took me to dinner last night.”

Another pause. “Oh,” he said. “I see. Did you have a good time?” Auguste asked.

“Yeah,” Laurent said. “Yeah he’s a lot more down to earth than I thought,” Laurent said. It was true. “His father was a truck driver. He takes care of him now,” Laurent said. He wasn’t sure why he even said that. He just... wanted to talk to someone about it.

“Well gotta respect people that made a name for themselves,” Auguste told him.

“Yup,” Laurent said. He felt... he didn’t know. He had a funny feeling in his stomach. “So how are my sister in law and my gorgeous nieces and nephew?” Laurent asked deciding he should stop talking about Damen.

 

* * *

 

Laurent pulled into his garage at about 1:50 pm. He was pleased. He had about an hour to shower and prepare for Isander.

He had just walked into his home when his phone rang. He took it out and was surprised to see who it was. He answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” came a soft voice. “Hi, Laurent?”

“Yes,” he said. “Isander?”

“Yes,” the soft voice said. “I know our meeting is in an hour but, well, I was eager to just meet up with you and I’m actually here now,” he said.

Laurent walked to his living room. He looked out the window. He saw Isander’s Jeep parked outside his home. “Yes I see your Jeep.”

“Listen I have no problems sitting out here and waiting. I know I’m early and gave you no warning.”

Laurent shook his head. “Nonsense. It’s a hundred degrees outside. I’ll open my garage. You can park inside.”

“Thank you!”

Laurent hung up. Laurent wasn’t too bothered. He had been emailing with Isander for about two weeks before they had video chatted a handful of times. They had met for coffee three times already and had gotten to know each other and had wonderful conversation. Laurent had liked what he had seen and learned about him. Regardless, Isander would have to wait while Laurent showered and dressed anyway. Maybe this could be a good learning exercise.

Laurent opened his garage door and opened the door leading to his garage. He leaned on the door frame, arms and legs crossed as he watched Isander pull in on his Jeep. He parked behind Laurent’s silver Audi, which was parked beside Laurent’s black Jaguar.

Isander got out of his Jeep and glanced at the cars and then his eyes met Laurent’s. Laurent kept a neutral expression. Isander’s eyes immediately dropped and he stopped a second. He then glanced up shyly and made his way forward. Laurent smiled slightly. He found Isander very good looking. He moved aside and extended his arm out. “Please, come on in,” Laurent said.

Isander looked up and met Laurent’s eyes. They were a beautiful rich brown. Just like Damen’s, Laurent thought. He felt a small thrill run through his stomach. Of course, since he had not met Damen in person a few weeks back when he and Isander met, he had not had that thought or feeling. 

“Thank you so much,” Isander said. He had dark curly hair. Laurent liked it. His complexion was olive and sun kissed. He was clean shaven. He was about three inches shorter than Laurent, who was 6’0.

Laurent watched him as they walked into the kitchen. He was slim and moved very gracefully. Laurent had found out in their second coffee meeting that Isander had taken ballet when he was younger. He had dark wash jeans and a light pink polo and white leather sneakers. Isander turned and smiled at Laurent. Laurent gave him a friendly smile back.

“Nice to see you again,” Laurent said.

“You too,” Isander said softly. “You’re so incredibly good looking,” he said, with a soft chuckle, lowering his gaze again.

Laurent liked how submissive he was already being. At the coffee shops it hadn’t felt so intimate. “Thank you, Isander. You’re very lovely yourself,” he said.

Isander blushed. “Thank you,” he said.

Laurent looked the young man over. He knew Isander was 23. “Would you like a drink?” He asked. “I don’t serve alcohol, but I have water and several juices.”

“Cranberry juice?” Isander asked.

“Yes,” Laurent said and went and grabbed a glass and poured him some.

“You play polo?” Isander was looking at Laurent’s clothing.

Laurent nodded. “I do, yes. It’s relaxing.”

“I love horses,” Isander said. 

Laurent handed him the glass. “They’re beautiful creatures.”

“They are. Thank you again,” Isander said. “I was worried I might anger you for coming early.”

“Oh, no,” Laurent said. “But I hope this won’t become a habit. I give you a specific time for a reason. I just happen to be ok with you coming in earlier today. You took a 50/50 gamble.”

“Yes I realize that,” Isander said. Laurent poured himself some juice as well. He glanced at Isander. The rich brown eyes met his. Laurent felt one corner of his mouth curl and he enjoyed the blush that came across Isander’s cheeks.

Laurent walked around the counter and sat beside Isander on a kitchen stool. “You have beautiful eyes,” Laurent said.

Isander grinned. “You have beautiful everything,” he said. 

Laurent gave a small close lipped smile. “I didn’t ask you this before because I wanted us to be alone,” Laurent said. “But you’ve been through three doms in six months.” Isander nodded, glancing up at Laurent. “Do you know why?” Isander nodded again. “You don’t have to get too specific, but if you have a general idea, it would help.”

Isander nodded. “I enjoy being submissive,” he said. “It just comes natural to me. When you do it in the dating world though, it’s hard because you’re usually going to be taken advantage of.” Laurent nodded watching him. Isander was handsome. Soft and handsome. He looked delicate and so kind and sweet. “So, when I found this lifestyle I thought, oh I can do this safely and I can be as I wish and not worry about being taken advantage of,” he said. “The thing is though, I’m just trying to find my niche. I discovered I’m more about serving and pleasing than anything else.”

“Serving?”

“Yes. Servitude. Like, undressing and dressing and bathing and other domestic things,” Isander said looking down. “Obviously, serving sexually as well,” he said softly.

“Ok,” Laurent said.

“I was new and was open to anything. But I’ve seen the more hardcore physical things just aren’t for me,” he said.

Laurent nodded. “I enjoy certain things in moderation. I do enjoy spanking though,” Laurent said.

“Me too,” Isander said, smiling.

Laurent reached over and gently caressed Isander’s hair. The dark curls coiled around Laurent’s pale fingers. He slid his hand down and cupped his face. Isander leaned into Laurent’s palm, eyes closed. He then opened his eyes and Laurent felt that thrill go through him. “I think we might be able to work something out,” Laurent said softly.

Isander smiled. “I really hope so.”

Laurent licked his bottom lip. “Do you have some time to spare now?” He asked.

Isander’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly.

“Speak,” Laurent said.

“Yes, sir,” Isander answered.

“Would you like to attend me today?” Laurent asked.

“I would love to sir,” Isander answered breathlessly.

“Good, come with me,” Laurent said standing up.

 

* * *

 

Laurent turned to face Isander once they reached the door of the bedroom on the main floor. “I normally expect my pets ready and waiting before they attend me,” Laurent said. Isander nodded, eyes wide. “But, we will have a learning curve,” Laurent said with soft half smile.

He opened the bedroom door. He let Isander go first. “I don’t normally have pets stay overnight,” Laurent said walking in behind him. “But if you did, this is the room you would have.

“It’s wonderful,” Isander said looking around. Laurent let him look around for a moment. He kept the bedroom like most of his home. Minimalistic. He had dark hardwood floors and white furniture. The bed frame was white but the comforter was black with blue pillow covers. Isander turned and smiled at him.

“If you could choose to serve me now, what would you do?” Laurent asked.

Isander’s eyes widened. He blushed a gorgeous pink. It looked beautiful underneath his lovely tan. “I would love to undress you sir,” he said quietly. “I would love to run you a bath and bathe you. We never talked careers, but I’m actually a masseuse so I could service you that way,” he said softly and suggestively.

Laurent nodded. “At your job, do you -“

“Oh no, no, sir,” he said.

“Good because I would forbid it,” Laurent said sternly.

Isander’s eyes widened and he nodded. “No, sir, that isn’t professional,” he said softly.

Laurent nodded. He walked towards Isander. “You will undress first,” Laurent said. He heard a soft gasp come from Isander. “I will step outside,” Laurent said.

“Only if you want to,sir,” Isander said. “If it’s up to me, I’m... I’m very happy if you stay,” he said.

Laurent gracefully plopped down on the bed and crossed his legs, leaning back on his palms. “Go ahead pet,” He said.

He watched as Isander stepped back and first, took off his shoes and socks. Then he took off his shirt. Laurent saw he was thin but had a lovely shape. He was defined and Laurent liked that. He took off his belt. Undid his jeans, pushed them down along with his boxers. Laurent noticed he was semi hard. He folded his clothes neatly and set them on a chair by the side of the room.

He didn’t meet Laurent’s eyes as he walked to him and once he was about three feet away hekneeled and folded his hands in front on him and sat back on his feet. Laurent was pleased.

“That was lovely pet,” Laurent said. Isander remained quiet. Laurent nodded. “You may answer back, pet.”

“Thank you, sir,” Isander said.

Laurent stood and slowly circled Isander. He stood in front of him. “Look up, pet,” he said softly and Isander did. Laurent slid his pale hand into the dark curls. He softly caressed down the side of his face. He ran his thumb along Isander’s plush bottom lip. He loved how his pet’s mouth went slack and leaned forward and took Laurent’s thumb in, sucking it. He let him for five seconds and then took his thumb away. “You take liberties, pet,” Laurent said.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Isander said. “I’m just so happy to serve you. I desire nothing more.”

Laurent looked down into his eyes. He slowly squatted down in front of Isander and his lips curled at the ends when he saw the surprised look on his face as Laurent got down eye to eye with him and without hesitation leaned in and kissed Isander. Laurent held the back of his head and Isander gave in completely. He moaned a little and closed his eyes in a sweet way. Laurent leaned back and stood back up, watching his face as his eyes slowly blinked opened and he licked his lips, as if wanting to taste Laurent in them.

“Attend me,” Laurent said softly but with authority. 

Isander blushed and nodded. He reached up and undid Laurent’s belt and opened up his pants. He then stood up and untucked Laurent’s shirt, still not making eye contact, unbuttoned the three buttons under his collar. He slid the shirt off. He smiled shyly as he let out a breath. Isander couldn’t keep his eyes off Laurent. 

He got back down on his knees and Laurent felt a thrill go through him as Isander’s lips kissed the very top of Laurent’s riding boot. “Do you like them?” Laurent asked. Isander nodded. “You may speak, pet,” he said.

“Yes, sir. I do. And they look so good on you.”

Laurent walked back and sat at the edge of the bed. Isander crawled towards him. It was the boots he had worn to play polo. When Laurent played with one of his pets he always made sure the boots he had were pristine. He had a special pair for play. He had never had a pet play with his actual riding boots but he didn’t stop Isander. He was just letting him be.

He was pleasantly surprised when Isander ran his hands up his calf and rubbed his cheek against the supple brown leather. He parted his lips, panting softly. It was obvious he was enjoying it. It took a moment but finally both boots were off, with Isander fully erect at the end. Laurent made a mental note of this. He stood up and Isander slid his pants down, leaving Laurent in his black boxer briefs. Laurent stepped out of his riding pants, which were pooled around his ankles.

“That’s enough pet,” Laurent said. Isander sat back on his feet and folded his hands. Laurent looked him over. He almost seemed too good to be true. “What pleases you most?” Laurent asked.

“Serving you,” Isander said. 

“Look up,” Laurent ordered. Isander looked up and they locked gazes. Laurent walked to him and slid his hands in his hair again. He caressed Isander’s beautiful face. “We will shower together, if it’s alright with you pet,” Laurent said looking intently at Isander’s face. He nodded eagerly.

Laurent extended his hand. Isander took it and got up and let Laurent guide him to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. He had a two headed shower in there. He also had a garden tub. It was a replica of his master bedroom bathroom.

“Finish attending me pet,” Laurent said.

He watched as Isander knelt in front of him again and slid his black boxer briefs down his body. He saw the deep blush in Isander’s face. He saw Isander’s arousal growing. He stretched his hand out again and his pet took it and they walked into the shower together. Laurent turned one head on and adjusted the temperature to his liking.

“Go wash yourself,” Laurent said to Isander and pointed to the opposite head. “Once you are done, you may wash me.”

Isander eagerly nodded and washed himself. Laurent gazed at him. He had a beautiful lithe body and was well endowed. He would never be inside Laurent though, but it didn’t mean Laurent wouldn’t give him pleasure for being a good pet. When he was done, he walked over to Laurent. Laurent sat on the shower bench and Isander washed his hair. His hands were gentle. It was quick with Laurent’s short hair. He applied conditioner and then Laurent stood up and Isander diligently and softly washed Laurent’s body. He had a bath sponge and he took wonderful care of Laurent.

Once he was done, Laurent was beyond pleased to see him drop to his knees in the shower in front of Laurent as warm water cascaded down his back. Isander was panting and he was painfully hard.

“You have been so good,” Laurent said, gently stroking the wet hair from Isander’s forehead. His hair looked twice as long damp and wet black ringlets hung from the back of his head. “Tell me, what would you like as a reward?”

Isander’s big brown eyes looked up at him. “May I please you with my mouth, sir?” He asked softly. 

Laurent smiled down at him and nodded. “No hands,” he said.

Laurent watched as Isander parted his pretty pink mouth and took him in. Slowly, he worked all of Laurent’s length in. Laurent praised him. He was extremely good at this. One of the best Laurent had had. The whole time he kept his hands behind his back. Laurent watched Isander’s face intently. He felt himself getting close.

“Stroke yourself pet. Come for me.”

Isander stroked himself only a few times and came. He never released Laurent from his mouth. Laurent controlled himself and let Isander ride out his orgasm. Once he had calmed he continued with Laurent and after a short moment he let himself go. Isander swallowed all of it. Laurent had not asked him to and would not have been offended if Isander had spit it out, but he swallowed.

Laurent held his face as he gestured for him to get up. Laurent kissed him deeply. “You were wonderful,” he said as he held Isander under the warm water.


	4. IV

Laurent pulled up in front of Vannes’s place at exactly 10 pm. He had a remote to her gate and pushed the button to let himself in. He then pushed the remote to her garage. He parked and went inside her home.

“Hello, hello gorgeous!” He called out walking into her kitchen.

He heard her coming down the stairs. He went to her fridge and pulled out a water.

He heard her heels as she made her way inside her white and steel kitchen. “Darling,” she said and came and leaned her cheek on his and kissed it. “Ready for a fun time?”

“Always,” he said.

“Remember, if I need rescuing, you’re my brother,” she said. 

Laurent frowned finishing the bottled water. “Why can’t I be your boyfriend?” 

“You’re too pretty for me,” she said with a laugh.

Laurent rolled his eyes. “Shut it! Wanna come to my place after?” He asked.

“Aw, are you gonna cook breakfast for me?”

“Yes,” he said with a smile and they walked out of her house and got into his car. Once they were on the road Laurent asked where they were going. 

“The new hot lounge in Bel-Air,” she said and programmed his GPS. “I know the owner,” she said.

“How?” Laurent asked.

She sighed. “Anastasia and her and I had a threesome.”

“Oh, so you _know her_ , know her,” he said.

Vannes laughed. “I guess so,” she said. Once they got there, Vannes gave him directions to go in through the back. There was another car in front of them. The valet then took Laurent’s car. The man at the door recognized Vannes. He gave her and Laurent small white wristbands. 

Laurent looked at it then looked at Vannes. She grinned. “Have I ever told you how lovely you look in white?” She asked.

“Let’s hope no one spills a drink on me,” Laurent said grinning. He had an almost sheer write shirt, with a white somewhat baggy blazer, sleeves up to his elbows and low, hip hugging white pants. He finished the look with red leather sneakers. He had a couple of thin gold necklaces. 

They walked in. The music was nice. Plenty of people were dancing and there were lots of seating areas. He looked up. There was a balcony with more seating areas. 

“Have a drink,” Vannes said. That’s all he would ever have. One.

Laurent ordered an old fashioned while Vannes got a martini. Someone called Vannes over and Laurent nodded for her to go. “I’ll be right back!” She said.

“I can take care of myself,” he said. He winked at her. Laurent turned his attention to the crowd around him. Plenty of men and women were checking him out but he wasn’t looking at anyone in particular. His afternoon with Isander had been quite lovely. He had made him a late lunch afterwards and had pampered him a little. He was going to come by next weekend. If this continued he may want to have him for some overnight visits. 

A song came on that Laurent liked and he found himself moving his head to it absentmindedly. 

“You like this song?” Came a voice behind him.

Laurent didn’t surprise easily, but he was surprised now. He waited at least two seconds before turning around. He was met with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. “Damianos,” Laurent said.

“Laurent,” Damen answered. He looked around. “Where is your friend?” He asked. Laurent raised his eyebrows as he sipped his drink. “You said you were going out with a friend. Where is he?”

Laurent licked his lips and searched Damen’s face. “Do I strike you as the type of man that only makes male friends?” Laurent asked.

Damen looked surprised. “No,” he said with a cute embarrassed laugh.

Laurent nodded. “Would you like to ask me that question again?”

Damen grinned and looked off to the side. Laurent looked him over. He was wearing a gray tee shirt that hugged his chest and biceps and dark washed jeans with high top Nikes. “I’d rather ask another question,” he said.

“Go ahead,” Laurent replied.

“Wanna dance?”

Laurent looked over Damen’s cute smile. He was so good looking and somehow the lights of the club made him look even better and more manly than he had the night before. Laurent finished his drink. “Sure,” he said and he grinned at the look of utter surprise on Damen’s face. He put his glass down at the closest empty table and walked to the dance floor. It wasn’t packed but it was crowded enough. He scanned the tables and saw Vannes and he could see she was trying to see who Laurent was dancing with. This didn’t happen often. There were plenty of nights they went out and Laurent didn’t dance with anyone.

The Weeknd came on Laurent started dancing. He knew he could dance. Damen looked surprised. “You’re shocked I can dance,” Laurent said to him.

“You just keep getting better and better,” Damen said.

Laurent looked away to hide his smile. Damen and him were close but not quite touching. Laurent closed his eyes and sung softly. He liked this song. “I can’t feel my face when I’m with you, but I love it, but I love it, ooh.”

He felt Damen’s hand on his hip and he opened his eyes. Their bodies got closer together. Damen’s body moved along perfectly with his. Laurent slid his hand up Damen’s muscular arm and held on to his bicep. The song ended. Another Weeknd song came on. A much slower one. Laurent felt Damen’s arm wrap around his waist and pull him close. Their bodies were flush against each other. “You make it look like it's magic. Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you...”

Laurent was very aware of Damen’s warmth and the smell of his cologne. It was subtle. Very nice. He made sure he stayed composed. His hand moved from Damen’s bicep to his shoulder. He placed his other hand on Damen’s waist.

“This is nice,” Damen said as they swayed to the music.

“Hmm,” Laurent said.

“Come home with me, Laurent,” Damen whispered. Laurent didn’t smell any alcohol on his breath so it wasn’t alcohol talking.

“I can’t leave my friend,” he said.

“I’ll arrange for her to make it home safely. I promise,” Damen said.

Laurent grinned and breathed out through his nose. “Let’s just dance,” he said.

Damen took a breath in and grazed his lips across Laurent’s forehead. “You’re killing me,” he said. “We’re still on for Monday right? You’re getting off work early?”

“Yes,” Laurent said.

“Good,” Damen whispered. They swayed together till the song ended and Laurent stepped back and looked around.

He spotted Vannes. “Come meet my friend,” he said.

“Sure,” Damen replied. He followed Laurent and as they approached her, Vannes got up from the couch she had been on, talking to some red head Laurent thought looked kind of familiar.

“Vannes,” Laurent said. “This is Damianos. Damianos this is my best friend Vannes.”

“Please, call me Damen,” Damen said as he flashed his Hollywood smile. Laurent saw Vannes melt. Apparently he even charmed lesbians.

“I’m a huge fan,” she said.

“Oh thank you, Vannes. Any friend of Laurent’s is a friend of mine,” he said.

“Oh!” Vannes said and looked at Laurent.

“Now, would you tell Laurent that if he just comes to my place for a drink or two I won’t bite. And I can have my driver take you home,” Damen said. 

Laurent stared at Damen, perfect right eyebrow raised. Damen flashed him another perfect grin.

“Oh see, you’re going about this the wrong way,” Vannes said. Laurent glanced at her. “See he doesn’t drink, not much, so he already had a drink here, you need to entice him with _other_ things,” she said.

“Oh!” Damen said. Vannes laughed as Laurent narrowed his eyes at her. “Hmmm...” Damen said. “He’s an incredibly smart and talented doctor,” Damen said. “What could impress you, Laurent?” He asked.

Vannes motioned Damen to come closer and she whispered in his ear. “You’re kidding?” He asked.

“No,” she said and looked at Laurent and winked. “Francesca can take me home. Go have fun,” she said. Laurent blinked at her. She leaned in and placed her cheek his. “Give him a chance,” she whispered. “Thank me later.”

And with that she walked off. Laurent looked back at Damen. “So will it be your place or mine?” He asked. 

“You take liberties,” Laurent said looking around and making as if he was walking off. He wasn’t too pleased at the moment.

“I’ll beat you at chess,” he said and Laurent stopped dead on his tracks.

“No one beats me at chess,” Laurent stated.

Damen shrugged. “No one beats me,” he said. He took out his phone. “Your place or mine?”

“No one’s,” Laurent’s said. He stepped closer to Damen. “If you’re lucky maybe you’ll get some time alone with me later,” he said. As much as this annoyed Laurent, he did want more one on one with Damen.

He grinned. “I’ll text Nikandros.”

“Just a moment,” Laurent said. He wanted to be in full control. Damen looked at him. “What makes you think I’m done dancing?” Laurent asked. 

He had caught Damen by surprise again. Laurent liked surprising him. “Oh,” Damen said.

“Indeed,” Laurent replied. He walked back onto the dance floor. He was pretty sure Damen would follow. Once Laurent reached an open spot, he turned and, sure enough, there was Damen. The music was a bit more fast paced and they began to dance. Damen stepped right to Laurent and placed his hand on Laurent’s hip. Laurent took a slight step back. Damen got the hint and didn’t reach for him again. Laurent was very close but their bodies didn’t touch. They danced to five more songs. Laurent finally felt he made Damen wait long enough.

He walked off the dance floor. “I’m not going to your place and you’re not coming to mine. But we can get out of here,” Laurent said.

“I know just the place,” Damen said with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Laurent got reassurance from Vannes that she was ok and Francesca would take her home. Damen had let Nikandros know Laurent was taking him home. He saw Nikandros raise a hand to him and Laurent raised his hand back. Their fishing buddy, Pallas, was there as well. He nodded in Laurent’s general direction. They all had the same tanned skin and dark hair. They were all beautiful, Laurent thought. He had always found darker complexions incredibly attractive.

“You better text me when you get home,” Laurent told Vannes, he looked her way. “If you don’t I will come back here and make a scene.” 

“Can you please relax and go off and let mister Hollywood blow you! He wants to have your babies!” She said suppressing a smile.

“Bye!” Laurent said rolling his eyes. Damen met up with them and said bye to Vannes and they left. Laurent got his car from the valet.

Laurent glanced as Damen programmed his GPS. He hadn’t told Laurent where they were going. Laurent didn’t ask and just started to drive. After a while he realized they were making their way to the coast. He looked at the time. It was barely past midnight. They drove past Santa Monica pier and Laurent saw he was being directed to a home in the area.

“I think it’s time you told me where we are going,” Laurent said.

“A friend’s place,” he said. Laurent gave Damen a look. “It isn’t my place. It isn’t your place. It’s a friend’s place,” Damen said.

“Sneaky much,” Laurent said but he wasn’t that mad. Once they reached their destination, he parked and they got out. It was a line of condos right across the street from the beach. The moon was bright. They climbed the stairs and Damen opened the door to the place.

“Pretty close friend if you have a key to his or her place,” Laurent said walking in. There were large windows on the corner to his left so the ocean could be seen from inside. The moon shone a bright path on the navy blue water. Damen turned on the lights. They were very soft and still left enough darkness they could look out the windows at the ocean.

“In Hollywood everyone wants to be close friends with you,” he said. Laurent looked around the living room. “What?” Damen asked.

“Just making sure there aren’t any cameras,” he said. 

Damen chuckled. “And I thought I was paranoid.” He let out a sigh. “It’s my manager’s place. I can come here to relax. She only comes a few weekends out of the year,” Damen said.

“Ah, ok,” Laurent said with a smile.

“Drink?” Damen asked walking to the kitchen.

Laurent looked at him. “Lemonade if it’s possible.”

Damen smiled and got them each a hard lemonade. Laurent was fine with that. He watched as Damen opened them with his bare hands and he walked to the window where Laurent was standing. They stood and drank in silence a moment watching the ocean. Damen turned his back on the window and slid up on the ledge, his back resting against the glass. They were eye to eye like this.

“You have really nice lips,” Damen said.

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Laurent replied without missing a beat.

Damen grinned. “You have really nice eyes.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” Laurent replied.

Damen chuckled. “I like how you dance,” he whispered.

“Bet you say that to all the models,” Laurent said nodding. Damen licked his lips and Laurent could feel his eyes on him. He finally looked over and met them. Fuck, Laurent thought. Damen was so incredibly handsome. But apart from that, he had such a wonderful personality which made him look a million times better. His lips looked so luscious.

“Come here and kiss me,” Damen said in a sexy whisper.

“Can’t you tell I’m the type that gets kissed and doesn’t do the kissing?” Laurent asked.

“So not true,” Damen said looking right into Laurent’s eyes. “You, sir, are the type of man that does the kissing.”

Laurent wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Damen called him sir, as his pets did, or if it was the fact that this man recognized Laurent’s dominant sexual nature, when almost everyone was blind to it, but without much thought, Laurent stepped to Damen, and got between his legs. He put his drink down beside Damen and ran his hands up Damen’s thighs. 

Damen sucked his breath in. “Who’s taking liberties now, sir?” He asked.

“Why are you calling me that?” Laurent asked as he gently pressed his fingertips into the denim over Damen’s muscular thighs. 

“Because you like it,” Damen said. “I can tell you like control.”

“You can’t tell anything,” Laurent said teasingly. 

Damen put his own drink down. “You look really good in white,” he whispered leaning his head back on the glass of the window. 

“I bet you say that to all the blonds you want to kiss,” Laurent said looking into his eyes. His eyes wandered down to Damen’s lips. His lips were full and glistening.

“What if I say please?” Damen asked.

Laurent felt his heart pound a bit. “Try it,” he said.

“Please, sir,” Damen said, widening his legs a bit. “Kiss me.”

Laurent leaned forward, hands gripping Damen’s thighs. He stopped right before their lips met. Laurent looked right into Damen’s eyes. To his surprise, he felt Damen’s warm, soft tongue lick his top lip, right across his Cupid’s bow. Laurent’s lips curled into a smile. He could feel Damen’s moist breath on his lips. Laurent leaned back slightly and he picked up Damen’s hand as they looked at one another, he pressed his lips on the knuckles of his hand. 

“Such a gentleman,” Damen said seductively.

“Only out in public,” Laurent answered in husky whisper.

“And in private?” Damen asked with his perfect grin.

“The complete opposite,” Laurent said glancing down Damen’s body. He stepped away.

“You tease,” Damen said.

Laurent picked up his lemonade and chuckled.


	5. V

Laurent opened his eyes and blinked at the brightness of his room. It wasn’t overly bright, but bright enough. He closed his eyes and stretched. He glanced over and picked up his phone.

 **Thank you for a wonderful time. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow**

Damen. Laurent smiled.

_**Darling. Can we dine together tonight? I’m dying to know how Mr. Hollywood seduced you last night!** _

Laurent rolled his eyes and texted Vannes back.

_I would love to_

He looked at the time, 9:37 am. Laurent hardly slept in so late. It hadn’t been a late night. After they had finished their drinks, Laurent and Damen had listened to some music. Laurent was pleased to find out Damen liked classical. After, Damen had played Laurent some Greek music. His manager, Jokaste, was also Greek, Laurent learned.

“You speak with such fondness of her,” Laurent had said nonchalantly. “Have you fucked her?”

Damen had seemed taken a back. “It was brief. Years ago as I was starting out.”

“It’s surprising you’re still working together,” Laurent had said.

“It was a mutual decision. We weren’t meant to be a couple and we focused on my career. I’m not her only client now, she has several A listers. She won’t screw me over though and that means a lot. We have history. It means something.” 

“Of course,” Laurent had smiled. “So you like both men and women?”

“Mostly women actually,” Damen said. “But there has been a man here and there that has caught my eye.” He had given Laurent a smile. “You?” 

“Never been interested in women,” Laurent had said.

They had left less than an hour later. Damen didn’t live too far off. It was a gated community and Damen’s home was gated as well. Once they parked, Laurent had walked Damen to his door. “You sure you don’t want to come inside?” Damen had asked.

“Stop asking me,” Laurent said rolling his eyes but he had given Damen a half smile.

Damen has given him his beautiful grin. “Can I get a proper kiss good night?” Damen had asked.

Laurent was surprised at how tempted he had been to take Damen’s face in his hands and explore his mouth with his tongue, but he let the thought go. What Laurent had done was step forward and had kissed the right corner of Damen’s lips. His stubble had been prickly on Laurent’s sensitive lips. 

“Good night Damianos,” Laurent had said and had walked back to his car.

Laurent sat up and stretched again thinking of last night. Laurent didn’t do relationships. He had never wanted one and had been happy not having one. He sighed and shook his head and decided to get out of bed.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Vannes said as she picked up her huge burger. “Tell me everything. Don’t spare a single detail.”

Laurent stared as she took a huge bite. “That burger is as big as your head,” he said.

“I’ve not eaten all day!” She exclaimed.

“Why?” He asked.

Vannes sighed. “I’m dealing with some complications with the last business we acquired,” she replied.

“Oh?” Laurent asked as he cut into his steak.

“It was a small family owned business. Two bakeries. The owner is this older man and he reminds me so much of my father,” Vannes said.

“Hmm,” Laurent replied listening intently. 

“Anyway he’s concerned because I told him some people will have to be let go. He said no that they can’t do that. So I’m racking my brain trying to figure out how not to fire anyone but the numbers just aren’t there,” Vannes said and Laurent could tell it really bothered her. He reached across and squeezed her hand.

“I’m so sorry Vannes,” he said. 

She nodded. “Anastasia called me earlier,” she said softly. 

“Oh? What she say?”

Vannes sighed. “She said she doesn’t think coming back to our home would be a good idea. She thinks she needs time apart so she can think about what the right thing to do is.”

She looked at Laurent, her eyes brimmed with tears. She shook her head and grabbed her wine glass. “I’m sorry sweetie,” Laurent said.

“I wish we were straight. We would be a great couple,” she said.

“It’s the reason I never plan to marry,” Laurent told her. “I would never find a person who would make a better spouse for me than you.” He said and took another bite of steak and looked at Vannes seriously. He meant it. Vannes had been his ride or die for so many years and was so loyal. Although... he had never actively searched for a loyal boyfriend.

“Aw god thank you,” Vannes said laughing. “Damen is really good looking Laurent. You’re right, by the way, he looks even more dreamy in person.”

“Horrible isn’t it?” Laurent said after he swallowed his food. Vannes laughed again and took another huge bite of burger. Laurent watched in amazement. “How are you not chocking on that thing?” He asked.

She made a face and carefully wiped her lips so as to not disturb her red lipstick. “The same way you take a 10 inch dick,” she said sweetly.

“Honey I don’t take 10 inch dicks,” Laurent said. “My 10 inch dick gets taken.”

“Touché!” She said raising her wine and Laurent clinked it with his. “Is it really 10 inches?” She asked putting a hand to her chest. 

“No! Thank god!” Laurent said. “I mean, I’m happy with -“ Laurent stopped. “Ok. I’m not discussing my penis over dinner.” 

“No problem let’s go back to Damen!” 

Laurent looked pensive. “I don’t know what he thinks he’s doing.”

“He’s trying to get your 10 inches,” she said as if it was so obvious.

Laurent shook his head. “I don’t know why,” he said.

“Are you kidding me? Do you think you’re not good enough!”

“No, not that,” Laurent said. “I’m just... I’m surprised, I guess. I mean he’s, you know, meeting actors and actresses, models, whoever. He actually told me he’s usually into women. So he’s bi.”

Vannes nodded. “But you caught his eye,” she said with a wink.

“Yeah, why?” Laurent asked.

Vannes gave him a look again as she took another huge bite. “Because you’re hot as fuck!” She said after she had swallowed. “You’re intelligent and interesting and he probably loves how his celebrity status means nothing to you. I’m sure you’re a breath of fresh air.”

Laurent sighed. “Maybe it’s like you say, because I play quote unquote hard to get. But I don’t want a boyfriend,” Laurent said.

Vannes looked at Laurent. “Why?” 

“You know why,” he said softly.

“It does not define you,” she said.

“Clearly. I’m aware of that. If it did I don’t think I would be who I am. But it’s not just because of _that_ ,” Laurent said. “And forgive me if what I say comes across as rude but look at all the bullshit you’re going through right now when you’ve done nothing but tried your best with Anastasia. Your job is demanding and it was ok until one day it wasn’t and now you’re between a rock and a hard place.”

Vannes nodded. “Yeah,” she said.

“Unconditional Love is practically non existent,” Laurent continued. “Eventually that significant other finds something about you they think if it was just a little different you would be SO much better.”

Vannes sat quietly listening to Laurent.

“I don’t get that with my pets,” he said. “And I don’t want to give up my pets!”

“Which is fine for sex. But what about having that special someone to share life with?” Vannes asked. 

Laurent looked at her. “I have you,” he said. “I have Auguste.”

“Not what I mean,” Vannes said rolling her eyes.

“I know! I know!” Laurent said. He took a breath in and out. “Vannes I am not lonely. I am alone. There’s a difference.” 

“I’m aware,” she said.

“Ok. And I see you struggle. It sucks.”

“Auguste is happy,” she replied.

“Auguste is lucky. He and Emmy are truly made for one another. But even her, you know, she was on her way to be a great lawyer and she gave it all up to stay home to pop out three kids and become a housewife. Do you think she is completely fulfilled?” Laurent asked.

“I don’t know,” Vannes said.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Laurent continued. “I’m sure she’s happy. But her, as a woman. As a person. Is she fulfilled?” 

“But we can ask that of anyone. Are you?”

“Right now I feel I am,” Laurent said.

“Even with Mr. Hollywood knocking on your door?” She asked with a grin. “Don’t you want to let him in?”

“Not through the back door,” Laurent said. Vannes laughed and Laurent couldn’t help but chuckle. “Seriously, I doubt he bottoms so it just won’t ever happen,” Laurent said. 

“You said you doubt. What if he does bottom? You can’t judge a book by its cover.”

“True,” Laurent said. “Well I’m seeing him tomorrow afternoon.”

“Another date?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t call it a date,” Laurent said.

“I would and I bet you so would he!”

Laurent pursed his lips. “He might,” he said.

“And you are going knowing he is calling it a date,” she said. “What’s that say about you?”

Laurent looked at Vannes. “That I’m a masochistic cast iron bitch.”

Vannes laughed. “God I love you.”

“And I love you. If you only had a penis Vannes.”

“Oh I know!” She said. “I sometimes really wish I had a 10 inch dick myself. Corporate life would be so much easier as well!”

 

* * *

 

Monday morning was easy. Laurent only had a few appointments and most were straightforward simple procedures. Then it was time for Laurent to go. He didn’t think about it. He just put his suit jacket on and left the office telling everyone he would see them tomorrow. This day was like any other. 

He made his way a few miles north to a tall office building. He rode up the elevator to the fifth floor and went into one of the many offices. He checked in with the receptionist and sat down, crossing his legs to wait. There was another man in a suit there, as well as a couple holding hands and whispering to each other. 

The couple was called in. Laurent took out his phone and shut it off. Damen had asked him to call him once he got home. Then Laurent was called. He stood up and followed the young woman leading him inside. She led him to a room and smiled shutting the door behind her. Laurent sat down on the leather love seat in the office. It looked like a comfortable living room with a coffee table, the loveseat and two leather chairs. He looked out the large window at the blue sky. There was a soft knock at the door. Laurent looked over and smiled at the African American middle aged woman walking in. Her hair was in a bun, she had black horned rimmed glasses and she was in a very nice plum suit.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Rancourt,” she said smiling pleasantly.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Jackson,” Laurent said smiling back as well.

“You look wonderful,” Dr. Jackson said.

“I feel wonderful,” Laurent answered.

“Tell me all about it!” She said. 

“Work is great,” Laurent started. He crossed his leg, placing his right ankle over his left knee. “You know I have a couple of years left in my residency but I’m actually already taking my own patients. Dr. Mendes is placing a lot of trust in me and it feels great. He told me I’m more talented than he was at my age and that’s a wonderful feeling.”

“That’s great,” she said giving him a wide smile as she wrote into the black folder opened on her lap.

“Yeah, we actually had a big celebrity come in last week and he let me treat them,” Laurent said. 

“Wow!” She said with a genuine, warm smile. Laurent liked Dr. Jackson a great deal.

Laurent nodded. “Then said celebrity came back the next day and brought me an orchid. Then we went out for dinner Friday night.”

Laurent and Dr. Jackson’s eyes met. She raised her eyebrows. “And how was that?”

“Ok,” Laurent said. “I bumped into him Saturday night when I was out dancing and we had some more time alone. He asked me to kiss him.” 

“And did you?” She asked. 

“Not the way he wanted to be kissed. But the way I wanted to kiss him,” Laurent answered. “I’m seeing him again today.”

“You like his company,” she said.

“I guess I do because here I am talking about him to you,” Laurent answered.

“Do you think this could be someone you could pursue a relationship with?” Dr. Jackson asked.

“I’ve already told you I don’t ever want to be in a romantic relationship,” Laurent said.

“And I’ve also told you that that is not necessarily healthy,” she replied. “You are more than capable of forming a lasting relationship. You choose to not let yourself. There is no reason why.” 

“I don’t see the point of opening myself up and letting someone in who’s just going to leave me or who I’m just going to get tired of. Plus, I like having my pets. I get great sexual satisfaction out of having them and I’m always in control and never emotionally vulnerable or dependent.”

Dr. Jackson nodded and took off her glasses. “And yet you’re meeting this person today.”

“Yes,” Laurent said.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know why he keeps wanting to see me.” 

“You do know. He likes you and there is obviously some attraction from your end as well. I know you’ve casually seen people in the years you’ve come to see me and this is the first time you’ve willingly and openly told me about someone. You must feel something more.” 

“I guess maybe I do,” Laurent said. “He’s not like I thought he would be. He seems to be a decent person. But he won’t like it when I tell him about my sex life. He’ll want me to give it up.”

“Or maybe he won’t. You never know. But that’s way into the future and that’s assuming he’ll become your significant other. Which you say you don’t want.”

“I don’t. I don’t. He confuses me. He’s good looking and nice,” Laurent said making a face. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Dr. Jackson said.

“It is a horrible thing. He’s successful and good looking and so far seems to be a good person. But he could just be trying to get in my pants. I don’t know,” Laurent said.

“It’s a risk that is taken when something like this starts,” Dr. Jackson said.

Laurent made a face. “No. Don’t say that. Nothing is starting and I’m not taking any risks. You know how I need dominance in bed and he’s not the type to be dominated. He’ll never be what I need in bed. He won’t like me when he hears what I like in the bedroom and it’ll never work.” 

Dr. Jackson stayed quiet. “Won’t know till you try,” she said.

Laurent rolled his eyes. “Let’s stop talking about him,” he said. 

“You’re the one that brought him up,” she said with a chuckle and Laurent knew and felt annoyed but couldn’t help but smile.

 

* * *

 

Damen let out a sigh as he pulled another top from his closet and looked at it.

Nikandros rolled his eyes. “I saw that,” Damen said.

“I wasn’t trying to hide it,” he replied in Greek so Pallas would understand better. Pallas chuckled and Nik grinned. He looked at Damen.

Damen was staring back. “I just want to look perfect,” he said, answering in Greek as well. Nikandros, Pallas and he always spoke in Green to each other.

“Weren’t you like GQ’s best dressed or whatever?” Pallas asked as he furrowed his brow at the tv screen, his shoulder length dark hair was up in a bun. He was playing Damen’s Xbox. 

“That’s on the red carpet. When someone gets me styled. I’m so fucking... FUCK! I have like nothing to WEAR!” Damen said angrily. Nik and Pallas glanced at one another. “I saw that!” Damen said.

“Dude,” Nikandros said. “You need to relax.”

“I am relaxed. This is me fucking relaxed,” Damen said angrily. “Nik you’re supposed to be helping me here!”

Nik sighed. “I just feel like you’re trying so hard and Dr. Snow is so nonchalant like he doesn’t really care,” Nik said. 

“Ok, first off I told you to not call him that. Second of all, you don’t know him. At all. Third -“ 

“Oh DAMN IT!” Pallas said jumping up. “Goddamn it!” He huffed and shut the game system off. Damen and Nikandros stared at him. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing just Damen pouring his heart out about Dr. -“ Damen glared at Nikandros. Nik raised his hands up in surrender.

“What’s wrong? Nothing to wear?” Pallas asked.

“Yes!” Damen said.

“Where you taking him?” Pallas asked. 

Damen sighed. “I’m renting the French cafe I like,” he said softly. 

“Renting?” Pallas asked.

“Yeah he was born in France. So I thought some French food would be nice,” Damen said. “I rented the whole place for like four hours.”

“Oh!” Pallas said walking into the closet and coming out with short sleeved white button up. He also handed Damen white flat front trousers. Then he handed Damen a thin black crew neck top. “Leave the shirt untucke, he instructed Damen. He went back into the closet and returned with black leather slip ons. 

“What are you doing?” Nikandros asked.

“My ex lived in Paris like a few years. This is something he would wear,” Pallas said. “Roll the bottom of the pants up a couple of times,” Pallas instructed Damen.

“Which ex?” Nik asked. 

“Two exes ago,” Pallas replied. “Wear some sunglasses, Damen.” Nik shook his head, Pallas smirked his way. “You’re just salty cause you haven’t been laid in months.”

Nikandros made a face as Damen laughed. “Ok,” Damen said. “How do I look?”

“Stupid,” Nikandros said.

“Parisian,” Pallas answered.

“Ok. Thanks Pallas. Ok guys. Wish me luck!”

“Break a leg,” Nik said.

“Hope you get a blow job!” Pallas called out.

Damen shook his head and made his way out.


	6. VI

Laurent had received the address to the place he and Damen were meeting at. He had been instructed to drive to the back and meet an employee there. Laurent pulled into the parking lot and kept driving straight to the back of the businesses like he had been instructed. He parked and the back door opened and a young man stepped out and waved.

“Monsieur Rancourt?” The young man asked.

“Oui,” Laurent answered. 

“Entre, s’il vous plaît!”

Laurent smiled. He had never been here. The logo that had been outside the restaurant was painted on the back door as well. It said ‘Chez Moi.’

Laurent stepped inside and into the kitchen of the restaurant. Damen was there chuckling with a middle aged woman. “There you are!” He said cheerfully as his eyes landed on Laurent.

Laurent felt a small thrill go through him as his eyes roamed over Damen, his tanned skin looking lovely in contrast to the white shirt he had on. His brown eyes were sparkling and he had an easy smile. He was radiating happiness and Laurent felt warm just coming near him.

“Laurent,” he said and hugged him. Laurent let him. Damen’s cheek rubbed his as they pulled apart. “Laurent this lovely woman is Geneviève. She owns this place.”

“Geneviève, enchanté,” Laurent said.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Geneviève said in heavily accented English.

Damen looked at Laurent as they were led out of the kitchen. “I hope you’re hungry,” he said. “They’re cooking us a five course meal.”

Laurent chuckled. “Indeed, I am. I didn’t have time for lunch and then I was stuck in traffic. By the time I made it home I just showered quickly and dressed so I’m starved!”

“Good!” Damen said. “You look magnificent, by the way, as always.”

He gave Damen a half smile. He was in a polo shirt, baby blue, which brought his eyes out. Damen liked the look of Laurent’s fit, pale arms. He had jeans and white sneakers and they gave Laurent a youthful look. Damen liked all he saw. 

Laurent looked around and furrowed his brow. The place wasn’t big but it was all empty. He looked at Damen confused. “I rented the place for a few hours so we could have privacy,” he said. 

“The whole place?”

“Yes,” Damen said motioning to a booth that had plates and wine glasses. Laurent assumed this was where they were sitting. Laurent sat down and Damen leaned in close. 

“I paid to rent the place plus I’ll be posting about them on my Instagram. I get privacy they get publicity. Everyone wins.”

Laurent looked into Damen’s brown eyes. Their faces were close together and Damen gave him a half smile and looked down at Laurent’s lips.

“I have said how beautiful your lips are right?” Damen’s grin widened.

“You have,” Laurent said raising a perfect right eye brow.

“Just checking,” Damen said.

Laurent looked around. There were several staff walking in and out of the kitchen and they were glancing at them. “How do you make sure they don’t sell a salacious story about you and your new French flame?” Laurent asked.

“Oh, there will be a two week period before I post anything on Instagram. The owner has been told if any staff say anything, I will only rip them apart in an offhanded comment. Also,” Damen looked into Laurent’s eyes. “Word of mouth still prevails and all I gotta do is tell a few certain others in Hollywood how unprofessional this place is.” 

“I see,” Laurent said. They were brought wine. “I’ve never been here,” Laurent told Damen looking around. He didn’t know how to feel. He was slightly impressed and Damen was looking really handsome. Laurent hadn’t felt this in a while, this... excitement.

“Hmm I’ve been here a few times and was impressed.”

“Private meals like this?” Laurent asked.

Damen gave him a look. “Are you asking me if this is how I romance the men I want to fuck?” Damen asked and Laurent smiled at the last word. He liked how Damen’s mouth moved as he said it. 

“Think what you want, I asked a simple question,” Laurent answered. 

They were brought a soup to begin with. Damen grinned. “I was here twice before, once for a birthday party and once for a business meeting. So this is my first time on a date here.” 

“Hmm,” Laurent said but didn’t make eye contact. Date. Vannes has said he would see it as such. When Laurent finally glanced at Damen he wasn’t looking in Laurent’s direction. He watched him a moment.

“It’s a lovely place,” Laurent said.

“I’m glad you like it,” Damen said and their eyes met.

“You said you hadn’t dated anyone in a while,” Laurent said tilting his head to the side.

“That is correct,” Damen replied.

“Why?” Laurent asked. 

Damen raised his eyebrows and wiped his mouth with the white cloth napkin. “Why?” Damen asked and gave Laurent an amused look.

“Yeah,” Laurent answered. “You’re young and good looking and well known.”

“You think I’m good looking?” Damen asked looked truly flattered.

Laurent rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but grin. “Oh come off it, even the Pope finds you good looking!” 

“Think he jacks off to me?” Damen asked, suddenly serious.

Laurent let out a laugh. “Oh I’m sure he does. Every Tuesday and Thursday, religiously.”

“Just two days?” Damen asked. “Hmm, he can’t think I’m that hot then.” 

“Give the old boy a break, he needs time to recoup.”

Damen grinned. “And you? Do you ever pleasure yourself while looking at the poster of me you have on your bedroom wall?”

Laurent gave Damen a half smile and licked his lips slowly. He watched how Damen’s eyes followed his tongue. “I don’t have any posters of you or anyone up on my bedroom walls, sorry,” Laurent replied.

“So it’s a mental image of me then?” Damen asked.

“I don’t remember when the last time was that I actually jerked off,” Laurent said pursing his lips and looking pensive.

Damen stared at him a moment. “Get it that often?” Damen asked, his eyes squinting slightly. 

Before Laurent could say anything else, their plates were cleared away and they were given another course of food. Their wine glasses were also refilled. 

“When was the last time you went to France?” Laurent asked, deciding to change the subject. If Damen was bothered by this he didn’t show. They had lovely a conversation about France and other European countries that had each visited.

“I want to return for a real vacation. When I go someplace to film or for promotion it’s not the same,” Damen shrugged. 

“How much free time do you get normally?” Laurent asked. “It always seems as if you’re filming something.”

“I’m really grateful right now I’m in high demand,” Damen said and Laurent heard the honesty in his voice. “Hollywood is so fickle and one day I’ll be 50 and not so buff so I’m doing as much as I can now.” 

Laurent nodded slowly as he chewed. He swallowed. “Well you are lucky, Hollywood is a lot more forgiving to men than women. We see many more women in for procedures than men and over half the women we work on want to recapture their youthful appearances.”

Damen nodded. “What do you think about that?”

Laurent shook his head. “It’s not my place to form an opinion. I am a plastic surgeon and I just try to make my patients happy.”

Damen nodded. “Ever turned someone away?”

“I’ve had a couple of patients not fit for surgery, yes,” Laurent replied.

Damen nodded. “You like your job a lot?”

“I enjoy it greatly, yes,” Laurent answered him and smiled. 

Damen smiled back. “I’m glad your happy.”

“That’s you, so kind of you to say,” Laurent replied and gave Damen a wink.

Damen grinned and seemed to like the wink and Laurent found himself wanting to flirt with Damen. He really enjoyed his company and how easy he was to talk to.

The afternoon continued and there were lots of wonderful food and finally Laurent said no to more wine and asked for water with lemon.

“You didn’t like the wine?” Damen asked.

“I loved the wine I just have to drive home after we leave here,” Laurent reminded Damen.

“After you take me home,” Damen said.

Laurent blinked a couple of times. “What?” He asked.

“I had my driver drop me off, but I want to spend more time with you. I wanted you to take me home. Whenever we’re ready,” Damen said with an easy smile.

Laurent chuckled and shook his head.

“Of course if you want to go to your home,” Damen continued. “I’m not opposed to you taking me there.”

Laurent took a bite of food and chewed it slowly. He looked over Damen. “And what exactly do you think we would be up to in my home?”

Damen looked at Laurent and raised his eyebrows. “Well you’d be the host.”

“Hmm but here you are inviting yourself over, Damianos,” Laurent said and licked his lips again. “Are you not?”

For once Damen seemed as if he wasn’t sure how to respond and this sent a slight thrill through Laurent. He suddenly felt very in charge of the situation. He was enjoying this.

“But of course, I have manners,” Laurent continued. “We’ve had enough wine here, maybe I would serve you coffee. Show you some of my art,” Laurent said. 

“Your art?” Damen asked.

“Hmm,” Laurent said nodding. “I have a particular esthetic I like to keep and when I find a work of art that fits in, it’s quite thrilling. I guess you can say I collect,” Laurent said.

“I would love to see your collection,” Damen said and their gazes met again.

“Very well,” Laurent answered and he could have sworn Damen’s mouth almost hung open. Laurent was quite pleased by this and decided to not think too hard about what he had just decided to do.

 

* * *

 

Once they had finished eating, the final two courses were incredibly decadent and delicious French desserts, Laurent thanked Geneviève and complimented the place and the food.

“I will be paying you more visits in the future,” Laurent had said.

“Merci!” She had replied and had leaned in, pressing her cheeks to Laurent’s in a farewell kiss. She had then hugged and done the same with Damen and they left.

The drive to Laurent’s wasn’t too long. Laurent played classical music and Damen was relatively quiet. Laurent wandered if maybe he was regretting his choice of coming over.

“I could always just take you home,” Laurent said.

“No, of course not,” Damen had said.

Laurent had glanced his way and had noticed he was fidgeting with his phone and one of his legs was bouncing. It sunk into Laurent: Damen was _nervous_.

They finally reached his home and they pulled into the garage. They exited the car and Laurent opened up his door, walked inside and then turned, motioning inside with his arm. “Welcome,” he said. He had a flash of a memory of welcoming Isander and seeing his eyes and suddenly he was looking into the eyes that they had reminded him so much of.

As Laurent closed the door behind him he suddenly wondered how Damen would look, naked and kneeling in the middle of his bedroom, ready to serve and please Laurent. It was a thrilling thought. Laurent let out a breath.

“I believe I promised you coffee,” Laurent said as they walked into his kitchen.

“I’m perfectly fine right now,” Damen had said. Laurent nodded. “Your art collection?” Damen asked.

“Follow me,” Laurent said with a smile and they walked into Laurent’s living room. He had three pieces there. There was one down the hallway. They walked past the closed bedroom door to the end, where his home office was. He had two pieces there. 

“None in your bedroom?” Damen asked nonchalantly.

“Two in my bedroom,” Laurent replied.

“Won’t you show them to me?” Damen asked with a half smile.

“Of course,” Laurent said and exited his office and walked back up the hallway and up the stairs. He could hear Damen behind him. He walked into his bedroom. No pet had ever been here. He showed Damen his art and watched Damen’s face as he studied it.

“It’s so lovely,” Damen said. 

“Mmhmm,” Laurent replied.

“I like how you find such beauty in simplicity,” Damen told him and turned his gaze to meet Laurent’s.

“I do,” Laurent said nodding.

“I’m the same. I like it simple.”

“Do you?” 

“Yes.”

“You’re not being simple now though,” Laurent said softly.

“Neither are you,” Damen replied.

They looked at one another in silence. “I believe I am keeping it simple,” Laurent said taking a step towards Damen. “I did offer you coffee when we stepped inside.”

Damen raised an eye brow. “I simply wanted to look at your art collection.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes,” Damen said. “I’m a sucker for blonds with impeccable taste in art and classical music.”

“Hollywood is full of them,” Laurent said. “They’re a dime a dozen.”

“You’d be shocked to know how many aren’t natural blonds,” Damen said shaking his head.

“Oh, pity,” Laurent replied.

“Indeed,” Damen continued. “But the natural blonds are easy to spot, see, their skin is usually so delicate they can’t be out in the sun and so they tend to be stunningly pale. They mark so easily.”

Laurent nodded and kept looking into Damen’s rich brown eyes.

“This is the part where you push me against the wall and kiss me,” Damen said. “Since we have established you’re the one that does the kissing.” 

“Are you telling me what to do?” Laurent asked.

“No, sir, it was a mere suggestion.”

Fuck me, Laurent said to himself and he felt the stirring of something hot within him. He suddenly asked himself why he was restraining himself from fucking Damen. It was clearly what he wanted. Was it not?

Laurent stepped right up to him. Damen was taller but this didn’t matter. “You don’t get to suggest. Not in my home,” Laurent said.

He reached up and gently cupped Damen’s cheek with his right hand, slowly running his thumb along Damen’s bottom lip. Laurent watched as Damen’s warm tongue slid out and met his thumb halfway, wetting the side and tip of it. 

Laurent’s breath hitched. That was a dangerous little move Damen had pulled. Laurent pushed him back and a couple of steps backwards took Damen to the edge of Laurent’s bed where he then sat. Laurent stood between his legs looking down at him. 

“We’ve been here before,” Damen said with a playful smile. “You standing between my legs.”

“Not quite like this,” Laurent reminded Damen and he couldn’t help it and slid his thumb inside Damen’s warm, moist mouth. Damen sucked it and Laurent felt the thumping of his heart and he felt his cock shift. He looked down at Damen’s handsome face and his gorgeous brown eyes. “You don’t know me,” Laurent said. He lifted his left hand and held Damen’s perfect face. “You don’t even know me and here you are on my bed.”

Damen’s eyes widened slightly and something flashed behind them. Was it nerves? Fear? Laurent wasn’t sure. He slid his thumb out, running it quickly across Damen’s bottom lip again, wetting it. Laurent brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean. He saw how Damen liked that. 

“You’re not a stranger,” Damen said softly.

“You’ve just met me,” Laurent replied.

Damen huffed and looked up at Laurent. “Quit acting like I’m a fucking child, Laurent.”

“Right,” Laurent said and slid his soft pale hands inside Damen’s dark waves and curls. He had wanted to do this for a while now. “You’re no child. You’re a big, strong man. Does what he wants. Fucks who he pleases. That’s you Damianos.”

Damen looked like he didn’t quite know what to say and his cheeks blushed a slight pink. Laurent smiled and stepped back. He heard Damen let out a breath.

“You’ve seen my art,” Laurent said with a sweet smile. “Ready for that coffee now?”

 

* * *

 

“Cream or sugar?” Laurent asked as he took the white ceramic up from his Keurig and set it down in front of Damen who was sitting at his kitchen island.

“I can’t believe how you just fucked with me,” Damen said. Laurent merely gazed at him. “Just cream,” Damen said and Laurent went to his fridge and got his cream out, setting it by Damen. Once his own cup was done he poured cream in it as well and then, after returning it to the fridge, walked around and sat on the stool beside Damen.

He took a tentative sip of the hot coffee and looked at Damen who wasn’t looking at him. “I was not fucking with you,” Laurent said.

Damen shook his head, staring at his mug.

“Damianos,” Laurent said softly. Damen looked his way. “How am I fucking with you?” Damen stayed quiet. “You asked to come over. You asked to look at my art. I told you I would serve you coffee.” Damen didn’t answer.

Laurent looked away. He picked up his mug and crossed his legs as he sipped his coffee. He looked out his window. The sun was beginning to set. It had been fun, Laurent thought. It had fun when he had Damen in his room. It was clear they were not a match. But this didn’t surprise Laurent. He was a person with very specific needs and not many people met them.

“You’re right. I’m being...” Damen drifted off. Laurent looked his way. Damen wasn’t like anyone Laurent had met. Despite his job and celebrity status, Laurent saw the vulnerability and realness in him and Laurent would be lying if he said he didn’t find it attractive. Sweet even, and Laurent didn’t wish to hurt his feelings.

“I apologize if anything I did or said offended you,” Laurent said. “That was absolutely not my intention.”

“What was your intention?” Damen asked.

Laurent looked into his eyes. He was conflicted. His intention was to bend Damen to his will, it’s what Laurent did with his pets. He didn’t know how to approach sexual desire any other way. How did he explain this?

“You asked me to push you against the wall and kiss you but you’re bothered that I sat you down on my bed and stuck my thumb in your mouth?” 

Damen opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out.

“I think it’s time I took you home,” Laurent said.

“I don’t want to leave,” Damen said without missing a beat.

“Who’s fucking with who now?” Laurent asked with a smirk.

Damen rolled his eyes and smiled. He drank his coffee. Laurent was leaning back with his left elbow on the counter, legs still crossed. He looked out his window as it got progressively darker.

“Why does nothing I do work with you?” Damen asked. Laurent looked his way again. “I... I’m not trying to be conceited but anyone else and I...”

Laurent narrowed his eyes. “You’re in my home. You were in my room. Something is working,” he said, more to himself than Damen.

“You haven’t even kissed me yet, Laurent!” Damen said, shaking his head and staring into Laurent’s blue eyes.

“Is that what’s bothering you? The fact I haven’t stuck my tongue down your throat?”

And Laurent saw the reaction his words had on Damen. How his eyes darkened, his lips parted and the flush that appeared on his face. He saw his pulse racing. Laurent looked away. Why was Damen like this? He reacted like a dream pet would! Cruel and unusual punishment, Laurent told himself. 

Pets earned kisses, Laurent knew this. Damen was no pet though. If he was, he would be an extremely high class one. “I’m making such a fool of myself,” Damen said.

“No, you’re not,” Laurent said and he reached over and held Damen’s hand. He brought Damen hand to his lips and closed his eyes as he kissed it. Laurent loved doing this. He wished Damen felt what he felt as he did this now. How intimate it felt to him, not to mention how romantic Laurent felt it was.

He opened his eyes and Damen was looking at him, eyes full of emotion. Laurent felt his heart thump in his chest. He felt himself panting slightly. He didn’t want to be feeling this but he couldn’t help it. “Damianos, you don’t know me,” Laurent repeated, soft and slow.

Damen turned on his stool to face him. Laurent was still holding his hand. “Then let me in. Let me get to know you,” Damen said.

“You’re asking for a lot,” Laurent said.

Damen slid off his stool and walked to Laurent. Laurent uncrossed his legs. He parted them as Damen walked closer. His heart was thumping in his chest. He wanted to keep his composure. He wanted to stay in control. He suddenly became aware of how tightly he was holding Damen’s hand. 

“I know I’m asking for a lot but I have nothing but time,” Damen said. “We can begin slow. Real slow.”

Laurent looked up at Damen. He had a few inches on him like this. Damen’s mouth was so beautiful. The urge to kiss his plump pout was overwhelming.

“We can begin with a kiss,” Damen said.

“I already told you, you don’t tell me what to do,” Laurent stated.

“And I already told _you_ , I’m not telling you. I’m suggesting. Asking. Begging.”

Laurent’s felt his body react to the last word and Damen took notice. He leaned closer. Their bodies so close now. “Damianos,” Laurent said, a slight edge of warning in his voice.

“Please,” Damen said softly.

“You don’t know -“

“I do. Please. Kiss me. I’m begging you. I want it so badly. I’ve thought of it non stop since -“

Laurent grabbed his face and brought Damen’s lips to his as quickly as he could. It was rushed and hard and Laurent’s lips crushed Damen’s. It was desperate and hot and their tongues were ceaseless for what seemed like a never ending moment. Damen moaned and Laurent felt as his body went slack and leaned in. Laurent squeezed his eyes shut as he knew this is what he would want from a pet as he kissed them. This type of submission.

Finally they parted, panting. Laurent was tugging at Damen’s hair. His stomach clenched at the way Damen was looking at him. Laurent leaned in and kissed him again more gently, a few more times, gently tugging on his bottom lip at the end of the kiss.

“How was that?” Laurent asked.

“Amazing,” Damen said breathlessly.

“Good,” Laurent whispered. “I think it’s time I take you home now.” 

Damen sighed and nodded. “Ok,” he said and gave Laurent a sweet smile with his red, slightly swollen lips. Laurent thought he had never looked better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on tumblr
> 
> [StarFromPhoenix](https://starfromphoenix.tumblr.com) 


	7. VII

Laurent awoke the next morning a few minutes before his alarm clock sounded. He got up and dressed for his jog. Once back inside his home, he showered. He thought of Damen.

He had been quite on the drive home and the couple of times Laurent had glanced over at him, he had been smiling. Once they had arrived at his home, Laurent had walked him to his door. He had placed his hand on the back of Damen’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Go in and sleep,” Laurent had said.

“Yes, sir,” Damen had answered with a half smile and Laurent had never been more turned on.

He got out of the shower. Dried and styled his short blond hair to the side. He shaved and moisturized his face. Put on cologne and got dressed. He wasn’t hungry. He passed by the small coffee shop he enjoyed and got pastries for the girls at work. He got a coffee for himself. He then went into work. He greeted everyone and placed the pastries down in the counter of the staff room, grabbing one for himself and walked to his office, his messenger bag over his shoulder. 

He walked in and sat down. He took out his phone and closed his eyes. He started texting. 

_Morning babe. Wanna come to my place for dinner tonight?_

He had to talk to Vannes. Last night was not what he had planned. Damen and him had gone one a ‘date’ and Laurent had brought him home and they had kissed. Really, kissed. Not to mention the kiss at his doorstep when Laurent had dropped him off. This had all the signs to the beginning of a relationship and Laurent didn’t know how to stop. He didn’t want to stop.

“Fuck!” Laurent said. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

**Sure... what’s wrong?**

Laurent squinted his eyes. Vannes knew him so well. She knew when Laurent wanted to stay home for dinner it meant he needed to vent.

 _Mr. Hollywood and I had a date and then we kissed in my kitchen._  

**Fuck me sideways! I’ll be by at 7:30 and will bring food and vodka!**

_You’re the best but skip the vodka. I got enough at home._

**Ok see you tonight!**

A knock at Laurent’s door brought him out of his head. “Yes?!” Laurent called out.

The door opened. “Morning!” A booming voice called out and Laurent looked up in surprise.

“Lazar!” Laurent said getting up and walking around his desk to embrace the man that had stepped in. He was an inch or two shorter than Laurent. He had strawberry blonde hair and a neatly trimmed full beard. His green eyes, bright and playful. He had his white lab coat over his shirt and tie. Laurent stepped back and patted his shoulder. “I thought you weren’t back til next month!” Laurent said shaking his head. 

Lazar raised his eyebrows. “Kevin and I broke up.”

“Oh!” Laurent said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s for the best. So... needless to say I didn’t need to buy a new home or needed the extra time to move so, here I am, back at work and ready to forget the mess that my life has become!”

Another knock at the door. “Yes?!” Laurent called out. The door opened and Katrina looked in.

“Good morning, Dr. Rancourt, Dr. Lazar.”

“Good morning Katrina, looking gorgeous as ever. What are you doing for lunch?”

“Potential lawsuit, Lazar,” Laurent said, patting his chest.

“Oh I was joking!” Lazar said and Laurent saw how he winked at Katrina who blushed at this.

“Sir, your 9:30 is ready in room 2.”

“Thank you, Katrina,” Laurent said and the door closed. He looked at Lazar. “I’m not joking buddy, potential lawsuit and no one will ever hire you.”

Lazar sighed. “Maybe if I dabble in the softness of a female for a while. I prefer men but I’ve had some fine women.”

Laurent grinned and walked over and picked up his white lab coat. “Let’s get drinks Friday night. Vannes will be happy to see you.”

“Oh I love Vannes. That red lipstick is so sexy,” Lazar said. 

“She’s so gay, Lazar. So, so gay.”

“All the good ones are gay or taken. Story of my life,” Lazar said. Laurent chuckled as they walked out of his office.

 

* * *

 

As promised, Vannes came by at 7:30. She brought Korean barbecue with her. Once Laurent and her had made themselves plates, Laurent gave her a martini and he took some water for himself.

“So?” Vannes asked.

“We had the date. He said he wanted to see my art collection,” Laurent said as he ate slowly.

“I want to see you art collection?” Vannes said. She looked at Laurent. “I mean... that’s all it took? I’ve seen men promise you private islands in the Caribbean!”

“Yeah, I’m not quite relaying it right. It was more... impressive in person with the hair and muscles and eyes,” Laurent said with a half smile.

Vannes chuckled. “Ok! I do remember all that yes!” She nodded. “So you brought him over?”

“I brought him over. Showed him this,” Laurent motioned to the art in the living room. “And the one in the hallway and the ones in the office and the two pieces in my room.”

Vannes almost chocked on her martini. “Your _ROOM_?!”

Laurent nodded. He took another bite of food and chewed slowly. “He asked me to push him against the wall and kiss him. I said no. So I sat him on my bed and he sucked my thumb.”

Vannes stared at Laurent, coughing slightly still, patting her chest. “What? Thumb? Why? Why the thumb?”

“It’s a pet thing. A dominance thing.” Laurent shrugged. “Plus I like it.”

“And how did he... do?”

“He was fucking perfect,” Laurent said looking at Vannes straight in the eyes.

Vannes sat up straight. “Ok! I’m beginning to understand,” she said. “Damen is incredibly hot, I mean he’s Hollywood royalty and he’s into you and then he’s acting how you would fantasize he would act, like a perfect pet! But he’s not a pet. He’s him. And he wants a boyfriend and you don’t want a boyfriend. But he wants a date and you gave him a date. And then you kissed him?”

“Yeah,” Laurent said.

“Tell me about the kiss!”

“So,” Laurent sighed. “So the thumb thing it’s... a little play at dominance and he let me have it, and then I didn’t kiss him because pets earn kisses, nothing is just given.”

“Right,” Vannes said. 

“So we’re downstairs and he’s all sad. He said I was fucking with him and I wasn’t. I was testing him. And he passed. Flying colors. But it’s not normal, you know?”

“Not normal?”

“I mean,” Laurent said, trying to chose his words carefully, so they made sense. “I mean what play at dominance is normal? Normal is, I like you, you like me. Normal would have been me kissing him in my room and it would be lovey dovey and so on.”

“Oh! Ok, go on,” Vannes said. 

“So then I felt bad,” Laurent said giving Vannes a look and rolling his eyes. She giggled. Laurent continued. “I didn’t want him feeling all sad and shit! So I grabbed his hand. Then I kissed his hand. I love doing that,” Laurent said remembering the first time he had done it.

“That’s romantic,” Vannes said nodding.

“That’s what I thought,” Laurent said.

“He didn’t?” 

“I think he did. He got all in my face and begged me to kiss him.”

“He _what_?!” Vannes almost chocking on her martini again.

“He begged. Said ‘please’ and said ‘I’m begging’ and all that jazz,” Laurent mumbled. He closed his eyes. He could still feel how it felt. How Damen’s full, soft lips had felt.

“Oh my god! Laurent! You’re closing your eyes and remembering it!”

Laurent opened his eyes. He looked at Vannes. “I’m fucked aren’t I? I’m so fucking fucked.” Laurent huffed in frustration. “Fuck!”

Vannes sat there and looked at Laurent. “When do you see your next pet?”

“Tomorrow night,” Laurent said, sitting up and beginning to eat more.

“If you can’t get it up for any of your pets, then yeah, you may be fucked,” Vannes whispered.

Laurent made a face and nodded in agreement. He didn’t want to think of not wanting to play with his pets. “In other news, Lazar is back at work,” Laurent said.

Vannes laughed. “Is he as bad as ever?”

“Worse, Kevin dumped him.”

Vannes pursed her lips together. “He can’t be surprised...” she said trailing off.

“He’s heartbroken.”

“He proposed to Kevin after dating him for three weeks. They were planning to buy a house and the whole process of buying a home is longer than the time they were together before he proposed.”

Laurent smiled. “You’re preaching to the choir.”

Vannes nodded and rolled her eyes. “If he’s been dumped I’m sure he wants to go out?”

“Friday. We can go to the last place we went to,” Laurent said offhandedly.

Vannes squinted her eyes. “The same place where you and Mr. Hollywood danced and left together?”

Laurent nodded innocently and chewed his food.

“You’re a creature of habit. Were you wanting to see him Friday but tried to pass it as if you were taking Lazar out and bringing me along as an accomplice so it didn’t seem as if it was just you wanting to see him again?”

Laurent stayed quiet. He swallowed his food. He gave Vannes an innocent look.

“You slut!” Vannes said chuckling.

“Hardly!” Laurent said placing his hand on his chest.

“Fine!” Vannes said grinning. “I will spend the night watching Lazar hit on every man and woman at the club!”

Laurent grinned at Vannes. “You’re a doll.”

 

* * *

 

Laurent hugged Vannes and she left before 10. He had changed and was getting ready for bed when his phone rang. He furrowed his brow and looked. His heart skipped a beat.

“Hello?” Laurent answered.

“Hi,” came Damen’s voice.

“Damianos,” Laurent said softly. “How are you?”

Silence. “Better now.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes,” he said softly. “I’ve been thinking of you all day. You and how you kissed me.” 

Laurent’s stomach tightened and he smiled. “Have you?” He asked, hint of arrogance in his voice.

“Yes,” Damen said softly. 

“Good,” Laurent said.

He heard Damen sigh. “Tomorrow when I go to your office to get my stitches removed, will you kiss me again?”

“No,” Laurent said with his gentle doctor voice.

“Why?”

“It’s my work place, Damianos. I need to be professional. Tomorrow you’re my patient. You understand don’t you?”

Damen sighed. “Yes.”

Laurent smiled. “Good,” he said. “It’s getting late, you’ve eaten dinner?”

“Yeah, I have,” Damen said.

“You should get a full nights sleep,” Laurent said. He realized he did this with his pets, made sure they were eating properly and got a full night’s sleep. Damen was no pet though. He was more. So much more.

“I will,” Damen said. “I just wanted to call and say goodnight.”

“Hmm,” Laurent said smiling. “That’s very sweet of you, Damianos. Good night.”

“Good night, Laurent,” Damen said in a husky voice. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it,” Laurent said softly and hung up.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday morning, Laurent walked into his office, heart pounding slightly. It reminded him of how he felt the first time he played with a new pet. The slight feeling of anxious anticipation... except this was no pet. This was Damianos Verros. Hollywood royalty. Every trip to the grocery store was full of magazines with his picture plastered all over them.... and the thought that he had begged Laurent for a kiss... what else would he beg for? The thought sent a thrill through Laurent.

“Howdy Ho Junior Ranger!” Laurent heard from behind him as he opened his office door.

“Howdy Ho Ranger Joe!” Laurent answered with a grin.

He walked in and left the door open, knowing Lazar would walk inside. “Laurent, did you ask Vannes about going out Friday?”

“Ah, yeah. She said yes,” Laurent said with a smile. He looked at himself in the mirror he had in his office. It was beveled at the edges with a pretty silver frame. There was a small hallway table underneath it and Laurent had placed Damen’s orchid on it. He looked down at the pretty flower.

“Great. Text me the address. You look perfect, by the way, and you know that. I’ve never seen you check yourself out like that... got a hot patient coming?”

Laurent turned and gave Lazar a half smile. “That’s extremely unprofessional, Lazar.”

Lazar shrugged. “I didn’t say to bend them offer and fuck them on the examination chair. Although, fucking them here on your desk...” and Laurent had the mental picture of Damen bent over and begging.

He shook his head. “No,” he said.

There was a knock and Laurent’s office door opened before Laurent answered. Only one person did this. Dr. Mendes stepped in. “Morning! Laurent. Lazar. How are you both?”

“Good, thank you,” they both replied.

Dr. Mendes stepped in, walked towards Laurent and placed his hands on Laurent’s shoulders. “Our A list patient will be in today at 10:45. I will let you handle it all.” He gave him the smile of an affectionate father.

“Yes, thank you so much, Dr. Mendes,” Laurent said. He couldn’t help it and smiled himself.

“Who’s the A list star? What did I miss? I’m gone a week and we get a celebrity in?” Lazar asked, eyes wide.

Dr. Mendes chuckled. “I’ll let Laurent fill you in, if he wishes.” He patted Lazar on the shoulder and walked out of Laurent’s office, closing the door behind him.

“Laurent! What the fuck! Were you holding out on me?!”

Laurent rolled his eyes and again looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was perfect. He straightened his perfect black tie. He had a dark blue shirt with a black tie and vest. He liked the contrast with his pale skin. “I’ve done no such thing.”

There was a knock at the door. “Come in!” Laurent called out.

“Dr. Rancourt, your 9:30 is ready in room one,” Katrina said. “Dr. Lazar,” she said with a blush.

“Morning Katrina,” Lazar said with a grin. 

Laurent looked between the two. Katrina walked out. “Did you fuck my nurse?” Laurent asked.

“Well you weren’t going to do it,” Lazar said.

“Lazar!” Laurent said. “What -“ 

“Hold your horses!” Lazar said holding his hands up. Laurent pursed his lips and squinted his eyes at Lazar. “It was a one night thing. She is way too in love with you to do it again.”

“What?!” Laurent said.

“Well, she talked about you all night, even while we -“

“No. No. That’s enough. Thank you, Lazar.”

“Ok,” Lazar said with his booming laugh.

Laurent shook his head and grabbed his coat and he and Lazar walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

Laurent knew who his next patient was. He took a deep breath in and knocked on the door as he opened it.

Damen was on his phone and gave him his perfect smile. Nikandros on the chair beside him, looking bored.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Laurent said in his professional doctor voice. He was actually glad Nikandros was there.

“Good morning, Dr. Rancourt. How are you?” Nikandros asked.

“Good, thank you Nikandros. How are you?” Laurent asked and saw how Damen licked his bottom lip and looked Laurent up and down.

“Morning, Doctor,” Damen said.

“Good morning, Damen,” Laurent said walking over and checking the stitches. “How does it feel?” Laurent asked softly.

“Good,” Damen replied.

“Alright,” Laurent said. He put on his gloves and grabbed a couple of tools. “This is going to be really quick.”

Damen sat still and Laurent was swift. The stitches came off soon enough and Laurent wiped the area with an alcohol wipe.

“You free for lunch?” Damen asked.

Laurent glanced up at him. “No,” Laurent said.

“You just saying that or you can’t really go?”

“Damen, Jesus, you told me to come so I can keep you in line. FYI, you’re out of line.”

Laurent took off his gloves and updated Damen’s file. “Ok. We’re done.”

“What are you doing later?” Damen asked.

“Fuck me sideways,” Nikandros said.

They all stood up. “Thanks for everything doctor,” Damen said with his handsome grin.

“My pleasure, Mr. Verros,” Laurent said.

Nikandros rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room, leaving the door ajar. 

“I’ll call you later,” Damen said softly.

“Yeah, sure,” Laurent said. He looked at Damen’s lips.

“You sure you don’t want to shut the door and kiss me?” Damen asked.

“No. You’d enjoy it too much,” Laurent whispered back. Laurent saw how Damen’s eyes darkened and how he blushed slightly. “You know what? I’ll call you later. I’ve got something going on and I’ll call you when I’m done,” Laurent said.

“Ok,” Damen replied. They looked at each other again. “Laurent,” Damen whispered with a nod.

“Damianos,” Laurent whispered back and watched as Damen walked out of the room. He gave Laurent a look back and winked before closing the door behind him.


	8. VIII

Laurent got out of the shower. Work had gone by quickly and he normally left around 3 pm on Wednesdays. It was now about 6 in the evening. He dried his hair. He got some styling cream and lazily rubbed it between his hands and in his hair, not quite paying much attention to what he was doing.

He dropped his towel in his hamper and walked into his room naked. He walked to his dresser and slipped on some black joggers and black tee shirt. It didn’t matter what he put on, his clothes would be coming off soon enough.

He looked at his phone. 6:09 pm. He still had eleven minutes. His pet was to be ready at 6:20 sharp. Kallias. Laurent liked Kallias. He was a bit of a punk and had a mouth on him and that was the pet Laurent had to punish the most, but he also sometimes felt Kallias got off on the punishment as much as the fucking. Laurent didn’t mind. Kallias was gorgeous and Laurent always truly enjoyed their time together. He had been very good the last time they had been together and Laurent had a treat for him today.

Laurent put on some music. He thought about what he had in mind for his pet and Damen flashed in his mind. His cock stirred. Laurent furrowed his brow and thought of this. He had never desired someone to be his pet. Even when he didn’t know Damen personally and had found him attractive and he would pick up a magazine and read about him partying here and spotted with someone there, even as he had gazed at his body in photo shoots and on film... he remember the shot in his last action movie where he was in bed with the female lead and they were interrupted and he had to run out naked. There was a shot of his behind, a nice one at that, but even then Laurent had never desired him as he did _now_.

Laurent let out a breath and thought of Kallias. The man was gorgeous. He was 26 and had been a pet for a while and knew what he liked and how to please. Laurent had actually had Kallias as his only pet once and he was quite satisfied by it. He was a photographer and traveled a lot and he always told Laurent when he was home in LA so they could have some fun.

He looked at the time. 6:17 pm. Laurent nodded and exited his room. He jogged down the stairs and walked to his kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water. He glanced at his kitchen clock. 6:19 pm. He stared at it until it turned to 6:20 and then walked to the bedroom on the ground level.

He walked in and smiled. Kallias was naked and on his knees, sitting back on his feet. His hands were folded on his lap. Kallias wasn’t as tanned as Isander, but he wasn’t as pale as Laurent. His hair was naturally dark and he had pretty hazel eyes. He couldn’t see them as Kallias was blindfolded.

“Hello, pet,” Laurent said sweetly. 

He saw Kallias smile. “Hello, sir.”

Laurent walked over and ran his hand through Kallias’s dark hair, stroking it lovingly. His hand slid down and cupped his cheek. Kallias rubbed his cheek against Laurent’s palm. If Kallias could purr, Laurent was sure he would. He liked that.

“You were so good last time you were here,” Laurent said as be squatted down in front of Kallias. 

He smiled and licked his lips. “I want to be the best pet for you,” he said softly.

Laurent grinned and leaned in. He kissed Kallias softly. He didn’t use his tongue, it was just soft, slow kisses. When Laurent pulled back, Kallias stayed with his lips parted a moment as if wanting more. Laurent ran his index finger over his lips and Kallias opened his mouth, begging for it. Laurent pulled his hand back.

Laurent stood up and pulled his clothes off. He sat at the edge of the bed, about three feet to left of Kallias. 

“Come here, pet,” Laurent said. Kallias held his left hand out and Laurent took hold of it. He crawled towards Laurent. “Stand up,” Laurent said and he obeyed. Laurent kept a hold on his hand. He then took both of Kallias’s hands and placed them on his thigh. “Over my knee,” Laurent instructed. He didn’t miss the smile on his pet’s lips. He knew this was what he liked most.

Kallias lowered himself slowly. Laurent spread his legs and finally after some maneuvering, Kallias was over his legs, his ass up in the air. Laurent placed the middle finger of his left hand between his shoulder blades and slowly ran his hands down his pet’s spine. He felt the slight shudder and the goosebumps form. He reached Kallias’s lower back and his hand continued down and slid between his ass cheeks where he felt the plug he had instructed Kallias to wear for him.

Kallias moaned and his back arched. Laurent felt his lips curl slightly. He applied circular pressure on the plug and Kallias reacted beautifully with gasps and moans. Laurent pulled his hand back. He reached for the leather paddle he had beside him on the bed. It had a silk covering.

“Count for me, pet,” Laurent said.

“Yes, sir,” Kallias replied. 

Laurent brought down the paddle and the sound rang loud in the room. “One,” Kallias said with a gasp. “Two.” Laurent was careful with where he spanked. “Three.” He knew the plug made his pet extra sensitive. 

“Four,” Kallias gasped. “Five.” His ass was nice and red now. “Six.”

Once he was done, Kallias slid off his thighs and got back on his knees, between Laurent’s legs. He was flushed and panting. Laurent placed his pet’s hands on his knees. “May I please you sir?” He asked.

“You may,” Laurent said. 

Kallias’s hands slid forward as he came closer. He felt around and got his bearings and placed his lips at the base of Laurent’s cock, with a kiss. He then licked from base to tip three times and on the third time slid Laurent into his mouth. Laurent let out a slow breath and felt his abdominal muscles flex as Kallias’s tongue pressed against him. He took him all the way in and Laurent moaned softly as the head of his cock hit the back of his pet’s throat.

His tongue swirled around Laurent and the warm, wetness of Kallias’s mouth engulfed him. He started sliding Laurent in and out, slowly at first and little by little increasing his speed. He was pulling Laurent almost all the way out, running his tongue around his head and then sliding him all the way in. He hummed as he did this and Laurent found that really pleasurable. 

“Good job pet, you may stop,” Laurent said and Kallias hollowed his cheeks as he slid Laurent out slowly, sucking hard on his head as he slipped him out. Laurent groaned and furrowed his brow.

Kallias sat back on his feel. “I’m going to make you come like that one day,” he said with little smirk.

Laurent chuckled softly. “So sure of yourself?”

“Yes,” he said. “You’ll ask me to stop but at the end, you’ll come as I slide you out and you’ll can come all over me.”

Laurent grinned but said nothing. He stood up and circled around him, standing behind him. “Stand up, darling,” he said and Kallias did as he was told. “Take three steps forward,” Laurent whispered in his ear. “Good. Get on bed. Hands and knees,” Laurent instructed him. Laurent watched him as he crawled on the bed. “Chest down,” Laurent said and Kallias lowered himself. He saw the base of the plug.

Laurent got on the bed, behind his pet. He gently pressed on the plug and then slid it out, Kallias moaning softly. “You look beautiful, pet,” Laurent said in a soft voice. “I wish you could see how absolutely perfect you are.” Kallias thrived off compliments. 

“Thank you so much, sir,” he replied sweetly.

Laurent slipped on a condom and put a small amount of lube on his fingers. He gently caressed Kallias’s hole. He then lathered lube on himself and entered his pet. Kallias moaned and writhed. His ass was marked from the spanking and Laurent ran his fingertips over the welts. He felt Kallias tighten around him. Kallias liked it like this. Rough. Pleasurably painful.

Laurent slid in and out a few times, slowly. He caressed the welts as he slid in. Kallias whimpered and said yes a few times. “So good,” he said and Laurent let it go this one time. Pets were not allowed to speak unless spoken to, but this was Kallias’s prize.

Laurent reached for his pet’s left wrist and held it firmly as he reached for the right wrist. Kallias’s chest lifted off the bed. Laurent could feel his pet’s thighs trembling in anticipation. He smiled knowing how bad his pet was wanting this. 

Laurent parted his knees slightly and flexed his fingers as he positioned his pet’s arms behind him in a way that wouldn’t harm him. Laurent then began to fuck him. It was rough and hard and relentless. Kallias’s throaty groans, cries and whimpers filled the room. Laurent was relatively quite except for the occasional groan.

He pounded into his pet’s body. The louder he cried out, the harder Laurent wanted to fuck him. Kallias’s ass was sensitive and the welts warm and it felt good on Laurent’s skin every time he rammed into him. Laurent continued for a long while and then slowed and caught his breath. 

He gently lowered his pet, releasing his wrists. Laurent slid down, sitting on his feet and spreading his knees. He kept himself inside Kallias as he turned him on his back. He placed Kallias’s feet on his chest and grabbed a firm hold of his hips.

He began to fuck him again. Kallias’s cock was swollen and weeping. Laurent went in deeper now, he was relentless again. He watched as Kallias clawed at the bed, grabbing fistfuls of sheets, arching his back and throwing his head back. Laurent enjoyed how he cried out. He didn’t slow down and didn’t stop this time until he was on the verge of coming. 

“Come, now,” he commanded and his pet stroked himself a few times. Laurent slid in deep and felt Kallias’s body tighten around him. He let his pet ride out his orgasm. Once he was done, he thrust deep inside Kallias and came as well. He gripped Kallias’s hips as he emptied himself.

Once he was done, he slowed his breathing and bent over, still inside Kallias and took the blindfold off. Laurent smiled fondly at him and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. “Good job, pet,” he whispered. Kallias grinned and looked up at Laurent adoringly.

 

* * *

 

While Kallias took time to recover, Laurent had showered and slipped his pants and shirt back on. He had gone to the kitchen to cook dinner. He was about to plate the salmon and wild rice he had made when Kallias turned the corner of the hallway and grinned at Laurent.

He had black adidas joggers and a red long sleeved adidas tee. Laurent smiled at him. “Perfect timing,” he said.

“It smells so delicious,” he said as he gingerly sat down. Laurent smiled again and put the plate in front of him along with a glass of apple juice. 

Laurent reached over and squeezed Kallias’s hand. “Everything feel ok? Nothing hurts too much?”

Kallias pursed his lips and smiled as he looked at Laurent. “Nothing I can’t handle, thank you.”

“Ok,” Laurent said. “I’ll drive you home after we eat.”

 

* * *

 

Laurent did just that. He smiled as Kallias sang along with Ariana Grande and Cardi B. Once they were getting closer to his home he turned the volume down.

“I’ve had the best week ever,” Kallias said.

“Oh?” Laurent asked. They stopped at a red light and Laurent looked over.

“Well first, tonight was...” Kallias sighed. “It’ll keep me happy for a while. I’m leaving for Costa Rica this weekend and then Denmark after that.”

“Are you? Good for you!” Laurent said.

Kallias grinned. “My last two photo shoots made me enough money to pay my rent for the next six months!”

Laurent grinned. “That’s impressive, sweetheart,” Laurent said. 

Kallias sighed contently. “Thank you,” he said. He turned the music back on and sang until Laurent pulled into his apartment building. “I’m going to be gone at least a week, two the most. I’ll text you when I’m home,” he said and he sneakily gave Laurent a quick peck on the lips. Laurent shook his head. He would never kiss a pet when dropping them off at home, but he didn’t mind it, since he wouldn’t be seeing Kallias for a couple weeks. Once he was inside his apartment, Laurent drove home.

 

* * *

 

Damen had been planning to just chill at home but Nikandros and Pallas had dragged him out. They went to a club that had been rented out for someone’s birthday and it wasn’t a place Damen had ever been to. He had sworn under his breath when he saw there were paparazzi at the back entrance. Damen was annoyed and if he had been at the wheel, he would have backed up and left. But Nik was driving and insisted they were going in.

Damen pulled on the hood of his hoodie and slipped on his sunglasses. He, Nik and Pallas parked and exited the car and were quickly led in. “Sorry, birthday girl called the paps herself! Please don’t blame the club!” The bouncer said. Damen rolled his eyes.

The birthday girl was a model Nik liked and Damen watched as Nik went over and they hugged. He turned away and looked around. He pulled out his phone. 8:45 pm. He sighed. He wondered what Laurent was up to. 

“Hey! Damianos!” He heard behind him.

“Hey, what’s up!” Damen said and smiled and nodded. It was a scantly glad blond. Damen was used to this. Everyone knew his name whether he had met them or not. He kept walking. He got a drink at the bar and then walked off after a couple of more females tried to talk to him. He looked around and Nikandros and the birthday girl where no where to be seen. He spotted Pallas leaning against the wall and grinning at some guy who was standing really close to him. They looked chummy.

Damen walked the floor and saw there was a balcony upstairs that was empty. He found the stairs and made his way up. He passed the door to a terrace and then walked to the seating area. He lounged on the comfortable couch and sipped his drink. 

“Hey, Damianos,” He heard and he saw a girl he had worked with before. 

“Hey! How you doing?” Damen asked.

“Great!” She said. “May I join you?” She asked.

“Sure,” Damen said, figuring is he said no it would be rude. She started talking about this and that and Damen nodded and said wow and laughed at the appropriate places.

“So I heard you got hurt on set last week,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Damen said suddenly paying attention. “Needed a few stitches but went to an amazing doctor. I don’t even have a scar on my hand,” he said.

“Oh, plastic surgeon?” She asked.

“Well he’s still in training. Doing his residency but, he’s super talented. Look,” he said, showing her his hand.

“Oh wow! You’re right,” she said running a finger along the barely there scar.

Damen smiled thinking about Laurent. The girl suddenly leaned in and kissed Damen’s neck. He pulled back, a bit stunned.

“Hey,” she said breathlessly. “Remember when I sucked you off on set?” She asked. Damen nodded. He remembered. “What do you say?” She asked sliding down on her knees. Damen leaned back and looked around. No one was up there with them.

He didn’t really look at her and when her mouth wrapped around him, the first thought that ran through his mind was him wondering if Laurent would ever do this for him. He had a hard time imagining Laurent would get on his knees for anyone. Damen let out long breath.

She wasn’t bad at it and the last time they had done this, it had been fun and led to more but Damen knew it wouldn’t this time. Damen didn’t come looking for this. His thoughts wandered to Laurent and Damen let his mind go. He imagined Laurent. Laurent had beautiful lips and he was so sure that pale skin of his would mark easily. 

Damen closed his eyes and then thought about himself, on his knees in front of Laurent. He imagined undressing him, taking Laurent’s cock in his mouth. His body liked that. He groaned softly. He imagine Laurent. Perfect body. Perfect everything. That’s all Damen needed. He came and the girl swallowed. Damen zipped his jeans up quickly and finished his drink. “Thanks, that was fun!” He said and walked off to see if he could find Nikandros again.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t have luck with Nikandros and when he saw Pallas he had his tongue down the throat of the guy he had been talking to earlier. Damen chuckled. He checked his phone. 10:03 pm. He was wondering what Laurent was up to again when his phone started vibrating in his hand. It was him.

Damen grinned and looked around. He remembered the terrace he had spotted upstairs. He answered the phone. “Hold on!” He said loudly. He shoved the phone in the pocket of his hoodie and then ran up the stairs and out to the terrace, pulling his hoodie on as he stepped out. He kept his head down and pulled his phone out.

“Hey,” he said a little out of breath.

“What was all that about?” Laurent asked with a chuckle.

Damen grinned. He really liked Laurent’s voice. He had this lazy sounding drawl to him, there were times Damen actually wandered if he was boring him with the things he said and then Laurent would look at him with those blue eyes and....

“Oh. Nik and Pallas dragged me to this club. It’s the birthday of some chick Nik likes.” 

“Oh, a club?” Laurent asked.

“Yeah,” Damen said and he leaned back against the brick wall. He sighed. “Would be more fun if you were here,” he said. 

“Is that so?” Laurent asked and Damen grinned. In a weird way, Damen enjoyed making comments like this. Laurent had never once made a move and he had not seemed impressed by Damen’s wealth and he didn’t even want to go to Damen’s home, so he truly wandered if Laurent even liked him. But he kept accepting his offers to hang out and then that kiss... Damen felt butterflies just thinking about it.

“Yes, that is so,” Damen replied. He looked around the terrace. The two girls there were deep in conversation. “No one here is as interesting as you. You should invite me over to your place. I could be there soon.”

Damen grinned. He had no shame in saying any of this. He wanted these things to happen and Laurent wouldn’t be calling him if part of him didn’t want the same. He just had to see when Laurent would give him more. Like that kiss. He wanted another. 

Laurent chuckled again. “Damianos I’m about to go to bed. I need my sleep and I’m spent.”

Damen perked up. “Are you? Why? Intense work out?”

“Yeah,” Laurent said with a yawn.

Damen furrowed his brow. “Do you have a gym at home? You didn’t show me.”

“I don’t have art work down there,” Laurent said smoothly.

“I want to see it next time I go there,” Damen said. 

“Sure,” Laurent said. “But it’ll be boring to you. I only have a treadmill and a Peloton. You know I don’t work my muscles like you do.” 

Damen smiled. “So when am I coming over again?” Damen asked.

“We can discuss that Friday,” Laurent said.

“Oh?” Damen asked. “Are you taking me out Friday?” 

“A good friend of mine wants to go out and Vannes said she was up for it. I wanted to go back to the club we were at last Friday. If you’d like, you can come and bring Nik and Pallas.”

“Ok,” Damen said. “But you can only dance with me.”

“Fine but then you’re not allowed more dance partners either,” Laurent said and there was an edge of authority to his voice.

Damen liked it. He wasn’t sure exactly why. Maybe because no one spoke to him like this. Not ever in his adult life. “Deal,” Damen said with a grin. “You taking me to your place after?” 

He heard Laurent let out a breath. “No,” he said softly.

Damen rolled his eyes. “Fine we can go back to the condo in Santa Monica after,” Damen said.

“Ok,” Laurent said.

“Good,” Damen said.

Laurent stifled another yawn. “Well have fun at the party. Get rest when you get home.” 

Damen nodded. “Is that like an order or something?” He asked.

Silence. “Do you want it to be?” Laurent asked.

Damen grinned. “Do I get brownie points if I follow orders?” Damen asked. He wanted to figure Laurent out. He wanted to know him. He had stated Damen didn’t know him and he realized he was right. He wanted to get to know the man.

“Define brownie points,” Laurent asked. 

Damen felt his stomach clench. “Points I earn for kisses and more,” he said into his phone. 

Laurent chuckled. “Hmm, well start earning your brownie points and then I’ll let you know what you can get with them,” Laurent said in a husky voice.

Damen grinned. He felt the desire pool in him. Laurent was going to be the death of him. “Ok,” he said.

“Good night, Damianos.”

“Good night, Laurent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlings!  
> I won’t be posting in the week coming because my birthday is coming up and I’m taking sometime to myself!  
> As always: thank you for continuing to read this story! It means so much to me that you’ve enjoyed it and I love bringing it to life!  
> So no new chapter the week coming but I’ll be back to posting beginning Sunday March 17!  
> Hugs to you all! <3


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Picking up right where we left off: Damen and Laurent spoke on the phone while Damen was at the club with Nik and Pallas on Wednesday night and they have plans to meet at the club on Friday... enjoy!_

Laurent was jogging on his treadmill before work Thursday morning. He only did it for half of his usual time. He had gotten a bit of a workout with Kallias last night. Damen kept slipping in and out of his thoughts. He kept replaying the end of their conversation last night.

“Is that like an order or something?” Damen had asked. Was that a joke? Was he wanting orders? Laurent had been left breathless a moment.

“Do you want it to be?” Laurent had asked when he had finally been able to speak.

Laurent finished his work out and got in the shower. He closed his eyes and imagined Damen. Naked. Kneeling. Blindfolded. Unable to say no. Laurent opened his eyes and felt them widen in surprise. He was hard. He looked down at himself. He hadn’t been joking when he told Damen he didn’t remember when the last time was that he had jerked off. His pets fed his appetites. Last night had been beyond satisfactory. Kallias had been amazing.

And yet... here he was. Hard and throbbing at the thought of Damen as his pet. Laurent’s heart raced and he closed his eyes. He began to stroke himself. He imagine Damen, naked and prepared on his hands and knees. He imagined him with a plug. His body slicked and open. Or maybe, it would be nice if Laurent opened him himself. He never did that with a pet unless he felt they needed the breaking in. How many men had Damen let fuck him? What if Laurent would be his first?

Laurent groaned as he came. He stood in his shower, trembling slightly. He stroked a few more times, blinking and panting until he had emptied himself completely.

“I am so fucked,” he said and held his breath as he turned his face under the shower head.

 

* * *

 

Laurent was at his desk, phone in hand. Lazar wouldn’t be in until noon. His first appointment was at 10:00 am.

He stared at Damen’s name. He closed his eyes and swallowed. His heart thumped in his chest. He tapped Damen’s name and all their text messages popped up. Laurent’s fingers hovered over the keys. He clenched his jaw.

_Tomorrow night. Wear a button up pastel colored shirt. Stone washed jeans. White sneakers._

Laurent hit sent before he changed his mind. He placed the phone down.

 **Would baby blue be ok? For the shirt I mean.**

Laurent let out a ragged breath. “Fuck,” Laurent said.

_That’s perfect_

**I’m getting brownie points right?**

_Oh yes_

Laurent smiled at his phone. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Damen stared at his phone. ‘Oh yes’ Laurent had said. He put his phone down and stared up at his ceiling. Damen didn’t care if Laurent picked out his outfit. Damen was an actor. He had wardrobe. He had a stylist. This was so normal to him... he furrowed his brow.

He grinned and picked his phone.

**And should I put wear boxers, briefs, boxer briefs?**

It didn’t take long for Laurent to answer.

 _Boxer briefs_

Damen raised a perfect dark eyebrow. The answer to his question came before he even typed it.

 _White_

**Yes, sir.**

Damen grinned. He couldn’t wait till tomorrow night.

 

* * *

 

Damen and Nik were at Greek restaurant they frequented. The one he had taken Laurent to. They were on the rooftop terrace. A huge umbrella had been put on their table for shade. There was a pleasant breeze. “Did you tell Pallas about tomorrow night?” Damen asked. Nikandros nodded. “Where is he?” Damen asked. 

Nik rolled his eyes. “He met a guy at the party last night. They made out. For some reason the guy wrote down his name and number on a napkin instead of saving it on his phone like a normal human being and now he can’t find it and he’s mad at me.”

“Why is he mad at you?” Damen asked.

“Because he says I must have thrown it out!” Nik said shaking his head.

Damen chuckled. “I saw him making out with the dude,” Damen said. 

“Yeah. He said he’s amazing and so perfect,” Nikandros said shaking his head at the last word.

Damen furrowed his brow. “But Pallas mostly speaks Greek. The guy didn’t look Greek.”

“Don’t ask me!” Nik said, hands up in the air.

“What do you know about the guy?” Damen asked.

“He’s a Doctor, I think,” Nikandros said.

Damen thought of Laurent. “Well, can’t blame him. Doctors are sexy,” he said with a grin. 

Nik rolled his eyes. “Dude, I know he’s your type but, seriously man, I feel he’s like stringing you along. He’s so unemotional at times!”

This annoyed Damen. “You don’t know him!” He said.

“Neither do you!”

“I’ve been to his home! I know enough to know he’s a good man!”

Nik gave Damen a look. He furrowed his brow slightly. “Damen, the guy -“

“Nikandros!” Damen said. “σκασμός!” Damen said, telling Nik to shut up in their native Greek. “Now I told you, you don’t know him. Let it be!”

“Fuck! Dick whipped much!” Nik retorted. Damen said nothing. “Oh I forgot, you gotta get the dick for that!” 

Damen gave Nik a dirty look. “You always tell me to be weary of the people that throw themselves at me. You tell me to not trust. The one time I do the chasing and you tell me I’m whipped!”

Nikandros clenched his jaw but remained silent.

“Laurent is a plastic surgeon. You know they go medical school like normal doctors eh? The guy is so smart. He’s fucking drop dead gorgeous! He’s been taking it slow as fuck and he’s not after my money or fame! What is your problem!”

Nik shook his head. “Dude you just...” Nikandros sighed. “I don’t want you to get hurt!”

Damen raised his eye brows. “Thanks. I won’t.”Nik rolled his eyes. “You are like the biggest softie!” Damen said laughing.

“Learned it from you!” Nik said annoyed but he was smiling at Damen.

“Ah Nikandros! Με αγαπάς!” Damen said putting a hand to his heart.

“I don’t love you!” Nik said shoving him slightly. “I fucking hate you! You’re a tool. And if he breaks your heart I’m punching him in the dick, Damen! That’s a promise!”

“Thanks bro,” Damen said with a grin.

“Fuck you,” Nikandros said.

 

* * *

 

Laurent was walking to his 2:45 appointment when he finally saw Lazar.

“Howdy Ho Junior Ranger!” Lazar said in a booming voice.

“Howdy Ho, Ranger Joe,” Laurent said smiling. “You’re in a good mood!”

“I was til I got up. Now I’m slowly dying on the inside,” Lazar said squinting slightly.

“What? Why?” Laurent asked and suddenly regretted asking. Lazar took a deep breath in and out. Laurent knew then he was in for a story.

“I went to a club and unbeknownst to me, there was private birthday party for someone rich enough to rent the place out and but not so famous because they called the paparazzi on themselves. Some model.”

“Ok,” Laurent said.

“So I was in the bathroom when they started clearing people off and so they missed me. Anyway, the party got started and I met the most gorgeous Greek man I have ever ever seen!” 

Laurent’s he’s widened. “What’s was his name?” 

“He told me. But he mostly spoke Greek, so some things were lost in translation.”

“But you assumed he liked you?” Laurent asked.

“A tongue down my throat means you like me in any language,” Lazar said.

“Indeed,” Laurent replied.

“This Greek God’s English had a gorgeous accent. We made out and I decided to be decent and wait till we had a date to try to fuck him. Anyway, gave him my number. Wrote it on a napkin and kissed it and slipped it in his pocket. It felt so romantic at the time. I thought he liked it too. But he hasn’t called me or texted me. No dick pics, no nothing.”

Laurent squeezed Lazar’s shoulder. “Hey, we’re going out tomorrow. If it’s meant to be, you’ll run into him again.”

“You think so?” Lazar asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure of it,” Laurent said using his gentle doctor’s voice. The kind he used when a procedure wasn’t possible for a patient.

Lazar sighed. “I don’t want to have another one night stand with Katrina. All she did was ask me about you and if you had ever dated women and what was your type.”

Laurent clenched his jaw. “I hope you didn’t say anything about me.”

“No. I said I was sure you liked dick but that I don’t know your type because you and I have never fucked. We kept it professional. We’re bros!”

“Yes we are. Thanks Lazar,” Laurent said.

 

* * *

 

Laurent pulled into his garage and stepped inside his home. He got a drink of water and picked up his phone. He called Damen. He had an excuse.

“Hello?” Damen picked up on the second ring.

Laurent smiled and then clenched his jaw. “Hello, Damianos.”

“Hi, Laurent,” Damen said. “I’ve been thinking about you.” 

Laurent felt his lips curl into a small smile. “Have you? Why?”

“Well I got my outfit ready,” Damen said. “All of it. And it made me think of you.”

Laurent shook his head. “Good,” he said. He let out a breath. “I’m calling because I had an interesting conversation with a colleague of mine.”

“Oh?”

“Apparently he crashed the birthday partly of a model yesterday. He said she called the paparazzi on herself.”

“The fuck! That’s the party I was at!”

“Yeah, I figured,” Laurent said. “He... his name is Lazar. He’s a bit shorter than me. He said he met a Greek man and made out with him.”

“Holy fuck! That’s the doctor Pallas made out with!”

They both laughed. “Ok, well, make sure you convince Pallas to come tomorrow night. Lazar will be there. He was heartbroken Pallas didn’t text him. He said he wrote his number -“

“On a fucking napkin that he was going insane looking for. He’s mad at Nik because he’s sure Nikandros threw it out!”

Laurent laughed. “Well, Lazar will be very happy to see him tomorrow then,” Laurent said.

“And you?” Damen asked. “Are you going to be happy to see me?”

“What do you think?” Laurent asked licking his lips.

“I don’t know,” Damen said grinning. “I have to beg you to just kiss me. I wished you would show me how much you like me.”

Laurent slipped his free hand in his pocket. He chose his words carefully. “And how would you like me to show you?” Laurent asked. 

Damen sighed. “Kissing me. Touching me. Holding me.”

“Hmm,” Laurent said. “I thought we had established with brownie points you could get things.” 

“But you never told me what things I could get,” Damen said in a flirty voice.

“No,” Laurent said softly. “No I did not.”

“Tease,” Damen said grinning.

“Watch your tongue, Damianos,” Laurent said narrowing his eyes.

Damen stayed quite a second. “I’m sorry, sir,” he said in a whisper. He knew Laurent would like that.

“Alright,” Laurent said. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. “I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow night then,”

“Yes, you will,” Damen said. “I can’t wait to see you, Laurent.”

Laurent smiled. “Good,” he said.


	10. X

Damen got out of the shower and began to get dressed. He pulled on his white boxer briefs and grinned. He began to style his hair, thoughts of Laurent drifting in and out of his mind. He had never met someone like him. Damen liked the fact that he was standoffish. He wasn’t cruel or mean he just didn’t let anyone close, he was cautious of others. That was fine and understandable. Most people sucked anyway.

Damen also liked the fact that Laurent didn’t seem impressed by him. By his career or looks. There was something funny about being a celebrity and having strangers act as if they knew you. Not just knew you, but loved you. He liked how Laurent didn’t give him a free pass just because he was _him_. He liked that. Damen knew he could walk into a room and everyone would be clamoring for his attention except Laurent and there was something thrilling about that. 

Damen sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He nodded. He walked into his bedroom and pulled his jeans on. He also found it extremely sexy how intelligent Laurent was. He liked how Laurent just didn’t agree with him also. He challenged him. Damen pulled on his shirt and began to button it up. He liked everything about Laurent. It was a new feeling. It wasn’t just a hot, lustful want. He truly enjoyed his company and conversation.

He slipped on his shoes and put on his watch. He checked himself over on his standup mirror. He thought of Laurent again. If Damen was being honest with himself, as pushy as he was being _with_ him so they could get physical, he knew that just being with Laurent felt good. Just being in his company made him happy.

He looked at his reflection. “I’m so fucked,” he said. He shook his head. If he told Nik he felt this way, he would never hear the end of it.

 

* * *

 

Laurent pulled into Vanne’s garage. He parked and turned his car off and entered her home.

“Honey! I’m home!” He called out, grinning.

“Coming, dear! Five more minutes!” She called out from upstairs.

“Ok!” Laurent called out. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, opened it and leaned back against the kitchen counter, sipping. He took his phone out, scrolling news and social media. He heard the sound of Vannes’s heels as she came down the stairs. Her steps got closer.

“Whoa!” She said when she caught sight of Laurent.

“What?” He asked. 

“Leather pants?!” She asked looking at him.

Laurent glanced at her. “What’s so shocking about that?” He asked. He glanced down at himself. He had black leather pants, thin dark blue tee shirt and a black blazer. He liked how he looked.

Vannes grinned at Laurent. “I thought you reserved those for your pets and your red room,” she said.

Laurent gave her a look. “I’m not that cock sucker Christian Gray and I don’t have a red room.” 

“Apologies,” Vannes’s said still grinning. “For the record Christian did not suck cock, he sucked -“

“And that’s as far as you’re gonna take it,” Laurent said. Vannes laughed. “Thank you. Are you ready to go?”

“I am!” She replied and they left.

 

* * *

 

Laurent was at the wheel and he kept seeing Vannes looking over at him.

“You know I know you so well I can practically read your mind right?” He asked her.

“What am I thinking?” She asked.

“You’re wondering how many squats I gotta do a day to keep my ass looking this sexy in these leather pants,” Laurent said smoothly.

Vannes burst out laughing. “How did you know?!” She said grinning Laurent.

“I told you, I can read your mind!” He said. She laughed more. “To answer your question, I stick to running. That keeps my ass fit for days,” he said. He glanced at her. “And to answer your other unasked question,” he said slowly. He took a breath in. “Maybe I want Damen a little hot and bothered.”

“I knew it!” Vannes said clapping her hands. “You want him having wet dreams about you, you fucking slut!”

It was Laurent’s turn to laugh. “Would him lusting after me be such a bad thing?” Laurent asked. 

“No, but he’s already doing it you know?” Vannes said. Laurent shrugged. Vannes pursed her lips together and looked at Laurent intently. “You know I love you right? You know you mean the world to me?” She asked.

Laurent furrowed his brow. “Why do you sound like you’re about to say something I’m gonna hate hearing.”

“Because I am,” she said.

“Ok.” 

Vannes looked at Laurent again. “Honey, you said you don’t want a boyfriend but you went on a date with him. You want him to lust after you, but you say you only fuck your pets. What are you doing?” Vannes asked. “What do you want, Laurent?”

“I don’t know,” Laurent whispered.

“That doesn’t sound like you. You always know what you want. You always have a plan. You’re always five steps ahead.” 

“Not here,” Laurent said. “Not with him. He’s got me all kinds of fucked up and I’m not sure what to do about it.” They glanced at each other and Vannes knew Laurent was being very honest right now. “If the world was perfect he would be my pet.”

“Your only pet?” Vannes asked.

“I don’t know!” Laurent said exasperated. “Look you know my views on sex and relationships and love are not the norm and some people will easily call me fucked up! I get that. I own it. But I got a system that works for me and makes me happy and let’s me be in control of it all,” Laurent said. 

“I know,” Vannes said softly, putting a hand on Laurent’s shoulder and rubbing. 

“This is... I don’t even know,” Laurent said. “All I know is how to act in an environment I’m comfortable in, which is me in charge, and so, that’s what I’m doing. I’m feeling shit out. For once... I don’t really have a plan, I’m taking it one step at a time.”

Vannes looked at Laurent. “You really like him huh?” 

Laurent shrugged. He wasn’t ready to actually say that out loud. Even to Vannes.

 

* * *

 

Damen, Nik and Pallas entered the club. Damen looked around but didn’t see Laurent anywhere. He stood out with his blond hair.

“Looking for your lover boy?” Nik asked.

“You know it,” Damen said and all three made their way to the stairs. He liked being on the upper floor where he could look out to where everyone came in at. He would see Laurent the moment he stepped into the club. 

“So it doesn’t bother you he hasn’t tried to jump your bones yet?” Nikandros asked him.

Damen shrugged. “It isn’t always about that, as good as sex is,” Damen said. “I really enjoy his company,” Damen said in a rushed voice.

Nikandros stared at him. “I’m sorry _what_?!” Damen rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry. Where is my best friend and what have you done with him?!”

Damen looked at Nik. “What?” He asked.

Nikandros stepped close to him so only Damen could hear him clearly, in spite of the loud dance music. “Do you remember the bet we had last year?” Nik asked. Damen felt his face warm. “You said you wanted to see how many times you could make it through the alphabet if you fucked girls according to the first letter of their names. You made it through the alphabet twice, Damen.”

“I don’t know what your point is,” Damen said.

Nikandros shook his head. “You enjoy his company!?”

Damen looked away and then saw Laurent walk in with Vannes and he recognized the guy Pallas had been making out with. His heart skipped a beat. Laurent looked good. So good. “There he is,” he said.

“Holy fuck! You’re like hyperventilating!” Nik said.

“Shut up! Get Pallas,” Damen said and quickly made his way to the stairs.

 

Laurent looked around. Lazar had arrived at the same time and they had all walked in together. He wondered where Damen was. 

Then he saw him, weaving in and out of the crowd. He looked perfect, of course, just how Laurent had envisioned him with the clothing he had suggested. Laurent grinned.

“Hey,” he said, when Damen was close by.

“Hey,” Damen said back. “Vannes,” Damen said with a perfect grin.

“Mr. Hollywood,” Vannes replied with a wink and then waved and walked off.

“Lazar,” Laurent said, looking behind him so he could introduce him to Damen, but he and Pallas were deep in whispered conversation, Lazar’s arms around his waist and Pallas’s arms around Lazar’s neck. “Well, that was fast,” he said. He noticed Nik. “Nikandros,” Laurent said with a polite smile.

“Ok. You guys have fun,” Nik said and walked off.

“I’m ready to leave,” Damen said looking down at Laurent’s lips.

“I just got here,” Laurent told him with a smile.

“I want to be alone with you,” Damen whispered.

“And I want to dance,” Laurent replied. “Come on.” He was going to decide when they would leave.

Laurent walked to the dance floor and found a spot. They began to dance. Laurent didn’t place his hands on Damen and again stepped away when Damen put a hand on his hip.

“Why won’t you let me touch you?” Damen asked.

“Because you don’t have enough brownie points,” Laurent replied with a wide smile.

“Fucking impossible,” Damen said but he grinned and kept dancing.

He loved dancing with Laurent. He loved the way Laurent moved. He was smooth and his movements so fluid. Damen thought he was incredibly sexy. They danced for a while. A lot longer than Damen expected but he was having fun and the proximity to Laurent was intoxicating. Laurent was hardly winded and he looked so perfect. Finally Laurent placed a hand on his chest. “I need water,” he said.

They walked off the dance floor and they each got water. Damen looked off to the hallway that led to the bathroom and chuckled. “Look,” he told Laurent.

Laurent turned to look and saw Pallas and Lazar up agains the wall, kissing passionately. He chuckled and looked up at Damen. “I’m ready to go,” he said.

Damen grinned down at him. “Let’s go then,” Damen said.

 

* * *

 

Laurent had left Vannes his car keys. They were in Damen’s Ferrari. Damen glanced at him. If Laurent had been impressed by it, he didn’t show it, plus, Damen was sure this wasn’t the first Ferrari Laurent had seen or been in.

“Put those leather pants to use,” Vannes had said as Laurent handed her his keys. Nikandros had come in his car and when Damen and Laurent had looked for Pallas and Lazar they hadn’t found them and had figured they may have also left already.

“Next time let’s skip the club altogether,” Damen said. “We can meet at your place or mine.”

“But I like dancing,” Laurent said with a shrug and a small smile.

“You can dance at my place. I’ll get you the DJ they had at the club.”

Laurent chuckled and shook his head. “And the crowd? Will you get extras from your latest film?” Laurent asked glancing over at Damen.

“If it’ll make you happy, I could,” Damen said.

Laurent shook his head and rolled his eyes. He looked back out the passenger side window. They were passing the Santa Monica pier. They would reach their destination soon.

Once they pulled in and parked, Laurent exited and looked around. The moon was full. He followed Damen up the stairs and then inside. 

“Drink?” Damen asked as he flipped on the lights. “You didn’t have a drink at the club.”

“I’m not much of a drinker,” Laurent said sliding his hands in his pockets. 

“You look really sexy in those,” Damen said motioning to the pants Laurent had on. He handed Laurent a hard lemonade. 

“Thanks,” Laurent answered offhandedly. Damen watched as he walked over to the window. Damen followed.

“So are you going to check and see if I followed your instructions?” Damen asked.

“I can see that you did,” Laurent answered him, looking Damen up and down.

“You can’t see all of it,” Damen said with a half smile.

Laurent squinted his eyes slightly. He took a swig of his hard lemonade and set it down on the ledge of the window. He walked towards Damen who stared at him in amazement. He had never seen Laurent with that particular look in his eyes. It sent a thrill through Damen.

Laurent pushed him back against the wall and held Damen’s gaze as his hands quickly undid Damen’s belt. Damen was too shocked to act. His heart was pounding. He felt Laurent then undo his jeans and felt his hands push his jeans down past his hips. Lauren then made quick work of the buttons on Damen’s shirt. When he was done, Laurent pushed the shirt past his shoulders and took a step back and looked Damen up and down. 

Damen stood, shirt open, pants undone and pushed down a bit past his hips, showing his boxers, shoulders, chest and torso fully exposed.

“Light colors look so nice against your tanned skin,” Laurent said in a steady and soft voice. Damen couldn’t answer, his heart was pounding too fast. Laurent’s lip curled into a sexy little smiled as if he could read Damen’s mind. Damen watched as Laurent took a step closer to him and he felt his hand along the waistband of his boxers. “White looks so good on you,” Laurent whispered.

Damen felt almost weak at the knees. He looked down at Laurent’s lips. He wanted to kiss them so badly. “Kiss me, Laurent,” he said.

Laurent grinned at him. “No,” he said. He was running his fingertips along the waistband of Damen’s boxer still.

“Don’t be cruel,” Damen said in a soft voice. He looked at Laurent with his big, soft brown eyes.

Laurent bit his bottom lip and looked at Damen. He ran his fingertips across the waistband of Damen’s boxers again and then up his body. Over his abs and stomach and up the middle of his chest. His soft fingertips barely caressing Damen’s flesh. Laurent watched as Damen shuddered slightly and his nipples hardened. He smirked. His hand slid up Damen’s neck. He placed his hand on the side of it, thumb tracing a circle over Damen’s Adam’s apple.

“I’m not being cruel, Damianos,” Laurent whispered. “I just need to make sure you behave.” His eyes were intense.

Damen let our a shaky breath. Laurent’s hand on his neck felt more like ownership than a caress. “I can behave,” Damen said softly.

“Good,” Laurent said and leaned in. Laurent knew, when he wanted something, he just went for it and at that moment all he wanted was to dominate Damen. Completely.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Damen’s. Damen was warm and smelled so good. He reached and placed his hands on Laurent’s hips. “No,” Laurent said and Damen knew he couldn’t touch.

He dropped his hands to the side and leaned his head back against the wall and let Laurent control the kiss. Laurent kissed him deeply and slid his tongue into Damen’s mouth, caressing the inside of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth. He gently bit and sucked Damen’s bottom lip and then went in again for another kiss. Damen’s lips felt soft and he tasted so good. Laurent enjoyed kissing him a great deal. Damen moaned and he felt Laurent chuckle against him. Laurent pulled back and Damen opened his eyes slowly. “What?” He asked. He felt as if in a haze. Laurent made him feel drunk.

Laurent opened his mouth as if to answer, but then seemed to think better of it and closed it. His eyes looked over Damen’s perfectly handsome face. He looked even more handsome like this. Lips wet and swollen. He was wanting to submit. He wanted to give in.He was even more perfect than Laurent had thought.

Damen looked into Laurent’s blue eyes. His thumb was still caressing his Adam’s apple. Then, to his surprise, Laurent leaned in and kissed his neck. He felt the soft lick of Laurent’s tongue and then the sting of his teeth as they dug in. “Ah!” Damen moaned softly in surprise as Laurent marked him. Damen felt his knees weaken and his cock harden. It lasted a few glorious seconds and when Laurent stepped back he looked down at Damen’s boxers. He raised a perfect eyebrow.

“I see you are everywhere in proportion,” Laurent said. He released Damen’s neck. Damen’s skin felt suddenly cold and he wished to have Laurent’s hand back there. Laurent wiped his bottom lip clean with the same thumb he had caressed Damen’s throat with. He then ran it over’s Damen’s bottom lip. Damen was panting slightly. Laurent took another step back and picked up his drink again. He looked back at Damen. Not a single hair was out of place on his golden head. 

“I realized you may need a moment to compose yourself,” Laurent said smoothly. “I’ll wait right here.”

Damen looked down at his disheveled clothing and throbbing hard on, the wet spot visible on his boxer briefs. He let out a huff of air as pushed off the wall and walked to the bathroom. He obviously had to take care of it.


	11. XI

Laurent jogged up his street. He heard a honking behind him.

“Nice ass!” He heard next.

He stopped and turned, pulling his headphones off and laughing. It was Vannes in his car. Laurent jumped into the passenger seat.

 

* * *

 

Laurent had showered and put on a tee shirt and his softest pair of jeans. He was in the kitchen now cooking brunch for he and Vannes.

“So did you fuck?” She asked eagerly.

“No,” Laurent said. 

“Oh fuck sakes, Laurent!” Vannes said exasperated. “You’re giving _me_ blue balls!”

Laurent laughed. “Come on hurry up with that fruit, these French toast are almost done.”

Vannes rolled her eyes and chopped a couple of bananas and then some strawberries up. They sat down to eat.

“Is your Greek pet coming over today?”

“He’s from Cyprus and yes.”

“Guess you can just take your frustrations out on him then?”

Laurent glanced up at her and Vannes innocently smiled at him. Laurent sighed and thought of last night.

After Damen had come back from the bathroom Laurent had been very sweet with him. He had caressed Damen’s face and then Laurent had wrapped his arms around him. 

“Are you ok?” He had asked.

“Yes,” Damen had said and after another moment of Laurent holding him, they had left. Laurent had driven Damen’s car to his home.

“Aren’t you inviting me in?” Damen had asked.

“No,” Laurent had replied with his gentle doctor’s voice.

“When am I seeing you next?”

Laurent had given him a smile. “I’m on vacation next week. It’s my birthday on Tuesday.”

The way Damen’s eyes had widened had been truly endearing. “We can spend the whole day together,” he had said.

“Well, I always have dinner with Vannes.”

“My place. Let’s do it at my place! A birthday dinner!” Laurent had looked at him. “Please!”

“Ok,” Laurent said.

“And Monday I’m coming to pick you up for lunch.”

Laurent looked over Damen’s face. “Sure,” He said.

“And Sunday, let me come over Sunday,” Damen had said grinning.

“Alright,” Laurent said licking his lips and giving Damen a small smile back.

“And Saturday -“ 

“I have plans Saturday,” Laurent said.

“All day?”

“All day.” Laurent watched Damen nod. “How are you able to spend Monday and Tuesday with me? I know last week you were on break but you’re filming aren’t you?”

“Yeah but Monday and Tuesday all I need to film is a scene when the sun is rising so once the sun rises I’m done work for those two days. Dinner for your birthday on Tuesday will be perfect! We can party all night. I’m not needed to set Wednesday until the afternoon!”

Laurent nodded.

“Can you come to set?” Damen asked.

“What?” Laurent asked back.

“Can you come to set? I can talk to you between takes and I can introduce you to some of my co workers.” 

“Ah..” Laurent wasn’t sure about this. “Maybe some other time,” he said as politely as he could.

“Ok,” Damen had said. By the look Damen had given him, Laurent guessed no one had turned him down for a chance to come watch him on set.

They had exchanged a small kiss and Laurent had stepped out of his car.

Laurent looked at Vannes now. “He wants to have a dinner for my birthday at his house. You’re obviously coming,” Laurent said. 

Vannes eyes widened. “What?” She asked. “At his house?!”

“Yeah,” Laurent said as if it was nothing. “I’m sure Nikandros will be there and Pallas.”

“The one Lazar devoured last night?” she asked laughing. “They left together.”

“I’m not surprised. I hope it lasts for Lazar’s sake.”

“Ah, new love!” Vannes said.

“Speaking of love,” Laurent said softly and looking expectantly at Vannes.

Vannes sighed. “She hasn’t called me in three days and hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts so I’m assuming she doesn’t even want to be friends. Nothing. At all!”

Laurent looked at his friend. “Vannes,” He said softly. “I’m sorry.”

“No. No. It’s ok,” she said bravely. “I’ll be fine. I’ll move on.”

“Of course you will,” Laurent said.

“I’m smart. I’m good looking. I wear awesome heels,” she said.

“If I had a heel fetish, I would want you to buy the heels all my pets would wear,” Laurent said in a very serious voice. 

Vannes laughed and she leaned into Laurent. He put his arm around and then the soft shaking of her laughter turned to the soft shaking of small sobs. Laurent closed his eyes and wrapped his other arm around Vannes.

“I loved her so much,” Vannes said softly. “I love her still. I thought it would always be enough. I thought I would always be enough.”

“You are enough,” Laurent said.

“Then why did she leave me? Why? I loved her. I still love her. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to come home to her every day.”

Laurent didn’t have the answers to these questions so he just held Vannes. She had been there for some very dark times for Laurent. Times where he knew her strength had been the main reason he was still here today. He wanted to be there for her now.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Laurent said quietly. He kissed the top of her head. “But I know I love you. I know I need you. My life would be incredibly empty without you in it.”

Vannes sat up and smiled. She wiped one cheek and Laurent wiped the other. “Thank you,” she said softly. 

Laurent leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Let’s get married!” Laurent said suddenly and Vannes burst out laughing. Laurent felt such joy in hearing Vannes laughed. He grinned. “Come on, kid. You and me. We can marry and come home to each other. Fuck everyone else!” Vannes laughed again and squeezed Laurent’s cheeks affectionately. 

“If we married our wedding would be the only one where the groom looks more stylish than the bride!”

“Oh stop it! I can picture you now...” Laurent stopped and thought about it.

“What am I wearing?” Vannes asked grinning. She sniffled and looked at Laurent expectantly.

“Something like what Meghan Markle wore at her reception,” Laurent said. 

Vannes gasped. “Yes! High neck and sleeveless!” 

Laurent nodded and grinned. “You would look so amazing.”

Vannes smiled and squeeze Laurent’s hand. “Thank you,” she said.

Laurent shrugged and shook his head. “I can cancel with Isander, you know,” Laurent said softly. “He can come another day and you and I can stay here and watch movies. You can sleep over.” 

Vannes stroked Laurent’s face. “It is so amazing that you’re even offering that darling,” she said. “But I’ll be ok. Honest.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m positive. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Laurent said and they continued eating.

 

* * *

 

Laurent looked at himself as he dressed. He was wearing a suit. Isander had told Laurent he found men in suits extremely attractive. Laurent liked to indulge in the fantasies of his pets as well. Isander had come at the appropriate time today. Laurent had walked him to the bedroom and had explained how he wanted him for when he was ready. He had given Isander an hour to prepare. There were three minutes left. 

Laurent exited his room and slowly walked downstairs. He checked the clock in the kitchen. One more minute to go. When the minute ticked by, Laurent walked into the downstairs bedroom.

He smiled, pleased when he saw Isander, naked on his knees, sitting back on his feet. His hands were on his thighs. He kept his face tilted down as Laurent closed the bedroom door and walked to Isander. He stood in front of him.

“You look beautiful pet,” Laurent said softly. Isander remained quiet. Laurent loved how obedient he was. “Speak, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, sir,” Isander said in his soft voice.

He slid a pale hand into Isander’s dark curls. “You will find that I love to spoil my pets,” Laurent said. “I want my pets pleased as much as they please me. This is for both of us, of course.” Laurent said this as he circled Isander, taking him in. “Look up, sweetheart,” he said when he came to stand in front of him again.

Isander looked up and Laurent felt a thrill run through him as he looked into his brown eyes. “Has anyone told you how beautiful your eyes are?” Laurent asked.

Isander visibly blushed and Laurent’s lips curled into a smile. Isander shook his head.

Laurent squatted down until they were at the same eye level. “Well, you do,” he said. He stroked his cheek with his thumb. Isander smiled shyly and lowered his lids. “Look at me pet,” Laurent said. Isander obeyed. “I’ll be fucking you on your back a lot because I’ll want to look at your beautiful eyes.”

He saw Isander blush deeply and Laurent noticed how his body reacted to his words. His heart raced and goosebumps appeared on his skin. He began to get hard. 

“You like that pet?”

“Yes, sir,” Isander said softly.

Laurent leaned in and kissed Isander. Isander’s lips were soft and he opened his mouth willingly. It was almost needy in the way he leaned into Laurent’s kiss. Laurent loved that. A submissive pet that needed to submit. Laurent sucked his bottom him. Isander moaned. Laurent slid his hand into Isander’s hair and gently pulled back exposing his neck. Laurent gently bit down his neck. Isander moaned beautifully. He was fully erect now. Laurent released him and stood up.

“Stand up, pet,” Laurent said. Isander did so and he seemed almost shy at how aroused he was. “Don’t be shy sweetheart,” Laurent told him. “But understand you only come when you have permission to.”

“Yes, sir,” Isander said.

Laurent smiled. He wrapped an arm around Isander’s waist and pulled him against his body. Isander gasped. Laurent’s hand slid down his thigh and he hitched Isander’s leg up and wrapped it around him. Isander was panting. Laurent caressed his thigh, pressing his fingertips against his skin. Isander’s legs were perfectly smooth. Laurent could feel how aroused his pet was.

He kissed Isander again. Isander moaned into the kiss.

“On the bed, pet,” He said.

Laurent had planned to have Isander undress him, that was actually the main point of wearing the suit, but now, as he looked into Isander’s brown eyes and tanned skin, Laurent didn’t feel like waiting much longer. Laurent walked to the edge of the bed.

“Grab a condom and the lube, and come here,” Laurent said pointing to the edge of the bed in front of him.

Isander grabbed the condom and lube and crawled to Laurent. He looked up as Laurent loosened his tie and pulled it off. Isander’s lips parted as he panted. He watched Laurent untuck his shirt and make quick work of the buttons, Laurent’s pale skin showing once the dress shirt was opened. He then rolled up the sleeves to his elbows.

“Put the condom on,” Laurent said. 

Isander reached for Laurent’s pants and undid them and pushed them down his hips. They fell to the floor and Laurent stepped out of them. Next, Isander slid his black boxer briefs down his thighs. Laurent stepped out of those as well.

Laurent was semi hard. Isander leaned forward and gently licked Laurent’s head. Laurent watched as Isander teased his cock into full attention with delicate licks and by slowly sliding his lips over Laurent’s head. It was very pleasing and sweet, just like the pet himself. 

Once fully erect, Isander slid the condom on Laurent.

“How much lube do you need darling?” Laurent asked. Isander blushed and was very generous with the amount of lube he stroked on Laurent. He wiped his hands clean on one of the towels Laurent had told Isander to have on the bed.

“Oh your back, pet,” Laurent said in a low growl.

Isander’s eyes widened and he scooted back and laid on his back. Laurent grabbed the lube himself and moved towards Isander, on his knees. He poured lube on his fingers and began to prepare his pet. Isander’s back arched and he let out moans and groans and gasps. Laurent wiped his hand off.

“Ready?” Laurent asked. He always asked the first time.

“Yes, sir,” Isander said. His brown eyes darker now. Laurent grabbed his tie and secured it around Isander’s wrist and then tied him to the headboard. Laurent looked down at his pet. His throbbing erection was leaking on his abdomen.

“What shall I do with you sweetheart?” Laurent asked with a smirk. 

“Please sir,” he said softly. Laurent looked into his eyes. “Please, sir, fuck me.”

Laurent smiled and placed Isander’sfeet on his chest. He saw Isander grip the rail of the headboard he was tied to. Laurent pushed his erection down, his head just inside Isander’s entrance. He waited and looked at his pet.

Isander was visibly trembling with anticipation. His pants were a little more desperate. His erection was throbbing.

“Please, sir. Please. I’m begging you. Please. Fuck me! Fuck me! Please!”

Laurent sunk in. He groaned as Isander cried out. Isander felt wonderful. “Eyes on me, pet,” Laurent said sternly.

Isander opened his eyes and met Laurent’s gaze. Laurent gripped his hips as he began to fuck him. Isander kept his left foot on Laurent’s chest as his right leg slid under Laurent’s open dress shirt and curled around his waist. Isander scrunched up his nose as he cried out but he kept his eyes on Laurent.

“Such a good, pet,” Laurent said breathlessly as Isander’s body tightened deliciously around him. Laurent groaned. “Squeeze tighter,” Laurent growled and Isander obeyed. Laurent slid in deep and grinned. He leaned forward, the back of Isander’s knee pressed against his own chest. His foot slid over Laurent’s shoulder. He showed no discomfort. He was very flexible. 

Laurent took his soft bottom lip and sucked it. Isander’s body tightened around Laurent again. Laurent groaned. He looked into Isander’s pretty brown eyes. “Not as innocent as you look, are you darling?” Laurent asked breathlessly. 

“Just for you sir,” Isander said in a seductive tone Laurent hadn’t heard him use before.

Laurent began to fuck him roughly. He loved how Isander cried out and begged for harder and faster. It was intoxicating. He fucked Isander for a long while.

“Come,” Laurent demanded once he felt he was beginning to get close, and his pet did, all over his own chest. Laurent pulled out and slipped off his condom. He stroked himself a few times and came on Isander. Laurent mixed their releases and spread them over Isander’s skin. He stared at the glistening tanned skin. Laurent then releases his wrists.

“Thank you, sir,” Isander said as he laid there panting. 

Laurent chuckled and leaned forward, giving Isander a small kiss. “I think we’re going to get along just fine,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Laurent was in the kitchen serving dinner when Isander appeared, freshly showered and dressed. Laurent smiled at him. “Hungry?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Isander said softly. He sat at the kitchen counter and Laurent served him. He stared at the dish in surprise and then looked up at Laurent. “Moussaka?!” He asked, clearly delighted.

Laurent grinned. “It was my first time making it so I hope its good!” Laurent said rounding the counter and sitting beside Isander. His eyes scanned him. “How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Your wrists are ok?” 

“Yes, sir, I’m very ok,” Isander said shyly as he picked up his fork. His eyes met Laurent’s “You’re... really good at...” Isander trialed off.

“Fucking?” Laurent asked. There was something about Isander’s shyness that was truly appealing.

“Yes,” Isander said and blushed.

Laurent chuckled and they began to eat. “Just like γιαγιά used to make it,” Isander said. Laurent raised his eyebrows. “My grandma,” Isander said.

“Good,” Laurent said smiling.

 

* * *

 

Laurent walked upstairs to his room. He grabbed his phone and texted Vannes.

_How are you doll?_

_**Good thank you.** _

_Yeah? I can be over there in 15. My pet just left._

_**Thank you love but I’m alright. You’re so good to me** _

_Just as you are to me. Good night then. Sweet dreams_

_**Good night handsome. Love u** _

_Love u V_

Laurent threw himself in bed and closed his eyes. He still felt full from dinner and his body very relaxed from the activities before. He looked up at his ceiling and wondered what Damen was doing. As if on cue his phone chimed.

**Thinking about you**

Laurent grinned.

_What about me?_

**Not saying. Not wanting to get hot and bothered before bed**

Laurent chuckled.

_But you’re already thinking it so aren’t you already hot and bothered?_

**It’s one thing to have fleeting thoughts, it’s another to type them out and really concentrate in them**

Laurent put his phone on his chest and looked up at his ceiling again. His phone chimed again.

 **Plus what mostly fills my mind are speculations. You like to call the shots so until I find out what you like, it’ll be hard for me to fantasize**

Laurent read and pondered over what Damen has said. He smiled as he typed his answer.

_You asking me what I like in bed?_

**Yes**

Laurent’s heart thumped in his chest a bit. He could type ‘submission’... but didn’t Damen already in a way know that? His phone chimed. 

**What are you into?**

Laurent smiled as he typed his answer.

 _Anything and everything two consenting adults are willing to try_

**Well fuck...**

Laurent smiled.

_What time are you coming tomorrow?_

**3 pm?**

_See you then_

**Can’t wait**


	12. XII

Laurent let out a breath as he looked at the clock on the wall, 2:48 pm. He would be lying if he said part of him wasn’t anxious... nervous even.

Why? Why?! His pet had just told him how good he was at fucking less than 24 hrs ago. If he wanted he could take Damen to his bed, bend him over and fuck his brains out. Then he could get rid of this silly nervousness he felt whenever he was round the man. Laurent sighed.

But could he? Would Damen let Laurent mount him? What if he never bottomed and never planned to. Laurent’s feelings and thoughts had gone from assuming Damen never bottomed to being slightly disappointed at the thought that Damen might not bottom. He looked at his clock again. 2:51 pm.

“Get a fucking grip,” Laurent said to himself. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing and his heart rate slowed. He breathed like this for a while and then his phone rang. This was it.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Damen said. “Almost there.”

“I’ll open the garage,” Laurent said.

“Ok, see you soon.”

They hung up and Laurent walked to the large window in his kitchen. He spotted Damen’s Ferrariand walked to the door that led to his garage and opened it up. He watched as Damen pulled in slowly and parked. He closed the garage door as Damen stepped out of his car. He had a tee shirt and jeans. White high top Nike’s. His hair was perfect. His chest and biceps and stubble and lips and eyes... all perfect. Laurent smiled at him as he walked towards him. Laurent truly loved his eyes.

Laurent stepped aside and let him in. They walked into Laurent’s kitchen. “Drink?” Laurent asked.

“No,” Damen said. “Take me to your room.”

Laurent raised his eyebrows and grinned. “That’s it. No trying to seduce me?” He asked with mock indignation.

“Laurent no one seduces you. You -“

“Not true,” Laurent said furrowing his brow slightly. He crossed his arms and leaned his hip against his kitchen island.

Damen looked ever Laurent. He had a black tank top on and a gray cardigan over black jeans that were made to look slightly worn. He was barefoot. The sweater sleeves pulled to his elbows. There was something so sexy about seeing Laurent in casual attire. Damen’s eyes lingered in his feet. Even those were beautiful.

“Not true?” Damen asked.

“No. I’m seduced by...” he trailed off.

Damen walked over to him. “By?”

Laurent titled his head to one side. Damen sat on one the kitchen stools. He wished he could grab Laurent and pull him close but knew this wasn’t how to approach him. 

“Tell me what seduces a man such as yourself Mr. Rancourt,” Damen said in a soft voice. “Please.”

Fuck me sideways, Laurent thought. “If I tell you -“

“Yes I will try my hardest to seduce you,” Damen said.

Laurent chuckled and walked past him, out of his kitchen and into his living room. He put on some soft classical music.

“You literally just laughed at my advances,” Damen said. Laurent turned back and faced him as he walked towards him. “I almost feel like crying. It hurts so much you _laugh_ at my advances!”

Laurent looked at Damen’s face and the hurt expression on his face. “You’re an actor. You can cry on demand,” Laurent said.

“But, still, I recall painful memories and thoughts that bring tears to my eyes and you laughing at my advances is really high up there,” Damen said. He stepped close to Laurent.

Laurent looked up into those brown eyes. “Yeah right,” Laurent said softly. Without thinking he put his left hand on Damen’s broad chest.

Damen smiled at Laurent. “Kiss me, Laurent,” Damen said. “Please.”

Laurent clenched his jaw. Why fight it? He wanted to. He grabbed a fistful of Damen’s shirt and pulled Damen to him. The kiss was hot and passionate. Damen moaned like a good pet and it sent a thrill through Laurent. His cock reacted. They pulled back. Damen was grinning. Laurent wandered how long that grin would last.

“Down on your knees,” Laurent said.

Damen froze for exactly two seconds and then he sunk down to his knees in front of Laurent. Laurent felt it had been a 50/50 gamble and he had felt a little reckless saying it but now... now there he was. Damen. On his knees. He watched as Damen slipped his shirt off. Laurent couldn’t quite breathe.

“Things might get messy as I suck you off,” he said nonchalantly.

Laurent nodded. “They might,” he said.

Damen grabbed the sleeves of Laurent’s cardigan and pulled. It slipped gently off his shoulders and pooled behind his bare feet. Laurent took his tank top off. Damen grinned up at him. “You have the most gorgeous skin,” he said and he leaned in and kissed across Laurent’s abdomen, right above his jeans.

 “So do you,” Laurent said after a moment, to make sure his voice came out steady. He ran his hand through Damen’s hair. Damen’s lips felt good. His skin felt hot where Damen kissed it. He watched as Damen looked up at him, giving him a smirk and then reached with his teeth for Laurent’s jeans and remarkably, unbuttoned them, by pulling on them with his teeth.

He leaned back and grinned. Laurent chuckled. “Impressive,” Laurent said. Damen looked back at him. It was obvious Laurent was turned on and Damen truly wanted to bask in this. He unzipped Laurent’s jeans and put his hands on his hips. Laurent was thin but he was fit. There was taut muscle beneath that soft delicate skin.

Damen put his hands on Laurent’s hips and gently pushed his clothing down until his erection sprung forward. Damen literally felt his mouth salivate.

“I don’t...” Laurent said and Damen looked up confused. Laurent pursed his lips and gave Damen a half smile as he raised an eyebrow. “I won’t reciprocate.”

“Ok,” Damen said with a slight shrug and then leaned forward taking Laurent in his mouth. Laurent gasped. This wasn’t the first time he had had this, no, far from it. But... it felt so...

“Oh fuck that’s good,” Laurent said with out thinking. It was the truth. Damen’s mouth was heavenly and his tongue warm and soft yet firm. And then looking down and seeing that perfect face sucking him off...

“Fuck,” Laurent said again and gripped Damen’s bare shoulders. Damen felt so warm to the touch. Laurent squeezed his fingertips into the beautiful tanned skin. Damen’s palms were on Laurent’s hips, thumbs caressing his skin in circles. Laurent loved watching it all. It was amazing. He still couldn’t believe Damen was down on his knees for him... he did this for a glorious length of time.

“Aaahhh...” Laurent moaned. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” His right hand slid back into Damen’s hair. Damen was taking all of him in. He was close. So close. “Damen,” He said. “Damen I’m close.”

Damen sucked him harder. Laurent felt a wave of ecstasy go through him as he realized that Damen might let him come in his mouth. He thought he would warn him though. Again. Just to make sure. “Damen I’m going to come soon,” Laurent said between pants. “I’m close. I’m so close.”

Damen’s grip tightened on him and he slid Laurent in deep and sucked. There was no mistaking Damen’s intent. Laurent came and watched as Damen swallowed all his release.

“Fuck me,” Laurent sighed softly. His knees were weak. He felt pleasantly spent. Damen stood up as Laurent pulled his boxers and jeans back up and was suddenly being kissed by Damen. Laurent was really turned on.

Laurent opened his mouth and let Damen slide his tongue in. He could taste himself on Damen. Damen then pulled back and they looked at one another. Laurent pushed on Damen’s chest, making him walk backwards until the back of his legs hit Laurent’s couch and he fell back on it. Laurent got on top, straddling him. He liked how Damen’s eyes wandered over him, taking him in. He wanted Laurent. It was so obvious and Laurent liked seeing the lust in his eyes.

Laurent got up on his knees. Damen leaned his head on the back of the couch, panting, looking up at him. “Undo your pants,” Laurent said. Damen did. Laurent looked into his eyes.“Slide them down, past your hips,” he ordered.

Laurent watched as Damen did this. His body was... perfection. His muscular abdomen and thighs were so perfect. His throbbing erection was gorgeous. For a moment, Laurent felt his body ache to feel Damen inside him. It surprised him. He had never wanted _that_.

Laurent let his eyes linger. Laurent reached for him and gingerly caressed the underside of Damen’s erection with the back of his fingers. Damen gasped and groaned. It didn’t surprised Laurent that Damen was loud, he had the feeling he was vocal during sex. Laurent smirked as he wrapped his soft hand around Damen and stroked him almost lazily. Damen groaned. Laurent circled his head with his thumb, spreading the wetness around. 

Damen pushed up as if to kiss him. “No,” Laurent said and Damen leaned back. He went to put his hands on Laurent’s hips and was met with a stern look and a shake of the head from Laurent. Damen put his hands back down. Laurent stroked down on Damen’s cock, twisting his hand halfway down and Damen sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. He looked up as Laurent. His pale skin, gorgeous body and perfect mouth where right there. So close... and yet he couldn’t touch. He couldn’t _have_ , and he wanted to have so _badly_. Laurent was stroking Damen, in full control of the situation. Damen bucked his hips up, as Laurent stroked down, staring into his eyes, almost as if testing him.

Laurent looked down at Damen and then leaned in and kissed him. A couple of sweet slow kisses, as he stroked him. This seemed to calm Damen down and relax him. Laurent placed his left hand on Damen’s neck, thumb caressing his throat as his tongue slid across Damen’s lips. He then sucked his bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth. Laurent felt Damen’s cock twitch to this.

“Oh you like that,” Laurent said, his lips grazing Damen’s as he spoke. Damen moaned and he bucked his hips again, this time it was involuntary. He was panting, pupils dilated. Laurent leaned down and kissed him again. Damen’s body was tensing. He closed his eyes and Laurent saw as he clenched his hands into fists. Laurent looked down at him.

“Don’t come until I tell you to,” Laurent said, again lips grazing on Damen’s.

Damen’s eyes popped open. “What?” He asked.

Laurent looked into his eyes. “Don’t come until I give you permission,” he said in a soft but stern voice.

“But I...” Damen said panting. “I can’t stop.”

“Yes you can,” Laurent said. “You will.”

Damen looked up at Laurent. He felt the orgasm building in his body. He was fighting it. Fighting as hard as he could. Laurent’s hand wasn’t going too fast but it wasn’t slowing down either. He felt a groan start deep inside him. He was fighting it. He clenched his fists. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. 

Laurent stared into his eyes and watched the tensing of Damen’s muscles. He listened to his breathing, his pants and moans. It was visible Damen was fighting to control his body. The expression on his face was exquisite, one that turned Laurent on so much. Finally, Laurent felt he had made him wait long enough.

“Come,” Laurent said and Damen groaned loudly as he climaxed. The release was incredible. His whole body felt it. His body trembled as he panted, Laurent stroked him softly until he had completely emptied himself.

“Holy fuck,” Damen said as he panted. He rubbed his face and slid his hands up into his hair. He looked up as Laurent got off the couch, standing in front of him.

Laurent gave him a sexy half smile. “That was adequate,” he said. Damen chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Damen had cleaned up and Laurent cooked a quick dinner. They now sat at the kitchen island. Damen had left his shirt off and Laurent’s cardigan remained on the living room floor. He had his black tank top.It was a bit baggy. His had his elbow on the counter and Damen looked, the skin of his side exposed. Damen loved seeing it. Laurent was so perfect in every way.

“So would that be something that would happen each time?” Damen asked softly.

Laurent glanced his way. “What?” He asked.

“The waiting,” Damen said. “Making me wait until you say I can come.”

Laurent chewed his food slowly. He shrugged. “Depends on my mood,” he said. 

Damen chuckled. Laurent looked at him. “What about my mood?” He asked.

“If you didn’t like what I did, we don’t have to do it again, simple,” Laurent said nonchalantly. He held Damen’s gaze the whole time.

Damen felt his face show his change in mood. “Whoa. No. No. That’s not what I meant.”

Laurent stayed silent as he ate.

Damen breathed in and out. “I liked it. It felt good. I’d never done that before,” Damen said.

Laurent nodded and turned back to his food.

Damen furrowed his brow. “Why do you make me feel like I’m so disposable?” Damen asked, a bit more emotional than he would have liked. 

Laurent looked up quickly and looked into Damen’s eyes. “I’m sorry that’s not my intention,” he said. 

“What are your intentions? Do you have any?” Damen asked.

Laurent gave Damen a quizzical look. “Damianos why are you asking about my intentions when you’ve initiated all the sexual contact we’ve had?”

Damen stared. He didn’t know what to say. He sat there quiet.

“But I’m serious, Damen,” Laurent said turning his whole body towards him. “If you don’t like anything I’m doing, tell me to stop and I will stop.”

“It’s not that,” Damen said. “I liked it. It felt good. I’ve just never...” Damen shook his head and looked at Laurent, with his perfect blond hair and beautiful face. He almost looked... innocent. “You’re so different.” 

“I am,” he said nodding. “Very different. With very distinct likes.”

Damen felt his breath leave him. “Like... making me wait till you tell me come?” He asked softly.

“Yes,” Laurent said.

Damen nodded. “I want to do that again,” he said breathlessly.

Laurent looked his way. If seeing Damen ask for more did anything to him it didn’t show. “Ok,” was all Laurent said and went back to eating his food. Damen sighed. Laurent looked up and leaned over, stroking Damen’s cheek. “Eat.”

Damen leaned into his touch and smiled at him. Laurent was intoxicating and for reasons he didn’t really understand, Damen felt he wanted to please him greatly. In every way. A soft smile spread to his lips. “You’re so sexy,” Damen whispered.

Laurent smiled. “Thank you,” he answered.

“But you knew that,” Damen said.

“Maybe,” Laurent said with a shrug. After a comfortable silence Laurent spoke. “You’re extremely good looking,” he said.

Damen looked at him and actually felt his neck and face warm. “Thank you,” he said.

Laurent grinned. “Are you blushing?”

“No,” Damen said furrowing his brow.

“You’re blushing,” Laurent said. “Damianos Verros, Hollywood Golden Boy, blushing because he was told he was good looking.”

Damen shook his head. “It’s more about who’s saying it than what was said.”

Laurent glanced at Damen. “Well I’m flattered,” he said.

Damen let out a sigh. He was falling hard. He wasn’t sure what Laurent wanted. He didn’t care though. This was like nothing else be had ever experienced and he wasn’t going anywhere.


	13. XIII

Damen laid in bed after getting home from Laurent’s place. He felt good. Being around Laurent was something he always wanted. He felt good when he returned home but he always missed him when he had to leave.

Damen undressed quickly and climbed in his bed. He had to be on set at 4 am. His thoughts floated around on what was going to happen on set tomorrow and on Laurent and he quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Damen pulled into set. It was still completely dark. He went into hair and make up and then wardrobe, all which took about an hour and then he was ready to go. He greeted everyone as he took his place.

The actress he was doing the scene with smiled at him. “Morning handsome.”

“Morning beautiful. How are you?”

“Tired as fuck! Aren’t you?”

Damen chuckled. “I actually had a good nights sleep,” he said.

“Oh! Did you have some good sex earlier? That always knocks me out.”

“Something like that,” Damen said. She gave him a curious look. “I don’t kiss and tell.” Damen grinned as she laughed.

“Ok! Everyone take your places. We have exactly 22 minutes to get the perfect shot!”

Damen took a deep breath and got to work.

 

* * *

 

Damen was in his trailer at the end of his work day. The sunrise scene was followed by other scenes but they had wrapped by lunch. He was talking to the hair and make up ladies. This was his third movie with them and he felt comfortable talking to them.

“Hey,” he said. “I have... someone I want to impress and it’s their birthday tomorrow. What do you think would be a nice gesture?”

“You mean flowers and chocolate and a good fuck won’t do the trick?” The hair lady said.

“We’re not sleeping together yet,” Damen said grinning.

He was met with “What?!” and “You’re kidding me?!”

“Damianos! I can’t believe you’re waiting! From all these stories you tell us you seem to be the wham bam thank you ma’am kind!”

Damen rolled his eyes. “Not always,” he said.

“Ok. So what’s so special about this one?” The makeup lady asked.

“Everything,” Damen said thinking about Laurent.

The ladies oohh’ed and aahh’ed and Damen laughed. “Ok, what does said lovely person do for a living?”

“Plastic surgeon,” Damen said with a huge grin, he felt pride in saying it.

“So it’s a stressful job. Maybe a nice massage or day at the spa, you know?”

Damen sat up. “That’s an awesome idea!” He said.

“Yeah! Here, I have a card to this _really_ nice, nice place in Bel Air. It’s a bit pricey but all the masseuses are amazing and they’re all so gorgeous. But make sure you call! They book up fast!” One lady said.

“Oh, please, have your assistant call and once they know it’s you they’ll MAKE time!” Said the other.

Damen grinned. This seemed like a good idea. He picked up his phone and called his assistant. He wanted to take Laurent today.

 

* * *

 

Once Damen got done on set he climbed back into his Ferrari and called Laurent.

“Hello, Damianos,” Laurent answered.

Damen couldn’t help but grin. “I will be there soon. I’m taking you some place.”

Silence. “Ok,” Laurent said.

“Ok,” Damen said grinning.

 

* * *

 

Damen pulled into Laurent’s garage. He got out and saw Laurent standing by his door. Damen let out a breath. He could get used to this. Seeing Laurent every day.

“Hey,” he said walking forward. 

“Hey,” Laurent answered and Damen noticed how he furrowed his brow. “That’s fake blood right?”

Damen looked down at his clothes. “Where?” He asked. His shirt was white and he didn’t see anything.

“On your neck, your collar bone,” Laurent said.

“Oh, shit. Yeah it is! I was on set earlier.” They were inside now and Damen took off his shirt. He held his tee shirt out and saw the red on the collar. “Great,” he said.

“Well, come on,” Laurent said, Damen saw a sexy half smile on his face. “Cleaning up blood, fake or otherwise is a specialty of mine.”

Damen chuckled and sat on one of the kitchen stools. He watched as Laurent took some paper towel, wet it and put a little bit of dish soap on it. He walked over and began to wash Damen’s neck. Damen stared up at him. Staring wasn’t polite, but Damen wasn’t shy and at this point, pretending to not want to stare at the man who’s cock was in his mouth less than 24 hours ago was stupid, really.

Laurent glanced down at him and a smile spread across his lips. Surprisingly, Laurent leaned down and kissed him. “All clean,” he said.

“Oh and a kiss too,” Damen said.

“Well you were going to ask for one anyway, I could see it in your eyes.”

Damen raised his eyebrows. “What else are my eyes asking for?”

Laurent chuckled. “To go to my room but the answer is still no.”

“Why?”

“You’re not ready.”

Damen froze and stared into Laurent’s blue eyes. “I’m sorry, what?”

Laurent stepped towards him, their faces inches apart. “You. Are. Not. Ready.”

Damen wasn’t sure what to think or say. He felt a nervous clench in his stomach. That was a feeling he hadn’t felt in years, and never quite this strong. Laurent had a way of just taking over him, leaving him feeling slightly helpless and not in control of himself or what was happening. It was scary but equally thrilling. Damen realized he was panting slightly, his heart pounding.

“What...” he began to say. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said. I know you want me to take you to my room,” Laurent’s voice wasn’t much louder than a whisper. “I know you want me to fuck you.”

Damen let out a breath. The way the word sounded coming out of Laurent’s lips was intoxicating. Laurent’s angelic features were so deceptive. He was quite dangerous in such an erotic way.

“Don’t you?” Laurent asked softly.

“I...” Damen said.

“You want me to fuck you,” Laurent said again and this time his lips were so close to Damen’s, Damen felt his warm breath on him.

“Yes,” Damen said and realized it was true. The thought of Laurent fucking him was suddenly all he could think of and his body reacted. He began to get hard.

Laurent smiled and let out a small breath. “How do you picture me fucking you? Are you on your hands and knees? Are you on your back?” Laurent gave Damen a soft kiss that sent goosebumps all over him. “Or have I got you bent over the side of the bed? Maybe we’re not even in my room. Maybe I’ve bent you over my couch. Or maybe I’m fucking you here on my kitchen floor.”

Laurent leaned in and kissed him again. He was standing between Damen’s legs and as he pressed in, he leaned into Damen’s hard on. It was enough to make Damen moan. Damen closed his eyes and felt Laurent’s lips and tongue on him. He felt his hand wrap around the side of his neck and his thumb caress his throat. It still felt as if the touch was that of ownership and not a gentle love caress but Damen was fine with this. He was fine with being owned by Laurent while they were in the midst of all this, whatever this was.

Once Laurent’s lips lifted off his, Damen opened his eyes slowly and was met with Laurent’s intense gaze. “I want all of it,” he said. “I want you to fuck me in all those ways.”

To say that Laurent was pleased hearing this was an understatement. He nodded. “When you’re ready,” he said stepping back. Damen reached, as if to grab him and Laurent gave him a look and surprisingly slapped his hand. Hard. 

“Ow!” Damen said at the sting the slap had left. He looked at Laurent with wide eyes.

“Don’t touch unless I say you can,” Laurent said with a grin.

Damen laughed. He bit his bottom lip. “Please, Laurent,” he said. He tilted his head slightly. “I’ve been thinking of nothing but you all day.”

Damen saw Laurent liked this but, to Damen’s disappointment only shook his head. “So where are you taking me.”

“Someplace where you can’t say no to someone touching you,” Damen said.

“What?” Laurent asked puzzled.

“I’m taking you to a spa. We’re getting massages. God knows I need one with as wound up as you get me. And I figured you might like one too.”

“Oh,” Laurent said. “Where?”

“A place in Bel Air. It came highly recommended.”

“Ok,” Laurent said nodding.

“We’ll just swing by my house. I need a new tee shirt. Then maybe a late lunch?”

“Sure,” Laurent said with a slight shrug.

Damen looked him up and down. “You’re just agreeing to everything?”

Laurent chuckled. “I thought you would want me agreeable.”

“In more ways than one,” Damen said. He stood up and grabbed his tee shirt and slipped it back on. The fake blood on his shirt was dry and wouldn’t get on him. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Laurent said.

 

* * *

 

Damen drove to his place first and Laurent stayed in the car while he ran in and put on a new shirt. They then took off. Once they reached the place Damen drove around the back. 

“Lots of backroom entrances for you huh?” Laurent asked. Damen glanced over at him. He was in black jeans again with a gray tee shirt. He had sunglasses on and of course they made him even sexier. His hair perfectly combed to the side.

“Is that ok?” Damen asked, worried Laurent might tire of this.

Laurent glanced his way. “It’s ok,” he said and placed his hand on Damen’s bicep.

“Ok,” Damen said. He parked and was happy to see someone was waiting for them as his assistant told them there would be.

“Mr. Verros!” An elegant woman who looked to be in her late thirties said. Laurent looked her over. She had black hair pulled back in a sleek pony tail. She was in a blushed colored suit and matching heels. They looked like something Vannes would wear. Laurent instantly liked her. “Mister...?” She asked as she turned toward Laurent.

“Rancourt,” he said. 

“My, you have gorgeous skin,” she said.

“Thank you, I take care of it,” Laurent said chuckling.

“That’s refreshing to hear!” She said.

“Well, I’m almost a full fledged plastic surgeon, so I need to look the part.”

“Are you?” She said with a smile on her face. “Maybe we should have lunch sometime, we could benefit each other professionally, after you see the quality of service we provide, of course.”

“Maybe,” Laurent said.

“I’m Nina. I own this place and, Mr. Verros and Mr. Rancourt,” she said. “We’re excited to have you. If you would follow me,” she said and they were led down a hallway. Laurent looked around. He liked the esthetic. The place was beautiful, with neutral walls and dark hardwood floors. Large framed paintings of flowers hung here and there. If almost reminded Laurent of his home.

“I have my four best masseuses today that you can choose from.” She led them through a glass door into a room with two massage tables and Laurent’s eyes fell on no other than Isander. The young man gasped a little in surprise.

“Oh!” He said.

Laurent grinned. “Hi,” he said.

“Hello, sir,” Isander said with a blush to his cheeks that was hard to miss.

Damen stared between the two, an uneasiness creeping in him.

“Oh! Mr. Rancourt, I was positive you hadn’t been here before,” Nina said, also glancing between the two. 

“No, it’s my first time,” Laurent said with a polite smile. He really didn’t think anyone needed to know how Isander and he knew one another.

Nina smiled. “Mr. Rancourt, would you like to have Isander massage you today?”

Laurent looked at him and smiled. “I’ll let him decide,” he said, raising a perfect eyebrow. Isander blushed deeper. Damen went from uneasy to annoyed. He was suddenly regretting coming here. He looked at Isander. He was a very good looking young man. “I mean, the other possible client is this man beside me and if I were any of them I’d rather give him a massage than me,” Laurent said and Damen was caught by surprise by the sudden compliment.

He looked at Laurent and was met by a wink from him. “You flatter me,” Damen said. He was feeling a bit better but not by much. He looked at Isander who gave him a sweet smile. Damen couldn’t deny the young man’s beauty. “Είσαι Έλληνας?” Damen said asking the young man if he was Greek.

“Όχι. Είμαι από την Κύπρο,” Isander replied, letting Damen know he was from Cyprus. Laurent smiled at the exchange. He smiled at his pet approvingly. Isander lowered his eyes instinctively.

“Your name?” Damen asked.

“Isander, sir,” he replied.

“Would you be ok with attending me instead of Mr. Rancourt?” Damen asked.

Laurent’s eyes landed on Damen. He narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing. “I will be more than happy to, sir,” Isander said.

Laurent looked at the three other masseuses. There were two men and one female. He looked at the young woman. “What’s your name?”

“Erin,” she said with a smile.

“Ok, Erin it is then,” Laurent said.

“Wonderful,” Nina replied with a smile. “There are changing rooms there,” she pointed as all the employees walked out and it was just the three of them again. She looked at Damen. “Your assistant requested a couples treatment so you will be massaged in the same room together.”

“Yes,” Damen said.

Nina smiled and nodded. She pointed to a switch on the wall which she flipped and the glass door frosted over. “For privacy, Isander and Erin will knock and ask for permission to come in. Just be on your tables and enjoy!”

“Thank you,” Damen and Laurent said and then walked into the changing rooms where they began to undress. 

Laurent looked around. “I like this place,” He said.

“Yeah. How do you know Isander?” Damen asked. 

“Why?” Laurent asked.

“Answer me,” Damen said and Laurent stopped and looked at him. He stared at Damen and not in a pleasant way.

“Why should I?”

Damen shook his head and sat down on the a leather chair against the wall. “Did you fuck him?” Damen asked.

Laurent took a deep breath in and out and went and squatted in front of Damen. He placed his palm on Damen’s left thigh. “Why are you jealous?”

“Because! I hate anyone getting something I want! Fuck! I fucking want you and you’ve fucked him and he’s just a fucking masseuses!”

Laurent stood up and gave Damen a look. “So just because you’re an actor that makes you better than him?”

“No!” Damen said. “No that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s what you said.”

“It’s...” Damen trailed off. “Forget it! Fuck this!” Damen said angrily.

“We can leave,” Laurent said.

“I don’t want to fucking leave, Laurent! I came here for you! I wanted to do this with you!”

“So then let’s do this,” Laurent said simply.

“Yeah and I’m about to get massaged by a guy you’ve fucked!”

“You had three other choices Damianos,” Laurent said staying ever so calm.

“Well if I hadn’t picked him you would have!” Damen said.

“You’ll never know, you never gave me the choice.”

“Oh don’t fuck with me, Laurent!” Damen said.

Laurent walked over, grabbed Damen’s tee shirt and pulled him to a standing position and stared right into his eyes. “For the _second_ time Damianos, I am _not_ fucking with you and I’m going to ask you to stop saying that!” Laurent said in a stern voice. Although Damen was taller he felt as if Laurent was looking down at him. “I may be and do a lot of things but I don’t fuck around with people’s feelings and emotions. Now I didn’t pick this place, you did and I had no idea Isander worked here. And had you not picked him, I wouldn’t have either because it was obvious you didn’t like the fact that he and I knew each other. I’m not an asshole, Damen! I wasn’t going to make you uncomfortable on purpose.”

Laurent let go of Damen’s shirt and took a few steps away. Damen swallowed.

“And I hope you don’t think being a movie star makes you better than anyone because I don’t give a flying fuck what you do for a living. You could be a surgeon, a masseuse or a truck driver and I’d treat you just like I’m treating you now.”

“I know, Laurent, I know. I didn’t mean it. I honestly... I’m sorry. I got jealous,” he said. Laurent looked at him. He didn’t meet Laurent’s gaze. “I just... what does he have that I don’t?” Damen asked finally meeting Laurent’s gaze. He may have imagine it, but he thought he saw Laurent’s gaze soften.

“Nothing Damen,” Laurent said and walked to him. “Look, I meant it when I said you’re not ready -“ 

“And he was?” Damen asked.

Laurent stayed quiet. “Damianos,” Laurent said and Damen met his stare. “Don’t mistake me taking my time with us as me not...”

Damen perked up. “Wanting?”

Laurent smiled. “Wanting,” he said.

“So you want me?”

“I thought you knew already.”

“I didn’t. Tell me.”

Laurent laughed. “Look at your head already getting bigger.” Damen grinned. Laurent sighed. “Is this ok then? Should we tell Nina you want to switch Isander out.”

“No,” Damen said. “No that would be a total dick move and Nina had him as one of her best so.” Damen smiled.

Laurent looked at him. “You being an actor is hot though,” Laurent said smiling.

Damen laughed. “Oh is it?”

“It is.”

“Wanna come to set with me?” Damen asked taking Laurent’s hands in his.

“We’ll talk about it later, in the meantime can we undressed because I really want that massage!”

“Of course,” Damen said. He looked at Laurent. Laurent leaned in and kissed him. “Mmmm,” Damen said. “Two unasked for kisses in a row.”

Laurent gazed at Damen, enjoying his pleased look. “You know I always thought you were a good actor because you were so expressive, your face. I see now it’s not all acting. You wear your heart on your sleeve. It’s really nice.”

Damen smiled. “You like it?” 

“Very much,” Laurent said.

Damen nodded. “That’s such a nice thing to say.”

“It’s the truth,” Laurent whispered to him.

“Let’s go get massaged,” Damen said with a wink.


	14. XIV

The massage was wonderful and went by without incident, Isander was a true professional and Laurent was actually happy he gave Damen a massage. Erin too was very good. They had light conversation and Erin and Isander were both funny and delightful.

There was no big deal made of Damen being a movie star, but Erin did ask Laurent what he did for a living and when Laurent mentioned his profession he enjoyed when Damen made a comment of how impressed he was with Laurent intelligence and professionalism.

After they were done, Damen drove Laurent back home. Laurent invited him in.

“Just want to make sure you’re ok,” Laurent said. “That everything felt ok and you still didn’t have any lingering negative feelings regarding what just happened.” 

Damen took a breath in and raised a perfect eyebrow. “Only that I’m slightly embarrassed and I seriously should have reigned in whatever I was feeling,” he said. “Sorry about that.”

“No, no,” Laurent said, leaning back on his kitchen counter, placing his palms there and curling his long pale fingers round the edge of it. “I really like how emotional you are. The complete opposite of me.”

“Like a ying to your yang?” Damen asked with a lovely smile. He took a step closer to Laurent.

Laurent only smiled and looked at his lips. He was relaxed and felt really good. Euphoric. He had his guard down, which was rare, and he truly was never one to say no to something he wanted, especially when it was tall, muscular and handsome and standing in front of him in the privacy of his kitchen. Laurent grabbed the edge of his counter and gracefully jumped up sitting at the edge of it. Damen stepped closer and Laurent grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in.

They kissed, pressing their lips together and after a moment, opening their lips up and letting their tongues begin to explore each other’s mouths. Damen moaned and after their lips parted, he ran his nose along Laurent’s jaw. Laurent stayed still as Damen did this. This was not something his pets did. They had no freedom to roam over his body like this. Laurent stayed still though, and let Damen begin to kiss the soft skin under his jaw. His lips and tongue were pleasant and warm. Laurent tilted his head, giving Damen more room.

Damen worked his lips down Laurent’s beautiful, soft neck. He took his time and kissed Laurent slowly, pressing his lips into the delicate skin. Damen had his palms on the counter, knowing Laurent had told him not to touch him before. “Can I touch you?” Damen asked.

Laurent smiled at Damen asking before just doing. “You may,” Laurent said. He felt Damen place his hands on his knees and slide them up his thighs to his hips. Laurent looked at the pleased look on Damen’s face.

Their eyes met. “What would you like for your birthday?” Damen asked with a flirtatious smile.

Laurent chuckled. “Ah, you said something about a get together at your place, did you not?”

“Yes, but what I mean is,” Damen said softly kissing Laurent’s neck again, Laurent closed his eyes momentarily as he enjoyed the sensation. “What can _I_ do for _you_ for your birthday.” 

Laurent opened his eyes and couldn’t help but smile at what Damen was saying. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” he whispered. 

Damen pulled back and looked at Laurent. “Of course I do,” he said furrowing his brow.

Laurent looked at Damen’s brown eyes and shook his head. “No, I don’t think you do,” he replied but couldn’t hold back the half smile that spread on his lips.

Damen looked over Laurent’s face, deep in thought. “Then why don’t you tell me.” Laurent only looked at him. “Oh, I’m not ready,” Damen said and Laurent was surprised to see the huge grin on his face. “I’m actually flattered that when I asked what I could do for you, your mind went to something in the bedroom.”

Laurent stayed still and realized Damen was right and for once felt a slight bit embarrassment. It was fleeting though. Damen could have meant the question in another way of course, but he didn’t think he did. “Oh,” Laurent said. “I apologize -“

“Don’t I totally meant it sexually. I figured if you wanted me to be your sex slave for the night, I would gladly be,” Damen said with his million dollar smile.

Laurent looked on and made sure he remained composed. This was a bit much and almost told Damen not to ‘fuck with him,’ as Damen so liked to say. “I’m not one to be joked around with,” Laurent said as he pushed Damen back slightly.

Damen didn’t budge. “I wasn’t joking. You know I want you, Laurent, that’s not a joke.”

Laurent raised his eye brows. “I’m sure being one of your conquests is something others look forward to, but -“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Damen said. “That’s not what I’m after here.” Laurent looked at him. “I really like you, Laurent.”

Laurent liked hearing that more than he thought he should. This was still strange but in a more and more pleasing way. Laurent still wasn’t expecting anything to come of this and felt he should be ready at any moment for Damen to suddenly loose interest and no longer want to spend time with him, but the more they saw each other and the more Laurent and he grew closer...

“Do you?” Laurent asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

“Don’t do that, don’t make this a joke,” Damen said.

“I’m not!” Laurent said. He chuckled and pulled Damen in, kissing him deeply. Laurent wanted nothing more than to have Damen serve him like his pets did, yet he knew that wasn’t what Damen had meant when he had made the offer. Once they finished kissing, Laurent placed his lips by Damen’s ear. “One night as my slave and you’d be begging for more.” Laurent nipped his earlobe playfully.

“Oh I don’t doubt it,” Damen said in a husky whisper and leaned in wanting to kiss Laurent again.

Laurent, though, placed his hands on Damen’s broad chest and pushed him back. Damen leaned back and looked confused. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

“No,” Laurent said. “But I do think you should get going. You have to be on set very early tomorrow morning and then you’ll be hosting dinner for my birthday so you’ll have a long day. You need to make sure you get your rest.”

Damen let out a breath. “Of course,” he said slightly annoyed.

Laurent took it in stride. “By the way I really appreciate you hosting a dinner for me. I’ll only be inviting Vannes and obviously Lazar because he and Pallas get along so well.” 

Damen chuckled and his annoyance seem to melt away. “Yes he’ll be there as well as Nikandros.” 

“Good,” Laurent said hopping off the counter. “As for what you were asking before,” Laurent said sliding his hand across Damen’s broad chest. He liked how it felt, warm and firm under his hand and the thin cotton of his shirt. “I will not ask for anything. Anything you want to give me will come from you and you alone.”

They looked into each other’s eyes. “What if you won’t accept?” Damen asked in that husky whisper again.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Laurent answered back in a husky whisper of his own.

“Ok,” Damen said and after one more kiss he was on his way home.

 

* * *

 

The following evening, Laurent was getting dressed. He had decided on black skinny pants that hugged his legs nicely and his black leather tie up boots. He didn’t know what top to wear thought and it was bothering him that he cared so much that Damen be blown away by how he looked.

“Vannes!” He said. She was on his bed, crossed legged and looking fabulous. Her blond hair was up in a sleek bun and she was in a black knit sweater, off one shoulder and black leather pants. Her red heels matched her red lip stick. She had a martini in one hand and her phone on the other.

“Yes?!” She said snapping into attention. She heard the exasperation in Laurent’s voice.

“I’m having a fucking crisis here! What the fuck do I wear?!”

Vannes furrowed her brow slightly. “But you look amazing in anything, Laurent.” Laurent gave her a look and she stood up and walked over. “I see. We want to impress Mr. Hollywood in case you fuck later. We’re taking my car then in case you end up spending the night.”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “I’m not -“

“No. No. We’re not saying no!” She said walking to his closet, her heels clicking on his wooden floor. She came back with a dark gray button up. It had a nice sheen to it and a black blazer. “You look amazing in dark colors because of your pale skin and blond hair.”

He looked over at the knit sweaters he had thrown on his bed. He liked how he looked in button ups. He put it on and tucked it in. He then slid on the blazer. He put on his watch and Vannes handed him a thin gold chain. He put it on and she unbuttoned one more button of his shirt, exposing his pale chest and the gold chain.

“Nice,” she said.

“Thank you,” Laurent said and put an arm around her neck and kissed her cheek.

“You really like him,” she said.

He shook his head. “It’s not so easy.”

“Why?”

“Because he can’t just go out in public and I don’t know how to handle... him.”

“What? You can handle anyone!”

“I handle pets. I’m in control. Complete control. It’s hard for me to give that up.”

Vannes looked up at Laurent’s face, searching it. “Just... let go,” she whispered.

“Easier said than done,” he said stepping back and spritzing cologne. 

“I know,” she said.

“What are you doing Friday? Can we do lunch?”

“Yeah!” She said. “What time?”

“One?” Laurent asked.

“Yup! Let me know where. I’ll be there!” 

“Great. Come on, give me your keys, I’ll drive.”

Vannes walked and grabbed her black clutch, taking her keys out and handing them to Laurent. They walked out of his room, down the stairs and through the kitchen, out to the garage to Vannes car, and started making their way to Damen’s home.

 

* * *

 

Nikandros let them in. Laurent wasn’t sure what to expect when he and Vannes arrived at Damen’s. It turned out Lazar was already there, Laurent smiled. Lazar, short strawberry blond hair and perfectly trimmed beard was all over Pallas and his shoulder length black hair. His skin and eyes so much like Damen’s, Laurent’s realized. He finally got a good look at Pallas in a properly lit and calm environment, he was good looking, but in Laurent’s mind, no one compared to Damen.

Damen’s home was nice and spacious. He had nice rich burnt orange tile in the entrance hall and leading into the living room. It matched the theme of his Mediterranean style mansion. The tile on the kitchen was a pretty dark blue and the whole wall, made up of large glass doors that led to the backyard, which had a pool, was open so everyone could walk in and out as they pleased. He had a bar outside with a bar tender and the delicious smell of roast meat was wafting in. There was seating outside, there were nice plush sofas and low tables. Music was coming from outdoor speakers, it was Greek and Laurent smiled when he heard it.

“I got one of the cooks from the Greek place I took you to,” Damen said, eyes sparkling, when he saw Laurent and Vannes walk outside. Damen was in stone washed jeans and a peach short sleeved shirt, the sleeves folded up to reveal his perfect biceps. They stared at each other a moment. The pleased expressions they shared showed how much they liked what they saw. Laurent finally tore his eyes away and saw Damen had black and gold balloons filled with helium all over the place, both indoor and out.

“Damen,” Laurent said. “This is -“

“All you deserve,” he said softly. He looked at Vannes and gave her his perfect smile. “Vannes! So glad you made it! Wonderful to see you!”

“Likewise,” Vannes said and gave him a smile. Vannes was charmed as well as anyone that met Damen. 

Greek music kept playing and Lazar and Pallas took a break from sticking their tomgues down each other’s throats to come and say hi to Laurent and wish him a happy birthday. Pallas had a heavy Greek accent. Laurent thanked them.

They all got a drink and then the food was served. Damen had a lovely outdoor table and they all sat down to eat. People appeared to serve them food and wine. “Are they from the restaurant too?” Laurent asked. Damen nodded. Damen eagerly spoke of the food to Vannes and Lazar, although Pallas served Lazar a plate.

It was a round table. Laurent had Damen to his left and Vannes to his right. Nikandros was beside her and Pallas beside him and Lazar between Damen and Pallas but Lazar was paying no attention to Damen. Vannes and Nikandros were talking and laughing. Laurent turned to Damen. “This was beyond anything I was expecting,” Laurent said, reaching for Damen’s hand. He truly wanted Damen to know how wonderful this was.

Damen looked really pleased. “I really care about you. Your birthday is special and I’m just so happy you’re celebrating it with me.” 

Laurent smiled. He was truly happy. He had shared moments of pure joy with Vannes and Auguste but truly no one else. He felt a slight stirring in his chest as he gazed at Damen. Damen caught him looking his way and he gave Laurent a wink. Laurent rolled his eyes playfully and looked away. 

They all began to talk and laugh and eat. Laurent found himself having a few more glasses of wine. Finally, dinner was over and their plates were cleared and a cake was brought out. It was a gorgeous round cake. “White chocolate,” Damen said and Laurent grinned. Everyone sang Laurent happy birthday. “Make a wish,” Damen whispered in his ear and Laurent did. He blew out the black 3 and 0 candles.

“How did you know how old I was?” Laurent asked him.

“I had Pallas ask Lazar,” Damen said and he handed Laurent a silver cake knife. Laurent chuckled.

Everyone had cake. The conversation slowed and Laurent saw the waiters and then a couple of other people begin to clean up.

“Darling, it’s almost midnight. I need to get going,” Vannes said. Nikandros agreed he too had to go.

“Well I need to be alert for your patients,” Lazar said and Pallas looked to be going home with him.

Damen reached for Laurent’s hand. “Stay,” he said.

It didn’t take Laurent long to answer. In fact, he had made up his mind before he had left his home. “Ok,” he said and he grinned at the wide eyed expression Damen gave him.

Everyone got up and walked to the front door. “You’re staying?” Vannes asked Laurent wide eyes as well.

“Seems so,” Laurent said.

Once they reached the door Vannes hugged him and then went to hug Damen. Laurent saw her whisper something in his ear and Damen only nodded.

“Have a good night sweetie. Love you.”

“Love you, Vannes,” Laurent said and then everyone left. Damen closed the front door and leaned back against it. Laurent was a few feet away gazing at him. “What did Vannes say?” He asked.

“If I hurt you she would cut my balls off,” Damen said, raising his eye brows.

Laurent couldn’t help but let out a laud laugh. “She’s a bit over protective,” Laurent said shrugging. They stared at one another.

Damen slowly pushed off the front door. “Would you like something to drink?” He asked. 

“Water,” Laurent responded.

They walked back to the kitchen and Laurent saw there were still a couple of people cleaning up. Laurent glanced at Damen. “They’ll be done soon,” Damen said softly. Laurent nodded and smiled as Damen handed him the bottle of water. Damen looked him over. “We can go sit outside until they’re done,” Damen said.

“Ok, yes,” Laurent answered and they walked through the one door left open. Damen led Laurent past the table and the couches and around the back of the house. Suddenly the view opened up and the twinkling lights of LA shone bellow. “Wow!” Laurent said. He grinned at Damen. “Nice view.”

“Yeah,” Damen said, happy Laurent liked it. They sat at a stone bench there. There was shrubbery and some pleasant smelling flowers. “Laurent,” he said and they looked at one another. “I know I asked you to stay and I’m beyond happy you’re staying,” he said softly and slowly. “And um, I actually cannot believe I am about to fucking say this, but, um,” Damen took a deep breath in. “I really like you.” Laurent looked down as Damen took his hand and then looked back up at him. “And so, if you don’t want to have sex, we don’t have to. We can take it at whatever pace you want, we want, whatever is comfortable. As hot as you are, and you are very fucking hot, Laurent, I just want you to know this is not just me wanting to get you in bed. I admire you and you amaze me and being with you makes me so happy.”

Laurent sat very still. He hadn’t expected that. He suddenly became very aware of how hard his heart was beating and that he was holding the water bottle mid air as he was preparing to take a drink. He did this now to let his brain wrap around what Damen had just said. He truly had thought maybe they would fool around and depending on what it led to, he may or may not fuck Damen. But this. _This_. It was unexpected.

“Damen,” Laurent said after finishing the whole damn bottle. “I -“

“You don’t like me like that, do you?” Damen said suddenly. He let go of Laurent’s hand.

Laurent furrowed his brow. “Damen,” he said again.

“No. No. It’s... I mean it fucking sucks. It hurts, actually. But... but I knew chances were I wasn’t your type or maybe I just...” Damen shook his head. “Fuck!” He said.

Laurent blinked. “Damen,” he said again slowly.

“No. No it is what it is, you know?” Damen said. “I mean, it was fun for a moment right? But you don’t want anything serious with me. I’m just an actor and you’re a doctor and I mean, I may only be famous for another summer anyway. I’m sure you want someone more professional and stuff.” 

Laurent was getting aggravated now. “Damen!” He said.

“It’s fine, Laurent -“

“Damianos!” Laurent said raising his voice. Damen suddenly stopped and stared at Laurent. “Will you let me fucking speak!”

Damen sat still a couple of seconds then nodded.

“Ok! Thank you!” Laurent said. He ran a hand though his perfectly combed hair. He put the bottle down beside him. He glanced at Damen with a bit of an annoyed look. “Jesus, I didn’t know you could have full on conversations with yourself!”

“Only when I’m nervous,” Damen said softly.

“Why? What have you got to be nervous about?” Laurent asked.

Damen widened his eyes as if to say ‘seriously?’ “I just bared my heart to you,” he said. “I haven’t done that in years... maybe never... but... but I felt if I did it, bared my heart, you would treat it tenderly.”

Laurent’s breath caught in his throat. “Oh,” he said. He was at a loss for words. This was... so much more than he could have ever imagined.

Damen looked at him and took his hand again. “Am I such a poor prospect?” He asked with such unbridled honesty that it blew Laurent away.

“No!” Laurent said. “God... no, Damianos. You are -“

“Good night sir!” Came a sudden voice from the backyard. 

“Good night! Thank you!” Damen called out and then he turned to Laurent. “They’re done.”

“Indeed,” Laurent said.

“Take me to bed,” Damen said without missing a beat.

“Damen,” Laurent said. His heart was truly racing now. Everything Damen had said was weighing heavy on him. Laurent didn’t know how to just... make love to someone. It wasn’t something he had ever done. It was... it was an unknown to him... and yet... 

“No. I mean,” Damen let out a shaky breath. “Let’s see where it takes us,” he said. “No pressure. On either one of us.” 

Laurent let out a huff of air. He had wanted to stay. Now he was here... Laurent stood up. “Once we go inside, where to?” Laurent asked. 

“Past the kitchen and living room. The stairs are on the left.” Laurent nodded, he remembered. “Once upstairs, left, the door at the end of the hallway.”

Laurent held out his hand and Damen took it. He led him back inside. Laurent locked the glass door behind them and checked the other two. He turned off the lights in the kitchen and the lights in the living room. They walked to the front door and Laurent also checked it was secure. He was always one step ahead. They walked back and began to climb the stairs.

“You really just take control, don’t you?” Damen asked. They reached the top of the stairs and Laurent turned left.

Laurent smiled as they walked down the hall. They stopped before reaching the master bedroom door and he flicked the switch, the hallway lights turning off. “You have no idea,” Laurent said as he opened Damen’s bedroom door and led him inside.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Enjoy..._

Laurent walked into Damen’s room, Damen in tow. He turned the lights on and looked around. The room had wooden floors with an incredibly large furry plush rug around the bed. It was off white. The bed had a lovely burgundy comforter with gold detailing. There was a large painting above the bed

“Greece,” Laurent said.

“Yeah,” Damen said smiling. He looked at Laurent expectantly.

Laurent nodded. “Damen,” he said softly. “Before we do anything,” he said leading Damen to his bed and sitting at the edge of it, Damen sat beside him. “I want to tell you more about myself.”

Damen raised his eyebrows. “Ok.”

“So, Isander,” Laurent began.

“You two dated?” Damen asked.

“No,” Laurent answered.

“So it was like a one night stand?”

“Ah,” Laurent said, he was seeing Damen had a hard time just sitting and listening. “It wasn’t just one night.”

“So is it like a casual hook up? Like you guys call and meet up whenever you’re...”

Laurent swallowed. He had never had to do this. This night was turning out into a whole bunch of scenarios Laurent had never envisioned. “Not so casual,” Laurent said slowly. Damen stared at him. “We’re not in a romantic relationship,” he continued. “But we are in an arrangement of sorts.”

Damen furrowed his brow. “What kind of arrangement?”

Laurent licked his lips. This was it. He was going to be honest with Damen. There was no other way and truthfully, Laurent realized now, he didn’t want it any other way. “He is my pet, my submissive,” Laurent said slowly. “I’m his...master, dominant, the terms vary.”

Damen sat still a moment and Laurent saw realization dawn on his face. “Fuck me,” he said softly. “Like Fifty Shades -“

“Please! Please! No!” Laurent said making a face. He sighed. “It’s... it’s not all whips and fucking red rooms and shit,” Laurent said annoyed.

“Wow,” Damen said, his eyes a bit wide. “Ok. Yeah I know. I slept with a girl once and she tried to like smack me with this leather thing but I wasn’t feeling it. I mean she was hot and had a latex outfit and it was a bit freaky but, I wasn’t into her enough to want to dive into that.”

Laurent raised his eyebrows and tried to suppress his smile. “Was that before or after you became an A list celebrity?”

Damen rolled his eyes. “Ah, before!” He gazed at Laurent. “So...”

Laurent nodded. He figured Damen may have questions. “Ask whatever you want,” Laurent said.

“So do you do the whole...”

“No,” Laurent said. “No I don’t have a sex dungeon. But when I get to know a new pet of mine, we talk about what they enjoy, what I enjoy. I’m not into much of the hardcore physical stuff. For me it’s just being in complete control of the sexual act and the things leading up to it. I enjoy being in control and I choose what happens in bed. I do incorporate things they enjoy as well to make it mutually satisfying but they come to me knowing they will serve me.”

Damen’s eyes widened further as he listened to Laurent. “How many uh... pets do you have?”

“Normally three,” Laurent answered. “Two while I look to replace one. I’ve been with one before for a while.”

“Oh?” Damen asked. “Isn’t that sort of like a relationship if its one?”

“No,” Laurent said. “I don’t do it to seek companionship. We don’t go out on dates and I don’t call and text them goodnight. We set up a time to meet and they come to my home. We do what we do and they go home after. I get what I want, they get what they want and if they choose they’re done or I choose they no longer are what I need we part ways, no feelings hurt, no questions asked.”

Damen nodded. “When was the last time you had a boyfriend?”

“I don’t date,” Laurent said. 

“You don’t?” Damen asked looking confused.

Laurent rolled his eyes, more at himself when he realized how it must sound, him saying that. But... it was the truth... wasn’t it? “Damen,” Laurent said.

“I mean, I get it -“

“No. You don’t.” They looked at each other. “There’s a lot that went into me having this life style. Maybe that can be a story for another day but I just needed you to know before we did anything because it only seemed right and fair for you to know... In case it changed your mind about anything that you said earlier.”

Damen furrowed his brow. “But you’re not in love with any of them? Right? I mean it’s an arrangement. They can date and so can you if you choose.”

“Yes,” Laurent said.

“Ever had someone stop because they started to date someone seriously?”

“Ah, no,” Lauren said chuckling. “No, usually it’s because someone moved or we gave it a try but our likes were too different, or just depending on work and life, proper time can’t be found.”

Damen nodded. “How many do you have now?”

“Three, but two are busy with work so it feels like two.” Laurent watched Damen’s face to see how he reacted to all this.

“In Hollywood you hear so much, Laurent, and I myself have been offered to an extent something similar from several people,” Damen said with a shy smile. “So, like your life style isn’t so shocking or taboo. And it doesn’t make me second guess this.”

“This?” Laurent asked.

“Us,” Damen said with a grin.

“Us? There’s an us now?” Laurent was grinning back. He was feeling elated. “I don’t remember you asking.”

“You’re in my bedroom,” Damen said grinning widely.

“And so?” Laurent asked narrowing his eyes slightly. “Do you somehow feel you got me where you want me?”

Damen felt his heart pound as he heard the authority in Laurent’s voice. “I...” Damen said, unable to say much more.

“Because you don’t,” Laurent said standing up and stepping right up to Damen, who was still sitting at the edge of the bed. “Have you forgotten? Must I remind you who’s in charge here?” Laurent asked crowding Damen.

“No,” Damen said, his heart thumping in his chest, a shiver going down his spine, goosebumps all over his skin. He suddenly wondered if this is what Laurent was like, with his pets. If this is how he was as a master, he didn’t question why they would come back. “You are,” Damen said softly. “You’re in charge.”

Laurent gazed down at Damen, taking his face in his hands. Damen was slightly wide eyed and Laurent enjoyed this look on him. He looked like he wanted to submit, like he yearned for Laurent to take total control of him and everything they did.

“If I...” Damen said softly. “If I was one of your pets, what would we do?” Damen wanted to know, he wanted to see what Laurent was like with his pets. Damen didn’t like the thought of Laurent giving others something he couldn’t have himself. He was intrigued. Part of him, inexplicably, wanted to see what it was like. Damen had always felt being with Laurent would be this way, with him more in control than not and Damen wanted to experience it.

Laurent’s lips curled into a soft smile. “Oh?” He whispered. “Would you like to play?”

Damen felt a thrill of nervousness in his stomach. Laurent’s voice and eyes were so hypnotic. “Yes,” Damen said because he wanted to give Laurent anything he wanted.

Laurent nodded. He took a few steps back. “Stand up,” he told Damen. “Undress for me.”

Damen stood and looked at Laurent’s face. The slight curl of the perfect lips and the glint in his blue eyes. He was looking at Damen as if he was a wrapped present he couldn’t wait to see unwrapped and it made Damen feel amazing. He gladly began to undress for him. Damen himself had had more than enough lovers, more females than males, yes, but some things were the same with everyone and when it came to undressing, he knew taking his time was sexier than rushing, especially when he was asked to. It was funny though, normally it was Damen being the spectator. It had been years since Damen felt he was the one doing the pleasing instead of the other way around.

Laurent stood relaxed as he watched Damen unbutton his shirt and toss it aside. He looked over Damen’s muscular body. He undid this jeans and pushed them down, exposing his muscular legs. Damen’s body was a thing of beauty. Although he was acting the part of the pet, it was obvious he wasn’t. He was submitting yes, but he was someone used to being the dominant partner and Laurent had never felt so pleased as he did now with Damen letting him take control of the situation. 

He was down to his boxer briefs, white ones, and Damen took special interest in Laurent’s face as he slid them past his hips and down his thighs. Laurent raised his eyebrows approvingly. “Come undress me,” he said.

Damen liked this. He walked over and removed Laurent’s jacket. He placed it on a chaise he had near them. He then went back and unbuttoned the sleeves first. He untucked his shirt and began to unbutton it. Damen leaned in and kissed Laurent and Laurent let him. This was a new feeling. It was like playing with one of his pets, but an incredibly gorgeous pet who also had the freedom to kiss and touch Laurent as he pleased, but still, only to an extent.

They kissed, long, slow kisses and Damen worked his way down the buttons. He wanted to run his palms across Laurent’s pale chest, but Laurent forbade him. He simply pushed Damen’s wrists away. “Don’t get distracted,” Laurent said. Damen nodded and removed his shirt. He placed it on top of the jacket on the chaise. “Down on your knees,” Laurent said and Damen looked at him. After a couple of seconds Damen dropped to his knees.

The satisfaction in Laurent’s face was unmistakable and Damen grinned at it. He loved it. He loved giving Laurent what he wanted. He suddenly felt he wanted to satisfy Laurent more than anyone. More than any of his ‘pets’ could. He reached for Laurent’s pants and undid them, pulling them down. Laurent stepped out of them and Damen sat back and just admired Laurent.

Laurent slid his hands into Damen’s hair and down to cup his cheek with his right hand. “You are so incredibly handsome,” Laurent said softly.

Damen grinned. “You’re incredibly handsome yourself,” he said softly.

Laurent took a step back and held his hand out, Damen took it and they walked to the bed. Laurent motioned for Damen to get on and he did, scooting back and leaning against the head board. Laurent went and looked at one of the night tables where he figured he would find lube and condoms. He did. Laurent went and got a towel from the bathroom and asked if they could use it. Damen nodded, his stomach clenching with nerves. Damen watched as Laurent slipped his black boxer briefs off. Damen couldn’t stop staring at Laurent’s cock. True, he had sucked it and Laurent had come in his mouth and he had swallowed, but he hadn’t taken his time to just admire it.

“Like what you see?” Laurent asked with a chuckle.

“Lots,” Damen said. His heart pounded as Laurent got closer with the lube and condom. It could only mean one thing and it didn’t surprise Damen but... he felt he needed to let Laurent know. “So...” he said softly and Laurent stopped to look at him. He settled by Damen and pulled his right knee up to his chest. It was boyish move and Damen found it endearing. “So, uh, I’ve had sex with a few men before,” Damen said. “But I’ve never bottomed.”

Laurent froze. “Oh,” he said. “Ok, I’m sorry, I should have asked -“

“No. No. It’s ok. I want to. With you. If you want to?”

Laurent’s eyes widened slightly. He did. He wanted to so badly. To be Damen’s first... the first inside him. His heart thumped at the idea. “Are you sure?” Laurent asked softly. His placed his hand instinctively on Damen’s thigh. It was a soft gesture and one that made Damen feel good.

“Yes,” he said nodding. “I’m not a child. I’m a man and I’m not a virgin. I want to. With you. Plus, I think you’ll take care of me, right?”

“Right,” Laurent said. He bit his bottom lip. “Just... you’re sure?”

“I am.”

Laurent nodded. He leaned in and kissed Damen. This was all new. This was a first for him too, but somehow he was thinking about this less and less and was only thinking about how much he wanted Damen to enjoy this. Is this what it was like? When done freely with someone you had feelings for? Laurent pushed those thoughts aside. His lips were still on Damen’s, kissing, tongue sliding in and out of Damen’s mouth, licking and sucking his bottom lip softly.

He pulled back and settled between Damen’s legs. He wrapped his arms around Damen’s muscular thighs, knees on his elbows, and pulled him towards him, Damen slid down the bed and chuckled as he slid onto his back. Laurent slid his hands up Damen’s thighs. He slid them up to Damen’s abdomen. “Relax,” he said softly. Damen nodded. 

Laurent leaned forward, his lips meeting Damen’s again. This time when Damen reached up and caressed his chest, he let him. “If at any time you want to stop, you tell me. We will stop. I won’t be mad. It’ll all be ok,” Laurent said looking into Damen’s eyes. Damen nodded. “You can say no now, and I won’t be mad,” he continued.

“I want to. Please,” Damen said.

Laurent nodded and gave Damen’s bottom lip a gentle bite. He sat back and poured some lube on his fingers. He had thought of this for a while, had wanted it and now it still seemed a bit surreal. He wasn’t worried about all that now though, he just wanted Damen to enjoy this in a profound way.

He started slow. One finger. He caressed Damen’s thigh with his left hand, slowly and softly. In a moment he lost his inhibitions and leaned down and kissed Damen’s inner thigh. It felt good. Laurent felt his heart race. He didn’t do this. His pets didn’t get this type of attention. Yet he loved his lips on Damen’s body. He softly licked and kissed his left inner thigh. He gently bit it. Damen was hard and his hips rocking, wanting more, Laurent could tell. He added a second finger and soon after a third. He looked at Damen’s face. He had his eyes closed, he was moaning and panting and his hard on was throbbing on his lower abdomen, leaking upon his tanned skin.

Laurent pulled his hand out, wiping it on the towel and slipped the condom on, putting lube on it. Damen was up on his elbows now. His eyes wide and lips parted. He was panting. Their gazes met. Laurent couldn’t help but grin. “If it hurts, if anything hurts or doesn’t feel right, tell me, ok?”

“Ok,” Damen said.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Laurent said. “I want to look at you the whole time.”

Damen nodded and laid back down on his back. He looked up at Laurent. His face was so perfect. Laurent again, leaned in and they kissed. Laurent pushed himself up. Then Damen felt the tip of Laurent’s erection at his entrance. Their eyes met again. Damen nodded. He wanted this. He kept his eyes fixed on Laurent as he slowly pushed in. Damen let out a gorgeous moan as Laurent slid in slowly. He was hot and tight and felt amazing.

Damen looked up as Laurent slowly worked his way in. He moved in him, back and forth filling him slowly. He felt the soft ache of the stretch of Laurent filling him. It wasn’t bad or uncomfortable. It was pleasurable. He moaned and his back arched, wanting Laurent inside of him. Fully. Completely. Damen and Laurent groaned together as Laurent finally slid all the way in.

“Fuck,” Damen said.

“You alright?” Laurent asked.

“Yeah,” Damen answered breathlessly.

Laurent leaned in and kissed Damen. They were breathless, rushed kissed. Laurent’s body began to move in and out of Damen. Damen moaned but kept his eyes on Laurent’s. It was incredibly intimate, private and all that existed was the bed and the air between them. Laurent leaned forward, circling Damen’s nipple with his tongue, gently biting it as he began to thrust in a more deliberate fashion.

Damen felt the waves of ecstasy every time Laurent pushed in. They pulsed through him and made his toes curl. He found himself spreading his legs wider, wanting Laurent as deep in him as possible. “Flexible,” Laurent said with a sexy smile.

“I do yoga, everyone in Hollywood does,” Damen said and Laurent laughed. The vibrations of his laugh inside him making Damen moan.

Damen wasn’t sure what it was going to be like, what to expect, but he could have never imagined this... this was amazing. Laurent was stunning and perfect, his pace and rhythm and the way he slid in just right and hit a certain spot that made Damen feel as if he was going to come and then suddenly, Damen noticed he couldn’t hold back any longer, Laurent noticed too and nodded and Damen came, untouched. His hot release spilled all over his abdomen.

“Holy! Fuck!” Damen groaned breathlessly. Laurent fucked him through his orgasm, careful to not be too rough but kept his pace steady, it was incredibly pleasurable and Damen stared up at Laurent in amazement of all he was making him feel.

Damen’s moans were getting a bit louder. His body was hot and sensitive and he could feel how incredibly hard Laurent was in him.He could feel every inch sliding in and out, coaxing moans and soft whimpers out of him. Laurent loved this. Damen had come completely undone underneath him. He gazed at his handsome face flushed, eyes going in and out of focus. His chest was sweaty and his abdomen glistening with his come. Laurent felt a deep throb inside him and he suddenly pulled out, pulled the condom off and with just a single stroke more, came on Damen as well.

Damen looked up, panting and in an orgasmic haze still. “Fuck me,” he said.

“I just did,” Laurent responded panting, kissing Damen again. Damen reached up and wrapped his arms around Laurent’s neck, pulling him close and then worked his lips down Laurent’s neck. He was panting still and nuzzled his neck.

“So good,” Damen said panting. “It was so good.”

Laurent chuckled and laid on Damen, sticky mess spreading between them.

“Fuck me more,” Damen pleaded. “Fuck me again.”

Laurent kissed him hard. “You want more?” He asked, his eyes dark with desire.

Damen’s stomach clenched. “Yes,” he whispered. “All night.”

Laurent grinned and kissed him roughly. “With pleasure,” he said.


	16. XVI

Laurent began to kiss Damen roughly. Damen whimpered under him. As much as Laurent knew he wanted to see Damen’s face, he wanted it another way. Badly. 

“Turn around,” Laurent said with authority. “Chest and face down on the bed.”

Laurent caught the surprised look on Damen’s face. He licked his bottom lip. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Damen smiled a bit sheepishly he looked down at his body. “Um, can I have the towel?”

“Oh, yes,” Laurent said. Normally during play, a pet would never ask to clean up. Of course there were times Laurent asked them clean up between activities, but usually a pet was there to please Laurent, to get fucked and that was it. But... “Here,” Laurent said and wiped Damen’s abdomen for him. It was half his mess after all. 

Damen watched as Laurent toweled him down. It felt sweet and unprepared. He liked it. Laurent then wiped his own abdomen clean. He had gotten messy when Damen had pulled him in for a kiss. Damen admired his body again. Damen noticed Laurent was half hard. 

“That was quick,” Damen said with a grin.

Laurent chuckled in a sweet way and shrugged. “Guess you sorta do this to me.”

“Do I?” Damen asked still dumbfounded. 

“Yes!” Laurent said, almost growling and kissing Damen. He bit his neck and Damen yelped in surprise. “Now turn around!” Laurent said and Damen felt his erection poke him. He gasped a little. He looked up at Laurent and was met with an expectant gaze. Damen turned over and a slight shiver went through him. It hadn’t hurt before... would it hurt now?

Lauren kissed between Damen’s shoulder blades. “Aren’t you just perfect,” Laurent whispered and Damen froze. “Perfect skin, perfect body,” he said. He wanted to see Laurent’s face as he praised him. He went to turn and was met with a hard spank to his right butt cheek. 

“Ow!” Damen cried out. 

“Did I give you permission to move?”

“No, but I -“

“Sshh!” Laurent said, his lips were at Damen’s shoulder. He felt Laurent push his shoulders down and spread his knees. It was then Damen noticed he himself was hard. His cock was hard and heavy and hit the mattress. 

Laurent’s hands roamed his body. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful. If you could see yourself,” Laurent said, his voice smooth and full of desire. “This perfect ass, slicked and open and waiting just for me.”

“Yes,” Damen said and pushed his hips towards Laurent.

“Oh, you want it? You want my cock?”

“Fuck, yes,” Damen said. And he did. He yearned for it. He needed it. He felt Laurent get up and grab another condom. Damen’s heart beat with anticipation. He heard the snap of the bottle of lube. Damen gasped involuntarily when he felt the tip of Laurent’s cock at his opening. Damen waited. And waited. And waited. 

“Fuck me!” He said. He pushed his hips back and Laurent slid in just a bit. He groaned. He did it again. Laurent looked down, grinning, as Damen began to work his hips on him, fucking him. Laurent was vocal with his moans and groans, holding nothing back. He knew the sound of him being pleased would encourage Damen and it did. 

Damen had never done  _this_ . He’d never fuck someone like this. His hole was slightly sensitive and a bit sore but it had a good amount of lubrication still and Laurent’s cock was so hard and felt so good. “Ooh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Damen whimpered softly as he pushed his hips back, Laurent’s hard on sliding in deeper. Then he hit that spot. Damen groaned loudly. 

“That’s it, good, please yourself on my cock,” Laurent said, silky voice pouring out of his mouth and onto Damen’s body. It was as if his voice was a soft velvety cover, caressing him. Laurent groaned. His groans were the sexiest thing Damen had heard. He tightened his body instinctively. “There you go,” Laurent said coaxing him along. 

“I can’t, I want more. Fuck me, please. Please,” Damen said, pushing back and working his hips but he needed more. So much more. 

He felt Laurent squeeze his ass and slide his hands to Damen’s hips. “But you were doing so good,” Laurent said sweetly. 

“But I...” Damen said panting. His eyes were shut. His cheek and chest down on the mattress. He could feel the sweat on his neck and chest and back. He couldn’t stop seeking pleasure from Laurent and yet he yearned to be fucked. To be dominated. To be owed. “Fuck me. Please I’m begging you,” Damen said in a rushed whisper. “Do what you want. Anything you want just fuck me!”

“Anything?” Laurent asked almost innocently. 

Damen felt nervousness ribbon through him. It wasn’t bad though. It was exciting. He wanted this so badly. “Yes,” he said. “Anything you want.” 

He felt the heels of Laurent’s palms on his shoulders pushing down and then he felt Laurent’s legs on the outside of his, sliding his legs shut. Damen slid down to his stomach. His cock on the mattress. His body tightened pleasantly around Laurent. He groaned and gave a barely there thrust. “Please,” Damen begged. 

His body was hot and sensitive and needed the stimulation. He needed this release. Badly. “You begged so nicely,” Laurent said. “I’m going to give you what you want.” 

And he did. Laurent began to fuck him in a way Damen knew he himself had never fucked anyone. It was rough and hard but Damen had been worked open and so nothing hurt, he just enjoyed it, so much. It was immensely pleasurable, Laurent expertly fucking him, it seemed even his groans took Damen to another level of satisfaction. 

He kissed and bit and sucked Damen’s back. The pain mixed with the pleasure of the fuck he was getting was so out of this world. He had never had it like this. He had never been fucked, literally, in this way and... “Oh my FUCK!”

Damen came rather unexpectedly. Groaning loudly as he came. Laurent groaned as well as he tried to control himself so he could enjoy Damen tightening and quivering around him. It was incredibly delightful. Laurent may have been caught up in his feelings slightly. He had never quite been so emotional.  

“Oh fuck, you’re perfect, Damen,” he said as he came and collapsed on him. He kissed his back and caressed him. “Fuck so fucking good,” he said panting and Damen had never felt more pleased. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent awoke. It took him a moment to remember. Everything. He glanced over and felt Damen, warm and wonderful, curled into him. He looked heavenly. Eyes closed and long soft breaths that tickled Laurent’s chest. Laurent could stare at him forever. His long dark eyelashes practically touching his cheeks. His perfect lips slightly parted. He was a thing of beauty. 

Laurent stayed still a moment and then gently slid out. He went to use the bathroom. He showered quickly, grabbing another towel to dry his body off. He walked back into the bedroom and Damen was still passed out. Laurent liked how he looked sleeping.  

He went to Damen’s drawers and looked around. He got a tee shirt and shorts, both black and exited the bedroom. Laurent loved to cook. He thought he could cook Damen breakfast and bring it to bed. He could then ask Damen how he felt... how it was. Laurent felt a small pool of thrilling excitement in his stomach. He had loved it. It was new. It was raw and passionate. 

Yes, he had had some amazing fucks with some of his pets before, no denying. But this... the intimacy had been astronomical and Laurent wanted more. He took a deep breath in. “Get a fucking hold of yourself,” he whispered as he bounded down the stairs and walked through the living room and into the kitchen and... an elderly woman was there. 

“Oh!” Laurent said in surprise. 

She gasped. “Ποιος είσαι?” 

Laurent stood frozen. “Hi,” Laurent said slowly. 

“Hello,” the lady replied in heavily accented English. 

“Hi,” Laurent gave her a bright smile. “I’m Laurent. I’m friends with Damianos.”

“Ah! Berenice,” the lady said. 

“Hello, Berenice,” Laurent said stepping forward. “I’m hungry?” Lauren rubbed his stomach. 

“Oh! I cook!” She said looking happy. 

Laurent stared. “I can cook,” he said. 

“No you eat!” She said. “So skinny,” she said giving him a sad look that made him smile in spite of the fact he had wished to cook for Damen and for the house to be empty except for them.  

“Hey,” Laurent heard behind him and he turned to see Damen, hair pulled back, which was very sexy on him. He had showered. 

“Hey,” Laurent said and Damen wrapped his arms around him from behind. Laurent glanced at Berenice but she seemed to be ignoring them. He felt Damen slide his hands inside his the tee shirt he was wearing. “You know, you still have to earn brownie points to touch me like this,” Laurent said with a grin. 

Damen straightened a bit and looked down at Laurent who leaned his head back on Damen’s shoulder and looked up smiling. “What? But you fucked me!”

“Oh! So I guess one night was enough. You won’t need me to fuck you again,” he said shrugging. 

“No! I want more!” Damen said. 

Laurent chuckled. He stepped out of Damen’s arms and turned around. “Then you’ll have to earn more,” he said with a slight curl of his lip. 

Damen opened his mouth so as to say something but the door bell rang. Damen walked off. Laurent wondered who would be visiting him this early. 

“Food!” Berenice called and Laurent went and found two fluffy omelets on a plates on the kitchen island. There was cutlery as well as glasses with orange juice. “Coffee?” She asked and Laurent nodded and smiled. 

He heard laughter and looked up and he saw Nikandros walk into the kitchen. They were both surprised to see each other. Berenice greeted Nikandros warmly and they spoke in Greek. Damen walked over and sat beside Laurent. Laurent felt Nikandros eye him and he didn’t like it. 

“Spent the night huh, Laurent?”

“Yup,” He said with a polite smile. He had never had an issue with Nikandros before but Laurent could see the tension in him now. He wondered how he could have missed it before or maybe this was the first time he was displaying it. He took a bite of his omelet and chewed slowly. “Berenice. It’s delicious,” Laurent said.  

She smiled and nodded and kept washing dishes. Laurent was slightly annoyed by the lack of privacy but he noticed Damen was oblivious to it. Laurent guesses this is how Damen lived. This would be something they needed to discuss if Laurent was spend nights over... well if Damen wanted him to, that was. Laurent glanced at him now. Berenice brought them coffee. She gave a cup to Nikandros who had walked inside the kitchen. Berenice walked off a moment.  

“So you guys had fun last night?” Nikandros asked.

Laurent looked up, thoroughly annoyed now. This was none of his business. “Yeah. Wanna hear all about it?” 

Nikandros stared him. “No, I’m pretty sure I can figure out how it went,” he said with a shrug. 

Laurent raised his eyebrows. “You’re an expert in all things Damen then,” Laurent said with a wink. “Good for you.”

Nikandros gave him a look and then glanced at Damen who until now had said nothing. 

“Do you always barge in here this early?” Laurent asked. Damen finally looked up and glanced between the two. Laurent looked at Damen. “I wanted to come down here and cook you breakfast and take it to you in bed,” Laurent said. 

Damen gave him a gorgeous grin. “That is so romantic,” he said softly. 

Laurent grinned. He leaned in and rubbed Damen’s nose with his. “Well, you more than earned it I’d say.” Damen blushed. 

“I’ve had enough. Bye!” Nikandros said putting his cup in the sink and leaving.  

“Good riddance!” Laurent called out. 

“I’m sorry, he’s an overprotective ass,” Damen said. 

Laurent had more important things to worry about. They were finally alone again. He reached over and cupped Damen’s face. “Are you alright?” Laurent asked. “You feel ok? Does anything hurt?”

Damen seem to blush slightly. He shook his head. “No, but I...” he drifted off. 

“Yes?” Laurent asked softly. 

“It’s sorta like I can still feel you in me,” he said in a soft breathless whisper. 

Laurent couldn’t help but grin. “Good,” he said and leaned in and kissed Damen softly. He loved how Damen reacted.

They finished eating and Laurent got up and took the plates to the sink. “Leave them,” Damen said standing up. Laurent left them. He was a guest in Damen’s home.  

He walked around and came to stand beside him. “Laurent,” Damen said. 

“Yes?”

“Let’s go back upstairs,” he said. 

Laurent chuckled. “Seriously?” He asked. 

Damen blushed. “No! I mean,” he chuckled as well. “I have to go to set tonight and tomorrow night and then actually Friday I have to fly to New York and I’ll be gone till Monday.” 

“Oh,” Laurent said. “Your exciting Hollywood life.” He gave Damen a smile. 

“I wish you could come -“

“I have to be back at work Monday so if you come back Monday it won’t work,” Laurent said with a matter of fact voice. He was careful to make sure he sounded neutral. 

Damen nodded. “Well you haven’t even wanted to come to set so I didn’t know if you wanted to come with me or not.”

“Don’t worry about me, Damianos, if you need to fly to New York, fly to New York. I don’t see the big deal,” Laurent said with a shrug. 

“Just when I woke up I was hoping we could have spent some time in bed together.”

Cuddling, Laurent thought, that’s what couples did right? Laurent blinked. He didn’t really cuddle but the thought of it seemed decent enough. 

“Well I was starving and when I came down I honestly had plans to cook something and bring you breakfast in bed. I wasn’t expecting company,” Laurent said waving his hand around. 

Damen nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Nothing to be sorry about. Your lifestyle is just a lot more different than mine.”

Damen furrowed his brow. “In a bad way?” He asked. 

Laurent stared at him. It was interesting how Damen was acting as he had before they’d had sex. Unsure of how much Laurent  liked  him. He found it intriguing and tantalizing. He felt a sudden pooling if desire in him. 

“No, not in a bad way,” Laurent said. He held his hand out and Damen took it. “How long can we be uninterrupted?” He asked as he began to lead Damen back upstairs.

Damen smiled. “Several hours.” 

Laurent nodded. “And what exactly did you want us to do for several hours?” He asked as they crossed the living room and reached the stairs. 

“Just... be together,” Damen said. 

Laurent looked straight ahead as he smiled. “Be together,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Damen replied. 

“I guess we could work something out,” Laurent said, leading Damen back to his bedroom.


	17. XVII

Laurent was home now. He had changed into some jogging pants and a light white long sleeved tee. He had applied sunscreen to his face and neck and had gone out for a jog. To think. To ponder and try to plan how to regain control. 

After they had gone back upstairs, Damen and he had indeed ‘cuddled.’ Not only cuddled but Damen wanted to talk about it. About them fucking. But he didn’t call it fucking. 

He had laid on Laurent’s chest and nuzzled his neck. “The way you made love to me was amazing,” he had whispered. 

Laurent had grinned though and wrapped his arms around him and held him. This didn’t happen with pets. This was new. Did he want to cuddle any of his pets? No. Well Isander was cute and maybe he wouldn’t mind hugging him but no, nothing like this. This was... special. He felt it. He felt how them holding each other after what they had done early into the morning cemented an intimacy between them. 

Sure, Laurent had intimacy with his pets. They weren’t in a romantic relationship, but they were forming a bond as master and pet and Laurent made sure to take care of each pet after they had sex. That was his duty, to maintain their happiness and well being while they were with him and if they weren’t enjoying anything, he had to know. Also, he had made sure to tell each pet that before they played together if they had had sex with anyone else since the last time they had been together, he also had to know. It was mostly for health reasons though. He remembered Damen asking him if a pet had ever stopped seeing him because they had gotten into a romantic relationship. No. No one ever had. No one had ever said I have a boyfriend or girlfriend and so I must stop seeing you. Laurent furrowed his brow. Was romance not sacred anymore? He then grinned and though maybe he was just that good.

Laurent sighed as he kept jogging. The physical exertion felt good. He would be calling Damen tomorrow during his lunch at work but he wouldn’t see him again until Monday night. He would be landing at 3:45 pm and he had asked Laurent if he could come to his place after and Laurent had said yes, that he could come over anytime from 6 pm on. He could cook for him. They could listen to music, maybe, and Damen could tell him what he had been up to. 

“Maybe you could fuck me again,” Damen had said that morning. Maybe... Laurent thought. Maybe. He smiled. 

Before that, though, on Saturday, Isander had plans with his family and his third pet had returned from Europe. Laurent would call him when he got home. He had been gone three weeks and Laurent had some plans on how to welcome him back. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent was running errands when he received the call from Vannes. 

“Hello gorgeous!” He said grinning. 

“Hi handsome! I’m about to leave work in 30 minutes. How about you come to my place and we can talk about how amazing sex was between you and Damen?!”

Laurent laughed. “Yeah. I’ll get us some French food,” he said. 

“Oh! I was ready to get something but if you wanna feed me  and  give me juicy details, I’m so here for it!”

Laurent grinned. “Ok. So, you’re place in an hour and half?”

“Sounds perfect!”

 

* * *

 

Laurent went to the French restaurant Damen had taken him to and the owner remembered him and had hugged and kissed him on the cheek. She brought him back to the kitchen to wait for his order, so he could watch it being cooked and offered him some samples of some desserts they were trying out. When he commented on how lovely one was, he was given two servings. 

“For you and Damen,” she had said with a wink. 

“Merci! I’ll let Damen know how wonderful you’ve been to me!” Laurent had replied with a wink and a smile. 

He found the whole exchange so amusing he decided to text Damen about it. 

_So I see now why you’re Hollywood royalty! Just got the VIP treatment from the French place you took me to! She even gave me two desserts for free thinking I was there picking up food for you and I!_

He chuckled as he drove. He was sure Damen was busy and didn’t get a text back right away but his phone rang about 20 minutes after. He was halfway to Vannes’s home. 

“Hey,” Laurent answered. 

“Hey. So... who are you getting food for?” Came Damen’s voice. 

Laurent raised a single eye brow. “Vannes and I,” he replied.  

“Oh,” Damen said, chuckling and suddenly sounding much more relaxed. 

Laurent tapped the steering wheel. “Who did you think I was getting food for?”

Silence. “I don’t know, that’s why I asked.”

Laurent nodded. “There’s no need to feel jealous, Damen.”

“I wasn’t jealous!” Damen said with a bit of a scoff.  

“Ok,” Laurent said chuckling. 

“Are you laughing at the thought of me being jealous? It’s amusing to you?”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “You’re a bit dramatic. Guess it shouldn’t be surprising given your career choice.”

“Oh ha ha,” Damen said. “I was just double checking you weren’t dining, wining and seducing others while I was out of town!”  

Laurent nodded and ran his left thumb over his lips as he heard what Damen said. “So you were jealous?”

“Maybe. A little.”

“And if I was to see someone what would you do?” Laurent asked. 

“Do? I don’t know. But it would make me really, really sad.”

Laurent heard the honesty in his voice and it truly stirred something in his chest. He wasn’t expecting this. He could make a little sarcastic jab but suddenly he pictured Damen’s eyes and handsome face and couldn’t. “I’m not, Damen. Believe me, me trying to seduce someone is the least likely thing I would ever, ever do.”

“Ok,” Damen said. There was a comfortable silence. “Laurent?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m gonna miss you this weekend,” Damen said softly. Again, Laurent felt that stirring in his chest. It felt like a slight tightening.  

“It’ll go by super quick,” Laurent said in his soothing doctor’s voice. “You’ve got interviews and a photo shoot, you said?” 

“Yeah. GQ. I’m gonna be asked if I’m dating anyone. They always ask.” 

“Hmm,” Laurent said. He wasn’t sure what to say.  

“Are we?” Damen asked. 

Laurent swallowed. He needed to sound completely calm. He imagined having a medical emergency and needed to keep himself calm. “You know, I do believe that’s the type of conversation that should be had face to face,” he said, soothing doctor’s voice and all. 

Damen sighed. “Yeah. Of course.” 

“Ok,” Laurent said.  

“How come you’ve never asked me if I’m seeing anyone?” 

Laurent chuckled. “Well, with all the time you spend with me and on set if there was someone else I’d imagine they would be quite unimportant,” he answered. Damen chuckled. “Plus, you told me to not believe the articles about you being a playboy. Were you lying?” Laurent asked, challenging him. 

“No! No! No!” Damen said so quickly it made Laurent laugh. “No, Laurent. You’re all I see. Seriously. And I can’t stop thinking about you inside of me.” He said the end of the sentence in a hushed whisper. Laurent grinned. “If only you would let me come see you at work tomorrow. Your office is private.”

“Damen, my place of work is off limits for anything like that,” Laurent said sternly. 

“I know, I know, I was just saying. If you came to set, though, and asked to fuck me, I would let you.”

Laurent wished he hated what Damen had said, but he didn’t. “I would never ask you to at your place of work. It would undermine what I say about my workplace,” Laurent said. He licked his lips. “Damen?”

“Yeah?”

“I would never ask you.”

It took him a couple of second to understand. “You would never ask to fuck me?”

“No,” Laurent said, smiling at how disappointed he sounded. He waited a moment. “You know why, right?” 

“No,” Damen said softly. 

“Because I should never have to. Because you should anticipate my needs and be ready when I want it.”

Silence. “Because you’re in control?” Damen asked quietly. 

“Indeed, I am,” Laurent said. 

“And if I want it?”

“You have to wait until I choose its time,” Laurent said. His heart was pounding. 

“Yes, sir,” Damen said and Laurent’s mouth actually hung open a little when he said this. 

Laurent could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Did Damen mean this? Laurent wasn’t sure, but the fact that he obviously was wanting to please Laurent meant a lot and wasn’t lost in him. “That is so sexy, Damen,” Laurent said, and for once he let the emotion come through in his voice. He heard Damen take in a breath in a soft gasp. “It is so sexy to think of you, Damianos, anticipating my wants and needs that way and giving me what I desire when I desire it. So sexy.” 

“Oh, my god, I want to,” said Damen. 

Laurent could feel his cock stirring. Damen submitting was truly an amazing thing. “We should stop, sweetheart,” Laurent said in a soothing voice. “You’re at work. We can continue this conversation when we both are relaxed and have more time.”

“Yes, sir,” Damen said softly and Laurent tightened his grip on his steering wheel. The way Damen said that... 

“Have a wonderful afternoon at work,” Laurent said in the same smooth voice. 

“Have a good evening with Vannes.”

“Will do,” Laurent said. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“Bye, sweetheart,” Laurent said. He grinned. He really liked calling Damen that. 

“Bye, sir,” Damen answered sweetly. 

Laurent hung up. He was grinning. He shook his head. What the fuck was going on? He asked himself but only took a deep breath in and kept driving. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh, we’ve never been here. When did you go?” Vannes asked as they sat at her dining table to eat.

“Damen took me. Rented out the fucking place. It was just us and the staff and owner.”

“Well, excuse me!” She said widening her eyes. 

Laurent chuckled and nodded. 

“Please tell me you fucked the poor man because he is trying  so  hard Laurent! And the whole dinner he did and the everything for your birthday!” Vannes was starting at Laurent. 

“Yes! I did!” 

Vannes clapped her hand over her mouth. “Shut UP!” She said. “LAURENT!” She grabbed his hands.  

Laurent looked away. He knew Vannes would act this way. He loved Vannes dearly but this was still... slightly uncomfortable. He stayed silent.  

“Laurent? What’s wrong. We’ve talked about sex in so many occasions!”

“Sex with pets,” Laurent said. “Always only with pets.” He glanced at her momentarily. 

Vannes was staring at him. She knew him so well and Laurent couldn’t hide. He couldn’t put up his facade with her. Her and Auguste, Laurent had never been able to fool. “Holy shit,” Vannes said. “Are you... are you in love?”

“No!” Laurent said making a face and shaking his head. 

“You have feelings though, you felt something. Didn’t you?”

Laurent stayed quiet again. It was safer to say nothing. 

Vannes sighed. “Laurent,” she said. She pulled her chair closer to his, she had a round glass table. “It’s ok! It’s ok to feel something.”

Laurent looked up into her eyes. She smiled at him sweetly and caressed his cheek. 

“It’s ok to want him. To miss him. To wish to talk to him and tell him everything!”

Laurent kept quiet. His chest was feeling heavy and he didn’t trust his voice yet. 

“When I started dating Anastacia I remember I wanted to tell her everything, even the dumb shit at work or if you made a joke that I loved or if I saw a stupid commercial on tv I thought she would find funny.”

Laurent nodded. He blinked. 

“It’s normal, you know? If you like someone you want to share it all. It shows you care.”

Laurent nodded again. He wondered if Damen felt the same. 

“I’m sure Damen feels the same,” Vannes said as if reading his mind. 

“Maybe, for now,” Laurent said. “I’m the shiny new toy, you know. Then he’ll get accustomed to me and I’m sure I’ll fall off that pedestal he has me on.”

“Darling, don’t be so pessimistic,” Vannes said.  

“No, just being real,” Laurent said already feeling a slight disappointment at the scenario he was describing. 

“Maybe not this time,” Vannes said. 

Laurent shrugged. “Well if any one of us is going to have a meaningful everlasting romantic relationship, it should be you!” 

Vannes chuckled. “But I don’t have a 10 inch dick,” she said and Laurent couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 

“What’s that got to do with the price of tea in China?!” Laurent asked. 

“A lot!” Vannes answered. “You’d be surprised how people cut the price of tea for you when your 10 inches come around!”

Laurent laughed and Vannes pushed her chair back a little as they both continued to eat. After a comfortable silence, during which Laurent gathered his thoughts, he spoke again. “If for some reason this thing with Damen doesn’t work out, I am  _never_ trying this ever again with anyone else.  _Ever_ . Mark my words.”

Vannes looked at him as she ate. “This?” She asked. 

Laurent rolled his eyes. “Yeah. This. Whatever this is. Because on a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being nothing to 10 being full blown committed relationship, he and I are like a 3.”

“Six, you’ve had sex.”

“Four!”

“Five.”

“Four.”

“Four point five?”

Lauren rolled his eyes. “Fine!”

“Yay!” Vannes said and looked extremely happy. It was infectious. Laurent grinned. “I can’t believe Mr. Hollywood took your ten inches,” she whispered. 

Laurent couldn’t stop grinning. “He took them so well, too!” Laurent said and Vannes squealed like a little high school girl. He laughed. He picked up his glass of wine. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 


	18. XVIII

Thursday was going by smoothly. Come lunch time, Laurent put his food in the oven, punched 45 minutes into the timer and called Damen. He had promised he would. Damen was taking off for New York at 4:45 that afternoon. He picked up on the second ring. 

“Hey,” Damen said. 

“Hi, sweetheart, how are you?” Laurent asked. 

“Amazing now,” Damen said with a sigh. “Fuck I’m gonna miss you so much this weekend!”

Laurent grinned. “It’ll pass by before you know it and Monday night you’re staying at my place, so just remind yourself of that.”

“Mmmmm,” Damen said. “Fuck, Laurent, it’ll be our first time fucking on your bed.”

Laurent couldn’t stop grinning. “Yes,” he said. 

“I’m getting hard now just thinking about it,”

Laurent froze for a second. “What are you wearing? Do you have jeans on?”

Damen stopped for a second. “No, just some basketballs shorts and -“

“Are you alone in your room? You won’t be interrupted?”

“Yeah. Yes.”

Laurent couldn’t help himself. “Close your eyes sweetheart,” he said. He heard the shaky breath Damen let out. “You will do exactly as I say. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Damen replied softly. 

“Any disobedience will result in me having to punish you and you do  not  want me to have to punish you!”

“Yes, sir,” Damen repeated. 

“Good,” Laurent smiled. “Do you know how gorgeous you are, Damianos?” Laurent asked. “Your tanned skin and gorgeous hair. Your body is perfection. Your ass is perfect, in every way sweetheart,” he whispered. 

He could hear Damen panting.

Laurent licked his lips. “You know I think about how you felt. How you looked. On Monday when you come back, you will submit to me, won’t you, Damianos?”

“Yes, sir,” Damen said. 

“Good. Now listen to me,” Laurent said in a thick whisper. “Wrap your hand around your cock and begin to stroke it.”

Damen groaned. This pleased Laurent. 

“Good sweetheart. Keep stroking. How will you want it Monday?” He asked sweetly. 

“Rough. So rough.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want me to be romantic and soft and gentle?” Laurent asked with a smile. 

“No. No. No. I want to be owned. Claimed. I want to feel how much I turn you on.”

“Maybe that could be arranged,” Laurent said. “And what position would you enjoy most?”

Damen’s groans were intense. “I... I... “

Laurent grinned. He was already close. “Should I decide darling? Should I choose how I want to fuck you?”

“Yes, sir,” Damen said. 

“Then I will. I’ll make sure when you come back Monday that you feel just how much my cock missed you -“

Damen came suddenly. He was loud. Laurent was so please. 

“Good job, sweetheart,” Laurent said approvingly. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of day, Laurent felt as if he was on cloud nine. He went grocery shopping and took his clothes to the dry cleaners. Once Damen arrived at in New York he texted Laurent. He had a GQ party to go to and once he was dressed he sent Laurent a selfie. 

**What do you think? Do you approve?**

Laurent’s eyes roamed the photo. 

_Very much so_

**Thank you, sir**

Laurent grinned at the response. 

 

* * *

 

The following day, Laurent made his way to the vegetarian place he had made reservations for lunch at. Laurent was quite good at reading people and he felt he had read Nina from the spa correctly. He had invited her and Vannes for lunch. He figured he would slip out once he ate and let them get to know each other better. 

He reached the place and was pleasantly surprised to find both women already there and conversing happily. 

“Well, well, well, look who started without me!” He said with a wink as he reached the table. 

“Darling!” Vannes exclaimed. She got up and presses her cheek to Laurent. “Why didn’t you tell me we were going to have company?!”

Laurent grinned. “Just a little surprise,” he said as he said down. “I met Nina and felt you two would get along.”

Nina glanced at Vannes and Laurent saw the way she looked at Vannes’s lips and neck as she played with her gold chain. “I’m glad!” Nina said.  

Lunch was wonderful and Laurent was more than happy to stay quite during most of it. He ate more quickly and loved how Nina and Vannes interacted. 

“Apart from both of you being ambitious business women, I have the feeling your tastes in shoes are also similar,” Laurent said. 

He grinned as they each checked out each other’s footwear. “I have a pair of those ankle boots,” Nina said with a grin. 

Laurent wished he could pat himself on the back when he saw Vannes blush. 

“We should go shoe shopping after lunch,” Nina said with a raise of an eye brow.

“Oh, are you off the rest of the afternoon?” Vannes asked. 

“Well, I own the place. I can be off whenever I wish to me,” she said right before taking a sip of wine. “You?” She asked Vannes.  

Laurent loved how invisible he was to them. “Well I don’t own the corporate firm I work for but no one will question why I’m not there. I just got a huge deal signed this morning after working on it for six weeks so I think a new pair of heels would be a nice treat to myself!”

Laurent was finished his lunch. He looked at his watch. “Oh! Shoot! Ladies! I have to go!” He said.  

“Oh!” Vannes said but wasn’t too sad. 

“We should do this again soon!” Nina said. She saw Laurent reach for his wallet. “Oh no, no! I got this!” She said with a wink. 

He smiled. “Thank you, Nina!”

“Thank  _you_ , Laurent,” Nina answered. 

Vannes stood up and as they hugged, Laurent whispered in her ear. “Give her the royal treatment!” 

Vannes giggled. “Bye, darling.”

“Bye doll. Chat soon,” he said and left, feeling extremely proud of himself. 

 

* * *

The rest of Friday was relaxing for Laurent. Damen sent him a quick text, telling him he was thinking of him and Laurent answered it back. He watched a movie and then read in bed and then fell asleep.

 

Saturday morning, Laurent woke up excited. Damen had texted him before he awoke. He said he had a photo shoot after breakfast and then a luncheon to attend. He was then going to do a private screening of his film that would be out on Thanksgiving, then he was to mingle for a few hours after, followed by a business dinner.  

_Sounds like a busy day. Make sure you eat adequately. Text me tomorrow and let me know if we can talk. If not, don’t worry. I’ll be looking forward to Monday_

Laurent grinned at the thought of Damen in his bed. That would be a first. He couldn’t wait. 

 

* * *

Laurent had showered and changed. He was dressed all in black, button up, pants and jacket. His third pet was back today. Mikhail was different and Laurent liked that. He was a pet that liked to push the boundaries and he had spoken to Laurent about some of his fantasies and Laurent was feeling... daring, so he had agreed to one. 

His doorbell rang. He went and opened it. There stood Mikhail. His nose was thin and straight. He had a square jaw. His hair long, a bit past his shoulders. Laurent didn’t actually know what color it was naturally. In the almost two years Mikhail had been his pet it had been jet black, blond, navy blue and blood red. Right now it was an attractive platinum gray. His eyes were blue but a paler shade than Laurent’s. He was clean shaven. 

“Hi, I’m Mikhail, the interior designer.”

Laurent gave him a friendly smile. “Mikhail. Wonderful to meet you, please, come on in,” he said. 

Mikhail walked in. He was dressed in a dark red button up and fitted pants. He had a black coat that went down to his knees on. His hair had a couple of thin, tight braids above his right ear. His hair was swept to the left. He had glasses on, although Laurent knew he wore none. He had a leather portfolio. 

“Mikhail, may I take your coat or offer you a drink?”

“No, thank you, sir,” Mikhail said, not able to completely keep the slight smile off his lips. “If you could just show me to the room you want remodeled?” 

“Of course,” Laurent said. He slipped his hands into his pants pockets and walked over to the downstairs bedroom. “After you,” Laurent said with a raised eye brow, motioning to the door. 

Mikhail licked his lips and opened the door, stepping inside. Laurent walked in after him. He shut the door behind him. Mikhail looked around. “This is great space,” he said. 

Laurent nodded and walked up to him. “Indeed,” He said. He stared right into his eyes. He could see Mikhail’s pupils dilate. “You came highly recommended.”

“Did I?” Mikhail asked. 

“You did,” Laurent said, taking Mikhail’s glasses off him. He stared up at Laurent. He took Mikhail’s leather portfolio and threw it to the side. Next he pushed Mikhail’s coat off his shoulders and let it slip down to the floor. 

“I’m sorry, sir, I -“ 

“Shh,” Laurent said. He gently grabbed Mikhail’s jaw. “What a pretty mouth you have.”

With that Laurent leaned in and kissed Mikhail, sliding his tongue inside. He loved how Mikhail tasted. He leaned in, submitting. It felt good. When they pulled back, Laurent quickly unbuttoned the first two buttons of Mikhail’s shirt. He grabbed the sides of the shirt and ripped the rest off. The buttons scattered on the wooden floor. Mikhail was panting. 

Laurent reached down, between his legs and felt he was already hard. He chuckled. Mikhail grinned and Laurent pulled him in, kissing him roughly. “You want this,” Laurent said. “You wanted this since the moment you walked in here.” 

“Can you blame me?” Mikhail said, untucking Laurent’s shirt and undoing the buttons as quickly as he could. Once he finished he dropped to his knees. Laurent watched as Mikhail undid his pants. He smiled at the way Mikhail licked his lips. He slid his fingertips over the braids on the side of Mikhail’s hair. Laurent gasped as Mikhail took him in his mouth. He groaned at the intensity with which Mikhail sucked him with.  

“So good,” Laurent said. He grabbed Mikhail’s hair as he slid Laurent in and out of his mouth, his jaw slack so he could get all of Laurent in. “Enough,” Laurent said. Mikhail sat back and wiped his mouth. He stood up and dropped his pants and boxers. He was naked now. Laurent looked over his body. He slid his hand up the back of his hair, curling his fingers around his long locks. 

They kissed. Deeply. Laurent quickly turned him around, pushing him against the wall. Mikhail groaned and pushed his hips back, trying to rub his ass on Laurent’s hard on. Laurent brought his hand down on Mikhail’s smooth, pale bottom with a sudden hard spank. “Behave!” Laurent said pulling on his hair a bit. 

“Ah!” Mikhail cried out. 

“Are you always this eager with men you’ve just met?” Laurent asked keeping up the role play. 

“No,” Mikhail said. “Just you.”

“Well, lucky me,” Laurent said, crowding Mikhail against the wall, Laurent’s cock feeling heavy, rubbing his pets ass. He leaned down and bit at Mikhail’s left shoulder, then sucked on the skin. He did this a few times until a dark purple mark appeared on Mikhail’s skin. Laurent spun him around. Pushing him back against the wall as he pinned his wrist on either side of his head. Laurent leaned into Mikhail’s neck and began to bite and suck the skin on his neck, until another mark appeared. 

Mikhail whimpered slightly as Laurent pulled him towards him. “We’re gonna have fun, aren’t we sweetheart?” Laurent asked. 

“Yes,” Mikhail said. He walked to the bed and crawled on it. He grabbed the lube and condoms Laurent kept on the bedside table. Mikhail crawled back to Laurent and slid the condom on. He then slathered lube on the it. 

“Get up,” Laurent said. Mikhail’s eyes widened slightly. He got off the bed and stood facing Laurent, who turned him around. “Get on the bed on your knees,” Laurent instructed. Mikhail did as he was told. He lowered onto this elbows, spreading wide for Laurent. He had a plug in which Laurent removed now. Mikhail whimpered as Laurent removed it. 

Laurent slid in quickly. He loved how his pet whimpered. He grabbed his hips and fucked him hard and fast. With Laurent standing up, he had great leverage and was able to pound into Mikhail in a very pleasurable angle. Mikhail moaned and groaned loudly. His thighs were trembling as Laurent fucked him. He had asked Laurent to mark him, which he had enjoyed doing. 

Mikhail was down on his elbows, grabbing fistfuls of blanket. Laurent pounded into him for a long, glorious moment. He then slipped out and climbed on the bed. Mikhail had collapsed on the bed. Laurent grabbed his legs and pulled him towards him, lifting his hips and slipping into him again. Laurent held Mikhail’s legs tightly to the sides of his body with his firm arms. Mikhail’s hips were off the bed, legs wrapped around Laurent. He cried out as Laurent began pounding into him again. 

Laurent looked down at him, hair splayed, the look on his face was intense, he was crying out, face flushed, eyes shut. This is what Laurent loved. This moment. Knowing that he was giving his pet pleasure while he was in control of their body and the way they were fucking. Even when indulging in his pet’s fantasies, Laurent was still in control of it all. 

“Come for me,” Laurent said. 

Mikhail reached up and stroked a couple of times and came, his released sliding down his body to his chest and neck. Laurent grinned as he saw Mikhail writhe over the ecstasy of his orgasm. Laurent rubbed Mikhail’s thighs and hips as he kept moaning. Laurent was still hard inside of him. He placed his mouth on Mikhail’s chest, right above his left nipple and bit and sucked the skin, until another dark purple mark appeared. Mikhail was whimpered softly as Laurent did this.  

Laurent began to move in and out of him, building up his pace. Mikhail’s feet where on his chest, then Laurent came. He groaned. Once he was done, he slipped out and leaned down and gave Mikhail a soft peck on the lips. 

“Good job pet,” he said softly. 

“Thank you, sir,” Mikhail said panting. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent prepared chicken Alfredo for Mikhail. He loved pastas of any kind. Once everything was done, Mikhail stepped out, big smile on his face. He sat at the kitchen counter and Laurent served him. 

“How do you feel?” Laurent asked. 

“Great,” Mikhail said. “I saw the marks. I love them. Thank you so much, I know that’s not something you normally do -“

“I’m not against it but it’s disrespectful in my eyes if not talked about before hand. And I respect all my pets. I would never want to leave a mark without being asked to. Like you did.”

Mikhail grinned. “You can do it every time we play. Please.”

“Ok,” Laurent said smiling back and placing the plate in front of Mikhail. “And everything feels ok? Nothing hurts too badly?”

“Everything feels so good,” Mikhail said. Picking up his fork. 

“Good,” Laurent said placing down a tall glass of cranberry juice in front of him. He began to prepare his own plate. “Maybe next time we can think up more dialogue,” Laurent said. 

Mikhail laughed. “Yeah, we talked about the whole backstory and how we would set it up we didn’t think much of what to say while we were in it.”

They both chuckled as they ate. “Still fun though,” Laurent said shrugging. 

“Thank you, too, for the role play. I  _really_ get off on it.”

“We’ll do more,” Laurent told Mikhail. 

Mikhail put his fork down and turned towards Laurent. “There’s one fantasy...” 

Laurent smiled. “What?”

“Like a pretend abduction?” Mikhail told Laurent sounding hesitant. 

“I pretend to abduct you?” Laurent asked. Mikhail nodded, eyes lighting up.

“Or pretend to break in,” Mikhail said gesturing around the place. 

Laurent furrowed his brow. “So something that leads to a pretend rape fantasy?”

Mikhail blushed slightly. “Yes,” he confessed. “But I feel so safe with you, Laurent. And we’ve been playing for almost two years and you’re so  so  good at all this.”

Laurent swallowed. “I appreciate the compliment and I have had so much fun as well,” he said. He made sure he kept his tone light. He didn’t want to hurt Mikhail’s feelings in any way. “Today was sexy. It was more like two strangers being so suddenly attracted they can’t help themselves. But, rape, and I know it’s pretend and I know it would be 150% consensual and it would just be for fun,” Laurent said with a half smile. “But I’m sorry darling, I couldn’t.” 

Mikhail nodded and lowered his gaze. 

“I’m not saying you’re wrong for having this fantasy. It’s incredibly common and you’re not the first to ask,” Laurent confided. 

“I’m not?” Mikhail asked a little surprised. 

“No,” Laurent said with a chuckle. “But it’s one fantasy I could not roll with.”

“That’s cool,” Mikhail said. “I’ll think of more between now and next time we see each other.” Laurent nodded as he ate. “I do have a showing coming up in a couple of months! Want to come? It’ll be a gallery downtown.”

“I will most definitely be there! I can’t wait to see your new art. Your last showing was amazing Mikhail.”

“Thank you, sir,” Mikhail said with a happy smile. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent was laying in bed looking up at his ceiling. He had a stress ball in his hand which he was squeezing. It had been fun with Mikhail, but the talk afterwards had put a slight damper on the high he normally got after playing with a pet. 

The talk of the rape fantasies didn’t bring up specific thoughts of his uncle or his abuse at his hands, but they did bring up a heavy feeling at the bottom of his stomach. 

The moment Mikhail had left, Laurent had suddenly missed Damen. This was strange... he was trying to figure out why he was feeling this way, why he was  _missing_ Damen. What was he missing exactly? It wasn’t sex, he had just had sex... it was more... emotional, it seemed. As if he just wanted to be with him. 

Laurent closed his eyes and squeezed the stress ball. His phone rang. Laurent jumped and grabbed it. He grinned. 

“Hey,” he said.  

“Hey handsome. What you up to?”

Laurent let out a breath. “Thinking about you actually.”

Damen was silent for a couple of seconds. “Really?” He asked, as if not quite believing Laurent. 

“Really,” Laurent replied. 

“What were you doing to me in your thoughts huh?” Damen asked in a joking manner. 

Laurent chuckled. “Nothing, actually. I think it was more your presence I was missing. I’m still trying to figure it out.” 

“I get it,” Damen said in a soft voice. “I get like that too. Just being in the same room with you is calming.” 

“So it’s not just me then?” Laurent asked. 

“No,” Damen said.

There was a comfortable silence. 

Laurent shook his head. What was happening? “I’m surprised you called, I thought your whole day would packed and you wouldn’t have any time to communicate.” 

“I’m on my way to the business dinner. I just did the screening and mingling. I told Jokaste and my assistant to ride in another car so I could have some time alone to call you.” 

Laurent chuckled. “How romantic of you, Damen.” 

“Aren’t I?” Damen said with a soft laugh. “This better get me browny points!”

Laurent sat up in bed. “Hey, do you ever keep wardrobe from your films?” 

Silence. “Sometimes...” Damen replied. “Why?”

Laurent grinned. “Remember in Into The Night when -“

“When I ran out of the room naked and all I had time to pull on was the cowboy boots?” 

Laurent laughed. “Yeah,” he said. 

“Oh, Mr. Rancourt, do you want to play cowboys on Monday?” 

“I don’t know,” Laurent said as he fell back on his bed, grinning. He was still squeezing his stress ball. “I’ve no idea what I want to do to you Monday.”

“I’ll bring the boots, if you wish, and you can do whatever you want.”

“Oh believe me,” Laurent said raising an eye brow. “I intend to.”

“I can’t wait,” Damen whispered. 

After they had hung up, Laurent felt better. He was lost in thoughts of Damen when his phone chimed. It was Vannes. 

**_I love you. Thank you for introducing me to Nina!!!!!_ **

Laurent grinned. 

_Your afternoon was enjoyable then?_

**_Beyond enjoyable. I’m seeing her in a few days... thanks again. Night darling_ **

_Night sweetie_

Laurent grinned, any heaviness he had felt, was completely gone. 

 


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Monday was going by so... fucking... slowly. Laurent was his most professional self. He kept his thoughts at bay. He was a pro at this. There was his neutral and professional facade that never broke. It never broke. Today would  not  be an exception. Then it was lunch. He had an hour. He sat in his office and thought of Damen.  

“Damianos,” he whispered. He closed his eyes. This didn’t happen with his pets. While he fucked them and thought of games for them to play, it was fun, but he never actually _fantasized_ about any of his pets. Not once. It was a momentary pleasure. Wonderful. Hot. Sexy. But  _momentary_.

But Damen. Damianos... even his name sounded like a sin. Laurent’s eyes snapped opened. He felt a tightening in his pants.  

“No,” he said. Then clenched his jaw. “Fuck!” 

 

Doctors at the office had their own bathroom. Laurent walked in, face perfectly calm. He leaned against the door. He closed his eyes. He was fine. He was... Damen was coming home tonight and Laurent thought of all he wanted to do to him. All he would eventually do to him. 

“Fuck,” Laurent whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Laurent looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were slightly flushed, as were his lips. He had pressed them together hard so that no sound escaped his lips as he came. He felt so much better now. He let out a long slow breath and pressed a cold hand to his cheeks. 

As if on cue, his phone chimed. 

**On the plane and cannot WAIT to be back home. I’ll text you when I land. God I can’t wait to see you! xxx**

Laurent grinned. 

_The feeling is mutual Damianos_

 

* * *

 

“Ranger Joe,” Laurent said softly as he knocked on Lazar’s door.  

“Ah, my favorite junior ranger!” Said the booming voice. 

“Could you call Katrina for me please?” Laurent asked as he settled comfortably across from Lazar.  

“Sure! Did you want a threesome?! She would  love  that!”

Laurent pursed his lips together. “No... But I do want you to take one for the team,” Laurent said with a wink. 

“Laurent!” Lazar said and grinned. Laurent laughed. 

 

Katrina was there soon enough. She blushed as she looked between the two doctors. “Darling, Dr. Rancourt needs the day off tomorrow. Could you switch his patients over to me or to Wednesday and call them and let them know? There’s only four appointments tomorrow for him. Try to keep the times as close as possible.”

“Yes doctors,” Katrina said and slid out.  

“Thank you!” Lazar said and Laurent watched as Lazar watched her walk out and close the door behind her. “You know, she would let you -“ 

“Nope!” Laurent said getting up and smoothing his white coat out. “Not going there. Never going there. Thank you, Lazar!” Laurent said and walked out himself. 

 

* * *

 

He had dinner planned meticulously. He had told Vannes Damen would be back so she knew he was to not be disturbed. But that was fine as she and Nina were probably having just as much fun themselves. The thought made him smile. 

He busied his mind with preparing dinner and appetizers. He had told Damen he would feed him, to make sure he came with an appetite. Laurent couldn’t help it and felt his lip curl into a half smile. Laurent was a perfectionist and he slowly and perfectly prepared the food. He loved cooking. If he wasn’t a plastic surgeon he would for sure be a chef. 

His phone rang. He smiled. 

“Damianos,” he answered. 

“Mmmmm.. the way you said my name,” Damen whispered. Laurent grinned. “Am leaving now. Will be there in the next half hour.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Laurent said softly. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent felt a thrill go through him as he opened his garage and walked to the door that led to it. He opened it and watched as all 6 foot something of Damen stepped out of his Ferrari. His smile was enough to melt polar ice caps. He was in a white tee shirt and ripped light blue jeans. He had Timberlands on and a red and black plaid shirt tied around his waist. His outfit was screaming 90s heart throb, which went so well with his gorgeous curly hair and Laurent loved it. 

He licked his lips as he stepped back, letting Damen in. Damen had the handles to his overnight bag over one shoulder, large bicep looking even bigger. Once Laurent closed the door, Damen leaned in and kissed him. Laurent let his mouth open and he slid his tongue into Damen’s mouth. They kissed a moment. They pulled back. 

“That’s the only one you’re getting for free tonight,” he said turning and walked back to his kitchen. Damen couldn’t see the huge grin on his face. “You’re going to have to earn the rest of them, Damianos.”  

By the time he turned back, his smile was gone and Damen could only stare back at him. Laurent loved this. 

Laurent walked into the kitchen and took out a bowl of freshly cut fruit. It was honeydew melon with grapes, watermelon and cantaloupe. He grabbed one fork. He placed it on the counter and grabbed some water.  

“Tell me all about your trip, Damianos,” Laurent said petting one of the stools. 

Damen walked over and sat on the stool. He picked up the fork and ate a piece of fruit. “It was alright,” he said. “I missed you so much though.”

Laurent smiled sweetly. “Did you?” He asked. Damen pierced another piece of fruit, but this time, Laurent gently pushed his hand in his direction and opened his mouth slightly. Damen grinned when he realized Laurent wanted to be fed. He did so with care. Laurent gave him a smile.

They continued this as Damen recounted his trip and fed the two of them. Once the fruit was gone, Laurent slid off his stool, his bare feet landing softly on this cold kitchen tile. He had noticed how Damen had more than once stared at his bare feet and hoped Damen had a foot fetish, because Laurent really enjoyed pets that did. Damen gazed at his feet now. Laurent smiled. 

“Would you like more to eat Damen?” Laurent asked. 

“No sir,” Damen said softly.  

Laurent nodded. He walked over to Damen’s bag and picked it up. “Would you kindly wash the bowl and fork for me? I’ll meet you upstairs in my room.”

“Yes, sir,” Damen said and Laurent started to make his way upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Laurent was standing beside his door and after a few minutes, the door opened and he saw Damen look around. Laurent stretched his arm and slowly closed the door. He suddenly wondered if this was role play what he would want Damen to do. 

Damen jumped and turned. He grinned. The flush on his cheeks looked beautiful on his tanned skin. He was embarrassed he had been startled by the closing door. Without another word, Laurent grabbed his shirt, spun him around and pinned him against the wall. He heard the soft ‘huff’ sound Damen made as air left him. Laurent leaned in, stopping just shy of lips for just a second and then leaned in and kissed him. Damen hummed happily as he opened his mouth willingly for Laurent. 

After a moment of kissing deeply, Laurent took a step back. Damen already looked wrecked. His pouty slips swelled and hair disheveled. “I figured, you deserved that,” Laurent whispered. 

Damen blushed deeper and shifted. Laurent was sure Damen was hard. “Undress for me, sweetheart,” Laurent said softly. 

He watched as Damen did. First he untied the plaid shirt and let it drop to the floor. Next he pulled his shirt off. He grabbed it from behind him and slid it off his arms. Next he undid his jeans. He pushed them down and stepped out of them. He was indeed, hard. Laurent raised a perfect eyebrow and Damen slipped his boxer briefs off. His eyes lingered in Damen’s cock. It was beautiful.  

Damen looked pleased that Laurent was looking at him as he hardened. Laurent tilted his head. “Attend me,” he said. 

Damen walked forward and carefully slid Laurent’s plum knit sweater off. He had a black undershirt underneath. Before Damen took it off, Laurent gently grazed Damen’s erection with the back of his pointer and middle finger. He ran them up the silken underside of Damen’s hard on. Damen groaned loudly. “Just a reminder, sweetheart,” Laurent said softly. “Your orgasm belongs to me and you only come when I allow it.”

“Yes, sir,” Damen said swallowing. 

“Continue,” Laurent said 

Damen slipped off the black tank underneath. He then sank to his knees. He kissed Laurent’s abdomen, right above his jeans, which were low. Damen undid them and Laurent watched as Damen’s cock twitched. He smiled. Damen slid his pants and boxers off. 

“Eager are we?” Laurent asked, stepping out of them. 

“Yes sir,” Damen said softly.  

“On the bed,” Laurent ordered gently. Damen stood up and walked over, sitting in the middle of his bed.  

“You’re so beautiful,” Damen said grinning as he watched Laurent cross the room and go to his beside table. Laurent smiled down at Damen. He knelt beside him, facing him, and Laurent placed his right hand on Damen’s right knee. He slowly slid his hand in, long, soft fingers caressing Damen’s warm inner thigh. Damen reacted beautifully. 

“Are you comfortable with toys, Damianos?” Laurent asked softly. 

“What kind?” Damen asked. 

“I was wondering if I may use a plug in you?” Laurent asked and looked right into Damen’s eyes. He wanted to make sure this was ok with him. “You can say no and it won’t bother me in the least,” Laurent said and kissed Damen softly. 

“I’ve never tried one,” Damen confesses. “But I want to try, please.” 

Laurent nodded. “Lay on your back, handsome.” 

Damen did as he was told. Laurent held the metal plug in his hand, to warm it up. He settled between Damen’s gorgeous muscular thighs and suddenly something stirred in him. Laurent stared into Damen’s eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him, licking inside his mouth and gently sucking his bottom lip as he pulled away. “Damianos?”

“Yes, Laurent?” 

“May I mark you?”

They stared at each other. There was no need for Laurent to remind him he could say no. Damen knew. But Laurent didn’t voice this. Damen licked his lips.  

“Given my profession, I normally frown upon that,” Damen began. Laurent stared into his eyes. “But,” he continued. “I love the thought of you doing it.” 

Laurent leaned in and kissed him deeply. 

“From now on, Laurent, you can mark me any time and any place you like,” Damen said and Laurent felt a thrill ribbon through him. “But with one condition.”

“Oh?” Laurent asked, intrigued.  

“I get to leave the exact same mark on you.”

Laurent stayed still. He had a sudden mental flash of Damen marking him and... Damen grinned as he felt Laurent’s erection react. “Deal,” Laurent said.  

He pushed back and reached for the lube. It was a warming one. He poured it on the plug and then he slowly circled Damen’s entrance. 

“Just relax, sweetheart,” Laurent said in a soothing voice and he slowly slid the plug in. He knew it was the perfect size where it would loosen him up enough for Laurent, but he would still feel just the slightest ache of a stretch as Laurent fucked him. 

Laurent took in Damen. “So fucking gorgeous,” Laurent said. “So perfect. So sexy.” Damen was basking in his praises and Laurent wandered where he wanted to mark him. But deep down, he already knew. Laurent felt excitement run through him as he slid on his stomach and began to kiss and lick up Damen’s thigh. Damen wasn’t expecting this. Laurent heard him moan.  

Laurent went as high as he could on Damen’s inner thigh. Then, he gently pushed aside Damen’s balls and opened him up further and placed his mouth in the most inner section of his thigh. He bit first. Hard. Damen jerked and Laurent began to suck and bite and lick and suck and bite and lick. He used a bit of force. Damen wasn’t pale and Laurent wanted the mark to not only show, but he wanted Damen to feel it.  

Damen squirmed a bit.He could feel his throbbing erection stroke his cheek and Laurent stroked it lazily. Once he was pleased, he pushed up and wiped his mouth. He felt hot and looked right into Damen’s eyes. 

“You may do the same,” he said with a wink. 

It took Damen a moment to gather his wits and when he finally did, Laurent laid on his bed, bent his right knee, foot flat on the bed and then let it fall to the side. He watched as Damen crawled to him, he caressed Laurent’s legs and laid on his stomach. He groaned at the pressure this put on his throbbing cock. He wrapped his arms around Laurent’s thighs and pulled him closer to him. 

“Laurent, you’re going to be the death of me,” Damen said and Laurent grinned. He watched as Damen buried his face into Laurent’s inner thigh and he felt the bite and the sucking. It surprised Laurent how much he enjoyed the ache. The place truly was intimate, and no one else but another lover would ever see it. That had been his plan. He felt his cock gently slap the side of Damen’s face. That pleased him. Finally, Damen was done and he slid up on his knees. 

Laurent had never had a lover in this position, between his legs as he laid on his back. It would be so easy for Damen to just  _take him_.

Laurent pushed up and slid off the bed. “Come, Damen,” Laurent whispered. Damen got up and Laurent guided him to the foot of the bed. “Bend over,” Laurent said and he couldn’t help but run his hands down Damen’s backside and squeeze. He loved Damen’s body. Damen bent over and Laurent couldn’t be more thrilled. He spread his legs a bit further until he has the perfect height. 

Laurent kissed Damen’s back. He gently caressed him, pressing his fingers into his skin. “I’ve been waiting for this,” Laurent murmured. He felt the sting of where Damen had marked him and if turned him on even more. He slid his hand down and gently pressed on the plug. Damen shuddered and goosebumps appeared all over his skin. Laurent smiled. He gently pushed and slid it out. He could almost feel his mouth salivate. He dropped it on a towel on the bed and quickly rubbed lube on himself, wiping his hand off.  

“You are so perfect,” he told Damen. 

“As are you,” Damen sighed. 

Laurent wasted no time. He spread Damen a bit further and entered him with a quick thrust. Damen cried out. Laurent began to fuck him mercilessly. He had pondered how he would have Damen. He had ran through different scenarios in his head and he had finally settled on raw lust and burning desire. He would have Damen the way he wanted him. He would unapologetically fuck him.  

It felt incredibly good. It felt intense and raw and wonderful. It had never felt this  _good. Ever!_ Laurent didn’t slow. He gripped Damen’s hips and groaned in absolute pleasure. Damen’s body was divine and perfect. A perfect example of masculine beauty. Laurent felt absolutely elated in knowing he was it. No one had ever had Damen. No one had fucked him like this and lay claim to this perfect Adonis of a man he was fucking senseless right now. 

Laurent just let himself go. He did nothing but take absolute pleasure in what was happening. It was good. It was intense. It was so hot. So fucking hot. Damen’s cries and whimpers filled the room. Laurent knew, at this angle, he was almost certain he was slamming into the mark he had left. The thought filled him with more insatiable lust and he fucked Damen even harder.  

“You’re so good,” Laurent moaned. “So good for me. So fucking good. I’m going to reward you for this. I swear baby. I’m going to reward you for taking me so well!”

He was just spouting off. His brain was fuzzy and his body felt so hot. He never remembered ever feeling this hot before. It was the first time fucking in his room, maybe the downstairs bedroom was better ventilated. 

He felt his body tighten. It began at the tip of his head and at the bottom of his toes. It was going to be good. It was going to be... explosive. Laurent was almost giddy with delight as his body slowly but surely got closer to climax. He slammed into Damen’s ass, the sounds of their fucking growing louder. Damen was being so good for him. Laurent squeezed his ass. He hoped that left bruises. He wanted to see Damen walk around with signs that he had been fucked.

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Laurent said between grunts. “You wanted to be claimed. Owned. Fucked.”

“Yes! Yes!” Damen cried out and Laurent had never felt an orgasm build for so long. It was fucking incredible. He squeezed Damen’s hips and kept fucking him. It was delicious the way his body quivered and gave but tightened up almost instantly. It was fucking amazing. 

“Fuck!” Laurent groaned. “You feel so... fucking.. good!” 

Laurent was ready for Damen to come. He told him so. And Damen obediently stroked himself and quickly came, Laurent had to clench his jaw and use all his willpower to not come right at that moment. “Holy fuck!” Laurent said as he  _willed_ himself to not spill his seed. He stood perfectly still and he felt tremors run through him as Damen’s body clenched and released him. Finally Damen calmed and Laurent picked up his pace again. 

It was even harder. Even faster. Laurent could think of nothing more. The world disappeared and all that mattered was him coming. His explosion. Him getting release. 

Laurent had never groaned so loudly. He was keenly aware that an orgasm had not just taken so long to build but had never lasted so long as well. He kept coming and coming and coming and even he wondered when it would end. It finally did. He almost felt stupid happy at all of this. 

“I want to stay in,” He half pleaded as he kissed Damen’s back. 

“I need to get on the bed or I will fucking collapse!” Damen warned him. 

“Ok, together!” Laurent said grinning. He was still on an orgasmic high. “Left leg first.”

They both groaned. This was insane and felt so good and for a split second, Laurent wandered if he would get hard again. 

“If I’m hard by the time we get on the bed I get to fuck your again!”  

Damen laughed and Laurent groaned at how it felt on his cock.  

They made it to bed and Laurent collapsed on Damen’s body.

“Mmmm,” Laurent said and caressed and kissed his back. 

They had been laying there a moment and Laurent was just slowly, finally beginning to soften. It felt... different. 

“Laurent?” Damen asked. 

“Yes, baby?” Laurent asked sweetly. Laurent was going to pamper Damen all night.  

“Um, so... truly, I don’t  _mind_ ,” Damen said and Laurent furrowed his brow in confusion and pushed up. “Its a first for me, and I hope for you too.. but, I really would have preferred if you had asked me if it was ok for us to fuck without a condom.” 

Laurent pushed up, alarmed, and pulled out so quickly Damen cried out. He looked down and his mouth dropped open. He looked up and there was the condom. Unopened. On his bed. Right where he had left it. 

“I mean, I’m clean. I swear. And with your extra curricular activities, I’m sure you are too, right?”

Laurent was still in shock.  

“Laurent?” Damen asked. 

“Holy fucking  _FUCK_!” Was all Laurent could say. 


	20. XX

Damen looked at Laurent’s open mouthed expression. He grew pale, which Damen hadn’t thought was possible with as pale as Laurent was. He knew then, Laurent hadn’t meant to fuck him without a condom... 

“Hey,” Damen said and stroked Laurent’s knee. “It’s ok.” Damen didn’t want the moment ruined. Laurent had just called him baby. It had been so sweet.  

“Damen,” Laurent said and his voice sounded small but raw. Damen looked at him and he realized he was truly seeing Laurent. No facade, no desire to seem or be perfect, he was completely vulnerable and his expression showed it. Damen didn’t think he could fall even deeper for him, but he did at that moment. “I am so, so sorry.”

Damen gave Laurent a smile which he thought was reassuring. “I’m clean. And you’re a doctor so I have this naïve sense of security about you.” He grinned. 

“I’m clean,” Laurent said. “I’m just... god Damen! What a violation of trust!” Laurent pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. 

“Whoa! No! Hey!” Damen sat up too quickly and he hissed. 

Laurent dropped his hands. “Are you hurt? Does something hurt? Was I too rough?”

“No,” Damen said, adjusting how he sat. “No, I mean I feel an ache but it’s so good. But it just happened though, I just...” Damen was at a loss for words. “Hey, come here,” he whispered. 

Laurent tentatively leaned to him and Damen pulled him in. They ended up in bed, facing one another. “Hey,” Damen said and kissed Laurent, who was still looking troubled. “I mean, how can I be mad? You were so eager to fuck me, you forgot to slip on a condom.”

“I can’t believe -“

“No. No. It’s ok.”

“It’s a violation of trust!” 

They looked into each other’s eyes. Damen was just melting at the look of concern on Laurent’s face. “I don’t feel violated ok?” Damen told him. “You’re being too hard on yourself.”

“I am  not  being too hard on myself! I didn’t ask and I know how bad it is when someone -“ Laurent stopped talking abruptly. 

Damen raised his eyebrows. “Someone who you completely trusted violated your trust and it felt horrible.” Laurent gave him a single nod. “Well, they’re absolute idiots and joke’s on them because you are one of the most amazing human beings I have ever met,” Damen said with a half smile, his dimple showed and Laurent couldn’t help but smile back. “And after it was all done you called me baby and I want to go back to that,” Damen gushed, huge grin on his face now and Laurent had to chuckle. 

“Baby,” Laurent whispered. “That’s all your brownie points!” They both laughed. 

“You said you were going to reward me!” Damen said. 

Laurent suddenly pushed up and rolled on top of Damen. Their naked bodies pressed together. “Indeed, you were so good,” Laurent said and Damen loved how intense his eyes were. “You deserve a reward.”

Damen felt breathless a moment. “Can I think about it for a moment?” Damen asked. 

“Sure,” Laurent said, seemingly back to normal. “You have tonight and tomorrow. I took the day off so we could spend it together.” 

He pushed up and straddled Damen. Damen looked up at him in amazement as he pushed up on his elbows. “You took the day off for me?”

“Yes,” Laurent said with a sexy smile. “Well, for you  _and_ me... I’ll get as much fun out of spending the day with you as you will.”

Damen plopped back on the bed. “I have died and gone to heaven,” Damen said with a huge smile on his face. Laurent chuckled and climbed off him. 

He got up and then returned with a damp cloth and gently cleaned Damen up. Damen grinned at this. He felt it was sweet and he loved seeing Laurent being sweet. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent had cooked dinner and they were sitting at the kitchen island, chatting and laughing. Damen somehow had started recounting stories of when he was a child, growing up in Greece with Nikandros.  

“We were a couple of heathens, as you can tell,” he said grinning and taking a bite of the steak Laurent had cooked. “God this is amazing! I’ve eaten at some fine places and this is one of the most delicious steaks I’ve ever had!” Damen said.

Laurent gave him a half smile as he looked at him over the rim of his glass. Damen had remained topless. He hadn’t put on any boxers. Laurent had seen him go to his overnight bag and pull on some gray sweatpants. They hung low on his hips and Laurent seriously liked them. He could see the outline of everything. His eyes glanced over the tanned muscular chest and body.

“Thank you, Damianos,” Laurent said placing the glass down. He licked his lips. “I think had I not been a plastic surgeon I would have loved to have been a chef.”

“You would have been a perfect celebrity chef,” Damen said, savoring the food in his mouth. He picked up his wine glass and sipped. “So good looking, sexy, that voice of yours. I would have watched you.”

Laurent chuckled. “To learn how to make the perfect steak?”

“Hell no, I would have rubbed one out every episode.”

Laurent let out a laugh. “Shameless,” he said raising an eyebrow.

“For you? Always.”

Laurent smiled. In the back of his mind he knew he was going to have to tell his pets about having unprotected sex with someone else. It was a rule and it went both ways. He was wondering if he should tell Damen. He didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere. Everything was relaxed and perfect. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Damen said. 

“Was just wondering what you would want as a reward,” Laurent answered without missing a beat. 

“I know what I want,” Damen said. 

Laurent put his fork down and turned to Damen. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm,” Damen replied. “But first I have a question.  

“Ok?” 

“Were we going to fuck again tonight?”

Laurent searched Damen’s face. “I wanted to, yes.” 

“Perfect,” Damen said. “What did you have planned after dinner?”

“A movie?” Laurent suggested, shrugging nonchalantly. “I thought we could figure it out.” 

“Movie is good,” Damen said. 

Laurent shook his head. “So what did you want?” His eyes looked over Damen’s face curiously.  

“I just want you to be open,” Damen said. Laurent sat still. “I want you to be fully open with me. Let me in.”

Laurent wasn’t sure how to take this. “Open?” 

“Open. You. Open. For me.”

Laurent looked away, half smile on his face. “Hmm. I don’t open myself to anyone,” he said coming back with a steely gaze. 

Damen wasn’t surprised. “You said I could have a reward. This is it. I want you to let me in. For tonight. All night. That will be my reward.”

“When I said reward -“

“Yeah, I know,” Damen said with a steely gaze of his own. Laurent shut his mouth in a straight line and stared Damen down. Damen felt his heart race. Laurent could kill with a stare. Damen swallowed. “You were expecting me to ask for something sexual because the rewards you’ve given have been to your pets when they’ve behaved perfectly for you just like I did upstairs.” 

Laurent said nothing and kept staring at him. Damen rushed his words before he lost his nerve. 

“But I told you last week at my home, and I meant it, Laurent. I don’t  _just_ want sex with you. I want more. So as a  _reward_ , I want  _more_ .”

“Hmm,” Laurent said, unmoving. “So you want to play house for the night?”

“Yeah!” Damen said. He couldn’t help but grin and he wasn’t sure why the thought of Laurent playing ‘house’ was cute to him. Maybe it was because Laurent didn’t seem the type. “Yes, I’m your ever loving and faithful boyfriend who would do anything to keep you happy. Who you open up to and share everything with. Who you’re  _you_ with unapologetically because he accepts you in every way. Every perfection and every flaw. That’s me.”

Laurent swallowed. He wished the words hadn’t affected him the way they had. He had never let himself want this, need this. He had never let himself feel anything about  _this_. 

“So you’ll have this and what? For what?”

“Who knows,” Damen said with a nonchalant shrug of his own. “‘Maybe you’ll decide you kind of like it and want to do it again.” He grinned up at Laurent. Laurent felt his stern look melt away slightly. He licked his lips. “Please, sir?” He asked softly. “I’m begging. Please? Please? Please?”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “If we watch a movie it’s going to be an action or a thriller. No fucking romantic movie!” 

Damen chuckled. “So, sir. No romantic movies. You get to pick what we watch.”

 

* * *

 

Laurent decided to pop in Damen’s last action movie. “Seriously?” Damen asked with a grin. “You’re a fan?”

Laurent laughed. “I am. I have all your movies. Look. Actual blue rays!” He said pointing to his collection. Laurent liked the way Damen blushed. Laurent leaned against him and enjoyed himself very much as Damen somewhat squirmed through his action move.  

“Oh! My favorite scene!” Laurent said and onscreen Damen hastily pulled on some cowboy boots and covered his front with a hat as there was a shot of his backside as he ran off. Damen had brought the boots but didn’t say anything about them.

“You’re impossible!” Damen said laughing and blushing. 

“I must say, fucking that ass is an absolute religious experience!” Laurent said. 

“Ok! Ok!” Damen said and reached for the remote. “I’m ready to go back upstairs.”

“So early, baby?” Laurent asked innocently. 

“Yes. Actually, I wanted to shower together before bed.”

“Oh,” Laurent said with a grin. “Yeah, I’m up for that.”

They made their way upstairs and Damen slipped his pants off, Laurent had a shirt and pants which he took off, and they got into Laurent’s double headed shower.

“That’s your side,” Laurent said with a smirk as he pointed to the shower head at the opposing side of the one he was adjusting. 

“You’re gonna send me all they way over there?”

“Damianos,” Laurent said seriously. “Don’t you want to hurry so we can get to bed?”

“Fucking impossible!” Damen said and Laurent grinned. He could feel Damen’s eyes on him as he showered. He wasn’t overtly sexual or anything in nature. He just took care of business. He purposely kept his eyes off Damen. They both finished around the same time and stepped out. 

They stood in the bathroom, drying themselves and Laurent kept glancing at Damen’s gorgeous body. Open. He wanted Laurent to be open. Laurent didn’t even know what that meant. He was deep in his thoughts. He dropped his towel in his hamper and walked to the counter, his mirror there was large and covered the expanse of the wall above the double sinks. He picked up his comb and watched Damen also go and drop his towel in the hamper. 

This, too, was new. Damen in his personal living space, sharing his towels, his bathroom. Laurent began to comb his hair and caught Damen’s eyes in the mirror. They looked at each other as Laurent made his hair perfect, combing it to one side. Once he was done, Damen walked up behind him and began to kiss his neck softly. Laurent leaned his head to the right and slid his left hand up and into the back of Damen’s head. His soft curls were still damp. 

Laurent watched in the mirror. He gazed upon their naked bodies and the differences between them. Laurent, pale and lithe, a beautiful contrast to Damen’s muscular tanned frame. He watched as Damen worked down his neck and kissed across his shoulder. He watched as Damen’s hands roamed his chest and one slid down his abdomen. Laurent was captivated by what he saw. Laurent was aware that many found him good looking, and Damen’s physical appeal couldn’t be denied. Their reflections were beautiful together.  

He watched as Damen’s hand softly stroked him. He watched his cock harden in Damen’s hand. It felt good. Better than good. It felt amazing. Damen was back at kissing his neck and now under his jaw. Laurent was letting him have this. This was new. Laurent was usually the one taking pleasure in the beautiful body of his pet, but... he wanted this. He liked this. He had never let someone have so much access to him.  

Just Damen. 

Laurent was hard. He pushed back and Damen instantly gave him space. He took Damen’s hand and led him into the bedroom. Right before reaching the bed, Laurent turned and grabbed Damen’s shoulders. They kissed. It was rushed and heated. Touching Laurent had turned Damen on immensely. There was another part of his body he wanted to kiss. 

“Please,” Damen whispered. Laurent pulled back and looked at him. “Let me...” he blushed. 

“What?” Laurent asked. “You can tell me.”

“Your feet,” Damen said. Excitement ribboned through Laurent. “They’re so beautiful.”

Laurent sat on the bed and scooted back. This too was different. When a pet had a foot fetish, Laurent sat on the edge of the bed as they knelt in front of him. He saw Damen smile as he climbed on the bed. He sat back on his feet as he took Laurent’s left foot in his hands. Laurent leaned back on his elbows. He watched as Damen closed his eyes and kissed the arch of his foot. He was caressing his calf. Laurent loved this. He was very receptive to this. Having Damen do it was truly a dream come true for him. 

He watched as Damen nuzzled the arch and then ran his tongue along the ball of his foot. Laurent’s breath hitched a little as Damen grazed his lips over the soft pads of Laurent’s toes and then finally he took a toe in his mouth. He began with the little one. He slid it in, rolled his warm, soft tongue around it then sucked it gently. He did this to every single toe. He took his time and would again graze his lips over the pads. After sucking his third toe he again kissed down his foot. He placed open mouth kisses on the arch, nuzzling it again. 

Laurent’s heart was pounding. Each suck and kiss felt as if it was going right to his cock. Damen finished and did the same to the other foot. Laurent enjoyed it all immensely. Damen then began to kiss up his legs, from his ankles. He was moving up slowly. Once he reached his knees, Damen looked up at Laurent. His beautiful brown eyes were dark with lust. Laurent licked his lips. 

“Turn over,” Damen whispered. 

Laurent had mere seconds to decide. He turned silently. He took a pillow and placed it under his chest. His heart was like a sledgehammer inside his chest. He kept his mind blank.  _Don’t think_ , he told himself. He was safe with Damen. Damen wouldn’t hurt him. Damen  cared . 

_Don’t think_. 

He felt Damen’s lips traveling up the back of his left thigh. About halfway, Damen switched to his right thigh and kissed up it too. His lips were feathery and soft. He would softly lick and open mouth kiss his skin. His hands rubbing up the outer side of his thighs. Then his lips were again, traveling up. Laurent closed his eyes. He wasn’t thinking. But he knew one thing: he didn’t want Damen to stop. 

Damen moaned as he opened his mouth and gently bit Laurent’s left ass cheek. Laurent groaned softly. He administered soft bites all over. Laurent knew he was being gentle enough no marks would be left. Damen’s hands gently lifted Laurent’s hips. He felt Damen’s thumbs press into the bottom of his ass cheeks and spread him open. 

_Don’t think_ . 

Laurent swallowed. He didn’t hold back the groan then Damen’s tongue gave a long lick up between his ass cheeks. Laurent’s body trembled.  

Damen was incredibly gentle. He pressed in just enough, his tongue and lips were incredibly tender and loving. He took his time, slowly licking and kissing around until finally, this tongue circled Laurent’s tight entrance. Laurent squeezed his eyes shut. Damen didn’t push in at all. He merely licked around and placed his lips over him, sucking softly. He went on for a while and Laurent felt his body slowly relax and then, unexpectedly, he pushed his hips back. He felt Damen moan. He released Laurent and sat back on his feet again.  

Laurent turned and gazed up at him. He was wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Damen grinned at him. “Maybe we can do that more.”

“Maybe,” Laurent said. He knew his face and chest were flushed. He was so turned on. Part of him was actually debating if he should tell Damen to continue...  

“How do you want to fuck me?”  Damen asked and Laurent’s cock twitched. Damen noticed and grinned. 

“Anyway you wish,” Laurent replied. 

“Anyway?” Damen asked.  

“Anyway,” Laurent replied once again. “Anyway you want.”


	21. XXI

Damen leaned in and kissed Laurent deeply. Laurent wasn’t expecting this. He could taste himself on Damen’s lips and tongue...

Damen pushed gently and Laurent fell back, sliding his legs open as Damen laid on him. The warmth and pressure of Damen’s body felt so good and again, Damen was kissing down his jaw and then administering those soft, slow kisses down Laurent’s neck. 

Laurent moaned. His hips pushed up seeking friction. How did Damen know? Laurent himself hadn’t even known he would like being kissed slowly like this. Damen kissed across his collar bone and then made slow progress of kissing up the other side of his neck. Damen then kissed up his jaw and their lips met again. He pushed up, looking down at Laurent. 

“Make love to me,” Damen said softly. They were both softly panting, their breaths warm and moist between them. “Soft and slow.”

“Like the way you kissed my neck,” Laurent said without thinking. 

Damen grinned. “Yeah. Like that.” Laurent pushed up on Damen’s shoulders and he sat up. He turned and laid back, switching places with Laurent. He watched as Laurent reached for his bedside table. “Don’t use a condom. We’ve...”

Laurent looked back at him. He was right.

“Ok,” he answered. 

Damen grinned. He watched as Laurent put lube on himself and settled between his legs and leaned over him. He kissed his lips. Long, soft kisses. They were very sensual, but they were calm, and long and very sure. Damen shivered with excitement as Laurent’s soft hands worked their way down his chest and abdomen. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Laurent said softly. He meant it. Damen’s beauty was truly something to appreciate and behold. Damen wished to say something back but words escaped him as he looked up at Laurent. He simply reached up and caressed his face. 

Laurent slid closer, bending Damen’s right leg and pushing it back, opening Damen up. Laurent lined their bodies up and slowly entered Damen. Damen winced slightly, he was sore from before, a gentle burn ran through him. 

“You ok?” Laurent asked softly. His eyes widened slightly. 

“I’m ok,” Damen whispered back. He moaned and tilted his hips up as Laurent began to move in and out of him. Laurent leaned in and pressed their bodies together. He kissed Damen’s jaw, gently biting it at times as he tenderly moved in and out of Damen. 

Damen opened his legs wider. Laurent was being tender but Damen still wanted him deep. Deeper. He wanted their bodies as one. 

“Don’t stop,” Damen whispered. “Don’t stop.”

“I’m not. I won’t,” Laurent replied. He looked down at Damen. His eyes were closed, mouth open and panting. He was moaning beautifully. Laurent wanted to please him so badly. He wanted to make this unforgettable for Damen. He wanted Damen to never forget how he felt inside of him. “You’re so beautiful baby,” Laurent said and Damen opened his eyes looking deep into Laurent’s. “So fucking beautiful.” 

Laurent was keenly aware that sex had never felt like this before. Yes, he had had some incredible fucks that were mind blowing at the moment, but  _this,_ what  he was feeling now...

Damen and he looked at each other. He could tell by the way Damen was looking at him that he felt it too. “I...” Damen panted. “Laurent, I -“ Laurent leaned in and crushed his mouth with a kiss. It was already too overwhelming. He couldn’t think he could handle any life altering words coming out of Damen’s beautiful mouth. He wouldn’t know how to handle them. 

The kiss deepened as Laurent pushed in deeper. Damen threw his head back, moaning loudly. Laurent gently bit his throat. 

“Fuck!” Damen moaned breathlessly. He kept moaning, soft whimpers mixed in between. His body was writhing under Laurent. 

“Ssh, ssh,” Laurent found himself saying. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Damen. He felt Damen tensing, his orgasm building. This made Laurent react. He too felt his orgasm building. He felt as if his chest could burst. Damen was the most perfect, most beautiful being he had ever seen or been inside of. “You got your reward,” Laurent said, surprising himself even at the words he was saying. 

Damen looked up at him, eyes widened slightly in surprise. “What do you mean?” 

Laurent grinned, leaned down and kissed him again. He pushed up slightly to take in Damen’s gorgeous face. He slid his right hand down Damen’s body. He saw the look of surprise and pleasure on Damen’s face as he wrapped his hand around his erection and stroked. It didn’t take long for Damen to come. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned at the delicious explosion he experienced. Laurent pushed in deep and covered Damen’s mouth with his own. Sucking his bottom lip. He pushed their lips together and gave a hard thrust in as he emptied himself inside Damen. Laurent groaned loudly as well. It had felt amazing. They laid there, trembling in delight at all they were feeling. Laurent rested his cheek on Damen’s chest. He could hear his heart racing. His was as well. It was wonderful. 

“I said, you got your reward,” Laurent repeated after he had caught his breath. He kissed Damen’s chest. He pushed up and looked deep into Damen’s eyes. “I was open,” Laurent whispered. 

Damen was panting still. He was at a loss for words. Laurent simply gave him a half smile and leaned back down on him. 

“I know,” Damen heard Laurent say. “I’ve left you speechless. It’s part of my charm.”

Damen chuckled. He felt Laurent slip out and get up from the bed. He did as he had done earlier and cleaned him up. 

“Anything hurt? You alright?” He asked softly. 

“I’m good,” Damen said.

“Want some water? Or -“ 

“I just want to hold you,” Damen whispered.  

Laurent nodded. He walked around and turned the lights off and then climbed into bed. It was warm and pleasant with Damen already under the sheets. Laurent had just climbed in when he felt Damen reach for him and pull him close. Laurent couldn’t help but laugh. Damen did as well, as he squeezed him and then they settled comfortably. Laurent’s eyes felt heavy. He was asleep in no time. 

 

* * *

Laurent blinked his eyes open slowly. He was warm in a really pleasant way. As he tried to stretch, he found he couldn’t. Damen was holding him. It wasn’t too tight. He was pleasantly warm but he couldn’t quite move. 

Laurent chuckled to himself. He let out a breath. If two months ago someone would have told him he would be waking up with someone in his bed, he would have told them to go fuck themselves. He thought back to everything that had happened yesterday. He recalled how Damen almost had said it. Or maybe Laurent was over exaggerating it. He had said ‘I, Laurent, I...’He could have easily been trying to say something else... right? 

Laurent’s heart was beating a bit erratically. Plus... if it was said, Laurent would rather it be said in conversation and not on in the middle of love making. He had pets utter the words as Laurent had been having his way with them. Laurent always just laughed it off gently. Pets had also asked to be his full time live ins, he had been proposed to twice... Humans were that way. Needy. Laurent wasn’t. He didn’t  _need anyone_. 

He turned his head and looked at the Damen. The morning sun was coming in through his window. Damen looked like a lovely sculpture, perfect and beautiful as he slept. Laurent turned his whole body to face him, he could do that. He brought a hand up but then thought better of it. He didn’t want to wake him. He remember how at his home he had wished to serve him breakfast in bed and couldn’t, he could now. 

Laurent gingerly slipped out form under Damen, pulling on some sleep pants and quickly made his way downstairs. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent made a couple of omelets and then poured some orange juice and made some coffee. He knew Damen took it with cream only. He got the second bowl of fruit he had and put it all on a tray and took it upstairs. 

He walked into the bedroom and saw Damen was just waking up. Laurent smiled back at his sleepy grin. His hair was tussled and he looked... 

“Morning,” Laurent said.  

Damen carefully sat up. “Morning,” he replied, voice a little thick with sleep. 

The breakfast tray had legs and Laurent carefully placed it over Damen’s lap. “How do you feel?” Laurent asked caressing the side of Damen’s face. “Anything hurt?”

“No. I’m good. I’m perfect,” Damen replied glancing up at Laurent and giving him a radiant smile. “Come and eat,” he said.  

Laurent climbed on the bed and they began to eat. Laurent watched as Damen ate the omelet. “Good?” He asked. Damen nodded. 

Once they had eaten most of the food Damen glanced at Laurent. “So what’s on the agenda for the day?”

“Hmm, well, I had something in mind but now I wonder how much of a good idea it is.”

Damen furrowed his brow. “What?” He asked.  

“I wanted to take you to my polo club. It’s not just a polo club they have gorgeous trails for horseback riding.”

“Oh! Sounds like fun. I haven’t been on a horse since I was 15.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” Laurent asked. “You’re not too... sore?” 

Damen chuckled. “I think I’ll be fine.” 

Laurent grinned and nodded. “Great,” he said. “They have a shop at the polo club, we can get you some riding pants and boots.”

Damen stared at Laurent. “Is that an order?” 

“Of course it is,” Laurent said raising an eye brow.  

“Yes, sir,” Damen said and leaned in and kissed him. 

 

* * *

 

Damen looked at his reflection as Laurent walked around him slowly. If he had thought Laurent exuded dominant vibes before, he had not truly seen them on full display until now. Laurent was in a black polo and beige riding pants. He had black knee high riding boots. Damen was so turned on by what he saw it made his mouth dry. He would have easily let Laurent have his way with him in one of the store’s fitting rooms. 

Laurent finally stopped. He stepped forward, gave Damen a once over and finally looked into his eyes. “How do the pants feel sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

“They feel good, I like them,” Damen answered. 

Laurent gave him a warm half smile. “Your ass looks amazing in them,” he said so softly Damen knew only he had heard. Laurent gave him a quick peck. 

“We’ll take all this,” Laurent told the store clerk that was with them. “Please bill it to my membership -“ 

“Laurent!” Damen said. “No need I -“

Laurent gave him a stare and Damen shut his mouth quickly. Laurent turned to the store clerk and continued. “Please bill it to my membership account, Laurent Rancourt.”

“Yes, Mr. Rancourt,” the young man said. 

Laurent made quick work of the tags in Damen’s clothing. He knew the store clerk should be doing that, but Laurent hadn’t let him close to Damen. He had even helped Damen slip his riding boots on. He had knelt down in front of him and eased them onto Damen’s calf. Damen’s heart beat a little faster at the memory of it. “We’ll take a bag for my partner’s belongings. No need for the shoe box.” Laurent said in a crisp tone. 

_Partner_ ,  Damen thought. Laurent had just referred to him as his  _partner_. 

“Yes, Mr. Rancourt,” the young man repeayed and walked off. 

“Do me a favor and do  _not_ overstep your bounds when we are out and I’m paying.” Laurent said as he came and stood right in front of Damen. 

“You did it the first night we ate together,” Damen said furrowing his brow. 

“I offered to pay my half which is what any person with manners does and once you told me no I offered to cover a tip.” Laurent’s blue eyes pierced into him. “I was telling the employee to put it in my account, do not contradict me in front of others like that.” Laurent placed a hand on his chest rubbing the thumb in. Damen was in a white polo with black riding pants and brown riding boots. Laurent had picked the colors out himself. “This is my gift to you. I want to do this.”

Damen swallowed. “Yes, sir,” he said softly. “Thank you and I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” Damen felt such a thrill speaking the words and Laurent’s lips curled into a soft smile. He leaned in and kissed Damen softly. 

“Everything is set, Mr. Rancourt, sir. Here are the gentlemen’s belongings.” 

Laurent pulled back, he had kept his lips on Damen as the clerk talked. He gazed into Damen’s eyes a few more seconds then turned his attention to the employee. “Thank you... Richard. You were most wonderful and helpful.”

“Thank you sir, there is a survey on your receipt.”

“I’ll be more than happy to sing your praises.”

“Thank you sir,” the young man said and left.

Laurent turned to Damen and grinned. “I think he recognized you. He almost shit himself when he saw you!” Damen rolled his eyes. He had noticed. “I enjoyed how he stared as I helped you with everything,” Laurent continued.  

Damen turned to him. “Did you?”

“I did,” Laurent said. 

“Aren’t you afraid he’s going to go and expose us. He knows you name, you know!”

“He wouldn’t dare,” Laurent said in a nonchalant tone. “Plus I’ve seen plenty of celebrities here we have nothing to worry about.” Damen grinned. They left the fitting room and walked through the building. There were changing rooms for the club members and Laurent hung the garment bag with the clothing Damen had had on when they came. Laurent had already come dressed for riding. 

“You should fuck me here sometime,” Damen said looking around. There were leather benches and a small seating area in one corner and a doorway that led to the showers. 

“Now _that_ might end up in a tabloid,” Laurent said with a grin as he placed the garment bag inside his locker. Damen chuckled. Laurent looked into his eyes. “I didn’t take you as the sex in public type.” 

“I’m full of surprises,” Damen replied and he loved how Laurent beamed at him. 

“I’m beginning to see,” Laurent said and to Damen’s surprised stepped right to him. “You have  _no_ idea how thrilling it is to know I’ve been the only one to have bend you over and  _fucked_ you.” Laurent’s hand was in his chest again. He slid his hand and pinched Damen’s nipple through the shirt. Damen felt a stirring between his legs. “Come on,” Laurent said and Damen followed. 

 

* * *

 

Damen glanced sideways at Laurent. He looked at peace. Once they had gotten on their horses, Laurent owned two which were kept and looked after here, an instructor had come over and offered to help when Damen had commented it had been a while since he had ridden. 

“No need, Raul, I got it,” Laurent had said staring right into Raul’s eyes. 

“Yes, of course sir,” Raul had said and turned. Damen felt as if Laurent hadn’t wanted to share Damen with anyone and loved how that gave him butterflies. 

“I’m so happy you brought me,” Damen said and Laurent turned to him and smiled. 

“Me too,” Laurent replied with a smile of Gs own. 

 

* * *

 

The polo club and a restaurant that Laurent like and he and Damen had dinner there. They had stayed out longer than Laurent had planned. Damen was enjoying himself and Laurent had been very pleased. 

They were now seated in a booth and looking over the wine menu. “They have a wonderful selection, most of it from Napa but they do have some delicious imports,” Laurent told Damen. 

Damen nodded. Laurent’s cheeks were a bit flushed from the sun and Damen wished to caress them. He took a gamble and reached up and did so.Laurent merely looked at him and didn’t pull away. Damen grinned happily. “I’ll have whatever you wish to drink.” 

Laurent nodded. Damen dropped his hand and a short while later a waiter came and Laurent ordered some wine and appetizers. He turned back to Damen once they were alone again. “I’m so glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did. Greatly. I still am. Thank you,” he said. 

Laurent smiled and looked pleased. “You’re very welcome.” A waiter came and poured some wine for them and brought them their appetizers. 

“I’m famished,” Laurent said. Damen nodded in agreement. They gave the waiter their order for dinner. 

“So, I’ve been wondering,” Damen said softly. Laurent glanced his way. “When we... when we’re together, how much different is it to when you’re with one of your pets?”

Laurent let out a breath. “I believe the biggest difference is that you have many more liberties,” Laurent said. 

“I do?” Damen asked. 

Laurent nodded. “I don’t let my pets touch me,” Laurent explained. “They don’t have any access to me.”

Damen grinned. “So only me?”

Laurent looked into his eyes. “Only you.” He licked his lips. “Of course if you’re that curious you can come watch sometime and see exactly what a session with one of my pets is like,” Laurent said offhandedly. 

Damen felt his eyes widen. “I would love that!” He said softly but enthusiastically. 

Laurent stared at him in amazement. He actually hadn’t meant it, he was joking and had only wanted to get a rise out of him. He had not expected Damen to agree to it.  

“Would you now?” Laurent asked in a steady voice. 

“Yes!” Damen said and he looked quite excited. 

“Well, let me talk to my pets and see which would be comfortable with you sitting in,” Laurent said Damen’s eyes widened as he nodded. 

_Well, fuck_ , Laurent thought. 

Dinner came and he stayed silent a moment as he ate. The food was wonderful. Laurent’s mind raced as he thought of his pets and which wouldn’t mind an audience. Laurent glanced at Damen. Damen met his eyes. He raised his wine glass. “To us,” Damen said with a gorgeous grin.

Laurent couldn’t help but grin back. “To us!” He repeated and their brought their glasses together for a toast. 


	22. XXII

“Tell me  _everything_! Spare no detail! I  so  wanna hear all this!” Vannes said Wednesday night. They were on Laurent’s couch, sipping wine. 

Damen had stayed Tuesday night and there had been another round of mind blowing sex. Laurent had cooked him breakfast and he had enjoyed the way Damen’s eyes had roamed over him when he saw him dressed for work before they both left earlier that morning. 

“God you look so fucking good dressed like that,” Damen had whispered and he had reached for Laurent and Laurent had let him run his hands around his hips and grab his ass. It had felt good. Damen had been sitting down on a stool so Laurent had been looking down at him. “You look so fucking perfect.”

Laurent had had a sudden fantasy of fucking Damen before going to work. He would be careful and make sure not to mess up his clothes or hair and he would walk into the clinic, perfect as always, without anyone knowing he had fucked his Hollywood Star lover without even taking his cufflinks off. 

Laurent looked at Vannes now. “I’m... uh,” he grinned. “We fucked a lot. It was two nights and a day and -“ 

“You fucking slut! I love this!” Vannes said slapping his knee lovingly. 

Laurent laughed. “He’s so fucking gorgeous,” Laurent said shaking his head. It was the first time he was doing this. Letting his feelings go and saying them out loud. “His body is so gorgeous and that face!”

“I know!” Vannes said nodding enthusiastically. “That stubble is hot.”

“It is  so  hot!” Laurent agreed. He felt as if he couldn’t shut his mouth. He didn’t want to. He wanted to ramble on about Damen. “And it’s scratchy but in a good way,” he said remember how it felt when Damen had licked him from behind. He grinned. “I took him to the Polo Club,” he said proudly. 

“Oh! Sexy riding clothes!” Vannes said. 

Laurent looked up at his ceiling shaking his head. “His body is perfection. I swear. Every muscle is just so fucking perfect and that  _ass_ ,” Laurent said. He looked at Vannes who had the hugest grin on her face. 

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear this!” She said. Laurent chuckled. “I am! You deserve it!” 

Laurent took a breath in and out. “He told me he likes me. He told me, it’s not just sex for him. He wants more...”

“A relationship?” She asked.  

Laurent nodded. “He knows about my pets,” he said. “And... actually he...”

“Does he want a threesome?!” She asked giddily. 

Laurent laughed. “No. Well...” he furrowed his brow and Laurent suddenly realized he hadn’t actually  _asked_ . “Hmm,” Laurent said. “Ah... it felt as if he wanted to watch that’s all.”

“Oh please!” Vannes said. “Darling you can’t be so naïve! He’s gonna watch you dominate and fuck a pet of yours and you don’t think he’ll want to get his rocks off?”

Laurent blinked. He and Damen had not brought the subject up again. They had been too busy with each other. “Yeah... I imagine he would,” Laurent said. 

“Wow!” Vannes said as if the idea was just hitting her. “So if he watches you and your pet, does your pet get to watch you fuck Damen, or does Damen fuck your pet?”

“No. I’m in charge. I do the fucking,” Laurent said with a bit of authority in his voice. He didn’t want Damen fucking his pet! Damen is all  mine , Laurent thought. 

Vannes gasped. “You’re jealous!” 

Laurent was left speechless for a moment. “Maybe...” he whispered.

“Wow!” Vannes said. “Wow! I thought I’d never see the day!” 

Laurent shook his head. He didn’t think he would either. It was a weird feeling. His pets were his during the time they spent together but he never thought of who they were with on their free time. That was their business. Damen though... somehow over the last couple of days, something had changed. Laurent’s feelings had changed. Now as he spoke to Vannes, he realized he didn’t want Damen to kiss anyone else. Touch anyone else. Fuck anyone else. It was such a foreign feeling.  

He looked at Vannes. “But how can I be jealous when I have pets?” Laurent asked Vannes, honestly. 

Vannes tilted her head to the side. “Maybe you won’t want pets anymore,” she said with a shrug of her shoulder. “Maybe Damen can satisfy all your sexual desires and maybe when you think of sex, you will only think or Damen and desire Damen.” 

Laurent furrowed his brow. “I don’t know, yet,” Laurent said.  

“Ok,” Vannes said. “Well, you don’t have to make up your mind right now. You have time. But... take into consideration all you’re feeling. Be honest with yourself darling,” Vannes said softly. “Remember, this is all for your happiness!”

“Yes,” Laurent said. “Yes it is.” He glanced at Vannes, raising his eyebrows. “Hell must be freezing over!” Laurent said and Vannes couldn’t help but chuckle. 

 

* * *

 

Vannes left a few minutes before nine and Laurent decided to take a bath before bed. Work had been slightly stressful. He had had a patient with a broken nose and it had been a mess. Then he had to see a woman who had had an allergic reaction to her implants. Vannes had brought dinner and she had spoken of Nina. Things were going well with them and Laurent was happy. They seemed to truly have hit it off. 

Laurent closed his eyes and rested his head back, the wonderful smell of lavender drifting from his soapy bath water. His mind wandered to Damen. He wasn’t trying to think about it too hard but... it had been nice having him over the last couple of nights. He wasn’t sure why, but suddenly... his bathroom, bedroom and bed seemed to be missing something. Laurent took a deep breath in and out. He knew Damen was filming all day today and tomorrow. They had texted intermittently throughout the day, but not enough really to appease Laurent. 

Laurent opened his eyes and looked at his phone. It was within reach. He could just text him no? What would he say? Laurent pondered... ‘Hope your day went well..?’ Laurent shook his head. He suddenly smiled. Vannes had told him to be honest with himself and his feelings right?

He reached for his phone. He felt a half smile curl up his lips.  

_In the bath and you came to mind. So I decided to text xx_

Laurent grinned. There. It was honest and it would get Damen a bit hot and bothered. Laurent felt good about it. 

Laurent got out of his bath and rinsed off. He had a towel around his waist, he walked to his mirror to brush his teeth when his phone rang. He grinned. 

“Pleasure hearing from you right before bed Damianos,” Laurent said smoothly. 

“Oh the pleasure is all mine,” Damen said. Laurent loved the sound of his voice. “Mind opening the garage door for me?” 

“What?” Laurent asked. 

“I’m downstairs. Let me in. I’ve missed you.”

Laurent felt his heart thump against his ribs. “Alright,” he said calmly. He hung up and quickly walked out of his bathroom and into his bedroom, down the hall and jogged down the stairs. He opened his garage door and the door that led out to it. He watched as Damen pulled in and parked. He looked at Damen. He was in black jeans and a white knit sweater. He looked so good. The garage door slid closed and Laurent took a step to the side to let Damen in. Damen grinned as he saw him, hand holding the towel around him.  

“I feel over dressed.” 

Laurent closed the door leading to the garage. “Well, your arrival was quite sudden,” he said. He looked over Damen’s face. “This is... unexpected.”

“In a good or bad way?” Damen asked. Damen’s face gave a lot away and Laurent could tell he was slightly nervous.  

“Why did you come?” Laurent asked. 

“I wanted to see you. Then you texted and said you were thinking of me. I couldn’t help myself,” Damen said. “I worked all day and am working all day tomorrow and the thought of spending the night with you just -“

“Oh you’re spending the night now?” Laurent asked. 

Damen raised his eyebrows. “Please?” He asked softly.  

Laurent chuckled. “Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?” He asked.  

“Only for you, sir,” Damen said giving Laurent his gorgeous smile. 

Laurent couldn’t help but like this. “Come on then,” he said raising a perfect eyebrow. He flicked off the lights as they made their way to the stairs. They made their way up and into the bedroom. Laurent turned back and watched as Damen closed the door. He was surprised when Damen stepped right up to him, running a hand through his hair. 

“You haven’t combed it,” he said. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Laurent tilted his head a little to the side. “Am I?” He asked, sounding a little amused.  

“Yes,” Damen replied. “The most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen,” he said in a husky whisper. Laurent looked from Damen’s pretty eyes down to his lips and that was all it took for Damen to lean in for a kiss.  

He tried to wrap his arms around Laurent but Laurent stepped out of reach. “You’re right, you are over dressed,” Laurent said nonchalantly as he walked into this closet, throwing his towel in the hamper. He was completely nude now and made this way back to his bed. He sat at the edge of his bed and crossed his legs. “Undress,” Laurent said with authority. “Quickly.” 

Damen did, as quickly as he could. He then stood, now nude as well. 

“Now why did you come?” Laurent asked Damen, looking right into this beautiful brown eyes.  

Damen took a breath in. “I missed you,” he said simply. He walked to the bed, kneeling down in front of Laurent, hand on Laurent’s knee. “ I swear, I didn’t come here thinking about me,” he said as Laurent uncrossed his legs. He slowly spread his legs open, Damen sliding his hands up his thighs. He looked over Laurent’s body and up until they reached his eyes. “I came here wanting nothing more than to please you.”

There was absolutely nothing Laurent could do to hide his physical response to Damen’s words and Damen saw as Laurent grew hard rather quickly. He leaned down and kissed up his right thigh, then the left. Laurent watched it all. Damen sat back on his feet and looked up at Laurent’s face, hands tenderly caressing the outsides of Laurent’s thighs. “May I please you, sir? Please?”

Laurent had had many gorgeous pets. He’d been living this lifestyle for just about seven years and he had had pets who’s beauty, he knew, was unmatched. All those, put together, had never, ever made  Laurent feel the way he was feeling now. He knew it wasn’t the prospect of whatever sexual activity was to come. No. It was the man in front of him. Damen. 

_Damianos_.  

Laurent slowly nodded as the realization of the fact that he... had... _feelings_ for  the man kneeling in front of him sank in. 

Laurent was surprisingly calm. It was a life altering moment. Truly. Laurent had never sought this and had truly never wanted this, and yet here he was. He took it all in stride. He took a breath in. 

“And how would you like to please me, sweetheart?” Laurent asked. 

Damen grinned. “Slide back on the bed, sir,” he said softly. 

Laurent never took direction from a pet, but, just as his feelings for Damen had sunk in and had become a reality barely a few minutes ago, Laurent now also took it in stride that it may not be that bad if he let Damen call the shots every so often. He wanted to please Laurent and Laurent wanted to be pleased. It was a win win situation. 

Laurent scooted back, laying back on his pillows, head resting back on his headboard, arms and legs graceful as always. Damen crawled to him and Laurent couldn’t help but grin. Anyone else might would have felt as if Damen was the hunter and them the prey as Damen came forward. But Laurent could never be prey, as he was a hunter as well. Another realization came to Laurent. Damen was no pet. No submissive. Laurent had always truly known this. This, that he was giving Laurent, was truly a special gift. He was sure enough and confident enough in himself to give all of his control to Laurent and let him do as he pleased.

Laurent smiled as Damen leaned down and kissed the arch of his foot. Damen took his time and was soft and tender as he kissed and licked and gently bit his way up Laurent’s body. He was going left to right and back, making sure to give equal attention to both legs. He ran his nose up Laurent’s inner thighs, eyes closed and Laurent felt the smile creep up on his lips. He looked down as Damen then gave him a long lick and took him in his mouth. He sucked him hungrily, but it was pleasant. There was no desperation about it, just the obvious want Damen had for Laurent was shown. 

Damen then continued kissing up Laurent’s body. He didn’t press his body down on Laurent, who was fighting the urge to press his hard on up against Damen, seeking more. He was visibly panting, his nipples hard as Damen’s warm tongue circled them and tugged at them gently with his teeth. Laurent could smell Damen’s hair now. It was tickling his chin as Damen kissed across his chest, and apart from the hot sexual desire he felt pooling in him, Laurent was aware of another softer feeling he felt at the moment. A tenderness that was pleasing and warm and relaxing and all Damen. 

Damen then gently kissed across his collar bone and Laurent softly hummed and leaned his head to the side as Damen administered his soft, slow kisses. They were almost like a balm. Laurent’s head became slightly fuzzy and his need to dominate seemed to also fizz out as he felt himself almost melting into the softness that was Damen’s lips. Damen kissed along his jaw and Laurent slowly turned to face him and their lips met. 

They had kissed quite a bit by now, but this kiss felt new. Laurent willingly parted his lips and Damen, for once, was the one in charge. It was a slight shift, but enough to be felt by both and Laurent let Damen take control at that moment. Laurent was... surprised. He was not rough or aggressive. On the contrary, he felt caring and soft, his movements were that of a lover that, as he had stated to Laurent earlier, wished nothing but pleasure from his partner. When he finally pulled back, Laurent felt breathless.  

Damen pushed up on his hands looked down on him, pleased look on his face. Laurent’s hair was mussed and lips red and slightly swollen from kissing, there was a lovely blush to his cheeks. 

“Do you know how gorgeous you are?” Damen asked him. 

Laurent rolled his eyes jokingly. “Do you know how gorgeous  _you_ are, Damianos?” Laurent asked teasingly. 

“I’ve been told a time or two,” Damen said with a wink. Laurent grinned. “Turn over,” Damen said licking his lips. 

Laurent felt a slight clench in his stomach. He swallowed and did as Damen asked. He was close to the head board and so had to slide down the bed to be comfortable. He took a pillow and put it under his chest. Damen hadn’t moved. His muscular arms were on either side of Laurent’s shoulders. Laurent could feel his body heat all over him. Damen kissed his right shoulder and Laurent leaned his head to the left once Damen reached his neck. He gently sucked Laurent’s earlobe. As he did, Laurent felt Damen slowly settle his body down on top of Laurent’s. 

Laurent took a deep breath in and out, slowly calming his slight nervousness. That’s all there was though, just a slight nervousness. There was no worry or panic or wanting to run. Damen, again, was not aggressive. He simply lay his body on Laurent’s, but he was careful about it. He began to slowly kiss down Laurent’s back. Laurent felt himself relax as he took a deep breath in and closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness of Damen’s lips. 

Then, Damen moved to his lower back. Laurent opened his eyes but didn’t turn back and see. He didn’t want to. He only wanted to experience. He felt Damen’s hands slide up the back of his thighs and cup his ass. Laurent slowly raised his hips. His heart was beating so hard, that’s all he could hear. Laurent was now on his knees, ass in the air. Damen hadn’t put him in this position, Laurent had done this. He wanted this and he wanted more than last time. 

Damen didn’t disappoint. He began slowly and tenderly by kissing around his entrance and then licking around it. Laurent couldn’t hold back the moan. It was quite audible. Damen took it as an invitation. Laurent stayed perfectly still as Damen’s tongue gently pushed into him. Damen, again was not aggressive. He just had a soft power to him. It was calming. Damen’s tongue, slid out and then slid in again, a little deeper this time. Laurent stayed still. He was panting and he could feel his thighs trembling slightly. Damen continued, each time his tongue slid in just a little further. Then Laurent felt his whole mouth on him as Damen’s tongue truly explored within him. 

Laurent groaned loudly and he squeezed his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut as a sudden wave of pleasure shot through his body. His hips bucked involuntarily. Damen slipped his tongue out and licked around his entrance and then repeated what he had done. Mouth all over Laurent’s entrance, he pushed his tongue in as deep as he could and this time, Laurent, rather unexpectedly, came. He felt Damen grab a hold of his hips and hold him up, his tongue sliding in and out of him as Laurent rode out his orgasm. It was fucking incredible. Laurent rolled onto his back, panting and spent. 

Damen laid on him and Laurent wrapped his arms around him. Damen groaned into his neck and Laurent felt Damen’s throbbing hard on rub against his thigh. Laurent reached down and stroked him quickly. It only took a few strokes and Laurent felt Damen’s hot releases spill on him. Damen collapsed on him and Laurent held him tightly, enjoying how Damen’s body shuddered on him. They laid there panting a moment. Damen got up and Laurent watched him through half closed eyes as Damen wiped him clean. He then turned off the lights and crawled into bed with Laurent. 

I’m glad you came, Laurent thought but he was already so overcome with sleep he never quite got the words out. Instead he let Damen pull him close and spoon him. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. 


	23. XXIII

The following morning, Laurent was up and showered quickly and went downstairs to start breakfast. He figured he would make a couple of omelets. He chopped the vegetables and was getting the eggs when his phone rang. It was his work phone. 

“Dr. Rancourt,” he answered. 

“Good morning, sir,” it was Katrina. “Sorry to bother you, but there was a call from the patient that came in yesterday with the allergic reaction.”

“Yes?” Laurent said and saw Damen come down the stairs. 

“She... well she wanted you to go to her home. Says she feels too ill to come to the clinic.”

Laurent blinked. Damen was in his boxers only. He saw what Laurent had been doing and continued with the omelets. “Ah... we don’t do that,” Laurent said. 

“I know,” Katrina replied apologetically. “I just didn’t know what to do.”

“Alright. Can you text me her number and I’ll call her?”

“Sure thing, Doctor.” They hung up and Laurent leaned against the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Everything alright?” Damen asked softly. He came and gently massaged Laurent’s shoulders. 

“Just a patient believing we do house calls as if we’re just on demand for them.” Laurent said. The text came in with the phone number. 

“What’s wrong with them?” 

“An allergic reaction to some implants,” Laurent said. 

“Did you put them in?”

“No,” Laurent said. “The procedure was done elsewhere. But allergic reactions can’t be predicted. I removed them and the scar tissue around them and they’re supposed to come and see me in a few days but apparently she’s feeling very ill.”

Damen nodded, kissed his forehead and continued with the omelets as Laurent called the patient. After talking to her, Laurent spoke to her husband and everything was taken care of. By the time he finished Damen had cooked the omelets and had served one to Laurent. They ate and then went back upstairs to get dressed. 

Damen lounged on the bed and watched as Laurent got dressed. Laurent smiled as he remembered his little fantasy from yesterday.  

“I wish I had a job I could wear suits to everyday,” Damen said getting up and walking to Laurent. He began to do his tie and Laurent let him.  

“Right because being an actor must be so boring!” 

Damen grinned. “It’s alright, I guess,” he said with a shrug. He licked his bottom lip. “Are you glad I came last night?”

Laurent looked up at him. “Yes,” he replied. 

“I could also come tonight if it would please you.”

Laurent looked into Damen’s eyes. “It would,” he said.  

Damen grinned. Laurent stepped back and put on his vest. He looked at himself in his mirror. “Ready?” He asked Damen.  

Damen nodded and they exited the room together. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent had decided to get pastries for the staff. He walked into the staff room to a chorus of good mornings. 

“Howdy ho Junior Ranger!” He heard from behind him and Laurent smiled at Lazar. 

“Howdy ho Ranger Joe,” Laurent replied with as smile. He grabbed a croissant and Lazar grabbed a Boston cream doughnut and they walked to Laurent’s office. 

“Oh I wish to ask you something,” Lazar said. 

“Oh?” Laurent asked. 

“Before Kevin and I split I had gotten us tickets to this one man show,” he said “Kevin was the one that truly wanted to see him and I bought them to surprise him but it’s not something I’d be interested in. It’s for next month. Would you and your boyfriend be interested in going?” 

Laurent froze. “My boyfriend?”

“The actor. The one that had the birthday party for you.” Lazar said as if Laurent had developed amnesia.  

“Oh he’s not -“

“He is,” Lazar said. “If he isn’t he should be. He’s crazy about you as you are about him.”

Laurent shook his head. “I mean -“

“Laurent I’ve known you several years and I have never seen you look at anyone the way you look at that man. And I don’t think it has anything to do with his celebrity status.”

Laurent nodded. “I’ll ask him if he’s interested in seeing the show.”

“That’s a good lad!” Lazar said taking a huge bite of his doughnut. He waved as he walked off. Laurent slowly ate his croissant. 

_Boyfriend_.

He hated the word. It was so childish. 

_Lover_. 

Laurent smiled. That was better. 

 

* * *

 

It turned out Damen was interested in the show. They texted again throughoutthe day and Damen said he had heard many people on set talking about it. Laurent let Lazar know they would take the tickets. He offered to pay but Lazar told him not to worry about it. 

Damen texted Laurent when he was finished on set. He had had a long day shooting and didn’t get to Laurent’s till about 11 pm. Laurent saw how exhausted he was and offered him something to eat. 

“I just want to sleep,” he said with a sweet smile. 

Laurent nodded and they got into bed. Laurent let him pull him in again and was also quickly asleep. 

The following morning, Laurent woke up to Damen making him breakfast. “Good morning,” Damen said with his perfect smile, dimple on showing. 

Laurent took the sight in. Damen was again, topless, looking wonderful. Laurent walked by to get himself some orange juice and slid his hand across Damen’s bicep as he walked by. He leaned against the counter and watched Damen. 

“I’m off today, I’m not filming,” he said. 

“Ok,” Laurent replied nodding. 

“There’s a few people I know that are having a get together after. Would you mind if we went?” Damen asked. 

“Oh, of course not,” Laurent said with a smile. “Yeah, we can go.”

“Great,” Damen said grinning. “It’s uh some actors and stuff,” he said. 

“Ok,” Laurent replied nodding. 

“Ok,” Damen repeated. “That’s so cool you’ll meet some of my old co workers.”

“Looking forward to it,” Laurent said. 

“So I have a bag with clothes do you mind if...” 

Laurent shook his head. He didn’t mind. “No. Stay. Stay,” he said. “I’m ok with that.” 

“Ok,” Damen said softly.  

They ate and Laurent finished getting dressed.He kissed Damen and left for work. He looked forward to seeing him later. 

 

* * *

 

Work was the least stressful it had been all week and Laurent watched the minutes tick by. Finally he was on his way home. Laurent walked inside and took in the sight of Damen on his couch. He seemed to have fallen asleep reading, there was a book open on his chest. He looked beautiful, curly hair a bit messy and his full lips relaxed. He looked almost angelic. Laurent stopped a moment and just gazed at him. He turned and went upstairs and changed.  

He came back downstairs and saw Damen was stirring. 

“Hey,” Laurent said softly. Sitting by Damen’s legs. 

“Hey,” Damen said, voice heavy with sleep. He grinned and Laurent grinned back. “Sorry, I was reading and I must have dozed off.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Laurent said as he caressed Damen’s thigh. 

Damen stretched and on a whim Laurent got up and climbed on top of him. He ran his hands over Damen’s chest. Damen grinned up at him. “Do you want me?” 

“I always want you,” Laurent said nonchalantly. 

Damen kept grinning. Laurent leaned down and kissed Damen. They kissed for a while. Laurent enjoyed this. Finally they got off the couch and Damen showered and changed. They ended up going to the Greek restaurant Damen had taken him to for dinner. They ate and chatted with the owner and then took off in Damen’s car. 

Laurent hadn’t let his mind wander earlier about where they were going. A ‘get together’ Damen had said, with co workers. Obviously with actors. Laurent wondered who he would meet. They arrived at a gated community. The person working the gate recognized Damen and let them in. They drove down the street, the homes were huge. Finally Damen pulled into a driveway. There were six or seven other cars, all as flashy as Damen’s, parked there. Laurent took a deep breath in. 

They got out of the car and they walked to the door, Damen knocked and the door opened soon after. Laurent recognizes the blonde that answered. Her and Damen had filmed a romantic comedy that had come out the previous year. 

“Damen!” She said loudly and practically threw herself on him. 

“Hey,” Damen said patting her back and glancing at Laurent apologetically. Laurent simply gave him one of his professional smiles.

Once the blonde had untangled herself from Damen she looked at Laurent. “Hi!” She said. 

“Hello,” Laurent replied with a nod. 

“Damen! Hey!” Came from inside the house as they walked in. 

There was music playing and as Laurent looked around he saw many faces he recognized from films and magazines. Everyone knew Damen, of course, and everyone wanted a piece of him. Laurent just took a step back. People began crowding around Damen and Laurent felt he was no one to get in the way. 

“Oh, there’s drinks in the kitchen,” the host said and Laurent took off for the kitchen. He figured he may need a drink for this. People said hi to him and he said hi back. He made it to the kitchen and looked at the wide array of alcohol on the kitchen counter. 

“Lots huh?” Laurent heard behind him. 

“Yeah!” He said turning around. He saw a brunette with a plastic cup in her hand. “Kinda hard to pick something out.”

“Get the strongest shit,” she said, slurring her words slightly. Laurent nodded and smiled. The host walked in. She saw Laurent and grinned. 

“Damen’s friend!” She said a bit too cheerfully. 

“That’s me!” Laurent said fake grinning back. One of Laurent’s greatest talents was acting extremely social when he wished to not be somewhere. He had become quite good at this. 

“Damen is so hot, I was surprised he agreed to come!” She said. 

“Why?” Laurent asked, sounding interested. 

“Well,” she stepped close to Laurent. “When we filmed our movie three years ago, he got drunk and we fucked,” she said. Laurent nodded, raising his eye brows. “He’s  _huge_!” She whispered. It was obvious to Laurent she also had had quite a bit to drink. 

“You said he got drunk?” Laurent asked pouring himself a drink.

“Yeah, I was pretty sober,” she recounted. “I was hoping more would come out of it, but nothing ever did,” she said sighing. 

“Oh...” Laurent said nodding, feigning concern.  

“Yeah,” she said. “At first I worried he wouldn’t quite remember but he did.” She rolled her eyes. “I snuck into his trailer the next time we filmed and he said it wasn’t going to happen again.” 

“Hmm,” Laurent said taking a sip of his drink.  

“Anyway, I want to rekindle it you know?”

“What? The one night stand?” Laurent asked. 

The woman blinked at him. “Yeah?”

“I see,” Laurent said. “Well, there are two problems with that,” he said softly. 

“What?” She asked, eyes wide. 

“One, he was drunk, which I’m sure makes you wonder if he would have ever fucked you sober and two, he actually  _told_ you it was never going to happen... which takes me back to number one.”

The blonde nodded slowly. “I even dyed my hair blond for him. Everyone knows he likes blonds,” she reached for her hair. 

Laurent nodded, pursing his lips together. “I didn’t know he had a type,” he said. 

“Yeah,” she replied. 

Damen suddenly walked into the kitchen and spotted Laurent and the host standing together. “Hey,” he said walking over. He poured himself something to drink. 

“Hey,” Laurent and the blonde responded.  

“What are you guys talking about?” He asked.

Laurent ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “You,” he said smoothly, taking another sip of his drink. 

Damen stared at both of them. “Good things I hope?”

“Of course!” Laurent said, giving a quick glance over to the blonde beside him and then raising his eyebrows at Damen. 

“When are we going to film together again, Damen?” She asked in a whiny voice. 

“No idea!” He said. “I’m sorta booked for the next year and a half.” The doorbell rang and the blonde was off to answer the door. Damen glanced at Laurent. “Did she..?”

“Yeah,” Laurent answered. 

“Everything?” He asked with a bit of a grimace. 

“Oh yeah. You were drunk, she was sober. You’re  _huge_ ,” Laurent said mimicking her. “She snuck into your trailer and you told her never again. But she has hope.”

Damen rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered leaning into Laurent so only he could hear. “Jokaste wants me here because she heard a certain director would drop by and wanted me to talk to him. That’s the only reason we’re here. I swear. It’s all for work.”

Laurent nodded and gave him a half smile as he looked up at him, their faces close together. “Ok,” he answered.  

“Believe me I’d much rather it be just me and you but -“

“Hey Damen!” 

Damen let out a sigh as he looked up and put on a friendly grin. “Hey!” He replied. 

 

The night continued in that fashion. Everyone knew Damen, whether Damen knew them or not, they all knew him. Laurent kept glancing at Damen, making sure he was ok, but Damen was a pro at things like these. It was maybe another hour before they had a moment to themselves. 

“We’re more alike than I thought,” Laurent said to Damen. 

“How so?” Damen asked. 

“We’re both good at putting a convincing facade on,” he said. 

Damen smiled and nodded. “Oh fucking finally! He’s right there. I’ll be right back!” Damen said. 

“Go! Good luck!” Laurent said with a grin. 

The house had began to fill up in the hour they had been there. The host found Laurent again. “I’m so rude! I never asked what project you worked with Damen on.”

“Oh, no, I’m just a boring doctor,” Laurent said. 

“What kind?” She asked. 

Laurent swallowed and had to bite his tongue from saying trauma surgeon. He knew what saying his profession meant at social gatherings surrounded by actors. Suddenly everyone had a mysterious rash or had questions about Botox and fillers and of course, breast implants. 

“Plastic surgeon,” he conceded. 

“No way!” She gasped. 

“Way!” Laurent said with his doctor smile. 

“So I had lip fillers a few years back,” she said. “But I swear, to god they left my lips uneven!” Laurent nodded and took another sip of his drink, a long one this time. 

 

* * *

 

Once Damen had spoken to the director he wanted to talk to they left. Laurent noticed Damen couldn’t leave fast enough. 

“I’m so in the mood for a milkshake,” Damen said. 

The little alcohol Laurent had drunk had worn off and dinner seemed a long time ago. “Yeah, I could do with one too,” Laurent said with a grin. They went through a drive through and Damen pulled a baseball cap on and sunglasses. Laurent couldn’t help but laugh. “How are you driving with sunglasses at night?!”

“It’s lighted and believe me, you don’t want me recognized!”

They ordered and as they waited Laurent thought of what Damen said. “Does it ever bother you? Everyone knowing you?”

Damen shrugged. “Sometimes, but the day I start hating it I need to get out of the business!” 

Laurent grinned and they drove off. Damen drove them to a beach and they got out. They took off their shoes and walked through the sand sipping on their milk shakes. After a moment Laurent felt Damen take a hold of his hand. The kept strolling. 

“This is nice,” Damen said. 

Laurent looked up and smiled at him. “You like this?”

“Yes! Don’t you?” Damen asked. 

Laurent chuckled. “Walks on the beach? I guess,” he said shrugging. Damen rolled his eyes. “I’m joking! Geez. Yes, Damen! I enjoy walking in the beach with you.”

Damen laughed. “Good. Now let’s turn around. I want to go home and I want you to fuck me.” 

Laurent’s eyes widened. “Now you’re taking,” he said and couldn’t keep a pleased smile from spreading on his lips.

Damen laughed, kissed him and then they started making their way back to Damen’s car. 


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely and wonderful friend [thecosmicfragments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmicfragments/pseuds/thecosmicfragments) for making this awesome Manip for me... you’re the best!! <3  
> Enjoy the chapter everyone! <3

 

They pulled into Laurent’s garage and then walked into his home. Laurent closed the door behind him and quickly stepped forward,grabbing Damen’s shirt from behind. Damen stopped and turned in surprise as Laurent pulled on his shirt. Laurent pulled him into a kiss. Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent’s waist. He opened his mouth willingly as Laurent’s tongue slid past his lips, exploring his mouth. 

Damen moaned as Laurent pushed him down onto a kitchen stool. He stepped right up against Damen and slid his hands up his chest and neck and held Damen’s face in his hands. Laurent smiled down at him as he stroked Damen’s face. “I should fuck you here in the kitchen,” Laurent said. He leaned down and kissed Damen again, gently biting his lower lip. “Would you like that sweetheart?” Laurent asked Damen. 

“If it pleases you,” Damen said.  

Laurent straightened and looked down at him. He stood quiet for a moment. “What would please you?” Laurent asked. 

Damen looked up at Laurent with a wide eyed look. “Whatever pleases you,” he answered.  

Laurent furrowed his brow a bit. “Before me, what would please you?”

Damen looked at Laurent’s face. “It’s um... its different with you. It was different before I was the one, who, you know...”

“Did the fucking?” Laurent asked grinning. 

“Yeah,” Damen answered grinning back.

“Yeah,” Laurent repeated leaning in and kissing Damen again, pushing him back against the kitchen counter and pressing into his hips. Laurent slid his hand down and palmed Damen’s erection through his jeans. Damen moaned, eyes closed. Laurent looked at him, pleased at how gone Damen already was. Damen was panting, already putty in Laurent’s hand. Laurent kissed him again, keeping his eyes opened. He leaned back and looked at him as he stroked Damen. He was really big. He suddenly remembered the host of the party they went to. 

“So if that common? You fucking your co-stars?” Laurent asked. 

It took Damen a moment to get his head around what Laurent was asking. It didn’t help that Laurent hadn’t eased up. He had actually now undone Damen’s pants and slid his hand inside his boxers, still stroking him.  

“What?” Damen asked. 

Laurent grinned. “Is that what you do? You always fuck your co stars?”

Damen opened his eyes and focused on Laurent. “No,” he said shaking his head. 

“She’s not the first co star you’ve fucked though is she?”

“No,” Damen said softly.He was looking at Laurent, confused but panting and moaning as Laurent circled the head of his cock with his thumb. It amazed Damen how Laurent’s touch always made him feel as if he had never been touched before. It just felt like  _more_. 

“Are you fucking your co star now?” Laurent asked. 

Again it took Damen a moment, his head was fuzzy and felt sluggish as Laurent jerked him off. He looked into Laurent’s eyes. He had actually met Laurent his second week of shooting and so sleeping with his co star now was the last thing on his mind. “No,” Damen said. “I don’t want anyone but you.” It was the truth. 

“Is that so?” Laurent asked, lips grazing Damen’s. 

“Yes,” Damen groaned. He closed his eyes as Laurent gently squeezed and tugged at his erection. He felt Laurent push his shirt up, exposing his abdomen. Damen was still on the kitchen stool. He was leaning back against the counter. 

“Stand up,” Laurent demanded. Damen slowly did so. It was hard, his knees were trembling, it felt as if they could give out. Laurent pulled his shirt off, pushed his jeans and boxers down, they fell round around his ankles, around his sneakers. Damen grabbed the edge of the kitchen counter. Laurent gave him a pleased looked up and down, taking hold of his erection once more. 

Damen groaned. He looked down. Laurent touched Damen as if he owned him... but Damen didn’t mind. He enjoyed this. He open his eyes and looked down in amazement as Laurent kissed his chest and then slowly began to slide down. Damen froze. He wasn’t quite believing what was happening.  

Laurent was on his knees. He kissed across Damen’s toned lower abdomen. Damen was completely still. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He watched as Laurent gave his head a tentative lick, which of course made Damen’s whole body shudder. 

“Laurent,” Damen groaned. 

“Hmm?” Laurent asked, looking up while he was holding Damen’s thick throbbing hard on. Laurent’s face was so perfect right now, on his knees, eyes a little wide in question, he looked so innocent. Damen’s mouth went dry. 

“What are you doing?” Damen asked in a raspy voice. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Laurent asked with a smirk that seriously, Damen could imagine him with both angel wings and little devil horns and Damen knew... he was just fucked. Ruined and fucked forever, for life and he just looked up at the ceiling and willed himself to not come the moment he felt Laurent soft lips wrapping around his head. 

“Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...” Damen muttered under his breath. He finally looked down and he literally bit the knuckle of his right fist as Laurent took him in his mouth. “Don’t come, don’t come, don’t come,” Damen told himself. He lowered his hand as he groaned. He watched as Laurent tightly slid his lips up and down Damen’s shaft. He hummed slightly and Damen felt as if he was going to explode but he clenched his jaw and kept it together.

He reached out, as if he was going to place his hand on Laurent’s head but decided against it. He thought it would be too much. He groaned as Laurent’s tongue swirled around his hard on. Laurent  slid Damen out and suckled his head. 

“Oh, fuck! Laurent. I’m gonna fucking come! I can’t hold back! I can’t take it!  _FUCK_!”

Damen came with force. It was intense and strong and he felt the orgasm from the tip of his head to his toes, and he came to notice that Laurent was swallowing it all. Another wave of amazement hit him as he saw Laurent finish swallowing, licking his super sensitive tip clean, rolling his tongue around it and releasing it with a pop. He then gracefully stand back up. 

Damen was leaning back on his elbows on the kitchen counter. Knees wobbly and slightly bent, thighs trembling. He was panting and dazed and looked at Laurent as he stood up, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed Damen, sliding his tongue deep into Damen’s mouth, as if claiming his dominance over Damen again. He pulled back and walked off as Damen tried to regain his composure. He at least wanted to feel steady enough on his feet to pull his damn boxers and jeans up.  

Laurent returned and was in front of Damen, bottle of lube in hand. “Turn around,” Laurent said as he undid his pants with one hand, lube in the other. 

“Here?” Damen asked. 

“Yeah. Why? Is that a problem?” Laurent asked raising a perfect eyebrow.

“No, sir,” Damen said and somewhat clumsily turned around, his jeans and boxers round his ankles giving him limited mobility. He leaned forward on his elbows, partly because he was still weak at the knees. He felt the warmth of Laurent’s body behind him. Laurent pressed into him, his hard cock sliding between his ass cheeks, Laurent kissed Damen’s back. Damen involuntarily pushed his hips back. 

“Ready to get fucked?” Laurent asked him. 

“Yes, sir,” Damen said, his body yearning for Laurent’s cock. “So ready. Please. Please.”

Laurent smiled. He was... surprised. He had had Damen in front of him, body of a tanned Adonis, with the most gorgeous cock that Laurent had ever seen and he... had wanted it. Badly. And Laurent had never said no to his wants and at that moment he had  _wanted_ to suck Damen off... he had wanted something he thought he would nerve ever want to do... but he did and it had been so good... and now he was going to fuck him. 

Laurent wasn’t sure what he was feeling, actually. He knew he wanted to fuck Damen. He slathered lube on his hard on, wiped his hand off with a kitchen towel and lined their bodies up. He quickly pushed into Damen, who cried out at the force with which Laurent thrust in. Laurent didn’t hold back. There was a lot running through his head.  

The last time he had been on his knees in front of a man he had been a teenager and it had not been by choice. He had told himself as an adult he would never do that for anyone.  _He_ would be in control.  _He_ would call the shots. He would never be the helpless party ever again. And suddenly... here was this  _man_. 

Laurent fucked Damen hard and fast. He was relentless. He felt a deep need to regain control and dominance over him. He needed Damen to understand  _he_ was the one in control. 

“Your ass is mine,” Laurent said in a guttural voice.  

“Yes,” Damen replied in a whimper.  

How dare Damen make him want him this way?! How dare Damen reach in and make him feel all this shit and mess with his head and suddenly not make him worry about being in control. How fucking dare he! Laurent was suddenly angry. Angry at how much he fucking wanted Damen. Angry at how good sucking his cock had felt, how hard it had made him. He also hated how he knew after he finished fucking Damen senseless, he was going to take him upstairs and ask him to use his tongue on him like he had before. To make him come like that again. Laurent hated the fact that the closer he kept getting to Damen, the more he wanted him. The more he had, the more he needed and Laurent  _hated_ needing and wanting and craving. 

“Your ass is fucking  _mine_ and don’t you ever fucking forget that!” Laurent said through clenched teeth. 

He hated how emotional he felt at that moment and he was glad he couldn’t see Damen’s face right now. But he pictured it. The perfect soft eyes and those gorgeous full lips. He wished to kiss him suddenly. Laurent leaned in and wrapped his arms around Damen, laying his cheek on his muscular back. Damen was so warm. He was  _always_ so warm and it felt so good and Laurent fucked Damen as fast and as hard as he could and he could feel Damen tensing. Laurent was vaguely aware of Damen crying out as Laurent had his way with him but he was too engrossed in all he was feeling that he wasn’t sure what Damen was doing.  

Laurent felt Damen come. His whole body tensed and then shuddered and Laurent rubbed his chest and abdomen, kissing his back and then emptied himself in Damen. If felt incredible, like always. Like everything else with Damen, it was fucking incredible.  

Laurent kept holding Damen, caressing him and kissing his back gently until he softened and pulled out. Damen whimpered. Laurent reached for his face and pulled him to him, kissing his lips. Their kisses quickly grew deeper and Laurent kissed him hungrily. He hummed into the kiss. It felt so good. Laurent traced Damen’s lips with his tongue and sucked on his plush bottom lip and then slid his tongue into Damen’s mouth. He loved kissing Damen. Nothing felt better. 

They pulled back and looked at each other. Laurent felt a bit of a tightening in his throat. Laurent held Damen’s gorgeous face in his hands. “You’re so gorgeous,” he said with a small smile. His mind quit racing and he suddenly felt centered. As centered as he hadfelt the moment they had returned home. 

“As are you,” Damen told him. 

Laurent gave him a half smile. He licked his bottom lip. “Let’s go upstairs,” he said in a calm voice. “Let’s put that tongue of yours to work. Damen grinned.

Damen chuckled as he slid his sneakers off and kicked his jeans and boxers off. He stood naked in Laurent’s kitchen. Laurent did the same, kicking off his shoes and pants and boxers. He took Damen’s hand and they walked, naked, out of the kitchen and through the living room and up the stairs to Laurent’s bedroom.  

He turned to Damen and held him. “Was I too rough?” He asked quietly. 

Damen gave him a smile. “Rough but, it was good.”

“Nothing hurts?”

“Not in a bad way,” Damen answered. He tilted his head and looked into Laurent’s blue eyes. “Was that an angry fuck?”

Laurent furrowed his brow. “An angry fuck?”

“Yeah,” Damen said, wrapping his arms round Laurent’s waist. “You were talking about me having had gotten with my co star then asked me if that was my thing and asked me if I had slept with my current co star, then you were fucking me telling me my ass is yours so...”

Laurent pursed his lips together and nodded. “Yes, I can see how that looks.” 

“Right,” Damen said, grinning. 

Laurent stepped back and got on his bed, resting back on the headboard. “Well, like I said, that tongue of yours,” Laurent said with sexy half smile. 

“What about it?” Damen asked crawling towards him on the bed. 

“Put it to work,” Laurent said. “You can make my ass yours and we can be even.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Damen said with a huge grin. His eyes flashed in a way Laurent had never seen and Laurent felt a ribbon of excitement run through him. 

Damen didn’t turn him over this time, instead he put Laurent’s legs over his shoulders, lifting his hips and burying his tongue deep into Laurent. He went on for a while, letting himself go, gripping Laurent’s body and pushing his tongue deep inside. It was intense and so deliciously good and for a split moment, Laurent thought of telling Damen to fuck him. To just do it and fuck him. He hadn’t though. He had kept the thought to himself and then had let it go and had refocused on all the pleasure Damen was giving him.  

He came after a wonderful while, hot semen spurting over his chest and Damen had pushed on his knees and jerked off and had come all over Laurent’s stomach. He had then mixed it all on Laurent’s skin and then leaned in and kissed him deeply. Laurent could smell himself on Damen. He had  _loved_ how Damen had smelled and tasted like him. They had kissed deeply and Damen had kissed down his jaw and down his neck and Laurent had felt Damen bite right below his collar bone and suck and bite and suck until he left a mark. Once he was done, Laurent pushed him over, straddled him and left a mark in the same spot. 

They stared at each other, Laurent panting slightly after it was all done. 

“Laurent,” Damen said softly as he reached up to caress Laurent’s face. 

“Hmm?” Laurent asked. His heart was pounding. Was he ready? Was he ready to hear it and admit it?

“Laurent, I -“

“Not yet,” Laurent said softly. 

Damen blinked a couple of times. A series of emotions passed through his face but his expression softened and he had nodded and kissed Laurent.  

Laurent had pushed up and turned off the lights in the bedroom. They settled comfortably in bed, Damen wrapped his arms around him.  

“When?” Damen had asked softly into the darkness of the room. 

“Not sure,” Laurent answered in a calm voice. 

“Promise you’ll let me know?”

“Of course,” Laurent said and he was surprised at how calm he felt. He didn’t even feel when he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning Laurent had woken as the sun was rising. He went out for a jog. The jog turned into a run. He pushed himself and the burn in his thighs felt so great. He returned home. He walked by the clothes he and Damen had left on his kitchen floor to his fridge to get some water. He drunk the bottle at once. The early Saturday morning sun shone into his kitchen. The world was calm. Quiet. What if he had let Damen say what he wanted to say? He was sure what it was.... right? It was obvious, wasn’t it? 

Laurent didn’t want him to say it though, unless Laurent himself could say it back. He took a deep breath in and pulled out his phone. He began to text Vannes but stopped. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and crossed his living room, taking the stairs two at a time. He walked into his room quietly. Damen was still sound asleep. He looked gorgeous as always. A mess of dark curls and beautiful tanned skin in his white bedding. Laurent walked into his bathroom and undressed, taking off his running clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror. He ran his right hand though his hair, smoothing it to the right as his eyes wandered over the dark reddish purple mark Damen had left on him. He ran his fingers tips over it. 

He walked to his workout clothes and picked up his phone and texted Vannes. 

_How do you know when it’s love as opposed to just deep liking or even just deep infatuation?_  

He sent it before he changed his mind. A reply came in rather quickly which surprised him. 

**Your heart will tell you**

_I don’t have a heart_

Laurent replied with a stupid grin on his face. 

**Ha! Ha! Aren’t you the comedian**

_I have many talents_

Laurent texted back. 

He put his phone down and again traced his fingertips over the hickey. He heard his phone vibrate on the bathroom counter. He lifted it to read. 

**If you’re asking me, you’re already in love. You don’t feel yourself falling. You just realize suddenly you’re in deep water and the person you love you never want to be without. Least that’s how it was for me.**

Laurent read the message twice and glanced out of the open bathroom door to his bed. All the could see was the dark curls and a tan arm in the ocean of white fluffiness that was his bed. 

He looked back at his reflection. “Well, fuck,” he whispered. His phone buzzed. 

**You ok darling?**

_Peachy_  

**I can drop by? We can do lunch! Nina is with family this weekend**

_Can’t but thank you. Spending the day with Damen_

**Enjoy (winky face emoji)**

_You know I will (winky face emoji)_  

“Hey.” Laurent turned and saw Damen at his bathroom doorway. Naked. Perfect. 

“Hey,” Laurent replied calmly. 

“Were you about to shower?” Damen asked. Laurent nodded. “May I join you?” 

“Sure,” Laurent said with a half smile. They walked to the shower and Laurent began adjusting one shower head. He felt Damen begin to kiss his neck. “The other one is yours,” he said calmly. 

Damen pulled back. “Can’t I -“

“No.” Laurent looked into his beautiful brown eyes. “Go on.”

Damen let out a little huff but obeyed Laurent. Laurent couldn’t help but grin as he saw Damen walk over and begin to adjust the shower temperature. Damen turned and caught Laurent’s eyes and grinned when he saw Laurent was grinning at him. 

“Are you fucking with me?” He asked in a light tone.  

“I’m  _fucking_ you, not fucking  _with_ you,” Laurent answered. “I thought we had settled that”

Damen chuckled

Once they were out of the shower and drying themselves in the bathroom, Damen looked over at Laurent in the mirror. “Nikandros is having a get together tonight. I want you to come.”

“He doesn’t like me,” Laurent said. 

“Like you care?” Damen asked raising his eyebrows. Laurent shrugged. “He’s over protective is all.”

“Why? Does he like you?” Laurent asked. 

Damen shook his head. “Nah. He just... he thinks you’re fucking with me,” Damen said chuckling. 

“Oh for fuck sakes! What is with you two and thinking I’m fucking  _with_ you! I’m not!”

“I know,” Damen said. “You like me too much to fuck with me,” Damen said not looking at Laurent as he said this while styling his hair.  

Laurent said nothing for a moment as he styled his own hair. “If you say so,” he finally replied.  

“I do,” Damen said. He walked over to Laurent and looked at him in the mirror. Laurent stayed silent as he slathered shaving cream on his face. He watched Damen as he undid his towel, throw it in the hamper and began to walk towards him. 

“Do you ask your pets to not fuck anyone else?” Damen asked as he picked up Laurent’s razor. Laurent tilted his face to the side and Damen began to shave him.  

“No,” Laurent replied looking at Damen.  

Damen met his gaze. “Do you wish for me to stop fucking other people?”

Laurent stayed silent a while as Damen shaved him. He searched inside himself for an answer. He could lie but... he didn’t want to. Not to Damen. “Yes,” he finally said. 

“Ok,” Damen said. “I will be exclusively yours.”

Damen tilted his head the other way and began to shave the other side. Laurent waited for Damen to ask him to stop fucking his pets, but the request never came. He finished shaving him. “All done,” he said with a smile. Laurent rinsed his face and dried it then conditioned it. “I need to go home and get changed into fresh clothes,” Damen said. “I can pick you up around 9 to go to Nik’s. I know you usually have plans Saturdays.”

Laurent nodded. “I know but I had actually planned to spend the day with you,” he said nonchalantly. 

Damen couldn’t hide his excitement and grinned. “Really?” He asked.  

“Really,” Laurent said with a half smile. 

“Ok then!” Damen said. Laurent walked back into the bedroom and began to get dressed to go to Damen’s house. 


	25. XXV

It was somewhere in the ride between his home and Damen’s that Laurent suddenly looked at Damen and realized... he  _might_ have some really deep feelings for Damen. 

_Deep... Deep... Feelings._

As in, maybe he wished to spend everyday with him. Come home to him and tell him about the annoying patient, the nice patient, the crazy things Lazar said and how much he admired Dr. Mendes. 

Maybe he and Damen could visit Auguste in the East Coast. 

“Auguste,” Laurent imagined himself saying. “This is my boyfriend, Damianos.”

“Please, my friends call me Damen,” Damen would say, and give Auguste and his wife, Emmy, his award winning smile. They would melt. 

_Boyfriend_ . Laurent sighed and looked out the window. Hadn’t he decided lover was better? It was... but Laurent knew in social introductions people preferred the words ‘boyfriend’ and ‘fiancé’ and such over ‘lover.’ Whatever. 

Damen and he could visit Auguste in the winter and rent a cabin and spend the day on the floor in front of the fireplace, making love. 

_Making love_. 

Laurent made a face as he looked out the window. Making love  _and_ fucking.  And  fucking... 

Maybe... He suddenly imagined it. Damen. His perfect body and gorgeous cock, sliding into him, deep. So deep. 

“Laurent?”

“Yeah?” Laurent said in as calm a voice as he could muster. He adjusted in his seat.  

“Did you want an iced coffee?”

“Sure,” he said nonchalantly. 

“What kind?” 

“Whatever you’re having. Just make it two.”

“Ok,” Damen said grinning, cute dimple showing. He looked so fucking gorgeous in the mid morning sun.His smile faltered slightly. “Do I have something on my face?” 

Laurent reached and wiped at nothing on his chin. “Thank me later,” he said and turned away so Damen couldn’t see his grin. 

 

* * *

Berenice was there. She made them lunch. She served twice as much for Laurent as she did for Damen. “So skinny,” she said sadly looking at Laurent.  

“Some in Hollywood would kill for my figure,” he said to her with wide innocent eyes. 

She made the sign of the cross and said something in Greek. “Eat, please,” she said and Laurent obliged. 

Damen almost choked on his food as he held back his laughter. Laurent glanced his way. They were eating pool side and Laurent noticed how the sun showed the different shades of brown that was Damen’s hair. 

“Do you color your hair?” Laurent asked. 

“No,” Damen said looking confused by the question. 

“It’s nice,” he said offhandedly and began to eat. He would eat it all to please Berenice. He liked the lady. She minded her business. 

“Not as gorgeous as yours Laurent,” Damen said and Laurent looked up and met his warm brown eyes. He was so sweet when he gave Laurent compliments. He was as sweet as a puppy wagging its tail when you returned home. He made you feel like you were his world and he made you feel as if he had been waiting  _all day_ for your return.

Laurent turned his body to face Damen better and gave him the full weight of his attention.Damen blushed slightly. Laurent lifted his right hand and brought it to Damen’s face, fingertips gently scratching Damen’s stubble. Damen reacted beautifully. He closed his eyes and leaned into Laurent’s touch. When his eyes opened again, they were full of desire. 

No pet had ever looked at Laurent like that. Laurent felt his heart race erratically.

Laurent dropped his hand and continued eating. His heart began to calm down. Could he have have found...  _it_ ? Damen submitted beautifully, it seemed as if he had always had that submissive side, which he enjoyed, he just had never had found anyone with the balls to ask him to submit. Well... Laurent had them and clearly, Damen liked it. But... Damen could also be dominant. That’s what he always had been and... Laurent glanced over his broad chest. With a body like  _that_ , who wouldn’t want to submit to him. 

“Damianos,” Laurent said. Damen looked at him. “How were you planning to entertain me between now and the time we have to go to Nik’s?”

Damen opened his mouth as if to answer but didn’t say anything. “We can do anything you want,” Damen finally said, and he meant it. 

Laurent looked him over. Laurent had always imagine he would have to choose which is why he had pets, he thought he had made his choice. Laurent had always imagine he would never find someone who would submit yet have the strength to be his equal when he needed it. He thought he would always would have to choose between that or this and not be able to have that _and_ this. Maybe he had been wrong...

“Hmm,” Laurent said picking up his glass of wine. “Not sure.”

“I’m... just... I thought Saturday’s were your pet days.”

Laurent looked at Damen. “So you wish for me to leave and find a pet to fuck?”

“No!” Damen said. “No! What I...” he made a face. “Forget it.”

Laurent let out a sigh. “I don’t mean to be rude,” Laurent said. 

“No, I know,” Damen said in a soft voice. 

“There’s a rule, you see. If someone has unprotected sex, there is a waiting period to make sure they’re clean.”

Damen raised his eyebrows. “Oh but I am, your pets don’t have to worry about it.”

“I know but regardless,” Laurent said waving his hand dismissively. “Waiting period applies.” 

Damen nodded. “Is that why you were upset that it happened?”

Lauren chewed his food and put his fork down leaning back on his seat. He crossed his legs and watched Damen as he chewed slowly. Damen finally looked up at Laurent. Laurent swallowed. He took a sip of wine. “I was upset because, like I told you, it was a total betrayal of trust on my part. I was not thinking of my pets at that moment I was only thinking of you.” 

Damen gave him a soft smile. “It was alright I didn’t feel betrayed in any way, shape or form.”

Laurent nodded. He licked his lips. “So, you mentioned joining a pet and I,” he said and he saw Damen’s eyes widen slightly. Laurent looked at Damen, not quite able to read his expression. He continued. “I didn’t get around to asking, what were you imagining it would be like?”

“I have no idea!” Damen said. “I mean you call the shots so, I figured you would have everything planned.” 

Laurent couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He  did  call the shots. “I see,” he said. 

“What were you thinking about doing?” Damen asked. 

“Well If I tell you instead of let you fill with anticipation, what would be the fun in that?” Laurent asked. He had a sudden rush of feeling at the fact that he wished for Damen to not touch or be touched by anyone else.  

“Touché!” Damen said with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

After lunch they moved indoors and Laurent noticed the huge bookcase in Damen’s living room. He went to look and he and Damen began talking books. He was surprised to hear how much Damen loved poetry.  

Without much thought, Laurent recounted how Auguste would read to him when he was younger. “I hated kid’s books,” Laurent said with a laugh. “He had to find something to challenge me, Moby Dick, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, The Swiss Family Robinson, etc.” 

“Oh so you’ve always liked a challenge?” Damen asked with his gorgeous smile.

“I guess,” Laurent said. “I just get bored easy.”

Damen nodded. “So do I.” They glanced at one another. “And you are anything but,” Damen said smiling.

Laurent nodded and gazed up at Damen’s eyes. “And you’re a bit of a challenge.”

Damen furrowed his brow. “I have not been. I am so very willing, it is you that had been the challenge.”

“If you say so,” Laurent said turning back to the bookcase. He could feel Damen’s eyes on him. “It was meant to be a compliment,” Laurent said looking back at Damen.  

“You’re now freely complimenting me?” Damen asked and couldn’t hold back his smile. 

“Hardly the first time I do so, have you developed amnesia?”

“No,” Damen said laughing. “No. I just like it so much.” He stepped to Laurent and circled his arms around his waist. He kissed the top of his ear. “I like everything about you.”

“I think you’re just infatuated,” Laurent said with a slight curl of his lips.

“No, it’s not purely physical. I like how you don’t give a damn that I’m well known and I like that you don’t just agree with everything I say.” Laurent turned to face Damen and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. “I love how fucking smart you are. I like your smart mouth. I like that you keep me on my toes.” Laurent felt his cheeks grow a little warm. Damen grinned. “I love how you fuck me.” Laurent raised a perfect eyebrow at this. “And I love how you take care of me.”

Laurent looked at him surprised. “Take care of you?”

“Yeah,” Damen said licking his bottom lip and looking over Laurent’s face. “That day I was so tired from work and I came to your place and you asked me if I ate and then we just fell asleep. That was amazing. I mean as good as the sex is, that was amazing.”

Laurent felt a warmth spread through him. It had been nice, he remembered. Yeah... that warmth. It was  _feelings_. Laurent nodded. 

“Did you like it too?” Damen asked. 

“I did,” Laurent admitted. He wasn’t going to lie. 

“Good,” Damen said kissing his forehead. 

“You have a brother also,” Laurent said. He wasn’t asking. 

Damen looked at him surprised. “Yeah,” he said.  

“Why don’t you get along. You’re so caring, and I know you love your family.”

“I do,” Damen said with a nod. “Kastor and I had a disagreement years back and things were never the same.”

“What kind of disagreement?” 

“He fucked the first girl I fell in love with.”

“Oh!” Laurent said. 

“Yeah.”

“He’s never tried to contact you? Not even when you made it in Hollywood?” 

“No,” Damen said. “And I’m fine with that.” Laurent nodded. “Your brother and you get along though.”

“Auguste is amazing,” Laurent said. “A great protector.”

Damen furrowed his brow slightly. “I guess we always wish that from our older brothers.”

“Or just anyone we love,” Laurent said with a shrug. Damen nodded and kissed his ear again and said nothing else on the matter which Laurent was glad about. He had began to open up and it had seemed to just have happened without him thinking much about it or even meaning to. It caught him off guard. 

Laurent turned to Damen and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. He didn’t want to think for a moment. “We have a few hours yet, don’t we?”

“We do,” Damen said breathlessly. 

“Let’s go upstairs then,” Laurent said looking right into Damen’s eyes. “I wish for you to please me.” 

“Yes, sir,” Damen said. 

Laurent gave him a half smile and pulled on his hand guiding him upstairs. 

Once in the bedroom, Laurent gently pushed Damen back towards the bed until he fell back on it. Climbing on top, Laurent began to kiss Damen deeply. It felt good. Damen felt good underneath him. 

It didn’t take long for them to undress and Laurent quickly rubbed lube on himself.

“Turn around,” Laurent said in a rough voice and Damen obliged. He slid in quickly. It felt good. Everything about Damen was perfect. Laurent leaned down and gently bit his back. He closed his eyes and focused on how it felt and the noises their bodies made as they fucked. He focused on nothing else but the feel of him sliding in and out of Damen. 

It felt incredible. His body. His muscles. The scent of him. His warmth. It felt so good. It had never ever felt this good. And he was the only one. A strong surge of emotion flooded Laurent. He was the  __only_ one.  _  

Laurent had never been the one to let his emotions run away with him. He was always controlled and thoughtful and never did things on a whim because... that just wasn’t him. He was always in control. 

But lately... things had been different. He wasn’t always in control. He didn’t always have a plan and he was putting himself in a situation where he didn’t know what might happen. 

He quickly pulled out of Damen. “Turn around.” Damen did. Panting. Laurent lined their bodies up, pinned Damen’s wrists down on the bed and slid in roughly, making Damen whimper. “Say it,” Laurent said, feeling almost reckless. He almost couldn’t believe himself. But he felt on a sudden emotional high. 

“What?” Damen asked, eyes a bit unfocused. 

“Say  _it._ ” Laurent repeated and Damen’s face changed. His eyes widened with realization at what Laurent was asking.

Damen was panting. He looked over Laurent’s face and down at his lips. He licked his own. Laurent pushed in him deeper. Damen groaned. Laurent’s heart was pounding. He wasn’t ready to hear it. Not from Damen. Not from the only man he had ever made love to, let into his home and personal space. He might never be ready. But if he was going to hear it, he would decide when. And the moment was now. 

“I...” Damen began. He stopped and swallowed and shook his head. Laurent pulled out and thrust himself in roughly and deeply furrowing his brow. Damen whimpered loudly. “Fuck!” He said breathlessly. “Fuck.” Laurent waited and looked at Damen expectedly. Damen caught his gaze and Laurent lifted his brows. “I want to fuck you.”

Laurent froze. He blinked. “What?” He asked. 

“I want to fuck you,” Damen repeated. Silence. “I know, being in charge is a thing for you and I love what we do now, but, if you don’t mind, I would... fuck, Laurent...” Damen let out a breath and Laurent watched as a dreamy looked washed over his face. “I really,  _really_ want to be inside you.”

They stared at each other. Laurent didn’t remember the last time he had been this surprised and this  _off_ about something. 

Damen suddenly looked a little nervous. “Should I not have asked?” He asked softly. “Have I offended you?” Laurent stared down at him. Damen’s eyes widened slightly at Laurent’s silence, and he pushed up on his elbows. “What did you think I was going to say?”

“I’m not a mind reader,” Laurent answered cooly. “That’s the reason I now asked for you to say whatever it was you were planning on saying.”

Damen’s eyes widened a bit more and a grin began spread across his gorgeous face, lighting it up. “Wait! Did you think I was -“

Laurent didn’t let him finish. “Stop talking!” He demanded as he placed a hand on top of his mouth and pushed him down with the other and began fucking Damen as hard as he could. He finally removed his hand after a moment to hear Damen’s cries. They were music to his ears. He watched as Damen came, untouched, deep satisfaction coursing through his veins as Damen came completely undone under him. Damen’s hair was a mess. He cried out as Laurent stroked his sensitive cock, circling the head with his thumbs. 

“Please!” Damen moaned. 

“Please what?” Laurent asked roughly. 

“I... I don’t know...” Damen said.  

Laurent grinned. He continued his assault. He didn’t ease up until he came, deep inside Damen. He pulled out when he had finished and fell back on the bed, body shaking and pulsing. He was sweaty. He reached up and ran his right hand through his short blond hair. 

_I want to fuck you_ , he heard Damen say in his head. Did he? He wasn’t the first. He wouldn’t be the last, but he was the only one Laurent had not immediately thought  _no_ to. Laurent sat up. He looked over at Damen.

“The just been fucked look looks great on you,” Laurent said with a half smile. 

Damen looked over at him and grinned. “You’re the only one who would know.” Laurent chuckled and leaned back on his palms. He leaned  his head back and closed his eyes. “What did you think I was going to say?” Laurent heard Damen ask him.  

Laurent kept his eyes closed and didn’t move. “As I said I didn’t know, which is why I asked.”

“Odd time to ask,” Laurent heard Damen reply. 

“I find most men are honest with my cock up their asses.”

“I don’t need the extra theatrics to be honest with you.”

Laurent opened his eyes and sat up looking back down at Damen who was looking at him. “You calling my fucking theatrics?” 

Damen laughed. “No, but you know what I mean. I don’t need the encouragement to be honest with you.” Laurent nodded. “You obviously thought I was going to say something else,” Damen said rolling on his side. He bent his arm, elbow resting on the bed and leaned his head on his palm. 

“Did I?” Laurent asked. Damen nodded. “Glad to know one of us reads minds.”

“Just admit it,” Damen said with his charming smiled. 

“You’re a cocky bastard aren’t you?” Laurent asked. 

Damen laughed. “Only when I know I’m right!”

“And you think you are now?”

“I know it!” Damen said sitting up. He crawled to Laurent and straddled him. Laurent was surprised but didn’t show it. He slid his hands up Damen’s thighs and rested them on his hips.

“You know you’re like 2 of me,” Laurent said. 

“You can handle it,” Damen replied. He looked down at Laurent’s lips. “Can’t you?”

Laurent felt his heart skip a beat. “I think I’ve proven that over and over again.”

Damen took his chin between his thumb and index finger. “You thought I was going to say -“

Damen’s door burst open. “Dude! What the fuck I - AAHH!” Nikandros dropped his phone and covered his eyes. “AAHH!” He yelled again. 

“Nikandros! What the fuck!” Damen yelled as he jumped and scampered for cover. “Don’t you know how to knock asshole!” Damen said throwing a pillow at Laurent who hadn’t moved. The pillow hit his chest and landed on his lap.

“I’m sorry!” Nikandros cried out, eyes still covered. “I’m sorry I’ve been calling you for like an hour and when I pulled up it was just your car in the drive way!” 

Laurent watched as he fell on his knees, hands still covering his eyes. He reached down and began to feel around the floor, eyes scrunched shut. He was feeling for his phone. 

“Little to the left,” Laurent said in a smooth voice. Nikandros’s hand moved left, the opposite direction of where his phone was. Laurent chuckled. “My bad. Your other left.” 

Nikandros pointed his face down and snatched up his phone. He covered his face and stood up. Laurent had never seen anyone that shade of red. 

“You’re his stunt double! He’s had nude scenes in films!” Laurent said grinning. “Why all the embarrassment?”

“Nude scenes are always filmed in a closed set!” Nikandros said. 

Laurent looked at Damen who looked just as red. “He’s never seen your gorgeous cock?” 

“Oh my GOD!” Nikandros cried out and ran out, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Laurent burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, he fell over on the bed and tears spilled from his eyes.  

“I’m glad! I’m glad you’re laughing!” Damen said. 

“Oh lighten up!” Laurent said. “We could have been mid fuck! Least we were done!” Laurent grinned at Damen and saw Damen was finally beginning to relax.

Damen looked at Laurent and shook his head. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Oh that’s alright,” Laurent said grinning. “You were on top of me and I hardly think he saw much. I will enjoy his embarrassment for weeks to come!” Damen closed his eyes and shook his head again. “I’m sure it’ll be funny in the near future!” Laurent said getting up off the bed. Damen opened his eyes and looked at him. “Come on, we should shower quickly and go downstairs. Don’t want to keep Nik waiting too long.”

Damen got up and they walked into the bathroom, Laurent still chuckling, together. 


	26. XXVI

“I am so fucking sorry!” Nikandros said as Damen and Laurent walked into the living room. 

“That’s alright, just be glad you didn’t come barging in 20 minutes earlier or you would have -“

“Laurent!” Damen said. 

Laurent raised his eyebrows and smiled at the look on Nikandros’s face. “How about something to drink?”

“Yes, please!” Nikandros said. 

Laurent walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took three beers out. He returned to the living room. Damen and Nikandros took one each and then Damen handed Laurent the beer he had opened and then Laurent handed him the unopened one he had left.  

He walked over to an arm chair and sat down, crossing his legs. He began to check his emails. There was one from Mikhail. He opened it and read it. Face neutral. 

‘I thought maybe we could try some of this, if it would please you sir?’

Laurent looked over the images which showed bondage of various degree. He suddenly wondered how Damen would look tied up and his gaze wandered over to him. Damen and Nik seemed to be ok now. Laurent returned to his email. He began to type. 

‘We can try it Pet, it would please me. Give me another week and we’ll set up a time.’

He hadn’t been lying to Damen. Unprotected sex was something that had to be taken seriously, but he was also sure Damen took proper care of himself and when he had told his pets about it none was disturbed. In fact, Kallias was disappointed Laurent was making him wait since he had just returned to town. 

Laurent thought of his three pets. He glanced at Damen again. He felt any of his three pets would welcome play with Damen. Isander would be sweet as always and blush at the sight of Damen’s cock, Kallias would want to show off and say he would love to blow Damen as Laurent fucked him or vice versa and Mikhail would put on a show as they took turns with him. Laurent licked his lips. He imagined Damen kneeling beside a pet of his, waiting in his bedroom. 

Laurent had had two pets before. More than once. But it had always been two  _pets_ . He lifted the beer bottle to his lips and drank. He looked at Damen again. He pictured Damen fucking one of his pets and then he pictured himself fucking Damen as he did it. That’s normally what happened with two pets. The thoughts brought forth a tightening in his chest. He imagined Damen fucking. The tanned skin and the movement of the muscles underneath. He wandered what face Damen made while he fucked. What sounds. 

How would Damen be? Rough? He glanced at Damen as he leaned back on his couch, arm over the back, laughing at something Nik said. How would he make love? What would he do for foreplay? Or would he jump right to the act? Selfish? Laurent licked his lips. 

He had told himself he would never be mounted. He would never _ever_ get fucked. He would never be the one at the receiving end. The control, it helped. It made sense. Except... his eyes wandered to Damen. His chest. His hands. His lips.  

Would that not be a keeping of control? _I want to fuck you,_ Laurent heard in his head. He knew if he gave himself, Damen would be grateful and careful and... Laurent’s heart skipped a beat. He suddenly truly imagined it. Damen. On him. In him. His body reacted. He stood suddenly and walked off.  

“You alright?” Damen called after him. 

“Yeah just need to take a piss,” Laurent called back without a glance back. “Going to your bathroom. I need to make a phone call anyway.” He was halfway up the stairs when he spoke the last of those words. 

 

* * *

 

“It does _not_ define you!” Vannes voice said softly. “It is not who you are. It is something that happened to you. Something that -“ 

“Something that as much as I have worked on moving past still dictates so much!”

“No! It doesn’t!”

“Explain then, why I’ve not dated! Why I only fuck pets!”

“Because pets are beautiful and uncomplicated and because at the end of the day no mortal man is good enough for you, Laurent!”

Laurent smiled. He sat in Damen’s bathroom floor. In a panic he had called Vannes. “I’m losing my mind!” He had said and the words had spilled from his lips. He hadn’t stopped to take a breath and now here was Vannes pulling him together. Laurent didn’t know what he would do without her. He hardly ever came unglued. But when he did, Vannes always knew how to put him back together. 

“He’s fucking Hollywood royalty,” Laurent said. “Why the fuck does he want to fuck me?!”

Vannes sighed. “Because you’re as amazing as they come. And because you’re not impressed by his flashiness. You’re the real deal. I bet you he’s never had the real deal before.”

“He’s going to fuck me and leave me.”

“I hope he doesn’t,” she said softly. “But as with anything else worth having in life, you’re going to have to stick your neck out for it.”

“I’m scared.”

“So is he!” Vannes said, Laurent laughed. “I bet you he is.”

“I doubt it.” 

“You’re the only man that’s fucked him. He’s not asking of you something he hasn’t given to you already.”

Laurent groaned. “Why do you have to say shit like that?”

“Because shit like the truth sometimes needs to be said.”

There was a soft knock at the door. “Laurent?”

Laurent pulled his phone back. He had been been talking to Vannes for 32 minutes. “I have to go.”

“Ok. Just breathe. I love you.” 

“Ok. I love you too, babe. Bye.”

“Bye.” 

Laurent got up and exited the bathroom. Damen was in the bedroom, pacing. He turned quickly when he heard Laurent walking to him. “Hey!” He said with a bright smile. “Nik left.” Laurent nodded. Damen raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “You alright?” Damen asked. 

“Yeah. Why?” 

Damen shrugged. He seemed...  _nervous_ . “Just... making sure.”

“Why? You act like you expect me to not be alright. Why wouldn’t I not be alright?” Laurent asked, confused. 

“Just nervous about what I said,” he responded.  

“Were you lying?” Laurent asked. 

“No,” Damen answered quickly. 

“Are you planning to fuck me and leave me and never talk to me again?”

“No!” Damen said. It came out a bit louder than he intended. “God, no. I would never do that to you.”

Laurent nodded. “So why wouldn’t I be alright? I mean the fact that you want to fuck me isn’t  _strange_ . You’re not the first man to express a desire for me.”

“I can imagine,” Damen said. “Have many succeeded?”

Laurent’s lip curled into a small smile. “In fucking me?” Laurent asked. Damen gave a single nod. “I’ll let you know once I’ve decided if you get to fuck me or not.” He said with a raise of a single eyebrow. 

 

* * *

 

There had been no more talk of fucking. Damen had given Berenice the afternoon off and he and Laurent ran to the closest grocery story, Damen incognito, hair tucked under a baseball cap and sunglasses. 

While in the midst of shopping Laurent had spotted a couple of young women looking at Damen,but a cold stare from Laurent had sent them scampering. He enjoyed that. 

Once back at Damen’s place, Laurent instructed Damen to sit as he began to prepare to cook dinner. 

“What are you cooking for me?” Damen asked with a sweet smile. 

It was hard for Laurent to not smile back. “Coq au vin,” he answered. “It’s a French dish. Rooster in wine.” He winked at Damen, who seemed more enamored than ever. Laurent was fluent in French but it wasn’t something he showed off, but he liked the way Damen looked at him as he spoke French, explaining all he was doing in the language. 

“Why have you not spoken to me in French! Jesus fuck!” Damen said. 

Laurent grinned. “For the same reason you’ve never spoken to me in Greek.”

“Oh easy. I’m waiting for -“

He stopped abruptly. Laurent huffed. “Waiting for the night you get to fuck me?” Laurent asked. “Assuming you would?”

“No I never assume anything with you,” Damen said and Laurent could hear the raw honesty there. “I’m well aware at any moment you could tire of me and send me on my way.”

Laurent stopped for just a moment as he heard Damen voice the same fears he felt. Laurent didn’t know what to make of that. It was so new to him... “Hope you weren’t supposed to help Nik set up for the party. We’ll be there past nine after we eat.”

“That’s fine,” Damen said. 

“Good,” Laurent replied. 

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been amazing and Laurent had watched Damen’s face intently as he took his first taste. 

“Wow!” Damen had said and Laurent had been quite pleased. After dinner, they left for Nikandros’s home, arriving at about 10:15 pm. There was music playing and the home was full of people. There were faces Laurent recognized except this time there were from Rolling Stone and Billboard magazine. 

“How does Nikandros know so many musicians?” Laurent asked. Everyone that was anyone was greeting Damen. 

“Oh he’s a drummer. Really good. He’s even toured with several bands!”

“Hmm,” Laurent said. “And here I was thinking he was living off your generosity!”

Damen laughed. “No. He’s alright without me!” Damen said. This made Laurent like Nikandros a little more. They walked through the home and of course, were stopped a million times. Finally they reached a den and Nikandros. 

“Hey!” He said as he and Damen clasped hands and pulled each other in for a half hug. “Laurent,” Nikandros said with a nod, not looking into Laurent’s eyes. 

“Nikandros,” Laurent replied with an amused smile. 

Damen and Laurent then walked around and Laurent again watched Damen and didn’t really speak unless spoken to. Unlike the party they had been to the previous night, Damen never wandered off alone. Not once. He stayed by Laurent’s side, and at times slid an arm around his waist. After socializing for a while they stepped outside. The moon was bright. Not many people were out there. Laurent and Damen walked away from the home and crowd to the end of Nik’s yard. 

His home was on a hill but the view was that of other hillsides and small specks of lights from other residences, not the glittering view of LA Damen’s home had. Laurent happen to glance at Damen and saw he was staring right at him. 

“You look beautiful in the moonlight,” Damen said. 

Laurent let out a breath. “The time to woo me is over. We’ve already fucked,” Laurent answered softly. 

“Correction, you’ve fucked me. I’ve yet to have the pleasure.”

“Not sure how you would fuck yourself,” Laurent said seriously. 

Damen chuckled. “You know what I meant.” Laurent grinned at him. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment. Laurent felt so at ease with Damen. It was an interesting feeling. “I’ve been wondering about something,” Damen whispered. 

“I’m sure I’m about to hear about it,” Laurent said. 

“Well it concerns you.”

“Of course,” Laurent replied.  

Damen grinned and shook his head. “You said you don’t date.”

Laurent swallowed. “I don’t.”

Damen nodded slowly. “Why?” He asked. 

“Personal choice,” Laurent answered. 

“But... why?” Damen asked again in a soft voice. He was being very gentle about it. “Was... were... did someone break your heart?” 

Laurent looked up at Damen. He looked quite beautiful in the moonlight too. “No,” Laurent replied softly. “Nothing like that.”

“Oh, ok,” Damen said nodding but Laurent knew he was just as confused as when the questioning started. Laurent reached for Damen’s arm and placed his palm at his elbow. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt he wanted to comfort Damen. But he felt this way and so he acted.  

“It’s a bit of a long and complicated story,” Laurent said. 

“Ok,” Damen said nodding. He smiled sweetly. 

Laurent felt a wave of that warmth. “You really are sweet aren’t you, Damianos?” Laurent found himself saying. His hand slid up Damen’s arm and across his chest. He felt so warm. Laurent was beginning to really like Damen’s warmth. 

“I want to be, with you,” Damen answered softly. 

“And why is that?” Laurent asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Damen asked in return. 

“Is what obvious?” Laurent asked taking a step closer to Damen. 

“How much I care about you,” Damen answered softly. Laurent felt his cheeks warm. “How I want to be there for you, whenever you need me or want me.”

“Is that so?” Laurent asked. 

“Yes,” Damen answered, himself taking a step closer to Laurent.

Laurent wasn’t sure why everything felt different at the moment. They had kissed. They had fucked, or as Damen had reminded him, _he_  had fucked. And yet... the moment felt different. Laurent felt as if the air was electric. Thick with something more.  

“Laurent,” Damen whispered. He tentatively put his a hand at Laurent’s waist. 

“Damianos,” Laurent answered. 

“I... I want to be there for you. Be the first one you think abut when you awake and -“

“Laurent?!”

The magic of the moment was utterly broken and Laurent looked to the side to see who had spoken it, hoping against hope it wasn’t who he thought it was...

“Torveld!” Laurent said, he took a step back. 

“How are you?” Torveld asked stepping forward, he seemed as if he wanted to pull Laurent into a hug but Damen pulled Laurent close. 

“Hi! I’m Damianos,” Damen said, introducing himself. He was holding his hand out for a handshake and blocking access to Laurent. 

“Oh. Nice to meet you, Damianos,” Torveld said and shook his hand. Damen sized him up. He looked to be a good 10 maybe even 15 years older than Laurent. He was in good shape, but Damen was in better shape and was taller. Much taller. In fact, Torveld seemed shorter than Laurent. 

“So,” Damen said with a bright smile. “How do you two know each other.”

“Oh,” Torveld said with a bright smile of his own. “Laurent and I... we’ve dated.”


	27. XXVII

“Hmm,” said Laurent with a look that could bring a man to his knees. “Seems Torveld here has developed a warped version of the past.”

Damen looked at him, furrowing his brow. “Torveld,” He said. “Are you a friend of Laurent’s?”

“Are you?” Torveld asked looking at Damen’s arm around Laurent’s waist. 

“I am,” Damen replied.

Torveld sighed and turned to Laurent. “I’m sorry that joke was obviously in bad taste.” Laurent raised an eye brow. Torveld turned to Damen. “He and I have never dated, although I wished we had.”

Damen wasn’t liking this one bit. He didn’t know this Torveld. He could be a decent enough guy who was just hooked up on Laurent, but this wasn’t something that Damen was taking lightly. He tightened his arm around Laurent’s waist. 

“Well, if there’s nothing else,” Damen said and Torveld got the hint. 

“I’m sorry for the interruption,” he said and bowed his head and left, a man defeated. 

“What the fuck,” Damen whispered once he was gone. He stepped back and he and Laurent turned to face each other. “Where do you meet someone like that?”

“Last year Dr. Mendes was kind enough to take me to a medical conference for plastic surgeons in Chicago. He’s a plastic surgeon too. He saw me and...” Laurent shook his head. “His practice is in Santa Monica. Believe me, it took a lot of side stepping and he was quite relentless.” 

“Wow,” Damen said. “He’s easily 15 or 20 years your senior.” 

“Hmm,” Laurent said with a bit of an unpleasant look. He turned back to look into Damen’s eyes. “Friends,” he said. “Is that what we are?”

Damen felt his heart flutter. He let out a shaky breath. The air between them changed. He could feel it. “Laurent,” he said softly, not wanting to break the magic of the moment. 

“Damianos? Is that you?”

Laurent and Damen turned. The voice was that if a well known filmmaker and even Damen seemed a little star struck. Funny enough, Laurent was familiar with him too. His wife was a regular at the clinic and she seemed to have taken a liking to Laurent. So much so he had gotten a little gift basket from her last Christmas. 

“Makedon!” Damen said surprised. He put out his hand. “Hi! How are you?”

“Very well!” He said. He turned to Laurent. “Fancy seeing you here!” He said. 

Laurent gave him a charming smile. “I’m Damen’s friend, so they let me in.”

Makedon chuckled. “Kate is around here oh -“

“Laurent!” Makedon’s wife said. 

“Kate!” Laurent said happily and they hugged. Damen saw all this unfold. Kate looked at Damen. 

“Kate this is my friend Damianos,” Laurent said smoothly. 

Damen stuck his hand out. “My friends call me Damen,” he said with a charming smile of his own. 

“My, you’re even more handsome in person!” She said pleasantly . She gave a sideways glance at Laurent who eyed Damen and smiled but said nothing. “Why don’t you and I go get drinks, sweetie,” Kate said and wrapped her arm around Laurent’s. “Let the boys talk film.”

“Sure! Come on!” Laurent said. “Good to see you, Makedon,” Laurent said, squeezing his arm affectionately, gave Damen a wink and walked off.  

“He’s a great catch,” Makedon said watching his wife and Laurent walk off. 

Damen looked at him in surprise. “We’re just friends,” he said instinctively. He didn’t want to put his foot in his mouth and have Laurent hear about it. 

Surprisingly, Makedon laughed. “Well, work harder for more!” He said. “Maybe you and Laurent should join us for lunch sometime soon. I have a film I’m working on and I actually had you in mind for the lead,” Makedon said with a friendly smile. 

 

It took a while for Damen and Laurent to find their way back to each other. By the time Damen found him, Torveld was gazing upon Laurent with a look of a man completely enamored.  

“Your mind is a thing of beauty,” Damen heard him say. “I would love to discuss -“

“Hey!” Damen said and sauntered over. Laurent had a drink in his hand. “Do you mind?” He asked.  

“Be my guest,” Laurent said as he lifted the cup and Damen took it and drank. Damen again slid his arm around Laurent’s waist. “What were you two talking about?” He asked. 

“Doctor stuff,” Torveld said and his annoyance was apparent. He glanced at Laurent. “Could I take you to dinner sometime?” He asked. 

“No,” Damen said. He said it without thinking. Torveld and Laurent both looked at him. He stood a little straighter. “You may not,” he continued. “You can guess on why.” He then looked at Laurent. “I’m ready to leave.”

“Let’s go then,” Laurent said. He gave Torveld a smile. “Good seeing you.”

 

* * *

 

Laurent waited until Damen had said bye to Nikandros and then they left.  

“Where are you taking me?” Laurent asked as they climbed into the car.  

Damen smiled. “Depends,” he said. 

“On?” Laurent asked, intrigued. 

“On if you trust me,” Damen said softly. 

Laurent looked at Damen a moment. “Trust you?” He asked. Damen nodded. This was... tricky. Yes, on the surface, Laurent trusted Damen.He wouldn’t hurt him, Damen was a decent man. But... Laurent had only ever trusted Auguste and Vannes. Laurent looked into his eyes. “Yes,” he said in a whisper so soft he hardly heard it himself. “Yes,” he said a bit more loudly. 

Damen grinned. “Ok,” he said. He turned the ignition and off they went. 

 

Laurent leaned back on his seat. His heart was pounding a bit. Trust. Yes, sure. He trusted Damen.He trusted him. It was scary. It was scary for Laurent to trust. He hoped he wasn’t making a mistake. He hoped this wouldn’t blow up in his face. He hoped...

Laurent leaned in and turned the radio on. He needed his mind to stop. Calm music filled the car. Laurent looked out the passenger window as the full moon lit the scenery they drove past. Laurent suddenly became aware of the lyrics of the song playing.  

“And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be... Right in front of me... Talk some sense to me...”

Laurent furrowed his brow. He thought of changing the song but left it. He glanced at Damen. Was he  _in love_? Laurent looked back out the window. How did someone know? He bit the inside of his lip. It’s not that he wasn’t letting himself feel... he just didn’t know exactly what he was feeling. 

Laurent took a deep breath in and out. He guessed he would have to just... see what happened next. 

 

* * *

The drove for almost an hour. They were way out of Los Angeles and had been on Ventura Highway for over half an hour. Laurent glanced at Damen again. 

“So I said I trusted you and you’ve decided to drive me out of California?”

Damen chuckled. “No,” he said looking over at Laurent. “Just taking you to Santa Barbara county. Maybe about 30 minutes more. Not much.”

Laurent nodded. “What’s in Santa Barbara?”

“The very first house I ever bought,” Damen said with a smile. 

Laurent looked at him surprised. “What?” He asked grinning. 

Damen grinned back. “Everyone tells me to sell it, but I can’t,” he said softly. “It’s so special to me, you know?” 

Laurent nodded in understanding. “I get it,” he said. 

It took them another 25 minutes and finally they were in a residential area. It was late, almost 1 am and all the houses were dark, their residents fast asleep. It was a regular street, not a gated community. The homes were small and quaint. Then Damen slowed and turned into a driveway. 

They parked and stepped out. It was a small Tudor style cottage. Not really the type of home typical to California but as Laurent looked around the neighborhood he noticed it was older and most homes on this street were of this style. It was quaint and had an old style country feeling. It wasn’t flashy. It was... homelike. They walked up the walkway and stepped inside.  

They came to a small entry way, dark wooden floors and the walls a soft beige. There was a stairway to the right and to the left the hallway opened to a living room with brown leather couches and a flatscreen over a stone fireplace. They walked in. Past the living room, Laurent saw a dinging room set and to the right of that a decent size kitchen. 

“It’s a two bedroom, one and a half bath,” Damen said. “Perfect for a single guy.”

Laurent looked at him. “This is... a bit more quaint than I’d imagine for a single guy,” he said with a small smile. “It’s... a little unexpected.”

“Is it?” Damen asked and they turned towards each other. Laurent nodded, his lips curling into a small smile as he looked over Damen’s face. “Let me show you the upstairs,” Damen said. 

“Lead the way,” Laurent said. 

Damen grinned and grabbed Laurent’s hand and led him up the stairs as Laurent had done with him so many times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical Inspiration:
> 
> [I Found by Amber Run](https://youtu.be/PbSZhGONRBg)


	28. XXVIII

There was no mistaking what Damen wanted to take place. Laurent was not a green inexperienced youngster. Though on the walk up the stairs, where he was, for the first time, one step behind Damen he found himself wondering what to do. 

This experience was new. 

Damen showed him the guest bedroom. A pretty light green room with a queen sized bed with an wrought iron frame and then the bathroom. The tiles were porcelain white and there was a clawed foot tub and separate shower. It was pretty. Then came the master bedroom. Laurent smiled. It suited Damen. It was the only room in the house that was carpeted and the furniture in it was a rich mahogany. The bed was a King size. Above the bed was a red tapestry with a golden roaring lion. 

“Interesting,” Laurent said. He turned to face Damen. “So why did _I_ have to trust _you_ for you to bring me here?” He figured there was no reason to play games.  

“Because I wanted to show you who I am,” Damen answered without missing a beat. Laurent remember the heartfelt fumbling little speech in the darkened backyard of his Hollywood home with the city of angels twinkling beneath them. How different the man that stood in front of him now was. He was confident, sure, strong.  _So... this is him,_ thought Laurent. 

But Laurent was not someone who was easily surprised. “I know who you are,  _Damianos_ .” He said as he crossed his arms and paced towards Damen. He walked by him and began to study the family pictures on the wall. Damen at different ages and with different family members. 

“Do you?” Laurent heard behind him. 

“You’re a good man with a good heart and a good head on your shoulders,” Laurent said without hesitation. “But you let your feelings sometimes run away from you and that is probably the only time when you’re unsure of want to do.” Damen stool still, listening. “I’m sure you’ve been told you trust too easy and fall too fast but that’s you, and I don’t think that’s a bad thing. Auguste is the same,” Laurent said and Damen saw how his face softened as he said that. “You remind me of Auguste and Auguste is the best man I’ve ever known.” 

“What a wonderful compliment,” Damen said stepping forward. 

“It is,” Laurent agreed. “I also think you chose the right profession. You can use it as a way to channel all those strong emotions you feel. Those strong emotions that sometimes can feel like they can consume you and eat you alive. You’ve found an outlet for them in your acting. It’s what makes you a good actor. You should do more dramas,” Laurent said with a raise of a perfect eyebrow. “I know with your physique you’re asked to do action and romance but you’re so much more than that.”

Damen furrowed his brow. “Is that so?” He said with amusement in voice. But Laurent could tell he liked what Laurent had said.  

“You’re also a family man,” Laurent continued. “You love them more than anything and are loyal to them. You consider your best friend your family. You’re a fierce protector. You would put yourself on the line for someone you love.”

Damen looked at Laurent surprised. “How...”

Laurent shrugged. “I’ve been listening,” Laurent said. “And watching.”

Damen chuckled. “I guess so,” he said. He stepped into Laurent’s personal space, took his face in his hands and kissed him. Deeply. Passionately. Laurent was left breathless. 

Damen slid his arms around Laurent and guided him towards the bed. He, being the stronger of the two, didn’t leave Laurent a way to not be pressed into the bed. Laurent was aware that even if he resisted with all his physical might, Damen could easily overpower him. Not that Damen was being forceful in anyway. On the contrary. Damen used his power with the same way he gave his submission: tenderly. 

It was actually intoxicating, feeling his large muscular body take control. It was so  _strong_. Laurent was aware of the shifting of the tide and it was easier then he imagined. He never once felt powerless, he was just letting Damen take control. 

Damen wrapped a strong arm around him and held his body close as he climbed on the bed. He gently laid Laurent down and then pressed his body down tenderly. It felt good. It felt warm and safe and secure. Laurent found himself sliding his legs open for Damen and he settled down in between them.  

“Oh, Laurent, Laurent,” Damen said sweetly. Laurent had never felt so...  _cared_ for. He looked at Damen’s face as he got up on his knees and quickly disposed of his clothes. He then laid back down and began kissing Laurent’s neck. The kisses were slow and soft and so incredibly perfect. Laurent was just as surprised as the first time Damen did this at how responsive his body was to the softness of this. His body yielded and an involuntary moan escaped his lips. This moan was different. It wasn’t just a moan of pleasure, it was a half whimper. A needy sound. A begging for  _more_. 

“Yes,” Damen whispered and continued. Softly and slowly as he undressed Laurent. Every inch of skin uncovered became an inch worshipped and adored and given the fullest of attention. Time seemed to stay still yet fly by as somehow the kisses seemed to go on forever but suddenly Laurent was undressed under Damen. Laurent felt Damen’s hard on rub his inner thigh. 

He pushed on Damen’s chest. Hard. 

Damen pushed up off Laurent at once. They stared at one another. Laurent’s mind raced. This was it. He was a man on a precipice. His heart hammered away in his chest as his mind raced through all the years that it had taken him to heal. To feel, more or less, normal. To feel no longer afraid, his soul no longer jagged. Laurent was no child. He was a grown man and he was proud of the man he was and... if he did  _this_ it would be because he had chosen it. If.  _If_.  

Laurent stared into Damen’s eyes. They were not angry or annoyed or impatient. They were soft and kind and a little concerned.  

“On your back,” Laurent said with another push and all the authority he could muster in his voice, which he knew was more than enough. His voice sounded a million times more confident than he felt. Damen, without question and or hesitation, did as he was told and laid on his back beside Laurent.  

With Damen off him, Laurent was free to get off the bed. He walked to the night table but found the drawer empty. He looked at Damen. 

“The lube is in the bathroom,” he said. 

Laurent gave him a curt nod and exited the bedroom. He walked, naked, down the hall to the following door and entered the bathroom. He walked to the vanity and opened the single drawer. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He could only see down to his mid chest. He was flushed and hair tousled. He already looked like he had been fucked. He wondered what Damen thought of that. 

He took a deep breath and walked back to the bedroom. Damen was right where he had left him. Damen watched as Laurent re entered the bedroom, with a walk as if he owned the place. That was Laurent. Always in control. He got on the bed and crawled towards Damen and held the lube out for him. 

“Prepare me,” he said, voice as full of authority as it had been when he had commanded Damen to lay on his back. “But remember that your orgasm is  _mine!”_

Damen cared very little that it sounded like a command. It mattered not to him. Laurent slid past Damen as he pushed up and laid on his back, legs and arms sprawled elegantly. His skin, so fair Damen could see the blue veins underneath. He was flushed beautifully. Damen’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe what he had heard but he got to work before Laurent changed his mind. 

He leaned forward and began to kiss Laurent softly. Laurent stayed mostly still. His chest was rising and falling and his pulsed raced under Damen’s lips. Damen ran his hands all over his body. He felt Laurent relax slightly, but the tension was still there. Damen continued to kiss him gently. He would take his time. They had all night. He remembered their first time, Laurent had said he wanted to look into his eyes and so Damen thought it would be the same this time. He was surprised when, without a word, Laurent turned onto his stomach. Damen froze a moment but said nothing. 

His heart clenched though, when he looked down and saw Laurent’s immaculate form. The curve of his ass was gorgeous and perfect and he watched as Laurent bent his right knee and pulled it up to his body, exposing himself completely to Damen. Damen let out a shuddering breath and leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to Laurent’s fine, sensitive skin. He suddenly became aware of Laurent’s breathing. It was fast and ragged, but it didn’t sound like that of someone in pleasure. On the contrary, it was that of someone who sounded agitated, scared even. 

Damen furrowed his brow and and took hold of Laurent’s arm, turning him over. Laurent gave him a steely look. Gone was the passion he had seen every single time they had made love. 

“When we made love the first time, you said you wished to look into my eyes. Is it not the same now?” Damen asked softly.

“I thought you wished to fuck me,” Laurent said without much emotion. 

Damen wasn’t sure what was going on. He looked down and saw Laurent was hard, painfully so. His cock was pink and swollen, leaking all over his abdomen and the trail of fine golden hair that traveled down his navel. 

Damen was confused. “Laurent, if you don’t -“

“Fuck me.”

“But if you don’t -“

“ _Fuck. Me._ ” 

“I’m trying to! Will you let me!” 

Damen watched as Laurent clenched his jaw. Damen just waited patiently. As bad as he wanted this, he could see and feel something was amiss. “I will not take pleasure unless you take pleasure so if -“

“Stop talking!” Laurent said and pulled Damen in for a kiss. It was hot and heady and the mood suddenly shifted. Damen gave into Laurent’s kiss. It was crushing and Laurent’s tongue slid in and assaulted his mouth. Laurent bit his bottom lip as he pulled back and Damen moaned softly in slight pain. He looked into Laurent’s eyes and saw that look he knew so well. Damen, now, wasted no time. 

He lubed his fingers up and gently slid one in. Damen did not know what to expect. But it wasn’t what he saw. Laurent’s body was pliant. Beautifully so. Damen felt the press of Laurent’swarm inner thigh on his hip and the press of Laurent’s heel against his back and the most gorgeous moans Damen had ever heard escaped Laurent’s lips. 

Damen lost himself in all that was happening. When he slid in a second finger, Laurent arched his back, his eyes were closed and pink lips parted and Damen felt as if he was in a dream. As if his most forbidden fantasy was coming true.  

Damen was gentle and took his time, adding a third finger and kissing Laurent softly and slowly how he like. And then amidst the soft kisses and Damen making sure Laurent was prepared, he heard Laurent’s voice. “Now,” he half whispered, half groaned. 

Damen slid his hand out, slathering lube on himself quickly. As he wiped his hands clean, Laurent reached down and pushed Damen’s erection down. Damen felt his leaking tip touch Laurent’s entrance. They both moaned and then Damen gently pushed in. It was hot. Tight. Perfect. Amazing. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Damen said as he nuzzled Laurent’s gorgeous, pale neck. 

Damen wished to remember every single second that came after. He wanted the memory to stay fresh forever. The intimacy and hotness. The sensuality and sudden vulnerability he felt radiating from Laurent. The passion and gentility. It was all so many things at once.  

Damen tried to be as careful as he could as he slid in and out. It took a few strokes to slide all the way in. Once inside he and Laurent locked gazes, Damen gently stroked Laurent’s right cheek. Gentle kisses were exchanged and Damen felt himself get even harder when Laurent moaned on his lips as he slid in. 

It was obvious to Damen how it had never been like this with anyone else. He had never felt so connected. It had never been this beautiful. This perfect. This  _right_. Laurent’s bright blue eyes looked honest and tender. He looked almost innocent and his body moved and reacted in ways which made Damen feel as if Laurent was experiencing all the pleasure Damen was giving him for the first time.  

The sudden though made Damen’s cock twitch and throb and he felt himself get even harder. Laurent cried out softly and threw his head back, exposing his neck to Damen who kissed and licked it gently for as long as he could before Laurent returned his gaze to him. Damen felt wished to make love to Laurent forever. He wished for this moment to never end. Damen kept a steady, slow pace, controlling himself. Laurent felt perfect under him, their bodies coming together perfectly, as if we were made for each other, Damen thought. This went on for a gloriously long time.

The next wave of pleasure that came hit Damen like a thundering herd. Damen felt every single nerve ending in his body come alive and sing with pleasure all at the same time as he felt Laurent’s body tighten deliciously around him.  

“Baby!” Damen gasped in desperation, for he knew he would not be able to hold back much longer.

Damen felt Laurent’s hand slide up the back of his head and give his hair a deliberate tug. He looked deep into Damen’s eyes. “Come.”

Damen drove into him, holding nothing back and let his passion take over. He ran his hands up Laurent’s back and curled his fingers round his shoulder. He let out a cry as, with a force he had never felt before, he did as he had done and would ever do with any command Laurent gave him in bed; he satisfied it, and came as deep as he possibly could inside Laurent’s pristine body. 


	29. XXIX

Laurent fell asleep right away, as did Damen. He woke up several hours later though, as Damen slept peacefully. He laid awake and stared at the ceiling as he went back through what had just happened. He recalled it all. He could still feel Damen inside him. 

He turned his head in the direction of the window as pale light started to come in. He couldn’t just lay there any more. He got up. He was naked. He walked to the bathroom to use it and as he washed his hands he glanced up at his reflection and just stared a moment. He could see the faint marks of Damen’s hands on his shoulders. He recalled the moment vividly. Damen was held him so tight he could hardly breathe and had  _truly_ fucked him. They had then come together. 

He also noticed some marks on his neck. Those surprised him as every single kiss Damen had administered had felt so incredibly gentle. He turned the sink off and walked back to the bedroom. He walked to the dresser and found what he had been looking for. He pulled on the fleece lined pants and sweater. They were Damen’s so he pulled on the string on the pants and rolled up the sleeves a couple of times. He then pulled on some socks and walked out of the bedroom.  

He went downstairs and made himself coffee. He took the mug and walked outside the French doors in the kitchen that led to a small backyard. The sun was becoming brighter and the sky bluer. He held the hot mug in his hands as he just stared at the sky. Birds were chirping loudly around him. The home had a lemon tree in the backyard. Laurent watched as the sunlight filtered through the leaves.

He never imagined he would ever do what he had done last night, but now that it had happened, he thought something would change. That he would be somehow different and feel different but... he felt the same. He furrowed his brow. He didn’t know how long he was out there. The coffee turned cold, he had never even taken a sip. 

“Laurent?” He heard from the French doors he had left ajar. 

“Out here,” he called out. He turned as Damen walked out and suddenly... he felt _different_. He felt his face breakout into a grin and the happiness that flooded him, he knew, was no accident or coincidence. It was him. It was Damen that made him feel different. “Good morning,” he said.  

“Good morning,” Damen replied smiling back and coming to sit beside Laurent in the wooden bench he was sitting in. Damen leaned in and Laurent met him halfway. The kiss was soft and slow and it stirred something inside Laurent. He let out a breath. 

“How are you?” Damen asked softly and Laurent chuckled. 

“That’s usually my question,” he said. 

Damen grinned. “Well, not this morning! First time for everything!”

“Indeed,” Laurent said softly. He stayed quiet a moment and Damen let him be. “I’m good,” he finally replied. 

“Good,” Damen said sliding closer and putting an arm around Laurent’s shoulders. He had a hot mug of coffee of his own. Damen leaned in and kissed the side of his head.  

They sat in silence for a while, Laurent trying to figure out all he’s feeling. Make sense of it all. It was a lot. A lot. 

“You’re trembling,” Damen whispers. “Are you cold, baby?”

_Baby_. 

“You called me that last night,” Laurent said. They looked at one another. 

“Is that ok?” Damen asked. 

“Yeah,” Laurent replied in a soft whisper. What’s the big deal? He thinks. It’s just a nickname. He turned his face away from Damen. 

“I... I got to thinking,” Damen said as his fingertips rubbed Laurent’s arm. 

“What?” Laurent asked softly. 

“You know me so well and I... I don’t know you as well.” Laurent froze. “I want to. I want to know you. Am I not asking the right questions?” Damen looked perplexed. “I feel horrible not -“

“No, don’t,” Laurent said looking at Damen’s handsome face. “It’s... it’s a combination of me not talking much about myself and deflecting questions off me. I’m... not my favorite subject.”

Damen furrowed his bow surprised. “But you think highly of yourself.”

“I have self respect, yes,” Laurent said. “But... I keep to myself. Is all. I don’t normally trust.”

“But you trust me,” he said sweetly.  

“I do,” Laurent answered. He took a breath in. “If you ever want to know anything about me, just ask.” He swallowed. Saying that made him nervous.  

“There’s only one thing right now that...” he trailed off. 

Laurent knew. He knew what Damen was wandering about. “I can’t answer a question if it hasn’t been asked,” Laurent said softly. 

“Was I doing something wrong at the beginning?” Damen asked. “You seemed to take a moment to warm up.”

“I naturally take a moment to warm up,” Laurent said. 

“Laurent, I mean -“ 

Laurent held his hand up. His heart was thumping hard. He knew... he knew opening himself up would come to this. To be questioned as to why he acted the way he did, because he knew there was no way for him to just _be_. 

His mind raced, he imagined telling Damen. Then he imagine the reaction. The pity. The I’m so sorry. And inevitably, next time, he would suddenly treat him different.  _If_ there was a next time. They were nothing, after all, they were just fucking and Damen would inevitably be sickened and turned off by what had happened in Laurent’s past, by what he had done, by what had been done to him and he would stop texting and calling and coming around and the truth was so painful. So fucking painful. Laurent would not let that happen to him. 

Laurent stood up, brushing Damen’s arm off him. “I need to go home,” he said. 

Damen looked at him surprised and then furrowed his brow. “What? Why? We have all day -“ 

“Says who?” Laurent asked. “You brought me here without even asking what I had planned for today. You have no idea.” 

Damen sat frozen for a moment. His confusion was apparent. He stood up slowly. “Laurent -“ 

Laurent quieted him with a look and walked back inside the home. Pouring his coffee out and washed the mug. He was drying it as Damen walked back in. “Laurent,” he said again. Laurent put the mug back where he found it and turned, walking to the stairs and then jogging up them. 

It had been a mistake. He was angry at himself for putting himself in this situation. He was angry at Damen for bringing him here and -

“Laurent!” Damen came into the bedroom. “What’s going on?”

“This was a mistake,” Laurent said plainly. The look on Damen’s face was more painful than he imagined. He felt a tightening in his chest and throat but kept his face neutral. 

“Don’t say that!” Damen said. “You don’t mean it!”

Laurent turned his back to him. He closed his eyes. His mind was racing. He wished it would slow. His heart was going a million miles an hour as well and somehow it felt as if it was going even faster. This was all Damen’s fault, of course. 

Laurent turned. “You don’t  _know_ me.”

“I want to!” Damen said. “Let me in! I -“

“Why? So you can dump me when the next blond comes around that catches your eye? Or till you start your next project and you can’t keep it in your pants? Or -“

“Hey that’s now fair!” Damen said raising his voice. He stepped right up to Laurent, putting his left hand on Laurent’s right shoulder, right hand pointing at Laurent’s face. “You don’t get to be jealous while you get to  _fuck_ others on the side!”

Laurent smacked his hand away. “I told you about it! I didn’t hide it! Plus you  _begged_ me to fuck you! Didn’t you?! Even after you knew!”

Damen gave Laurent another pained look. He stayed quiet a moment as they stared one another. Damen dropped his gaze first. “Don’t do this,” he said softly.  

“What? What am I doing?!” Laurent yelled. He couldn’t think. He was only reacting to his panic. 

“Just... can we slow down a moment and talk?” Damen asked. Laurent rolled his eyes. “Laurent. Please!”

“I need to go,” Laurent said firmly.  

“Fine. Ok. I’ll take you home,” Damen said softly. 

 

* * *

 

They didn’t talk after that. Not a single word. Damen left the bedroom and Laurent dressed and when he exited the bedroom and walked downstairs they walked to Damen’s car, Laurent not once looking at Damen, and the whole ride was quiet. Laurent looked out the window the whole time. His mind had slowed but it didn’t matter. Nothing made sense. Nothing seemed ok. He didn’t even remember why he let Damen fuck him. What had he been thinking? He hadn’t, that was obvious. That was the problem. He had had these feelings, and they were nothing but temporary because, let’s face it, Damen was going to move on.  

Laurent knew Damen had told him to not believe the tabloids and the stories, and he hadn’t but it was obvious. Damen was a young, good looking man with the world at his feet... and Laurent didn’t see himself fitting anywhere there. 

Laurent swallowed and ignored the aching in his chest. It was better this way. It was better he remove himself now instead of Damen suddenly disposing of him. 

“Ok,” he heard Damen say and he looked up surprisingly as he saw his home in front of him. Laurent undid his seatbelt. As he was about to exit, Damen grabbed his left forearm. “Please,” Damen said, the supplication in his voice cut deep into Laurent. “Please, Laurent. Please don’t do this. Please. I -“

“It was a mistake. It won’t happen again. Good bye, Damianos,” Laurent said and stepped out of the car and without a second glance opened his door and stepped inside. He climbed the stairs and walked into his room. He stripped and showered the scent of Damen away. He didn’t look at himself in the mirror. He didn’t want to see the marks Damen had left.  

He went to his bed and crawled underneath them. Tomorrow was Monday and he would be back to work and back to normal and soon enough this would all be a memory. 

 

* * *

The following Friday, Laurent was between patients when Katrina came to him.  

“Dr. Rancourt, you have a visitor in your office,” she said slightly breathless. 

Laurent gave her a leveling look. “I told you -“

“Oh it’s not him, sir,” Katrina said, blushing. “It’s your friend. Miss Vannes. I remembered her from the staff party last year.”

Laurent swallowed. He gave Katrina a curt nod and walked towards his office. Vannes had called and texted and Laurent had given her the minimum amount of information possible. He wasn’t going to keep Vannes waiting. He opened his office door and stepped inside. 

Vannes was leaning back against his desk. Her shoulder length blond hair was in soft waves, falling around her face. She was in black slacks and a billowy see through red blouse, red silk tank underneath. Her red lipstick and stilettos matched her blouse, which had a fluffy bow at the neck.  

“I love how red looks on you,” Laurent said with a smile. 

Vannes smiled back. “Thank you darling. Do you know what my favorite thing is to see on you?”

Laurent walked forward and they pressed their cheeks together in a kiss. Laurent walked around and sat down on his desk chair as Vannes settle comfortably across from him. “I’m going to saw a dark blue button up.”

Vannes grinned. “No,” she said. 

“No?”

“No. Happiness.”

Laurent looked into Vannes eyes. He said nothing. 

“So Fridays Nina and I take turns bringing breakfast to each other’s work place. It was my turn today and as we waited Damen came in.” 

Laurent felt a clench in his stomach. 

“He saw me and we talked in private.”

Laurent stayed silent. He felt it was useless to talk. He knew what was coming. 

“He didn’t tell me anything except that he hadn’t spoken to you all week,” Vannes said and Laurent looked up into her eyes again. “But I put two and two together. You need to stop being scared and let him in.”

Laurent felt anger which was something he never felt towards Vannes. “I am more than capable of making my own choices and living my life how I see fit.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Vannes said calmly. “Except when I see a mistake. It’s my duty to tell you.”

“You don’t know -“

“Yes I  _do_ !” Vannes said. “I was there! Remember?”

Indeed she had been. Laurent closed his eyes. He pressed his palms on his desk and pushed up. “I have patients waiting,” Laurent said. “Thanks for coming by.”

“Give him a chance, Laurent! You don’t know how he would react to knowing! You don’t -“

“Yes I do. It’ll be pity and then... and then he’ll live with the knowledge and he’ll treat me differently and -“

“You’re fucking assuming! Stop doing that! Give him a chance to make up his own mind! Give him what you ask for!”

Laurent turned to Vannes. “Easy for you to say!”

Vannes pushed on Laurent’s shoulder. Laurent could see her anger. “You really think I wasn’t scared to let Nina in?!” He could hear the shakiness in her voice. 

Laurent shook his head. “Of course, I know you were.” Laurent pulled Vannes in for a hug. 

“Laurent, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to push him away.” Laurent kept hugging Vannes tight. They parted and looked at each other. “He really cares about you. He’s a decent man. Give him a chance. Give this a chance. Don’t close yourself up, as scary as it is. Open yourself up. Let Damen in.”

Laurent blinked. He gave Vannes a kiss on the forehead. “Thank you for coming by. I have patients waiting.”

Vannes nodded and gave him a small smile. “Call me later,” she said softly. 

“Will do, love,” Laurent said and gave her a final kiss on the cheek as they walked out of his office together. 


	30. XXX

Laurent looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was pale and unmarked. He swallowed. Any marks from last weekend were gone. Gone. 

He walked into his bedroom and pulled on some black jogging pants and nothing else. He took a deep breath in. He exited his room and jogged down the stairs. He turned and walked to the downstairs bedroom door. He opened it and stepped inside.  

Mikhail was on his knees, platinum hair swept over to one side, his eyes downcast. Laurent walked in and took a look around. He felt his pulse increase with anticipation. He felt a smile creep up his lips.  

“You look beautiful,” Laurent said smoothly as he slid his fingers in Mikhail’s hair. 

“Thank you sir,” he answered, eyes still downcast. “I’ve missed you sir,” he said. Laurent hadn’t expected him to talk or for him to say that. Laurent circled round and stood in front of him. 

“How much?” He asked softly. 

“So much sir,” Mikhail said and Laurent slid his index finger along his jaw and pushed his chin up. Mikhail looked up into Laurent’s eyes. His face was pretty and lips sensually plump, they were so perfect. “May I show you how much, sir?” He asked.  

Laurent gave him a smile. “You may,” he said. 

Mikhail reached up and slid his pants down, Laurent stepped out of them. Without putting his hands on Laurent, he opened his mouth and began to lick and suck Laurent’s cock. It didn’t take long for him to be hard. It felt amazing. Mikhail’s mouth expertly worked on him. Laurent slid his hand inside Mikhail’s hair, wrapping his fingers around it, tugging it gently. Mikhail’s hands were on his lap. He relaxed his throat as he took all of Laurent’s length in. Laurent was letting out small pants. It was all feeling amazing. 

“Enough,” Laurent said and Mikhail instantly pulled back and sat back on his feet. “Rise,” Laurent instructed him and he got up to his feet. “On the bed, sweetheart,” Laurent told Mikhail and he walked and settled in the middle of the bed.  

“How would you like me, sir?” Mikhail asked in a voice that seemed to drip honey. 

Laurent walked over and picked up one of the silken ropes Mikhail had brought. He gave Mikhail an assessing look. “Depends,” Laurent replied smoothly. “How much do you think you can take?”

Laurent saw how his words affected his pet. His chest and neck flushed and his erection twitched. “I can take as much as you need me to, sir,” Mikhail replied with a lowering of his lids. 

Laurent grinned and got on the bed. He took the black rope and began tying it around Mikhail. Laurent had done this several times before. He may not be able to do the most intricate of designs, he wasn’t  that  into it, but he knew the basics and he quickly worked and tied the rope, circling it around Mikhail’s neck, making a knot bellow his collar bone and the tying it around his biceps, right below his shoulders. He made the diamond shaped design across his chest and abdomen, he then worked the ropes around Mikhail’s arms. He liked this, Laurent knew. His pet deeply enjoyed it. 

“How is it?” Laurent asked, running his pale fingers over the black rope. 

“Good,” Mikhail said. His voice gave away how deeply aroused he was. 

Laurent turned him over, getting him on knees, gently letting him lay his chest and his right cheek, he lowered him slowly, using the rope between his arms. Laurent moved off the bed, put on a condom, slathered it with lube and got back on the bed, wiping his hand on the towel Mikhail had on the bed. 

Laurent only paused for a second. His thoughts only travelled to Damen for a moment and then he forced them out. He clenched his jaw out of anger and frustration. He hated how his thoughts betrayed him like this. He had even dreamt of Damen, of how he had fucked him, right at the end, how he had held Laurent so tight he could hardly breathe... 

Mikhail cried out as Laurent slid in. He had prepared himself for Laurent. Laurent groaned and any thought of Damen disappeared. Mikhail enjoyed it rough, Laurent knew and he was more than happy to give his pet this. He absolutely did not hold back. He held on to the ropes binding Mikhail’s arms together as he roughly fucked him. Mikhail cried out loudly. Laurent went harder. The exertion felt incredibly, and of course, the pleasure his pet was giving him was wonderful as well. 

Mikhail came pretty quickly but Laurent was nowhere near done. He slowed as his pet rode out his orgasm and then picked up the pace again. Mikhail whimpered and a moment later when Laurent slid his hand across his abdomen, he found him hard. 

“You’re going to come for me a second time,” Laurent informed him. 

“Sir, I wish to please you, but -“ 

“No buts. You can do this. You’re an amazing pet and you always please me greatly and you will do this.” 

“Yes, sir,” Mikhail said softly and Laurent began to stroke him. Laurent felt the buildup to his pet’s second orgasm to be slower and when he finally came, Laurent was ready as well and came inside him. They laid there a moment and then Laurent slowly lowered Mikhail. Once Laurent’s breathing had calmed, he started the process of untying the silken black ropes. 

Once it was done, Laurent sat back and watched as Mikhail held his arms up slowly, running his hands over the marks the ropes had left on his pale skin. Laurent’s mind, of course, recalled the marks Damen had left him and he could imagine the pleasure Mikhail got out of knowing how the marks were made. 

Laurent leaned forward, over Mikhail. “How was it?” He asked. 

Mikhail grinned at him. “Perfect and then some.”

Laurent chuckled and kissed him. 

 

* * *

 

 

The following Monday, Laurent stopped for pastries for his staff. As he pulled into the parking area in the back of the building, where it was employees only, his heart skipped a beat as he spotted Damen’s Ferrari. 

Laurent had told Katrina if Damen ever came, to please just tell him Laurent preferred a phone call as he had too many patients no matter how many patients he had. Katrina had only nodded and said of course, but the whole ordeal embarrassed Laurent, as it was obvious what had happened, and he reminded himself this was why he would never ever date. 

But, being as early as it was, Laurent knew Damen had not been inside. The staff arrived 30 minutes before any patient and so Damen had not spoken to anyone else. Laurent parked in front of Damen’s car, one space to the right. He exited his car and Damen stepped out at the same time. Laurent adjusted his leather messenger bag and got the box of pastries out. He then looked up and waited and watched as Damen made his way to him.  

They had not talked since Damen had dropped him off at his home eight days prior. The Monday after Damen had called and in the few days after sent 13 text messages. None which Laurent had read and he didn’t have the heart to delete them. His heart pounded. He kept his outside neutral. 

“Good morning,” Damen said, sliding his hands in his jeans pockets. He had a white tee shirt and chunky red cardigan. He looked wonderful. Even more handsome than Laurent remembered. 

“Good morning,” Laurent answered in his doctor voice. 

“I’m here on a business related matter,” Damen said in a voice that sounded slightly detached as well.

“Alright,” Laurent replied.  

“Makedon and Kate are hosting a large cocktail party a week from this Saturday. He dropped by my place and gave me an invitation and it was addressed to both of us. He told me to make sure I brought you.”

“Is that so?” Laurent asked.  

“Yes,” Damen answered. “He... I’ve always wanted to work with him and the movie we talked about is something I would love to do. I -“ 

“Say no more,” Laurent said. “I understand. I’ll go. If it helps you professionally, I will go. No questions asked.”

Damen let out a breath. “Thank you.” He looked Laurent over and Laurent had to look away. He didn’t wish to blush or get flustered which would happen if he kept staring at Damen while he stared back. “How are you?” He heard Damen ask. 

“Fine, thank you. You?” Laurent asked. 

“Good,” Damen answered. 

“Well, if there’s nothing else,” Laurent murmured. He hated the clench he felt in his stomach. 

“No,” Damen replied. “It’s black tie, I can pay for -“

“No, thank you, Damianos,” Laurent said and he felt his cheeks warm when he said his name. “I have plenty a tux to choose from.”

“Of course,” Damen said and turned and started walking to his car. Laurent turned as well. He didn’t want to watch as Damen drove away. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent was in his office. Hands clasped and across his stomach, elbows on the arm rests of his office chair.There was a salad in front of him that he had not touched. He was simply staring at it. He blinked. 

He felt empty. 

It was not a new feeling, he had felt this when he younger. Back then, emotionally he was less stable and his emotions seem to run amuck. He swallowed. He hadn’t had a moment like this a long time. 

Of course, he knew... he knew he missed Damen. But, he shook his head. It was too much. He didn’t want to lie to Damen, but he also didn’t want to have to explain so much... Laurent wasn’t sure he could handle it. So... distance must be kept. He had to. For his own sake. For his sanity.

His fingers drummed on his desk.  

He had never read those text messages. He unlocked his phone and his thumb hovered over the little text bubble. He locked his phone back up and threw it on his desk angrily. 

He felt foolish. How could he have let himself fall like this?! How could he have been so weak?! He was fine before. He was happy. He was stress free. He felt a little out of it. He grasped the edge of his desk and picked his phone up again. He called Vannes. 

“Hello?”

“I need you,” Laurent said. He could hear himself and hated how desperate he sounded but he could always be honest with Vannes.

“Yes! Ok I’ll be over tonight!” She said. “Are you ok now though? Do you need me now? Or can you make it through the work day ok?”

Laurent closed his eyes. His heart slowed slightly. “I can make it through the rest of the day,” he said. “Work will keep me occupied. I’m just on lunch and... and my mind is racing.”

“Ok. Just take a breath. Slow it down. You can do it. You do it all the time,” she said in a sure voice. So sure it gave Laurent confidence. 

“Yes I can. I have,” Laurent said. He took a deep breath in. He didn’t want to tell Vannes over the phone. “Can you come at 7?”

“Of course I can sweetheart,” Vannes said. 

 

* * *

 

Vannes was punctual and she brought sushi. Laurent was in a tee shirt and jogging pants. He opened his mouth and everything spilled. Vannes held his hand as she listened intently.  

“And now we have a cocktail party, in 12 days,” Laurent said. His voice sounded slightly hollow. He looked at Vannes.  

She nodded. “I’m sorry,” she said softly and ran a hand up his arm. 

Laurent knew she meant it without pity. He nodded. “I know you are,” he said. 

“Laurent, I love you,” Vannes said. 

“I love you too,” he replied.  

“You’re being too hard on him. Too hard on you.” 

“I can’t  lie !” Laurent exclaimed. “But I’m... I’m not ready for him to know! I don’t know if I’ll ever be!” He let out a shaky breath. 

Vannes squeezed his hand. “I... I can understand why the prospect of telling Damen is scary, but -“

“But nothing,” Laurent said. “I don’t want him to know! He... he’ll see me different. Suddenly I’ll be a fucking victim! I can imagine it now! He’ll -“

“But that’s all you can do, darling! Imagine!” Vannes was calm as always. She was never exasperated with Laurent or impatient. Laurent looked at her. “You’re not giving him a chance,” Vannes reminded him. 

Laurent blinked. “I wished I’d never met him,” Laurent spat out angrily. “If I had never met him I would never be in this predicament or -“

“Or ever had that night with him,” Vannes said softly. “Where you were able to give yourself to someone. That was a  _huge_ milestone.”

Laurent looked down at his sushi. He knew it was but he had not let his mind delve there... it was a mess. A huge mess in his head. 

“You ok sweetheart?” Vannes asked. 

“I will be,” Laurent said picking up his sushi. “I’ve been through worse. I can get over Damen.”


	31. XXXI

Laurent knew himself. He was determined. He was stubborn as fuck and he was methodical and self controlled. 

The idea was simple: to get back to the level headed clarity and relaxed existence he had before Damianos Verros walked into his office, he simply had to go on about his life as he did before Damen had ever taken over it.  

The following Wednesday, Isander was at his home. Laurent felt a tingling across his skin as Isander looked up at him, adoringly, from his kneeling position. He didn’t know how much of that had to do with Isander’s eyes being so pretty and brown and so tender...

Laurent pulled him up and into a lip crushing kiss. “Do you want to serve me?” He asked as he pulled back. 

“More than anything,” Isander said breathlessly, lips swollen already.  

They showered first and Isander was attentive. His soft hands lathered Laurent’s body and shampooed his hair gently. Laurent closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the softness of them. Isander was so incredibly sweet.  

Then, once in back in the bedroom, Laurent decided he wanted something _different_. 

Isander slid to his knees, got Laurent hard and slid the condom on and then waited for instruction of how Laurent wanted him. Laurent couldn’t help but smile. Isander was a most perfect pet. From his sweetness and obedience, to his olive skin, black curly hair and pretty brown eyes... he was incredibly pleased with his pet. 

Laurent walked to the bed and got on it. He settled back against the head board. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Laurent said.  

Isander looked up first and Laurent noticed the slight widening of his eyes. He got up and climbed on the bed, crawling towards Laurent. Once close enough, Laurent grabbed him by the hips and pulled him on top. Laurent’s hard on throbbed. 

“How much lube do you need sweetheart?” Laurent asked his pet, handing him the bottle. Isander was generous with it. “Prepare yourself,” Laurent said and watched on approvingly as Isander did as he was told. 

Once ready, Laurent again, took him by the hips, lined their bodies up and watched as Isander slid down onto him. 

The feeling was glorious. Isander’s body was beautiful and lithe. He was so pretty. Laurent looked up, enjoying to expression on his face. 

“Please me, pet,” he said. 

“Yes, sir,” Isander replied and began to ride Laurent. It started slow at first, Isander, not being used to this much control, seemed uncertain at first, but Laurent praised and coaxed him into more. Soon, Isander was truly using his body on Laurent. Rising and falling beautiful on him, his taut abdomen flexing, skin warm and soft underneath Laurent’s hands. Laurent kept reminding him to keep his eyes open. Laurent looked into them. They were gorgeous. They were so much like Damen’s, Laurent could almost pretend it was him. 

Almost...

“Sir, please, may I -“

“Yes,” Laurent said and Isander came, hot semen hitting Laurent on the stomach. 

Laurent pushed forth and pinned Isander down and fucked him mercilessly until he came, emptying himself inside his pet. Laurent laid on Isander, both panting and sweaty. He slid out and Isander wiped his abdomen and then settled on the bed beside him. 

“That was amazing,” he heard Isander whisper. Laurent smiled, pleased with himself. He pulled Isander to him, who settled on his shoulder. Laurent had never done this but suddenly felt the need to. His heart ached a bit, and although Isander felt wonderful and soft beside him, he knew it wasn’t his beautiful pet who he was craving to hold. 

Isander, still in a post orgasmic daze, fell asleep on him. Laurent let him be. His mind was racing anyway and he needed to calm it. After a moment he closed his eyes and focuses on slowing his breathing, which lowered his heart rate. His mind began to clear. He began to feel more himself.  

Isander only dozed off for 20 minutes or so. It wasn’t much. “I’m sorry,” he said, realizing he had fallen asleep. 

“It’s alright,” Laurent told him. He kissed him and got up and quickly dressed and made his way to the kitchen to cook dinner. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent gathered the plates after he and Isander ate. He took them to the sink and let out a sigh. 

“I don’t mean to be nosy, sir, and I hope I’m not overstepping but, are you alright?” Isander asked softly. 

Laurent gave Isander a small smile. “Do you have a boyfriend, Isander?” Laurent asked. 

Isander looked very taken aback. “No I don’t, sir,” he answered. 

“Do you wish to have one?” Laurent asked. 

Isander blushed and looked down at his lap. “Sir, if I didn’t know you were dating the handsome Mr. Verros, your line of questioning would surely reduce me to a blundering mess!”

Laurent chuckled. He walked over and sat beside him on a kitchen stool. “We’re not dating,” Laurent said softly. Isander furrowed his brow and seemed to not understand Laurent. 

“You’re not?”

Laurent shook his head no. 

“Oh I’m sorry, how rude of me to assume,” Isander said putting a hand to his chest. 

“It’s alright,” Laurent said warmly. He smiled at Isander, who smiled back. Laurent gently caressed his cheek. “Ready to go pet?”

“Yes, sir,” Isander said with a smile and they slid off the stools. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent woke up with a start. His heart was racing and he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck. 

The dream was as it had been the last two times he had had it.It was the end of it, when Damen had slid his arms underneath him and had wrapped his fingers around his shoulders. He remembered the heaviness of his body, how he felt as he moved inside him. It had been at that moment that Laurent had truly given himself to Damen. At that moment he has completely his. 

He panted now as he sat up and found himself hard as he had the two other times. He reached down and only stroked a couple of times before he came in his sleep shorts. He laid there panting a moment and then got up and changed. He was worn out and his body felt warm. He went right back to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple of days went by quickly. On Friday as he was getting to leave he heard a knock at his office door.  

“Come in!” Laurent called out. 

“Howdy ho, Junior Ranger,” Lazar said with a smile.  

“Howdy ho, Ranger Joe,” Laurent responded with a smile. 

“So,” Lazar said, closing the door behind him. Laurent had a feeling of where the conversation was about to go. “Pallas has told me Damen is taking your break up quite... hard.”

“Hmm,” Laurent said raising his eyebrows and running a hand through his immaculate hair. “To be broken up, two people had to have been dating in the first place, which Damen and I never did.” 

Lazar looked over Laurent. “He cared deeply. You cared deeply. I don’t think much more is needed.”

“Excuse me if I don’t take any dating advice,” Laurent said. “I’m not in the mood to talk about any of this right now. Or ever actually,” Laurent said in a testy tone and Lazar knew when to back off. 

He put his hands up. “My apologies. See you Monday,” he said and walked out of Laurent’s office. 

Laurent leaned on his desk and took a moment to gather himself before heading out the office and going home. 

 

* * *

Laurent was home, sitting on his couch, he had a glass of wine and some cheese and crackers and put the tv on. 

“I shall fight along side you and victory shall be ours!” Came Damen’s voice from his tv. Laurent’s heart leapt to his throat. He had seen this movie. Three times actually, he quite liked it. Damen played a Prince that had been betrayed by his brother and sent to a hostile neighboring kingdom as a slave. This was the part when he was finally free and fighting to get back home. 

Laurent looked at Damen’s muscular arms and legs. He looked wonderful. He had a leather skirt and armor, knee high sandals. He looked every bit a Prince soon to be King. 

Laurent leaned back on his couch. I fucked him, Laurent thought. I fucked him. Made love to him. He’s done the same to me. He fucked me. Made love to me. 

Laurent turned the tv off. Maybe he could read instead. He spotted his phone and his mind inadvertently went to those unread text messages. He downed his whole glass of wine. He had a week til he had to spend an afternoon with Damen. Should he read them before then? His thumb again floated above the text bubble.  

His phone suddenly began to ring. Laurent jumped slightly in surprise. He looked and saw it was Auguste. He furrowed his brow. This was weird. It was late for Auguste to be calling him.  

“Hello?” Laurent answered.  

“Hey,” came Auguste’s voice . 

“Hi,” Laurent replied. 

“I... I got something to tell you.”

“Ok,” Laurent said furrowing his brow. 

He heard Auguste take a breath in and out. “Forgive me if... well... you know you and I keep no secrets from each other.” 

“I know,” Laurent said, completely confused. 

“Ok. Laurent,” Auguste said. “Uncle’s dead.”

Laurent sat frozen. Is he? He thought to say but his mouth didn’t move. 

“Are you there?” 

“Yes,” Laurent replied. 

“It happened earlier today. The warden called me. He... it was suicide. He left letters. One for you and one for me. I... I thought you should know. I’m sorry if you didn’t want to know, brother.” 

Laurent didn’t move. “It’s alright.” 

“I’ll be collecting everything tomorrow. I -“

“I’ll fly out,” Laurent said. 

“You will?” Auguste asked. 

“Yeah, you’re my brother. You don’t have to do all that alone.”

“No, but you don’t have to be involved either, Laurent. I’ll understand.”

“Well I want... I want to see you,” Laurent said softly. 

“Ok,” Auguste said. “Yeah, I want to see you too.” 

“Ok,” Laurent replied. “I’ll... I’ll get everything set up ASAP. I’ll call you with details tomorrow.”

“Ok, sounds good. Good night, Laurent.” 

“Good night,” Laurent replied and hung up his phone. 


	32. XXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Laurent gets some much needed brotherly advice..._

Dr. Mendes had been more than understanding. Laurent had called him Saturday and he had asked Laurent to come over to his home, which Laurent had visited on several occasions for dinner. He knew for a fact, he was the only staff member Dr. Mendes had ever invited for dinner. On Sunday, Laurent went and saw him mid morning. They had spoken and Laurent had been frank and had told him his uncle had taken his own life, but hadn’t told him he was in prison. Laurent was surprised when Dr. Mendes pulled him into a hug. Laurent hugged him back. He truly respected his boss and he was very much touched by the showing of affection and concern. 

“Take the week off, Laurent. We’ll be ok.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Mendes,” Laurent had said and had left his home and driven to Vannes’s home. Nina was there. She was in soft comfortable clothing and barefoot. She had cooked lunch and made Laurent eat a bit. She was just as concerned as Vannes, although the concern was different between the two. Nina knew nothing of Laurent’s past.  

“You’re ok going?” Vannes had asked looking deeply concerned. He knew Vannes wanted him as far away from his uncle, even now that the man was dead. 

“I want to...  _need_ to see Auguste,” Laurent told her. Vannes nodded. She understood. She kissed his cheek and then kissed Nina on the lips and then Vannes drove him to the airport. 

 

* * *

 

Auguste was waiting for Laurent and the moment Laurent saw him he walked quickly to his brother and threw his arms tightly around him. He squeezed him and Auguste squeezed him back. Laurent loved his brother deeply. Auguste was wonderful and loving and Laurent couldn’t help but look up to him in every way. 

Laurent had been twelve, a few weeks shy of his thirteenth birthday, when Auguste had moved away to college, leaving him in the clutches of his uncle. It was the summer before Auguste’s junior year when he had come home and had hugged Laurent and Laurent had reacted strangely that Auguste began asking questions Laurent had not wanted to answer. 

Auguste’s actions had been swift. He moved Laurent to safety and he armed himself with lawyers. Uncle had been in custody within months and victims began to come forth. Laurent looked up at Auguste now.  

“Little brother,” Auguste said seeing the pain in Laurent’s eyes. “What -“

“Let’s... let’s go. I need privacy,” Laurent said and Auguste nodded. They gathered his luggage and went to Auguste’s car. “How are Emmy and my nieces and nephew?” Laurent asked. 

“Good, thank you,” Auguste said with a soft smile. “The children don’t know anything is amiss. They didn’t even know he existed.”

“As it should be,” Laurent said gazing out the passenger window. How different the fertile view was compared to California’s desert. Regardless, Laurent found beauty in the desert, beauty in the plants that grew there. Stubborn in an inhospitable environment... much like him. 

“They’re excited to see their favorite uncle,” Auguste said and Laurent heard the smile in his voice.  

Laurent turned and grinned at him. His heart felt lighter already. He was so glad he was there. 

 

* * *

 

Reaching Auguste’s home was wonderful. The kids threw themselves on Laurent and he hugged them tight, keeping his tears at bay. He hugged his sister in law and after lots of excited chatter from the children they sat and ate. The mood was light and wonderful and for that moment, Laurent forgot it all and felt nothing but happiness. After dinner, he played Uno with the kids and then they were ushered to bed and Laurent sat on the soft couch with his brother. 

Auguste took his hand and looked at Laurent. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Laurent didn’t want to hold it in so he didn’t. He began to cry and Auguste slid close and held him. He didn’t have to fake anything with Auguste. It was a wonderful feeling. His mind suddenly went to Damen asking him to be ‘open’... is this what he had meant? 

After a while, Laurent drew in a shaky breath. “The worst possible thing has happened,” he whispered. Auguste pulled back and his gray eyes looked at Laurent concerned. “I’m in love,” Laurent said.  

He had never said it, although he had known it. He had know it and giving himself to Damen had confirmed it. “Damianos?” Auguste asked. 

Laurent nodded. “Do you remember, that line, in Pride and Prejudice when Elizabeth asks Mr. Darcy -“

“When did he know he was in love with her?” Auguste asked. 

Laurent nodded and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Auguste had bought Laurent all those classics for him to read. “I was in the middle before I knew it had begun,” Laurent said quoting Darcy in a shaky voice. 

“Oh, Laurent,” Auguste said squeezing his hand again. 

“It... it was sort of like that. I... I knew it was different. I felt it. But I didn’t think it was love until... until I... gave myself to him,” he said softly.  

Auguste and Laurent were frank with each other and several years ago, Laurent had told Auguste he would never let anyone have him. It would only be him taking, and so Auguste’s look of utter surprise was expected. “Oh!” He said. Then he furrowed his brow. “Did he... did he hurt you?!”

“No!” Laurent said quickly. “Quite the opposite it was amazing in every way. He was gentle and perfect.”

Auguste shook his head. “I’m sorry, brother, I don’t follow? What’s the problem?”

“Me,” Laurent said truthfully. “I felt it. The morning after I saw him and I heard angel choirs and the heavens opened when I saw his face and I felt a joy I never had and then he asked why I took so much warming up at the beginning of _it_ the  night before. He asked what he had done wrong and then...” Laurent shook his head and Auguste slumped his shoulders in understanding. “I’ve never explained it to anyone. I mean, first of, who the fuck wants to hear it and second... I don’t want to be  _pitied_ .” Laurent said the last word with all the hatred and poison he felt at the thought of it. 

Auguste let our a breath. “I understand,” he said. 

“Do you?” Laurent was surprised. 

“Yes,” he said. “You’re afraid Damen will know the truth and suddenly you won’t just be Laurent the man, instead you’ll be poor Laurent who this happened to and suddenly he’ll never see you as he sees you know. Your perfect cultivated image of strength and power.” Auguste smiled at him as Laurent stared back. “All that will disappear and you’re afraid Damianos will see you as Laurent the victim.” 

“Yes!” Laurent said. “I couldn’t... Auguste if he pities me... I can’t...”  

“So what have you done?” Auguste asked. “How have you been handling it since?”

“Fuck all,” Laurent said with a grimace. “He asked and I ran. I told him off and made him take me home and I’ve only talked to him once since. He texted me the day after and I’ve not even had the balls to read the texts.”

“Oh, Laurent,” Auguste said with a sigh. “Brother you either have to tell him or keep it all in and try to make it work that way or stay away forever.”

“I feel as if staying away will slowly drive me insane and each day I am away I’m very much aware the wedge between us grows larger! But how can I tell him?! It doesn’t feel right to keep it in though! As much as I hate it I have to tell him but how can I tell him?! How?!”

Auguste stared at Laurent. “I have something to tell you.”

“What?” Laurent asked. 

“When I met Emmy, I was at a Halloween frat party. I had introduced myself to lots of people and after the fifth idiot just looked at me gaping like a fish out of water at the fact I was an orphan I quit telling people. I was buzzed enough to have to balls to ask Emmy to dance and then we left the party and talked all night and when she asked of home I just pretended as if mom and dad were still alive. I had been doing that for about a month. I avoided the subject as much as possible but when pressed I just spoke of them as if they were still alive.”

Laurent stared at his brother, surprised. 

“So that night with Emmy turned into another date and another and another and on date three, a week before thanksgiving she asked about mom and dad and you and... I kept the lie going.”

“Why?” Laurent asked, eyes wide, although it was easy to decipher.  

“Because I was falling for her and I didn’t have the balls to admit to my wrong doing. I decided I would wait for the perfect time except -“ 

“Except there is no perfect time to come clean on a lie.”

“No, there isn’t.”

They sat quiet. “Well, she knows now, how did it happen?”

Auguste breathed in and out. “I let the whole school year go by.”

“Auguste you didn’t!”

“I did Laurent, I did.” Auguste said with all the remorse of a man who truly was sorry and Laurent was sure he was. He looked at Laurent now. “We had two weeks left in the school year and I came clean and the look in her eyes was horrible. She kept asking why and I had no good reasons except that I was sick of being pitied. She said, but that’s them not me!” The brothers looked into each other’s eyes. “She then asked what else I had lied about and I said nothing, of course, nothing else, but her faith was shaken and we didn’t speak the whole summer. It was horrible. But then I went home and that was when I found out about uncle and well, I had no time to be concerned about Emmy.”

Laurent nodded. 

“So I went back to school late, remember? And when I went she saw me and ran to me and hugged me and asked me why I was late and I told her the truth. She was incredibly supportive as you know.” Laurent nodded again. He remembered Emmy and her warmth and how he was happy Auguste had her in his life. “A long while later we spoke of it and I apologized and she said she had been angry but was willing to give me a second chance.”

Laurent nodded. He thought of it all. 

“So I know situations are different but, you have to give Damianos the chance to be there for you, regardless.”

Laurent nodded. “If it changes though and he never acts the same -“

“Then it wasn’t meant to be, Laurent but at least you’ll know and the what if won’t be eating away at you as it is now. You’ll have your answer. You are strong. So fucking strong and you will move on. And I’ll be right here. Me and Vannes. And it will be ok. At the end of the day, brother, it will be ok.”

Laurent leaned in and hugged Auguste. The way his brother said it made Laurent believe it all could be true.

 

* * *

 

The next few days Laurent enjoyed the feel of being surrounded by family. He had nothing to do with the burial of his uncle, Auguste and Emmy took care of it while Laurent took the kids out to eat and drive go karts and to the movies. He felt calm, relaxed and in control. He felt like himself. 

On Wednesday, his last day there, Auguste gave him the letter his uncle left him. “Have you read yours?” Laurent asked and Auguste shook his head. Laurent took a deep breath in. He walked to the fireplace and tossed the letter in the fire. He gave Auguste a confident smile and felt a weight lift off his chest knowing his uncle was truly and finally gone. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent was on a flight back to Los Angeles. He was glad he had removed himself for a few days. He had needed it more than he had imagined. He also was finally being honest with himself. He was in love in Damen. No point denying it any longer as denying it had done him no good. He wasn’t sure what to do though. As with everything else that was Damen related, he had no idea what he was going to do. The only thing he knew was that in 48 hours he was going to be dressed in a tux and going as Damen’s date to Makedon’s mansion and hopefully Damen would get the role he wanted. If he could help in any way he would. He would do that much. 

He looked down at his phone, knowing the unread messages were still there. He wouldn’t read them. Not now. Maybe someday. Laurent let a breath in and out. 

“Ladies and gentle please prepare for landing.”

Laurent rightened his seat and put on his seat belt. He was ready to deal with anything head on.

 


	33. XXXIII

Apart from being stubborn, Laurent was also pragmatic. He looked problems at face value and faced them head on. He had realized his mistake the last two weeks had been lying to himself. The relief he had felt in telling Auguste he was in love with Damen and then when he got home in telling Vannes was wonderful. His head was clearer and he felt more on control. He knew it. He owned it. He would deal with it. 

He looked at himself in his tux. He had gone for a haircut that morning. His hair was immaculate and then Nina and Vannes had come with lunch and Nina had surprised him with a facial. He looked... perfect. He smiled at himself and knew Damen wouldn’t help but notice how good he looked. He would be lying to himself if it didn’t please him. 

He and Damen had actually spoken on the phone earlier. He couldn’t text him, since there was still that matter of those unread texts, so he had called Damen to discuss their arrival since there was only one invitation and two of them. 

“Would it be alright if I picked you up?” Damen has asked softly. 

It made the most sense. It would be better if they arrived in one car and Laurent dropping Damen off might actually force Laurent into a conversation he wasn’t ready for if Damen refused to leave his car without saying his peace. Damen picking him up felt like the safest option. 

“Yes. What time should I be ready?”

Damen had said 7:45. It was 7:43. Laurent clipped on his cufflinks and straightened his jacket sleeves and gave himself a final one over. His shoes were perfectly shined and his tux immaculate. He was ready. He put on a silver watch and exited his bedroom. The moment he reached the bottom of the stairs his phone rang. He answered it. 

“I’m out front,” Damen said. 

“Alright, walking out,” Laurent replied. 

If was funny, he had never walked out of his front door to meet Damen before. He turned and locked his front door and walked down the front concrete steps. He walked to Damen’s Ferrari and slid inside. Looking at each other couldn’t be avoided. Unlike Laurent, Damen wasn’t too good at hiding his feelings. Laurent looked away quickly. Self preservation kicked in and he thought he should avoid eye contact at all cost. 

“Good evening, Damianos,” Laurent said smoothly. 

“Good evening,” Damen said and they took off. They didn’t say anything else. It didn’t necessarily feel uncomfortable. It felt peaceful. 

Makedon lived in the Hollywood Hills and his home was barely 25 minutes away. The line of cars going in was three long. 

“The invitation is in the glove compartment,” Damen said and Laurent reached for it. He passed it and their fingers touched and they looked at each other for just a second before settling back. “I want you to have a good time,” Damen said and his voice rung with sincerity. 

“Thank you. I wish the same for you. Tell me, is there anything I can do to help? I know parties aren’t just parties in your business.”

“Just be your charming self,” Damen said and Laurent glanced at him and saw the dimple. He gave a half smile back. 

“So do you think you have the part yet?”

“Makedon said he wanted me. He has the producer here tonight and I guess this will be a non formal interview of sorts.”

Laurent nodded as Damen handed the invitation to a man at the gate and they were waved in. “Any idea why I was invited? Or am I just arm candy?” Laurent asked lightheartedly. Even he was surprised at his silly joke.

Damen laughed. He stayed quiet as they parked and he, ever the gentleman, came around and opened Laurent’s door. He stuck his elbow out and Laurent slid his hand inside it. “Makedon said I have the happiest and most confident look on my face when I’m with you and he wanted me to exude happiness and confidence to the producer.” Laurent listened as they made their way to the open front door. 

There were more men in tuxes and women in beautiful dresses, a stream of all kinds of couples, Laurent recognized quite a few. He had heard what Damen had said. “Is that so?” He finally replied once he knew his voice would be steady. 

“Apparently,” Damen said and then they were stepping inside Makedon’s mansion. It was impressive, really. Laurent looked at the marble entrance, a Venus de Milo replica of superb quality gracing them all as they walked in.

“Gorgeous,” Laurent breathed out softly. 

Damen looked at him. “You appreciate art of all kinds then?”

“I appreciate beauty,” Laurent said meeting Damen’s gaze and holding it. Laurent was flirting and he wished to hate himself for it but couldn’t help it. Damen gave him a gorgeous smile and tightened his elbow around Laurent’s hand.

They began to mingle. Damen’s arm didn’t ease up and Laurent had no choice but to follow him around, smiling introducing himself and being charming and kind to everyone who wanted to talk to Damen which literally seemed to be everyone. 

Damen introduced Laurent simply as ‘this is’ and didn’t say friend or boyfriend and left people to draw their own conclusions but Laurent was pretty sure which conclusion they would draw. He found himself smiling as people looked between them. There was a crazy little part of Laurent that almost wanted to tell them: but it’s me that fucks him and yes it’s as amazing as it sounds! Except... he wasn’t any more, was he?

He glanced at Damen and plenty of times caught Damen looking back. After almost an hour of it all, Damen leaned in close. “Ready to make an exit?” His lips brushed Laurent’s ear and Laurent felt goosebumps form. 

“Yes, please, I need some air,” Laurent said and Damen led him outside. They were offered champagne and they each took a glass and walked outside. A group of people seemed to want to talk to them, but Damen was a bit too quick to be stopped and Laurent was happy for that. The walked away, outside and to the side of the home where no one else was. Damen finally released his hand. 

“Are you having fun?” Damen asked looking at Laurent intently. 

Laurent nodded as he sipped the champagne. “Yes, you?” 

“It’s alright,” Damen said with a half smile. “It’s a lot more fun with you sharing half of all the attention.”

“Half! Oh barely! I’d say about 25 percent,” Laurent said chuckling. He looked around at the empty corner of the garden they were in. “Why are we here?” Laurent asked. 

Damen took a step closer. “Just wanted you to myself,” Damen said and Laurent felt his heart skip a beat. Damen gave him a smile. “Do I make you a little nervous?”

“Don’t be absurd,” Laurent said and pushed at his bicep but Damen didn’t budge. 

He gave him his perfect smile again. “Makedon told me to come -“

“Oh! There you both are!” A booming voice said behind them as a curtained French door opened about 20 feel behind them. Light spilled out. “Come on in!” They glanced at each other and then walked forth and through the open door. 

It was a study and there was a table with two men sitting there. One Laurent recognized. His name was Erasmus Damus, a very well known soap opera actor. He was beautiful, but not quite Laurent’s type. He was pale, though not as pale as Laurent, with honey colored hair and hazel eyes. His eyes widened as he saw Damen. 

“No!” He gasped putting his hand to his chest. “Is this meant to be my co star?” He asked and stood up. Laurent glanced at Damen who had a huge grin on his face.

“Well if you’ve been told you’ve gotten the job, good for you, nothing has been confirmed with me yet,” Damen said to Erasmus with a wink.

Erasmus was publicly out, it had been a big deal a couple of years ago. He walked over and held his hand out demurely for Damen. “No, nothing has been officially confirmed but here we are with the director and producer and...” he looked at Laurent. 

“Laurent Rancourt,” Damen said placing his hand on the small of Laurent’s back. 

Erasmus held his hand out to Laurent in the same fashion as he had with Damen. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Rancourt,” Erasmus said with a small bat of his eyelashes. 

“Pleasure is all mine,” Laurent said and noticed Erasmus didn’t introduce himself, which meant he assumed Laurent would just know who he was.

“Damen, Laurent, this is Jord, the producer.”

Jord stood up. He was a large man, though not as tall as Damen. He had reddish brown hair and a trimmed beard. He came and shook hands with them. “How do you both do?” He asked. 

“We were going to play poker, come on,” Makedon said. Laurent let Damen take the seat beside Makedon and he sat beside Jord. He was surprised when Erasmus put shot glasses in front of everyone and a couple of bottles at the center of the table. He was even more surprised when his slim hips shimmied between the table and Jord’s lap, sitting on it as if he did this all the time and wrapped an arm around Jord’s neck. 

“You’ll give the part to Damen, won’t you daddy?” Erasmus asked Jord. 

Laurent grinned and glanced at Damen, raising a perfect eyebrow. Damen looked as surprised as him. Makedon had filled all the shot glasses. “To our film!” Makedon said. They all raised their glasses and drank. Laurent’s suppressed the cough. He wasn’t going to be shown up by someone like Erasmus who took the shot as if it was water. 

There was no real poker playing but instead a lot of conversation. He found out Erasmus had actually been a ‘model’ who Jord discovered five years ago and they actually lived together and no one knew. 

“I’ve seen pictures of you with your co star!” Laurent said. He had had three shots and he was feeling nice and warm. He noticed Makedon had taken off his jacket and Erasmus was removing Jord’s. 

“Oh that’s to keep the hounds off us!” Erasmus said. “Damen knows these things. If its someone we care for we don’t flaunt it in front of a paparazzi!”

Laurent glanced at Damen and thought of all the trouble he had grime through to keep their outings private. He drank another shot. 

“So are you two fucking?” Erasmus asked as he settled again on Jord’s lap. He had a mischievous glint in his eye. Laurent knew they had drunk the same and Erasmus was not showing it. Damn my low tolerance for alcohol, Laurent thought. 

“What do you think?” Laurent asked back leaning towards Erasmus. 

Erasmus grinned and leaned towards Laurent. “I think he bends you over the kitchen counter every time you cook for him!” He said with a wink. 

“I do cook for him but no he doesn’t do the bending over,” Laurent said. 

Erasmus gasped as Jord let out a loud cackle. Laurent glanced at Damen who was blushing and shaking his head. 

“Alright, so how is he then?” Jord asked Damen.

Laurent glanced back at Damen. “Amazing,” he said sincerely. 

“Aw, you like him,” Erasmus said to Damen. 

Damen and Laurent kept looking at each other.

“And Damianos?” Erasmus asked Laurent.

“Careful,” Laurent answered looking away from Damen’s gorgeous brown eyes. He suddenly felt very aware of Damen’s body on the chair beside him.

“Daddy likes to bend me over the kitchen counter,” Erasmus said wiggling his hips on Jord. 

“Behave,” Jord said kissing Erasmus’s neck. 

“I don’t get it, why aren’t you public?” Laurent asked them. 

Erasmus sighed. “I like working on my soap but daddy wants me to branch out. I hadn’t felt ready and he hasn’t pressured me but I feel ready now and he doesn’t want anyone thinking I’m only getting the job because we’re together. That and I don’t want us scrutinized,” Erasmus said. “I don’t care what anyone thinks or has to say about us. We don’t need approval.”

“Here, here,” Laurent said and found himself suddenly liking Erasmus a whole lot more. 

The cards had been laid down and everyone kept drinking and the conversation kept flowing. Jord was hilarious and seemed to really like Laurent. Once Laurent told them he was a plastic surgeon, Erasmus asked if he could sit on his lap and Jord tickled him mercilessly. When most of the alcohol had been consumed, everyone started getting up except Laurent. 

“You alright?” Damen asked with a grin. 

“I think I’ll need help getting up,” Laurent said. 

Damen chuckled and helped Laurent up, Laurent leaning heavily on him. 

“Come on, you’re in the room beside ours,” Erasmus said. “I hope we don’t keep you up!” He said with a wink. 

Makedon slapped Damen on the shoulder. “Obviously you can’t drive in this condition,” he said to Damen.

“Thank you,” Damen told him. 

A maid came to them as they all exited the study. “Mr. Makedon sir, all the guests have left.”

“Thank you, Martha,” he said and she gave him a nod and walked off. “I’ll see you all for breakfast tomorrow!” He said and took off the opposite way. 

Damed half held, half carried Laurent behind Erasmus and Jord. They reached their bedroom and Erasmus blew them a kiss as Damen walked Laurent to the following door. He opened it and picked Laurent up, carrying him into the room, kicking the door closed with his foot. He deposited Laurent on the bed. 

“Lock it,” Laurent said and Damen complied. He walked back to the bed and looked at Laurent who looked practically passed out.

“Laurent I need to take your suit off,” Damen said softly. 

“Attend me then,” Laurent said with slightly slurred speech. 

“For all times sakes?” Damen asked as a joke but the memories made his throat tighten. Damen carefully undressed Laurent down to his boxers. He then got up and took his clothes off, down to his boxers as well. 

Laurent had turned to his side and Damen thought he was asleep. The turned the lights off and he tucked Laurent under the sheets. He turned to look at Laurent who had his eyes closed. He turned his body to face him. “I miss you.” Laurent’s whisper had come softly. Damen felt his heart thump in his chest. “Do you miss me? Do you think of me?” Laurent continued. 

Damen furrowed his brow. “Haven’t you read the text messages I sent you?” He asked Laurent. 

“No,” Laurent replied. He was still motionless. Eyes closed and only his lips moving. “No, I’m not ready.” 

His breathing suddenly changed and Damen realized he had fallen asleep. Damen watched him a while until he too drifted off to sleep. 


	34. XXXIV

Laurent woke up and blinked. The sun was soft but painful. His head was throbbing and the room was spinning. He rolled out of bed. He looked around in a slight panic not remembering where he was. A door opened, Laurent jumped slightly and Damen walked out. He started to remember. He opened his mouth to ask Damen but felt something else come up instead. 

Damen was incredibly quick. He brought the stainless steel waste basket from the bathroom and Laurent hugged it as he threw up. It went on for ever and ever and ever and he was left shaking. 

Damen handed him a cold towel and took the wastebasket away. Laurent wiped his face clean. He heard the toilet flush and then heard Damen rinsing out the trash can. Laurent wished to apologize. He wished to get up and do it himself but he couldn’t move. If he tried to get up, he felt he would collapse to the ground.  

He heard Damen come back and felt him squat down in front of him. Laurent opened his eyes slowly. “I’m sorry,” He croaked. His throat burned. 

“It’s ok,” Damen said softly. “Just tell me what you need.”

Laurent looked into his warm brown eyes. Last night was a bunch of fractured memories. He didn’t remember much after they had been drinking and he surely didn’t remember coming to this bedroom. But he did remember something he said...

Laurent’s heart began to race. “We’re at Makedon’s?” He asked. Damen nodded. “Did I... say...”

“You said you missed me and asked me if I missed you and if I thought of you. Then I asked if you had read my texts and you said no you weren’t ready,” Damen said in a calm soft voice.  

Laurent let out a breath and gave him a single nod. “I wish to shower,” he said. “But...”

“Come on,” Damen said standing up and holding a hand out. “I’ll shower with you. We both need it.”

Laurent stared up at him. He looked down at Damen’s outstretched hand and took it. He was wobbly in his feet and so Damen just picked him up. Once in the bathroom, he sat Laurent on the closed toilet seat and slid off his boxers. Laurent stood and Damen slid Laurent’s boxers off and then they walked into the shower.  

Laurent wasn’t shy. They had more than seen each other naked plenty of times. We’ve been inside each other, Lauren thought as Damen adjusted the water temperature. It was a surreal feeling.  

Damen took Laurent in his arms and they stood together a while as the water fell over them. It didn’t feel sexual. It was just... nice. Laurent closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Damen’s chin. Laurent felt... safe. He sighed. Of course he felt safe. This was Damen. He wouldn’t hurt him. He cared. And Laurent, without a shadow of a doubt, was complete head over heels for him.  

“I’m kind of glad you haven’t read the text messages, considering the way you’re acting,” came Damen’s voice, interrupting Laurent’s thoughts.  

“What?” Laurent asked. “How am I acting?”

“Like you have no feelings for me,” Damen said softly. “It’s a bit of a relief knowing you haven’t read them. If you’ve read all I said and then still acted like this...” Damen trailed off. 

Laurent stayed quiet. Damen released him and began shampooing his hair. It had never felt like this... Laurent had had pets bathe him countless times. But never had it felt like this. Damen’s hands were loving and tender. Even with Isander, who was the sweetest pet Laurent had ever had, a shower like this was full of sexual tension. Never had Laurent, in his adult life, had had someone bathe him like this... as if he was with someone who cared deeply and was taking care of him. Just that: taking care of him. With wanting nothing in return. 

Laurent watched as Damen picked up the soap and washed him. It felt good. His hands were warm and it was so relaxing. Again, it was purely an act of caring. Laurent felt taken care of. Once he was done he gave Laurent a chaste kiss on the forehead and grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it round Laurent. 

“Thank you,” Laurent said softly as they stepped out the shower. 

“You would have done it for me,” Damen said with such surety that Laurent didn’t even ask himself if he really would have or wouldn’t have, he just believed that he would have as well. 

 

* * *

 

Having no more than the tuxes they wore the previous evening, they slid on their slacks and button ups. They rolled they’re sleeves to their elbows and left the top buttons open. Laurent followed Damen as he didn’t feel like looking around the sunny mansion trying to figure out where everyone else was. It was outside. Laurent groaned as the sun hit him. He saw Erasmus had large sunglasses on. He and Jord were in slacks but it seemed Erasmus had Jord’s button up since he was swimming in it and Jord was bare chested. Laurent looked around and since no one seemed to pay that fact any attention neither did he. 

“You have the right idea,” Laurent told Erasmus, signaling to the sunglasses.  

“Oh lord! There are more!” Erasmus said. “Martha darling! Can you please bring Dr. Rancourt some sunglasses!” 

And indeed sweet Martha brought some. 

“I was pretty sure you both had shirts yesterday,” Damen said. “I saw that with my own sober eyes.”

“Oh, daddy gets a little rowdy with alcohol and ripped mine off me. Buttons everywhere,” Erasmus said with a demure little smile. 

Laurent chuckled and Makedon and Kate joined them and breakfast was served. 

“Well don’t you all look like a bunch of drunken -“ Kate began.

“Oh darling, be kind to our guests!” Makedon reminded her, smiling. 

Kate laughed as Laurent reached for a croissant. He was hungry but nauseous. It was a horrible feeling. 

“Can we talk about the movie?” Erasmus asked. 

“Could I ask what it’s about?” Laurent asked then. “The story I mean.”

“Oh yes! Surprised Damen hasn’t told you!” Makedon said giving Damen an odd look.

“Oh it’s not his fault!” Laurent began. He wasn’t going to let anything to do with him cost Damen his role. Laurent was still not as clear headed as he normally was. He smiled at Makedon. “I’ve been real busy at work and we haven’t had much time together in the last two weeks and then last week I went home and -“ 

Laurent stopped abruptly. Everyone looked at him. Damen was staring at him and Laurent could tell he was shocked. Laurent was so glad the glasses were on. 

“Is everything alright darling?” Kate asked. 

“My uncle passed,” Laurent said. “But please, he and I weren’t close. I went so my brother wouldn’t have to deal with it all alone.”

“Damen didn’t mention it,” Makedon said. 

“Oh I asked him not to,” Laurent said placing a hand on Damen’s. “You both know how private I am. I asked him to please not tell anyone. As I said he and I weren’t close.” Laurent felt Damen give his hand a little squeeze. He looked at Damen and gave him a smile. Damen smiled back. “But please, I’d love to hear about the movie!”

Makedon was happy to oblige. “Well, it’ll be set in the 90s. Damen will be an FBI agent who’s sent to investigate a murderer who’s targeting gay men in San Diego. Damen is a married father of two. Perfect home life, comes from a pretty conservative family. Once he goes he gets partnered with Erasmus who, although not common at the time, doesn’t try to hide the fact that he is gay. He doesn’t flaunt it but, like I said, doesn’t hide it. Damen is able to tell soon enough and as they get to know each other, they become attracted to each other and we find out Damen is himself gay but is living the life expected of him.”

“Wow,” Laurent said. “Very intriguing!”

“Yes, so we have the story of Damen’s characters going through a journey of self discovery while we have this murder investigation going on. Damen thinks, I could have been one of his victims and it becomes slightly personal to catch the killer. Then we also have the tension between the two FBI agents.” 

“Sounds incredible,” Laurent said and noticed he and Damen were still holding hands. He gave it a squeeze. He looked at Damen. “You would do an amazing job.” 

Jord nodded. “Damen has international appeal. Women love him, men want to be him. Also, the ambiguity towards his sexual preference adds to his appeal. Erasmus is openly gay and so it won’t be a stretch to see them as a couple. They’ll look beautiful together on screen,” Jord said. 

Laurent gave the table a doctor smile and nodded, suddenly feeling slightly... not too happy about Damen being looked as part of a couple with someone else, even if it was pretend. It was silly of course and Laurent pushed the thought aside. “So is the role his?” Laurent asked sweetly. 

Makedon grinned. “Well Jord and I will talk to the studio this week. We’ll tell them the leads we want and present them as a package and hopefully by next weekend we can get the ball rolling.”

Laurent nodded. The conversation changed and everyone began to eat breakfast. Laurent wanted to leave and he was grateful when Damen said they should be on their way soon after he had finished eating. They hugged everyone and then left, with Kate telling Laurent to keep the sunglasses.  

“They look better on you than me darling!” She said. Laurent thanked her. 

 

* * *

 

The ride home was subdued. Laurent was half laying half sitting on the passenger seat. He felt they arrived at his home quite quickly. 

“Park inside, come in a while,” he said nonchalantly. He saw Damen freeze and look at him, but said nothing. “Unless you’d rather not?” Laurent felt foolish suddenly. 

“Oh, I want to, believe me,” Damen said. 

“Then?” Laurent asked. Damen seemed at a loss for words and Laurent was suddenly feeling awkward. “I’m sorry, it was foolish of me to ask -“ 

“No! No! God Laurent,” Damen said and he looked at Laurent with a look of despair. “I wish you would just read those texts.”

Laurent furrowed his brow. “When I’m ready,” he said. He undid his seatbelt. 

“Wait!” Damen said and grabbed Laurent’s hand. “I don’t want to leave it like this. I felt we had a good time and up until a few minutes ago things were feeling comfortable.” 

Laurent nodded. He had made things awkward. It was foolish, he had not driven thinking Damen would want to bare his soul and here he was doing what he had feared Damen would do. He placed his hand on top of Damen’s. “I do apologize, I have never been hung over and my mind is spinning and I was trying to be polite.”

Damen chuckled. “I totally get it. I think we both need sleep and then a strong coffee later.” 

“I’m going in and drinking as much water as I can,” Laurent said with a chuckle of his own. The mood felt instantly lighter. “Thank you for a wonderful time Damianos,” Laurent said smoothly. “I truly hope the studio gives you the part. You deserve it. As Jord said, you appeal to many demographics!”

Damen licked his lips. “Well I only want to appeal to a very specific one.”

Laurent felt his face warm slightly and took this as his queue to go before he embarrassed himself any further. “Please drive safe.”

“I will. It was good to see you. Maybe we can... get together soon? I’m going to Florida this coming week but maybe the next?”

“Sure. Give me a call,” Laurent said with a slight shrug of his left shoulder. 

“Alright. Take care Laurent.” 

“You as well,” Laurent said and stepped out and walked to his front door without a backwards glance, which was a lot harder than he anticipated. 


	35. XXXV

Monday morning Laurent felt back to normal. He woke up early and went for a run before work. The burn in his lungs and thighs felt wonderful. He took pastries to work and everyone thanked him as he walked into the staff room.

Once in his office there was a soft knock and the door opened. Dr. Mendes walked in. 

“How are you Laurent?”

“Good, thank you sir,” Laurent said giving him a smile. 

He stepped forward and put his hand on Laurent’s shoulder. “If you need anything you’ll let me know won’t you? Any more time off or if you just need someone to talk.”

Laurent let out a breath. “You’re so kind,” he said softly. 

“Nonsense you’re a wonderful and bright young man and one day this clinic will be yours,” he said with a squeeze of his shoulder. 

Laurent stared at Dr. Mendes. “Sir,” he began but stopped because he was at a loss for words. 

Dr. Mendes smiled and leaned back on Laurent’s desk. “Yes, I’ve been doing some thinking. I’ve been practicing for 32 years and I’ve not seen anyone with your natural skill come through the door. People can get as good as you after years and years but your talent is natural. I would be pleased to leave you at the helm of it all when it’s time for me to go.”

“I don’t want you to go!” Laurent said without thinking. 

Dr. Mendes laughed. “Thank you, my dear young man. You have another couple of years to be done with your schooling and then we shall really start to make sure you become well known.”

Laurent and Dr. Mendes talked for another moment and then he left Laurent to prepare for the day and his first appointment. Laurent was grinning ear to ear and the moment Dr. Mendes left he went for his phone, for a moment thinking of nothing else but to tell Damen. He stopped suddenly of course. His heart thumped in his chest. He texted Vannes and then Auguste and figured he could talk to Damen in person whenever he was back from Florida. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week at work was a busy one. On Wednesday Dr. Mendes presented Laurent with a reconstructive surgery he wanted his help with. They talked a great deal and the next couple of evenings were spent doing research. 

On Friday Laurent felt pleased to know he had devised a course of action for them and the patient. He spent the better part of Friday morning with Dr. Mendes outlining it all to him and he felt proud when Dr. Mendes squeezed his shoulder and shook his hand. 

“You make me proud, Laurent,” he said. 

“Thank you, sir,” Laurent said with a huge grin on his face.

He was still on this emotional high as he was driving home. His phone rang and he pressed the button on his steering wheel to answer. 

“Hello!” He said.

“Well, you sound happy.” 

Laurent felt his smile widen as Damen’s voice filled his car. “Damianos,” he said smoothly. “How are you?”

“Wonderful,” he said and he sounded it. “Makedon just called, the studio liked what he and Jord brought the table. The role is mine. I’m doing the film.”

Laurent laughed. “What?! Wonderful!”

“Yeah! I couldn’t wait to tell you. I just got off the phone with him.”

Laurent smiled. “I’ve had a wonderful week at work too!” He said and his heart raced as he spoke. “Dr. Mendes in so many words said he wished to leave the practice to me when he retired. I have two years left of school but, he says I’m very talented.”

“Wow. Well, Laurent. You’re such a perfectionist and so smart. It’s easy to see you would excel at anything you put your mind to. Anything you want, Laurent, I’m sure it’s yours for the taking when you chose it to be.”

Laurent felt a little breathless at this. Damen did this. Leave him breathless and speechless. “Well, it’s hard work and dedication,” he said trying to sound unaffected. 

“Yes, but you’re also so amazing. You must know how amazing you are?”

Laurent let another little huff of breath out. “Well I’m sure in a crowded room, most would consider you more amazing than I,” He said smoothly, feeling completely recovered.

“Then most are idiots,” Damen said. 

Laurent looked at the road ahead and shook his head. “You flatter me,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Well you deserve the praise. I want to celebrate this role and I wish you to celebrate with me.”

“Oh?” He asked. 

“I’m back tomorrow. I’ll have a get together Sunday. Invite a few people. I plan to have Pallas there so Lazar will be there as well. Bring Vannes if you wish.”

Laurent nodded and pushed away the fact that for a quick moment he actually thought Damen meant just the two of them. 

“Vannes will probably want to bring her partner,” Laurent said. 

“Sounds wonderful. She can come too. Come around 2 pm Sunday.”

“Sure,” Laurent said smoothly. “Have a safe flight tomorrow. See you then.”

“Thank you. See you Sunday,” Damen said and they hung up. 

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning Laurent went to his polo club. After a few hours in the sun, he stripped his sweaty clothes off and showered and changed and drove back home. 

He prepared a quick lunch and then called Vannes to invite her and Nina to Damen’s the following day. 

“So... you guys are friends now?”

“I don’t know what we are but he invited me and -“

“And you want to see him or else you wouldn’t have called me to invite Nina and I,” Vannes said and Laurent could hear the smile. 

“If you want to think of it that way.”

“Darling it’s alright to want him. Say the word and he’ll be back in your bed you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Laurent said with a sigh. 

“Hmm... but you don’t just want sex do you? Well, neither does he. Let him in.”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “Yes mother. Thank you!” He said. 

They chatted a moment longer and then hung up. 

 

* * *

 

It was 3:29 pm later on that Saturday when Laurent exited his bedroom. Kallias had been told to be ready at 3:30. 

Laurent walked into the bedroom and found Kallias on his knees, hands on his thighs and eyes looking down. Laurent smiled at the sight. He looked at the bed and saw Kallias had everything ready. 

“You look beautiful, pet,” Laurent said in a soft voice. 

“Thank you, sir,” Kallias replied without looking up. Laurent walked to the bed and sat at the edge of it. He looked at his reflection in the stand up mirror Kallias had placed in front of it. He looked over at his pet. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Laurent said and Kallias stood up and walked to Laurent. He gracefully fell to his knees in front of Laurent, hands on his thighs and eyes downcast. He looked at the mirror where Kallias’s back was reflected as well and the nice curves of his ass. “Look up,” Laurent said and Kallias obeyed. He gazed up into Laurent’s eyes, the corners of his plump mouth turned up slightly. “How would you like please me today?” Laurent asked. 

“I would very much like to start with my mouth, sir,” Kallias said sweetly. 

Laurent gave him a half smile and ran his thumb along Kallias’s bottom lip. His warm tongue slid out and licked Laurent’s thumb. “Naughty kitten,” Laurent said. 

“But I like to lick,” Kallias said in a soft whine. 

Laurent liked his streak of defiance. “Please me, pet,” He said. Kallias gave him a smile and lifted up to his knees and leaned forward. His ass and was on full display in the mirror as he slid Laurent’s pants down and he began to get Laurent hard. He licked Laurent softly and nuzzled his cock and kissed until Laurent was throbbing. His pet excelled at this. Laurent looked into the mirror as Kallias put on a show for Laurent as he moved his body, parting his knees and swaying slightly side to side as he began to suck Laurent eagerly. The gleam of the plug he had on was visible in the reflection. Kallias loved them and Laurent had gifted him a wide variety of them. 

Laurent slid his hand down Kallias’s smooth arched back and grabbed his ass as he pushed himself deeper into his pet’s mouth. Kallias’s jaw slacked and he took all of Laurent in. He looked down at his pet and then at the mirror as Kallias greedily sucked him. 

“Enough,” Laurent said and Kallias pulled back. Laurent grinned down at him. “You like putting on a show don’t you?” He asked. 

“Anything for you, sir,” Kallias said with a smile, looking up at Laurent through his lashes. 

Laurent chuckled. “Go kneel in front of the mirror,” he said and stood up. Kallias did as he was told. Laurent kicked his pants off and slid his shirt off. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on and slathered lube on it. He faced Kallias and the mirror. “Remove your plug,” he ordered and Kallias did slowly, moaning as he did so, again putting on a show for Laurent

Laurent gracefully knelt behind him. “Watch,” Laurent said and Kallias looked at his reflection as Laurent grabbed his hips and slid in him. Kallias cried out. Laurent pulled on his hips as his body slammed into his pet. He began to fuck his pet roughly. Laurent reached for his shoulder and grabbed it, pulling him up slightly so Kallias had a perfect view of Laurent fucking him. 

Laurent close his eyes a moment and had a fleeting memory of watching Damen as he had kissed him and stroked him in front of his bathroom mirror. He opened his eyes now and looked down at his pet and then looked at the mirror in front of him. 

Kallias was gorgeous. Messy hair and red pouty lips. His expression was amazing to see and his body was so good at taking Laurent. Laurent closed his eyes again and tried to focus on how good everything felt. 

After a long while, he told Kallias to come and then he came himself. Laurent slid out of his pet and once he knew his knees were steady, carried him to the bed. He laid down beside him a while looking at the ceiling. 

“That was so amazing,” Kallias said and Laurent looked over and grinned at him.

“Glad you enjoyed it sweetheart,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Laurent returned from dropping Kallias off and climbed upstairs to his room. After a shower he walked into his bedroom and slid into bed naked. He looked at his phone and remembered the text messages. He wondered if he was ready. He laid the phone down beside him and let out a slow breath.

Was he ready?

He took a deep breath in. He had often wondered if he could say the words. He had said them to Auguste and to Vannes too, but he had never said them to himself. He had admitted it mentally but he wondered if he could just say them out loud. 

“Damianos,” he whispered. “I...” 

He furrowed his brow and felt his cheeks warm. He could do this couldn’t he? Laurent took another deep breath. 

“Damen, I...”

His throat tightened. He let out a breath and shook his head. He felt slightly angry at how hard this was. He closed his eyes. 

“Damianos, I love -“

Laurent jumped slightly as his phone rang. He grabbed it and saw it was Damen. He sat up and let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Hello?” He answered sounding completely in control. 

“Hi,” Damen said softly. 

“Hello,” Laurent repeated. He heard Damen take a deep breath in and out. Laurent furrowed his brow. “You alright?”

“I’m... I’m outside. You of course can say no, but, can I come in?”

Laurent couldn’t see the street from his bedroom. He grabbed some shorts and slid them on and quickly exited his room and jogged down the stairs. He crossed his living room quickly and looked out and saw Damen’s Ferrari. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he said softly. 

He hung up and walked to his garage as he opened his gate. He opened the door and a moment later Damen pulled into his garage and parked. Laurent watched him and stepped aside as Damen walked in. He closed the door. They looked at one another. 

“I miss you,” Damen said simply.

Laurent looked away. It was so easy for Damen to be honest. So easy. Sometimes Laurent couldn’t handle it.

“I miss you and you miss me,” Damen continued. 

Laurent shook his head. 

“Why are you shaking your head? I don’t get it? We both care about each other! Why -“

“It’s not that simple,” Laurent said sternly.

Damen plopped down on a kitchen stool. “Yes it is!”

Laurent looked at him. “No! It isn’t!”

“Yes it  _is_!” Damen said angrily. Laurent looked at him and realized he had never once seen Damen angry... except the morning after. “You think it isn’t and I don’t know why! We both care, we have a fun in bed!”

Laurent turned away again rolling his eyes. 

“If you don’t want to bottom ever again you don’t have to! Ok! I’m sorry! I know it was my fault and me asking did this -“

“You didn’t do this! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Laurent said. 

Damen looked at him confused. “Ok? So then what? What’s the problem?”

Laurent closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in and out. “There are things about me that you don’t know and -“

“Would you read the damn text messages!” Damen said. “Read them! Now!”

“No!” Laurent said angrily. 

“Why?! Because you’re not ready?! What the fuck does that even  mean Laurent?!”

Laurent stared right into Damen’s eyes, giving him a steely gaze that he knew silenced anyone he directed it to and he saw all the anger and frustration that was in Damen’s eyes give way to slight panic. 

“I think you should leave,” Laurent said. 

“No! No! I’m sorry! Laurent, I’m sorry!” Damen said standing up. “Please! I’m just trying to understand!”

Laurent looked into Damen’s eyes. He knew he was sincere. 

“What a fucking mess,” Laurent said as he walked past Damen to his living room

Laurent hated feeling cornered and forced for talk about things and he was feeling all this now. He plopped down on his couch and drew his right leg up to his chest, placing his chin on his knee. He didn’t want to mess things up with Damen but he knew that they couldn’t move forward unless he knew the truth and he wasn’t ready. He swallowed as he kept his eyes closed. He felt Damen sit on the couch beside him. What if he was never ready? Was there no way for them? Was there truly  _no other way_?! 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do this,” Damen said softly. “I just want to feel you close. I don’t want to feel as if we’re strangers.”

“So you wanna exchange friendship bracelets?” Laurent asked. 

“I don’t want to joke about this,” Damen said and the sound of his voice made Laurent open his eyes and look at him. Damen leaned back on the couch. “I thought we had moved forward but instead here we are with you holding all the power in your hands,” Damen continued. “With me trying desperately to find a place in your life, begging you to let me in and me hungry for any bone you throw me.”

Laurent sat silent. “That’s not my intention,” he said after a moment.

“Well it is what it is,” Damen replied.

“I’m not making you -“

“Oh I never said you were,” Damen said and their gazes met. “I just know what I want and what I want is you. Simple as that.”

Laurent stared at Damen. He wasn’t sure what to say for a while. Damen was being so honest, and as always, Laurent felt a truth spoken deserved one in return. Maybe he could tell Damen just a little bit of the truth... “That weekend at your home,” Laurent said slowly. Damen sat quietly. He didn’t even move, afraid to send Laurent running the other way. “It... it had been a long time and...” Laurent let out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes. “And... the experience prior was not good.”

Damen nodded. “So you were very nervous?”

“Extremely so,” Laurent said. 

“Was the experience with me ok though? Were you able to enjoy it?”

Laurent gave Damen a single nod. 

Damen nodded back. “Ok. I’m sorry. Had I known this I would have taken it more slowly.”

“It’s ok,” Laurent said. “I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to,” he added. It was the honest truth. 

Damen nodded again. He took a deep breath in and seemed deep in thought. They sat in silence for a few minutes. “May I... propose something?” Damen asked. 

Laurent glanced at him. He slid his leg down and turned to face Damen. “Alright.”

Damen pressed his palms into his thighs and Laurent saw he was nervous. “What if,” he began slowly. “What if we start to date? In a formal manner?” He asked. 

Laurent furrowed his brow. “What?” He asked. 

Damen relaxed. Laurent hadn’t said no... yet. “Ok, we obviously have an attraction and I believe we could truly be more. I think though, the casualness with which we were dealing with before didn’t do anything to help us,” Damen explained. “I... I’ve been thinking and I think if we decided to be a couple, to date, to go into this knowing we want to build an actual relationship and not just have hot sex here and there, but to treat it with the respect it deserves, I believe would help.”

Laurent felt a silly feeling of giddiness bloom inside him. “You want to go steady with me?” He asked and couldn’t help his smile. 

Damen gave him his gorgeous grin. “Yes!” He said. He reached for Laurent’s hand and was happy when there was no resistance. “Yes, Laurent, I want to date you. I want you to be my boyfriend!”

Laurent chuckled. 

“We can take the physical part slowly,” Damen said. “I’ve told you before, I want more than just sex with you. I want a relationship. We can take it all slowly. Nice and slow. Step by step.”

“I’m not some innocent that needs their hand held through everything,” Laurent said with a bit of an icy tone. Damen knew it was a defense mechanism. He knew asking for a relationship mean asking Laurent to be open with him and Damen wanted it desperately but he knew it had to be at Laurent’s pace.

“I never said you were and I’m not commenting on anything about you,” Damen said softly. The softness in his tone struck Laurent. “I just want to do this right. I want to take this slow and do this right and just... I want to treat you with all the respect you deserve.”

Laurent felt his heart clench. They looked into each other’s eyes and Damen knew he had reached Laurent. He felt the tension in his shoulders ease as he took in the way Laurent was looking at him. 

“I just want to find the best way forward for us. I want to do this right,” Damen continued. 

Laurent nodded. Damen felt hopeful. He lifted Laurent’s hand and gave it a soft kiss on the knuckles. “Will you go steady with me?” Damen asked softly. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

He saw how Laurent’s cheeks flush and Damen kept himself from grinning. “Yes, but -“

“Don’t worry, sir, I know,” Damen said and he saw how the words affected Laurent. “You get to call all the shots.”

Laurent let out an exasperated sigh and pulled his hand away. He crossed his legs and ran a hand through his perfect hair. “I don’t  need  to call all the shots, I was simply going to say I don’t wish to rush anything. If you’re serious about doing this right then I shall think we should start... again.”

“Like from scratch?” Damen asked. Laurent nodded. “I can do that.”

“Alright,” Laurent whispered. 

“Alright,” Damen replied. 


	36. XXXVI

“I don’t get it,” Nikandros said.

“You don’t have to,” Damen replied as he looked around his closet trying to pick out a shirt.

“So you and Laurent fuck around for weeks. Then he dumps your ass and your answer is to make him your boyfriend?”

Damen said nothing and pulled on a red polo. He thought red looked really good on him. “It’s more complicated than that,” he said as he walked out of his closet, Nikandros following behind him. 

“Then please enlighten me!” He said grabbing Damen’s shoulder. Damen turned to face him. “Please! Damen! I am not your enemy! We’ve grown up together. You’re like my brother. You  _are_ my brother. Please! Help me understand I don’t want to see you hurt!”

Damen let out a sigh. 

“Damen when he left he hurt you so much! You can’t expect me to just understand and not try to talk to you about this!” 

Damen nodded. He knew Nik was right. “Laurent and I have feelings for each other but he’s not the type of person to let people in. I want it to be more than sex. I told him so. So we decided to give a relationship a chance. We are now dating. But we’re taking it slow.”

Nikandros looked concerned. “I still don’t get it. You two were already fucking.”

Damen sighed. “Yes. But I want more than just sex.”

“Does he?”

“Yes or else he wouldn’t have agreed to be in a relationship with me.”

Nikandros still didn’t look convinced but he nodded. “So he’s your boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Damen said walking into his bathroom. He took some hair product and spread it over his palms and through his half damp curls. They walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. The doorbell rang and Nikandros went to get it. It was Pallas and Lazar. Damen greeted them. 

After they had come to a decision the night before, Damen had told Laurent he would let him sleep and see him the following day. He had given Laurent a kiss on the forehead and had left. Damen knew they could do this. He let out a sigh and wished Laurent would just read those text messages. It had struck a chord when Laurent has said he wasn’t ready. It was as he somehow _knew_. 

Damen had bared his soul in those messages. He had told Laurent exactly how he felt. He had confessed it all. Now... hearing Laurent said he wasn’t ready, made him feel as if Laurent wasn’t ready to hear Damen’s truth... and he would not force him to. He would not force it on Laurent. He would let Laurent set the pace.  

Damen knew how he felt and knew how special Laurent was to him. He also knew Laurent didn’t open up easily. And that was fine. Because with time and patience Damen knew he would show Laurent he could open up to him. Damen would work on it slowly and carefully and respectfully. 

Damen hugged Pallas and shook Lazar’s hand. “How are you?” He asked. 

“Good,” Lazar answered. 

“Laurent is coming over,” Damen said with a grin.  

Lazar looked surprised. “Oh! Good! He was... in a testy mood a few weeks back.”

Damen chuckled. He heard the doorbell ring again and his stomach clenched. “I’ll get it!” He called out to Nikandros and he rushed to the front door. 

 

* * *

 

“Fuck I have  _nothing_ to wear!” Laurent complained. 

“You do darling. You have a closet full of expensive clothes that look magnificent on you,” Vannes replied softly. 

Laurent turned to face her and watched as she ran her hands through the shirts he had hanging. She then went to the soft knits he had folded and pulled out a ribbed royal blue knit top. It had a crew neck. She handed it to Laurent and he slipped it on. He pulled the sleeves up to his elbows. He ran a hand though his hair. 

“Perfect,” Vannes said. 

“As are you,” Laurent replied and kissed her cheek. She was in jeans and an emerald green top he blonde hair in soft waves around her face.  

“So, could you now tell me how it is that you and Mr. Hollywood are now boyfriends?”

Laurent sighed as he looked at his watches. “He came over last night and we decided it would be a good idea.”

“How does this work if you don’t want to open up to him?”

Laurent picked a watch with a leather band and silver face. “I was somewhat honest. I told him there had only been another person and it was a long time ago and not a good experience.”

Vannes raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t lie.”

“But you didn’t tell him the truth.”

“Well, the truth is a fucking bitch and if he loves me he’ll accept me.” Laurent was angry. Not at Vannes, of course. 

“And I’m sure he will, darling,” Vannes said calmly. “Are you sure this is ok for you though?”

“Yes,” Laurent said softly. He turned to face Vannes and leaned back on his dresser. “I... He makes me happy. He makes me feel good. I feel more grounded with him in my life. We decided to begin from scratch and take it slow, that way...”

“That way you slowly ease him into your life?” Vannes asked. “That way you slowly get to know him better and slowly start to trust?”

Laurent nodded. “I need time and I need him,” he admitted to Vannes. “Slowly building a relationship gives me both.” 

Vannes nodded. “As long as you’re ok.”

“I am, I feel at peace,” Laurent said. “If he’s the man I think he is then one day I’ll open up completely and he’ll know it all and it won’t change a thing.”

Vannes smiled and walked forward and hugged him. “I think he is. I think you both deserve each other.”

“Thank you,” Laurent said and squeezed Vannes. 

 

They were in Vannes car and Laurent sat in the back. They had picked up Nina and were on their way to Damen’s home. Laurent felt a little nervous but in a good way. 

After Damen had left the night before, Laurent had felt happy. This made sense. He and Damen could be close and get to know each other even more and they could take things slowly, all the while building trust. Trust. Laurent let out a breath. He didn’t date, but here he was dating Damen and being happy doing it. It felt good. It felt right. He would just tread carefully through this.  

They reached Damen’s home and Vannes parked. Laurent looked down at his white jeans and white leather sneakers and royal blue knit top. He knew his hair was perfect. They all walked to the front door and Laurent rang the bell. It was soon after that the door swung open and there stood Damen. Perfect, flawless Damen in a red polo top and jeans. Laurent felt his breath leave him. 

He cleared his throat. “Damianos,” he said in an even, smooth voice. 

“Sir,” Damen said with a wink and then turned to Vannes and Nina. “Nina! Vannes! How lovely to see you!” He said and then saw how they were holding hands. “Oh!” He said. 

“It was all this wonderful man’s doing,” Nina said rubbing Laurent’s arm affectionately. 

“Oh, he’s amazing isn’t he?” Damen asked. 

“Indeed he is,” Vannes agreed. 

“Alright,” Laurent said rolling his eyes but loving the praise. 

They walked in and Damen introduced everyone to Nina. Berenice had been cooking up a wonderful meal which was almost ready. Damen walked forward and slid his hand into Laurent’s. He pulled him away and Laurent followed. They walked away from the kitchen and back towards the front door. 

“Hey,” Damen said once they were alone. 

“Hey,” Laurent replied. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. 

“Just... wanted to make sure you’re alright? Still ok with everything we decided on yesterday?”

“You mean us being boyfriends?” Damen nodded his head slowly, he felt an excitement clench at his stomach as Laurent said that last word. He had almost wondered if last night had been a dream when he had woken up that night morning. “Yeah I’m alright with us being boyfriends,” Laurent said tilting his head to side, a small half smile on his lips. 

“Good,” Damen whispered. He grinned and stepped closer to Laurent. He placed a palm against the wall on the side of Laurent’s head. Laurent’s arm were still crossed. 

“You take liberties, Damianos.”

“Won’t you give your boyfriend a kiss?” Damen asked looking down at Laurent’s lips. They were soft and gorgeous and so sexy. He had a way of pulling them tight most of the time, but right now they were slightly parted and deliciously pink. 

“One,” Laurent said dropping his arms to his sides, as if welcoming Damen closer. “So you better make it count.”

Damen leaned in, took a soft hold of Laurent’s chin with the thumb and index finger of his left hand and tilted his head to the side as he softly pressed his lips against Laurent’s. Their mouths opened after the first press of their lips and Damen gently licked inside Laurent’s mouth. When Laurent didn’t pull away, Damen slid his tongue in a bit more. He didn’t push his body any closer. He only used his mouth and gently kissed Laurent. 

When Damen finally pulled back he loved how Laurent kept his eyes closed for just another second. Damen let out a breath. “Thank you,” he said and ran index finger along Laurent’s jaw. 

“You’re welcome,” said Laurent with a raise of a perfect eyebrow. He gave Damen a little smug smile. “Come on, I’m starving,” he said and slid off the wall and walked away, huge grin on his face that Damen couldn’t see. 


	37. XXXVII

The afternoon passed pleasantly. They sat down to eat, Laurent beside Damen and the conversation was fun and lively. 

It was about 7 pm when Pallas and Lazar bid everyone farewell. 

Damen leaned into Laurent. “Please, let me take you home. I wish for a few moments with you.”

Laurent gave him a nod. About 15 minutes later when Vannes asked if Laurent was ready to go, he told her he would stay. “I’ll have Damen drive me home.”

“Ok, darling,” Vannes said and kissed his cheek. He hugged her and Nina good bye and Nikandros bid then farewell and left behind them. 

Damen slid his hand around Laurent’s. “Let’s go sit out in the garden,” he said. Laurent nodded. They walked outside and passed his pool and outdoor furniture and came to the bench in the darker corner where the twinkling city lights were visible. The place they had been at before. The sun was setting. The view was magnificent and Laurent could see the ocean sparking in the distance. 

“My latest action film is in post production,” Damen said. “I’m not filming anything right now so my schedule is clear a few weeks. I’m at your disposal.” 

Laurent chuckled. “How tempting,” he said. He glanced at Damen who was looking out. He looked beautiful. “What’s next on your agenda?”

“I have that romantic comedy that will come out on Valentine’s,” he said. “So during the holiday season I have to fly around and do some interviews in some talk shows. New York, more than anything. Kelly and Ryan, GMA, Kimmel and Fallon.”

Laurent nodded. “The life of a celebrity,” he said. 

“Do you go see Auguste for Thanksgiving or Christmas?”

“I have at times,” Laurent said. “I hadn’t decided anything this year.”

“Laurent I’m sorry about your uncle, I’ve -“

“We were not close. Don’t be sorry I’m glad he’s dead,” Laurent said. He braced himself for more questioning. 

“My parents want to go to Greece this year for Christmas,” he said and Laurent looked at him. “I’ve bought them plane tickets already so I’ll be here for the holidays.”

Laurent let out a soft breath, happy Damen hadn’t dwelled on the business of his uncle. He nodded. It was almost dark now and the twinkling lights were emerging. “What a calming view,” he said. 

“Isn’t it?” Damen asked. “I’ve spent countless evenings here. Alone. You’re the only one that’s ever sat here beside me.”

Laurent liked this. They were still holding hands and he let himself squeeze Damen’s just a little tighter. They glanced at one another, nothing but the moonlight let them see each other now. “Thank you for bringing me here,” Laurent whispered softly. 

 

They had sat out there and had whispered to each other a moment longer before Damen drove Laurent home. Once home, Laurent and Damen had exchanged a soft kiss in his car. 

“Have a good night. I can’t wait to see you again,” Damen has murmured softly and Laurent has loved how his lips had felt. 

“Same, Damianos,” Laurent had replied. 

 

* * *

 

Monday, work was intense but good. The patient who needed the reconstructive surgery was brought in and talked to and told the plan of action. 

“This surgery is more complicated than anything I’ve ever done,” Dr. Mendes told him. “I’m glad you’ll be with me, Laurent.”

Laurent stood up straight. “Thank you, Dr. Mendes. I’m proud to be performing it with you.”

 

Laurent left at lunch time. He drove deep in thought. He reached the office building that was his destination and rode up the elevator and walked to Dr. Jackson’s office. He wasn’t kept waiting too long. Once inside a room, he sat and patiently waited. It didn’t take too long for the soft knock to come and the door to open.  

“Good afternoon, Laurent,” Dr. Jackson said in her soothing voice. 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Jackson,” Laurent answered with a polite nod. He didn’t quite wait for small talk, he dove right in and told her, as he had told Vannes and Auguste all about Damen. She listened patiently and took notes, her face not giving away any emotion and only asking a few questions for clarification. Once he finished, he leaned back on the leather loveseat, realizing his back had been tense the whole time he had been talking.

He watched Dr. Jackson as she wrote a moment longer. “Ok,” she finally said. “I think being in an established relationship with Damen is a good thing,” she said. 

“You do?” Laurent asked surprised. 

“Yes,” she said. “You have a purely sexual relationships with your pets. Damen isn’t a pet, he’s more, so not defining what you had with Damen as different I think led to some confusion. Now I understand being in a relationship is not something you had planned and had actually told me you didn’t ever plan to do so I am extremely happy you’ve taken the chance.”

“Thank you,” Laurent said raising his eyebrows. He hadn’t let himself think too much about this, about the fact he was in a  relationship , he had just gone with his gut feeling and it had felt right.

“Another reason why I believe this is a good idea is because you both have now decided to put in effort and build something together. Building a relationship takes time and patience and I believe as time goes by and your bond with Damen gets stronger, you will feel a pride for what you’re building together and you will see the rewards of having the right person beside you far outweigh the fear of trusting.” 

Laurent raised his eyebrows and nodded. He understood that perfectly. He could truly see how that could be true. 

“Now, lets address the elephant in the room,” Dr. Jackson said. She closed her leather portfolio and gave Laurent a motherly smile. “Laurent, you are no where near ready to tell Damen about your abuse, so stop beating yourself up about it.”

Laurent sat frozen. “I’m not?” He asked. 

“No!” She said. “I understand you’ve slept together and you like him, love him even. That’s good. I’m glad you’re being honest with yourself and you’ve taken this plunge. But telling him about your abuse is like the ultimate show of trust and you’ve not known him long enough to know if he is worthy of all your trust or not. It’s ok if it takes you a while to feel comfortable enough to tell him. This is another reason I’m happy you’re in a relationship with him. Build that trust. You don’t have to start with your deepest secret, begin with smaller truths about yourself, ones you don’t really share. Open up little by little. Set up smaller milestones. Decide what you want to share. Share it. See how it goes and if it goes well, open up a little bit more.”

Laurent let out a sigh. “That’s... reasonable,” he said. 

“It is,” Dr. Jackson replied. “Now the fact that you wished to tell Damen and are worried about his reaction speaks volumes on how you feel about him. I know you wish to tell him and have your answer to how he will react sooner rather than later, but have you ever thought that maybe waiting might also be better for Damen as well?”

Laurent furrowed his brow. “How so?”

“Well, this trust you’re building goes both ways. You said you wish for him not to see you differently. The more he gets to know, once you tell him, the easier it may be for him to not see you in any other way than in how he has been seeing you. When you tell him: but I am not a victim and don’t feel like one, and he’s known you long enough to know what you say is true, he’ll believe you and accept it as a truth, rather than having to think he has to take your word for it because he hasn’t known you long enough to know it is the truth.” 

“Oh,” Laurent said. “I see.”

Their time came to an end soon after and Laurent gave Dr. Jackson a hug before leaving. “Wonderful progress, Laurent,” she said as he gave him a warm hug. 

 

* * *

Laurent was halfway home when he decided to call Damen. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi,” Laurent said causally. “Are you busy?”

“Never for you.”

Laurent chuckled. “How about I cook you dinner?”

“Really?” Damen sounded surprised. Happy and surprised. 

“Yes, really,” Laurent said, a smile on his lips. He liked that he had caught Damen by surprised. “Come by any time after four.”

 

Damen had arrived by 4:15. Laurent let him in, eyes scanning over Damen’s muscular body. He had brought Laurent roses. 

“Oh, aren’t you romantic,” Laurent said as he took them. Damen leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I try,” Damen replied. 

They walked into the kitchen and Laurent put the roses in a vase. He set them on the kitchen island and got wine for Damen and continued prepping dinner. 

He had thought about all Dr. Jackson had said and it all made sense to him. Even Damen had said it. Step by step. Laurent didn’t open himself up and he didn’t trust. He glanced at Damen now who gave him an adoring look as he watched him cook. Laurent looked back down at what he was doing. He could do this. He didn’t have to plunge into the deep end now. He could start by sticking his toe in first. 

“My mother was a wonderful cook,” he said softly. He looked at Damen and saw he had his full attention. 

“Was she?” He asked. 

Laurent nodded. “Most of the memories I have of her are me in the kitchen watching her cook or helping her.”

Laurent turned and placed the chicken in the fridge to let it marinate a while and then turned back and began to clean up. He braced himself for what he was sure was going to be a line of questioning about his parents, their deaths, etc.

“And when did you discover you enjoyed it? Cooking?” Damen asked. 

Laurent looked up surprised. “I think I always knew,” he said. “But once I was living on my own and it had to be done I noticed how calming I felt it was.” 

Damen nodded. He finished his wine and came around the island to wash his glass. He then began washing the other dishes Laurent had in there.  

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” Laurent said. 

“I know,” Damen replied. He handed Laurent the first dish and Laurent dried it and put it away. They were done quite quickly. “You must be tired from working all day,” Damen said. 

“No, I’m fine,” Laurent replied. 

Damen gave him a half smile. “You must be tired is code for I noticed you were barefoot since the second I walked in and I’d really like to give you a foot massage because we both know how much I love your feet.”

Laurent raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “I don’t do code words,” he said walking past Damen and into his living room.”

“Don’t you?” Damen asked. 

“No,” Laurent said and sat at one end of his sofa. Damen sat further down and Laurent swung his legs up on Damen’s lap. He watched as Damen folded his jeans up, exposing his ankles. He softly ran a hand down each foot and then began to massage one. It felt good. Really good.  

Damen glanced over at Laurent and looked very pleased with himself at how Laurent seemed to be enjoying the foot massage. “Feel good?” He asked softly. 

“Mmhmm,” Laurent said relaxing into the back of his couch. Damen leaned down and kissed the top of each foot softly and the slid down the couch and in one gentle motion slid Laurent onto his lap. He began trailing soft kisses down Laurent’s jaw and then down his neck. Laurent truly enjoyed these. He leaned his head slightly to the side to give Damen access. 

“How did you know I’d enjoy these,” he asked. He was curious to know.

“I didn’t til I tried them,” Damen answered, lips murmuring softly against Laurent’s soft, delicate skin. 

“What made you want to try them?” Laurent asked as he lifted his chin. Damen’s curls tickled him as Damen kissed across his adam’s apple and began to kiss the other side of his neck. 

“I just wanted to kiss you with the tenderness and care you deserve,” Damen murmured into his skin. 

Laurent let out a satisfied sigh. He gently pushed on Damen’s shoulders and Damen leaned back in the couch. Laurent gazed down at him. “Tenderness and care?” He asked. 

Damen nodded. “Everyone needs it,” he said taking Laurent’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “Even you, sir.”

Laurent felt a sudden rush of warmth. He slid off Damen’s lap and pushed up, swinging a leg over Damen as if he were mounting a horse. Damen looked up at him, his breathing shallow. Laurent placed his left hand on the side of Damen’s neck, his thumb circling his adam’s apple. Damen seemed to tense for a second as he felt Laurent’s touch but as Laurent began to circle his adam’s apple, he seemed to give into his touch and relax into the couch. 

Laurent’s lips curved up slightly. All his pets did that. They tensed slightly and then gave in as they let Laurent take over. He loosened his right hand from Damen’s grasp and he took it up to Damen’s face where he rested it on his chin and ran his thumb along Damen’s soft bottom lip. Laurent slid his thumb in and he felt Damen’s warm tongue swirl around it. Laurent let a breath out as Damen sucked his thumb, pulling it in with his teeth. 

Laurent pulled his thumb out, sliding it down Damen’s chin. He leaned in and kissed Damen. He slid his tongue in, caressing Damen’s tongue. He could feel himself getting harder. Damen moaned into his kiss. There wasn’t much thinking from either one, they quickly undid their pants. Laurent pushed up to his knees and he felt as Damen lifted his hips and pushed his pants and boxers down. Laurent pushed his down as well, Damen helping him balance as he slid them over his knees. 

Laurent lifted Damen’s shirt, exposing more of his muscular abdomen. He sat down on Damen’s lap and Damen reached and wrapped his hand around both their erections. Laurent slid his left hand around the back of Damen’s head, curling his fingers around the curls and pulling on them, forcing Damen’s head back. Laurent leaned forward as he began to thrust into Damen’s hard, the friction of their cocks being held tightly together sending waves of pleasure through him.

“You come when I come, not a second before or after,” Laurent said, lips hovering just above Damen’s. 

“Yes, sir,” he said breathlessly. 

Laurent pulled Damen’s hair tighter as he thrust faster. Harder. He looked down at Damen’s handsome face. Laurent still, at times, couldn’t believe how much he wanted, no  _needed_ , Damen. Laurent was grunting softly, he leaned in and bit Damen’s luscious bottom lip. 

Laurent pressed his lips to Damen’s, sliding his tongue in, deep into Damen’s mouth. He felt Damen’s left hand slide up the side of his thigh, to his hip, pressing his fingertips into Laurent’s skin. 

“Now, come,” Laurent said and Damen did. Both came together, spilling on Damen’s abdomen, both of them, groaning, panting, Laurent kissed Damen. Damen released their softening erections. Laurent slid his shirt off and wiped Damen’s body clean. 

Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent. He kissed Laurent’s neck. Laurent stayed mostly still closing his eyes until his breathing was back to normal. Damen was softly kissing along his collar bone now. 

“Worked up an appetite?” Laurent asked him with a half smile, leaning back as he looked over Damen’s handsome face.

Damen grinned. “Yes,” he said and nuzzled Laurent’s neck. 

Laurent pushed up after a moment and picked up his pants and slid them on. He started making his way to the kitchen. Damen showed up a moment later, shirtless, buttoning his pants up. 

“Need any help?” He asked Laurent. 

“No, you just sit there and look pretty,” he replied and Damen rolled his eyes but grinned.

They began to talk and Laurent found himself telling Damen about the surgery he was helping Dr. Mendes with. 

“Very impressive,” Damen said giving Laurent an adoring look. 

Laurent nodded. “Thank you,” he said. He let a breath out. 

He figured he could do this, spend time with Damen and tell him more about his life and work. But all at his own time, he figured.As he felt fit.  

“Penny for your thoughts?” Damen asked. 

“Can you reach up above the fridge? I have a serving dish I want to use.”

“Yes, sir,” Damen said and Laurent admired his muscular body as he reached up and got the serving dish.

“Thank you,” Laurent said as Damen placed it down on the counter beside him.  

“You’re welcome baby,” Damen said and kissed his cheek.  

Laurent held back his smile as he put their dinner on the serving dish. Once dinner was done and they sat down to eat Laurent looked at Damen. “Well, you wanted us to play house and here are...” he licked his bottom lip. “Not even playing,” Laurent said with a raise of an eyebrow. 

“It’s looks good on you,” Damen said licking his lips, almost as responding to Laurent. 

“Don’t get sentimental,” Laurent said a bit sternly.

“Never,” Damen said in a serious tone.

“Good,” Laurent said. He picked up his wine glass. He felt giddy inside and couldn’t resist his smile. “To us.” 

“To us,” Damen replied, clinking their glasses together and looking just as happy as well.


	38. XXXVIII

In the following two weeks, it became common for Damen to be at Laurent’s for dinner. Whatever he needed to do he got done during the day so the evenings could be theirs. Sometimes they ordered food, a couple of times they dined with Vannes and Nina.

The following weekend, Laurent texted Mikhail and told him he was sorry that something had come up and spent it at Damen’s. Nik, Pallas and Lazar were there and they played poker, which, Laurent was excellent at. Even thought Laurent spent the night, they only kissed and cuddle. Laurent decided he liked cuddling with Damen. His body was warm and so pleasant. Sunday morning, Damen awoke Laurent with a blow job. Laurent, returned the favor which surprised even him, but it felt good and right and both were pleased with the early morning pleasure. 

The weekend after that, Laurent took Damen to his Polo Club again on Saturday, having cancelled with Isander. They were out enjoying the sun and cool air when Laurent heard Damen clear his throat. 

“Laurent,” he said. 

“Yes?” Laurent looked at him. 

“Since my parents will be gone for Christmas they wish to host Thanksgiving and...” Laurent felt his heart thump hard in his chest. “I wish for you to come home with me.”

Laurent wasn’t shocked or surprised. He knew, this is how relationships worked. Eventually you met the family. Laurent wondered if there was a reason to say no... but found there wasn’t. “Ok,” he said. 

Damen grinned. “Do you have to speak to Dr. Mendes about taking time off?” 

“No. We’re closed for Thanksgiving. The Wednesday before we close at noon.”

“Ok,” Damen said. Laurent could see his happiness.“So we can leave Wednesday after you’re off work then. The drive is a couple of hours and we can take my SUV...”

Laurent let Damen talk and his mind went a little fuzzy at the thought of what they were discussing. 

 

* * *

 

Damen spent the night and he fell asleep rather quickly. Laurent laid awake, Damen spooning him. He remembered the last Thanksgiving he had had with his parents. It seemed so long ago. He was so young. He blinked. He wondered what Damen’s family would be like. He wondered if they would like him. Laurent felt his stomach clench slightly.  

Glad I’m a doctor, that impresses everybody, Laurent thought to himself. Damen shifted on the bed, he pressed his cheek to the back of Laurent’s head and rolled more on top of him. Laurent felt warm and half squished and completely and stupidly happy. 

 

The reconstructive surgery was a seven hour ordeal that happened that following Wednesday. When Laurent got home, Damen had dinner waiting for him and after they had eaten Damen rubbed Laurent’s feet as Laurent filled him in on everything. 

“Tomorrow I don’t have to go to the clinic until noon,” Laurent said. “Dr. Mendes gave me the morning off.”

“That’s considerate,” Damen said smiling as he planted a kiss on top of Laurent’s right foot. “So this weekend I have to fly to New York for some press stuff. I’ll be back Monday night and we will have Tuesday together and then Wednesday we will drive out.”

“Ok,” Laurent said nodding. He watched as Damen kissed the top of his left foot. 

 

Damen left that Friday. Saturday morning Laurent awoke earlier than usual. His bed felt larger than usual and empty. Damen had been sleeping over everyday the last two weeks. The would kiss and touch, using their hands and mouths freely but that’s all they had done. It felt good. It felt perfect like that for the time being. Surprisingly Laurent felt very satisfied with what they had been physically doing. It was as if Damen’s constant presence in his life kept him leveled and satisfied. 

Laurent looked out his window as the sky grew bluer. It was a Saturday and Damen was all the way across the country and Laurent had the whole day to himself. His phone chimed. It was a text from Kallias. 

_Sorry I know it’s super short notice but I’m having my photos displayed at a gallery and tonight is the night for their unveiling. I would seriously love it if you could come!_

He had sent an address. Laurent smiled. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent had decided to invite Vannes and Nina to the gallery. There was a good amount of people. Kallias was one of three photographers who’s work was being exhibited. It was a nice place on Wilshire. There was a speech given by the man who owned the place and there were trays with cheese, grapes and crackers and several good wines served. Laurent was having a pleasant time. 

It was maybe about an hour and a half later, as Laurent was examining a photograph, that he heard Kallias behind him. “I’m so happy you came!”

Laurent turned and grinned. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” He said as he and Kallias embraced warmly. “I’m really proud of you,” Laurent said putting his hand on Kallias’s shoulder and squeezing it. “Your work is amazing and you deserve all this and more.”

Kallias gave him a sweet grin and rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me cry,” he said with a soft chuckle. Laurent grinned. Kallias looked around and stepped a bit closer. “I was hoping we could see each other...” Laurent looked into his eyes. “It’s been too long and my other... friends don’t quite measure up to you.”

Laurent licked his bottom lip. Laurent wasn’t sure when it had happened... it actually hadn’t been a conscious decision, if it was, Laurent didn’t remember making it. It just... was. 

Laurent looked around as well. He was never one to beat around the bush. “I have a boyfriend,” he said softly so only Kallias could hear. 

It took a couple of seconds for what Laurent had said to register and Kallias’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he said.  

Laurent furrowed his brow slightly. “It was a bit sudden and I didn’t think it would...”  _fulfill me so much,_ Laurent thought. 

“No, no, I get it,” Kallias said nodding with a voice that said he actually didn’t. The master/pet relationship was purely sexual and many continued them whether in relationships or not.  

Laurent took a deep breath in. “I am truly sorry that I wasn’t able to give you more warning and it happened like this. I truly didn’t expect...” again Laurent trailed of.  _I didn’t expect THIS_ , Laurent thought.  

“Kallias! Come over, there’s someone I want you to meet!” It was the owner. 

“Duty calls,” Kallias said with a charming smile. “Take care, Laurent.” 

“You too, sweetheart,” Laurent said and watched Kallias walk off. He gave Laurent a look and smile over his left shoulder which Laurent returned. 

 

They ended up staying for maybe another hour and then they left. Laurent was quite in the back of Vannes’s car. 

“You alright darling?” Vannes asked. 

“I am,” Laurent answered her. He was. He truly was. He felt calm. 

Once they reached his home, he got out and thanked Vannes and Nina and walked inside. He was lost in his thoughts. He got a bottle of water and slowly made his way up the stairs. He was entering his bedroom when his phone rang. He smiled at the screen. 

“Hello?”

“Hey. I miss you so much!” Damen let out a breath. Laurent chuckled as he sank at the edge of his bed. “I was barely able to sleep and needed two cups of coffee this morning. They wanted a photo shoot early in the morning. It was for Vanity Fair and they had other actors and we were on this rooftop and it was cold as fuck and they had some of the women on these strapless gowns. Fucking insane. I was freezing my ass off and I was in a suit.”

Laurent laughed. “I bet you looked good though.”

“You like how I look in a suit?” Damen asked. His voice sounded warm and smooth. Laurent liked how his voice changed like this.  

“I do. In a suit. Without one. It’s all good.” 

Damen laughed softly and Laurent smiled as he pictured him laughing. “I really miss you.” 

Laurent rolled his eyes. “You’ll be back in two days, Damianos. I know as an actor you tend to be a bit more melodramatic than the next but no need to be so sentimental.” Laurent bit his bottom lip. 

He heard Damen chuckle. “I see you miss me too,” he said and Laurent could hear the smile in his voice. 

 

Laurent tried to keep himself busy Sunday. He went out for a long run. He then came home and showered and then went grocery shopping. He stopped by his favorite wine store and bought two expensive bottles of imported wine, a red and a white to take with him on Wednesday. His stomach did a bit of a summersault when he thought about it so he didn’t. They were going, so no need to think about it until Wednesday came. 

Once home, he busied himself with lunch and then ate. Vannes and he texted a bit. He told her about Thanksgiving and asked for her advice with what to wear and they decided on an outfit, down to the shoes and watch. Laurent wished to look perfect. Every time he look at his phone he saw those unread messages from Damen. He still hadn’t read them. He wondered when he would. He let out a breath and called Auguste. 

“Hey little brother.” 

“Hey,” Laurent said. “Damen and I are having Thanksgiving with his parents at their home.”

Silence. “Wow.”

“Don’t wow this. Don’t.”

“Ok, I take that back.”

“I bought them wine. Is that appropriate?”

“Yeah, wine is always appropriate. Technically you’ve been invited to dinner so for sure it’s appropriate.”

“Ok,” Laurent said. 

“So you’re really trying to impress aren’t you?”

“No,” Laurent said. “It’s no big deal.”

“Hmm,” Auguste replied. “Well, if you’re having Thanksgiving with Damen’s family why don’t you both come for Christmas.”

Laurent felt his heart leap in his chest. “Yes. I think that can be arranged,” he said. 

Auguste chuckled. “Good. The kids will be really happy to see you.”

 

Laurent settled on his couch with a book and flipped channels on his tv. Damen called a while later. He was three hours ahead and so it wasn’t quite late for Laurent but it was late enough for Damen. Once they had hung up, Laurent laid back on his couch and gazed at his tv without quite watching. Once it was late enough he went upstairs and changed for bed. He sat in bed and looked at his phone. He tapped the little text message icon. He tapped Damen’s message. He quickly swiped down and then slowly scrolled down. He read the first. 

**Laurent I’m so sorry. Please, please answer the phone or text me back. I can’t stand the silence. Please! Don’t do this. Don’t throw this away.**  

Laurent felt his throat tightened. He read the next.  

 **I’m sorry if I pressured you. I’m an idiot. I’m an idiot and I shouldn’t have asked for it. I’m sorry. We never have to do it again if you don’t want to. I’m sorry. Can you call me please?**  

Laurent shook his head and slowly scrolled to the next message. 

**Please. Just call me. We can talk about this. We can work this out. I care about you. You know this. Whatever I did wrong, I can fix this. Just call me back. Text me back. Please, I just want to talk to you. Nothing else. I don’t want this to be it. I’m not ready for this to be it.**

Laurent stopped and locked his phone. “Well that was depressing,” he said softly to himself. He laid back on his bed. There were ten more text messages. He would read them some other time. For now, it had been enough. 

Laurent let his mind wonder, he kept the serious thoughts at bay though, he thought of the last couple of weeks and the evenings and nights with Damen and then his thoughts went to Kallias. 

_I have a boyfriend._

Laurent bent his right arm and slid his palm under his head. 

_I have a boyfriend_ , he recalled himself saying. It was the first time he had actually said that to anyone. 

Lover is still a better word, he thought to himself. He then shook his head and thought he would text Auguste tomorrow and ask him what to buy his nieces and nephew. He smiled as he thought of them, of Emmy. He thought of their home and their Christmas tree and he imagined being there, with Damen.

He would have to look into hotels in the area. As much as he loved Auguste, he didn’t want to stay in the spare bedroom with that squeaky bed. He thought of those thoughts he had had a few weeks ago, when he imagine introducing Damen to Auguste and the thoughts of the cabins up north, the ones that were so popular around Christmas time. He wanted to stay at one of those. He would look into it tomorrow. 

Laurent felt his eyes close as his mind filled with lists of things he had to do. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep. 

 

* * *

 

Damen was at his place by the time Laurent got home from work Monday. He was coming down the stairs as Laurent walked in from the garage. Laurent stopped as he looked at him. 

“You cut your hair,” Laurent said. 

“I trimmed it. It was time don’t you think?” Damen asked. His hair was still long enough that the nice curls formed and hung around his handsome face with it wasn’t long enough to be put up anymore. Damen walked to Laurent and wrapped his arms around Laurent’s waist. 

Laurent ran his pale hands into Damen’s hair and smiled as Damen closed his eyes and enjoyed his touch. 

“I’ve missed you,” Damen said. 

“I’ve missed you,” Laurent answered. 

Damen grinned. “I ordered dinner. They’re delivering.”

“Ok,” Laurent said nodding. He looked into Damen’s eyes. “So how about we spend Christmas with my brother?”

Damen’s eyes widened slightly. “Really?” Laurent nodded. “I’d love that!”

“Good,” Laurent said. “I booked us a cabin. We -“

“What?” Damen asked grinning. His eyes sparkled and it made Laurent’s stomach clench knowing he was making Damen that happy. 

“I booked us a cabin outside of town. The clinic is closed for two weeks. I hope you have the time off.”

“I do,” Damen said nodding. He was still grinning. 

“What?” Laurent asked. 

“You booked us a cabin.”

“Damianos,” Laurent began, but he never got to finish his sentence. Damen crushed his lips with a passionate kiss. He left Laurent breathless and he squeezed him tight.  

“I can’t wait to meet your brother,” Damen said, squeezing him still. 

Laurent felt the swelling in his chest and grinned. He calmed down as they pulled apart.“Good I’m glad. He can’t wait to meet you either.” 


	39. XXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you ALL for being so patient and wonderful! It’s been a month so a little recap: Laurent has agreed to go with Damen to his parents’s home for Thanksgiving. He also told Kallias he has a boyfriend so he won’t be meeting up with him anymore. Last, but not least, Laurent began to read the text messages! Also, the boys were taking it slow as a real couple, which for them felt the best way to go._   
>  _Glad to be back posting! Hope you all enjoy!_

Work for the next couple of days was slightly hectic for Laurent. He welcomed it though, it made work go by super fast and before he knew it, it was Wednesday at noon and everyone was going home. 

“Will you be having Thanksgiving with Vannes?” Lazar asked Laurent as they walked toward their cars.

Laurent shook his head. “No. Ah... I’ll be driving to Monterey.”

Lazar raised his eyebrows. “To spend it with Damen’s parents.”

Laurent nodded. “See you next week!” He held his hand up at Lazar in goodbye and got into his car before he was asked more questions. 

He was home soon enough and found Damen getting dressed. Laurent began to change into some jeans. He slid a gray shirt on and a black knit sweater on top. He looked at Damen who was getting the last of his things. He was in jeans and a red knit top. Red looked really good on him.

After a moment they were ready to go. Damen had gone home and picked up his other car and they put in their overnight bags. Laurent showed him the wine he had picked up over the weekend. 

“That’s really nice of you, baby,” Damen said, his voice warm and pleasant. 

Laurent raised an eyebrow. “I have manners.”

Damen chuckled and gave him a soft kiss. 

 

* * *

 

The drive to Monterey was pleasant and went by quicker than Laurent expected. They kept up light conversation and Damen asked Laurent about the patients he had seen. 

“Everyone wants to look good for the holidays you know. They want to impress family and maybe there’s an ex that’s remarried and they wish to make jealous.” Laurent shrugged. “Silly human nature.”

Damen chuckled. “Us humans are quite vain,” Damen agreed. 

“We know this by being in Hollywood how much appearances matters,” Laurent commented. 

Damen glanced at him. “How important are they to you?”

“Well I try to look my best,” Laurent said furrowing his brow. “I mean, I want look professional -“

“No I don’t mean like that,” Damen said giving him another glance. “I mean, in a relationship. How important are they to you.”

Laurent looked at Damen. He stayed silent a moment. “Well, personality counts for a lot. But...” Laurent felt his cheeks flush slightly. “But I remember the first time I saw you, I was a bit taken aback. You truly are better looking in person. Which is  _insane_ ,” Laurent said unable to stop himself. “Because in films and in photo shoots you always look so good.”

“Do I?” Damen asked, pleased. 

“Yes,” Laurent said looking out at the scenery around them. He could feel himself blushing. “Yes you’re quite good looking.”

He felt Damen reach for his hand and squeeze it. “But not as gorgeous as you.” He took Laurent’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Laurent smiled and shook his head. “What? Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend’s hand?”

“You are,” Laurent answered. Damen did it again. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent looked out into the residential area they were in. His heart rate had picked up a bit but he was keeping himself calm by breathing deeply. They turned down yet another street and then Damen slowed and pulled into a long driveway. There were several cars in the driveway already. Damen looked at Laurent. 

“My brother will be here,” he made a face. “Some aunts and uncles and cousins. But the main thing I wish is for you and my parents to meet. Our hotel is close by.”

Laurent nodded. “Ok,” he said. 

They stepped out and Laurent grabbed the wine and they walked to the front of the house. Damen knocked and soon enough the door opened. The man that opened it was a big as Damen. His face lit up when he saw him. 

“Son!” He said and embraced Damen even before he stepped inside.

“Hey dad!” Damen said as he hugged his father back. He stepped back and reached a hand out, running his palm down Laurent’s back. “Dad, this is Laurent.”

“Well, hello Laurent, nice to meet you.” 

“Wonderful to meet you Mr. Verros,” Laurent said. 

“Oh none of that, it’s Theomedes but you call me Theo. Come on in.”

They stepped inside and Laurent looked around. It was a nice and spacious home. It was comfy and smelled wonderful. There were several people there and when Damen stepped inside some young children ran and jumped on him calling him Uncle Damen. Laurent smiled at it all.  

“This is for you,” Laurent said, presenting the wine bottles which were in gift bags to Damen’s father. 

“Oh! Well, thank you! Come to the kitchen so you can meet my wife,” he said and began to walk off. Damen was surrounded by other family members and Laurent had no choice but to follow Theo by himself. They walked down a hallway and into a spacious kitchen. The moment Laurent saw Damen’s mother he smiled. Damen has inherited her kind brown eyes. 

“Sweetheart, this is Damen’s friend, Laurent,” Damen’s father said and her eyes widened. 

“The doctor!” She said and Laurent grinned, pleased. 

“Wonderful to meet you Mrs. Verros,” he said taking her hand with both of his. 

“Egeria,” she corrected him with a smile that went to her eyes. Laurent felt instantly at ease with her. 

They all began to chat and Laurent laid on the charm as thick as he could. Never had he ever wish to make a better first impression. After introductions and questions to Laurent about work and life, he got a sympathetic rub on the arm when he mentioned his parents had passed and then Laurent told them he and Damen would spend the Christmas with his older brother. 

“Yes, we’ll be in Greece, Damen spoils us,” Theomedes said. 

“Well, you deserve it for doing such a wonderful job raising him,” Laurent said with a smile. 

“And what does your brother do?” Egeria asked.  

“He’s a lawyer,” Laurent replied. 

“Oh how wonderful!” She said.  

At that moment the door swung open and a man with dark curly hair and beard walked in. “I brought the pies you like ma,” he said. Laurent tried to look neutral as Kastor stared at him. “Who are you?” He asked. 

“My boyfriend,” came Damen’s voice from behind Kastor. 

Kastor huffed. “Figures,” he said and turned and walked out of the kitchen. 

Damen walked to Laurent and slid his arm around his waist. “I’m sorry my brother is such an asshole,” he said. 

“Language,” Theomedes said as he walked out of the kitchen with a large covered serving dish. Once the door swung close Damen turned back to Egeria.

“You saw he was rude for no reason,” Damen said sounding exasperated. Egeria sighed and nodded. Damen looked at Laurent. “Kastor is my half brother,” Damen said quietly. “My dad and his mom were never married but lived together and she left when he was four. My dad met my mom a year later and then I came along a couple of years after that.”

Laurent nodded. From the kitchen he could look out into the living room and he saw Theomedes and Kastor talking. “Well, we should make sure we put all that aside and just enjoy the evening,” Laurent said glancing up at Damen. 

“My thoughts exactly, Laurent,” Egeria said. Laurent gave her a pleasant smile. 

Dinner was quite nice. Kastor sat as far away from Damen as possible which suited him and Laurent just fine. Laurent was happy to see Damen’s family treated him like a nobody at home. They teased him and joked around and everyone was actually much more curious about Laurent. Laurent didn’t necessarily like to be in the spotlight and he wasn’t his own favorite subject matter but he was prepared for this and gladly, Damen didn’t let it go on for too long and changed the subject once he had a chance.  

They stayed quite a while and Laurent began to feel tired but he didn’t want to keep Damen from enjoying his family. Damen noticed, thought, that Laurent was tired and told everyone they had to go. 

“Laurent worked this morning, he had an early day and I got a bit wore out of driving,” Damen explained and after lots of hugging, they left.  

Laurent leaned his head back on the headrest of the passenger seat and looked out the window. “Did you have fun?” Damen asked. Laurent nodded his head. “My mom loves you,” Damen said with a smile. 

Laurent looked his way and chuckled. “Can’t blame her. What’s not to love?”

Damen laughed. “Absolutely nothing,” Damen said with a grin, gorgeous dimples showing. 

 

* * *

 

Once in the hotel, Laurent sat on the bed, right knee pulled to his chest, his phone in his hand. Damen was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Laurent looked down and read the next text message Damen had sent.  

**Laurent please. Just let me talk to you. If you wish to go your own way, I won’t try to stop you but I don’t want to end it this way! Please, let’s just talk.**

Laurent scrolled slowly to the next text message. 

**Laurent, what we have is special. There is no denying it. You have to admit it! It feels different doesn’t it? Doesn’t it feel different than from anyone else? And now that I’ve been inside you, I can tell you, honestly, it had never felt that way with anyone else. Ever. In my life**

Laurent swallowed and closed the text messages. His heart was thumping and he felt his cheeks were warm.  _And now that I’ve been inside you_ , Laurent heard Damen say in his head. The door to the bathroom opened and Damen walked through. They were both in their boxers. Laurent’s eyes lingered on Damen’s sculpted body as he stretched and turned off lights. Finally, only the one by their bed was on and he got into bed, laying on his back and looking up at Laurent with a sweet smile. 

Laurent swung a leg over him and straddled him. Damen looked a bit surprised. Laurent ran his hands down Damen’s chest. He looked into Damen’s eyes. “Damianos,” Laurent whispered. 

“Laurent,” Damen whispered back and they kissed. Laurent was full of emotions. Laurent knew he felt different when it came to Damen, but now knowing Damen also felt  different ...

Laurent leaned in and kissed Damen again. It was a hungry kiss. When Laurent pulled back and opened his eyes he saw the hunger in Damen’s eyes as well. 

Laurent let out a breath. “Damianos,” he whispered. “I wish to make love to you.”

“Mmmm,” Damen moaned as he pushed his hips up into Laurent for friction. Laurent kissed down Damen’s neck, biting and sucking it, wanting to leave some marks. Damen moaned once more. “If you mark me, I get to mark you,” he said breathlessly. 

“I wouldn’t stop you,” Laurent said and Damen grinned at how dark his eyes were. They laughed and kissed passionately. They quickly removed their boxers. 

“I brought lube,” Laurent said. 

“Did you?” Damen asked grinning. “Had this planned?”

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Laurent said getting out of bed. He went to his bag and got the lube coming back to bed. 

He ran his hands up and down Damen’s body. “So perfect,” Laurent said licking his lips. He kissed Damen’s stomach and up to his chest, sucking on each nipple. He loved how Damen reacted to his touch. “Have you been missing this?” Laurent asked as he leaned forward to claim Damen’s mouth. 

Damen was panting. “I like that we’ve been taking it slow,” he whispered. “But I’m ready.”

“Me too,” Laurent said. He kissed down Damen’s body now. Laurent was surprised to feel a slight ribbon of nervousness snake through him. It would be their first time as a couple, he was thinking. This wasn’t just a fucking for the sake of fucking, this was more, but hadn’t it  always  been more with Damen, though? Hadn’t this always meant so much more?

Laurent slicked his fingers with lube and gently began to work Damen open. He kissed along his lower abdomen and inner thighs. Caressing his skin and licking where he wished. Laurent enjoyed lavishing attention on Damen’s gorgeous body.  

“I’m ready,” Damen said breathlessly. 

“Are you sweetheart?” Laurent asked with a smirk. He loved how Damen submitted to him. He loved how Damen felt under him. Laurent was so turned on... but Laurent wished to be soft, he wished make love to him. At least their first time as a couple.

Laurent entered Damen slowly, loving all the moans and whimpers Damen made as Laurent slid in. He gently moved in and out, sliding deeper each time. 

“Laurent,” Damen whispered as Laurent finally filled him. “Laurent,” he repeated. 

Laurent leaned over him and kissed his chest. “I’m here baby,” Laurent said softly and began to make love to him. Damen closed his eyes and focused on nothing more than how Laurent felt inside him. Laurent gaze down upon him. His perfect face and lips. He was the most beautiful man Laurent had ever seen. 

He slid his hand down Damen’s fit abdomen, loving how pale his hand looked against Damen’s beautifully tanned skin. He took Damen in his hand, stroking him to the rhythm he was making love to him. Damen’s body responded by clenching around Laurent’s hard on. Laurent groaned with satisfaction. 

“You feel so amazing,” Laurent purred. “So fucking amazing.”

Damen half opened his eyes, his body still overcome with a pleasure that was burning and growing stronger in him. His thighs trembled as Laurent pushed in even deeper, groaning as he did. The pleasure he got from Damen’s body was unmatched. Laurent couldn’t help but smile at the tensing he felt from Damen’s body. It grew steadily, his breathing became more labored and his moans shorter and harsher.  

“So good,” Damen groaned. 

Laurent pushed in harder. “Yes,” he said. “Come for me,” he told Damen.  

It didn’t take long for Damen to climax. Laurent knew exactly how to please him. Feeling his orgasm was all it took for Laurent to climax as well. He pushed himself as deep as he could, grabbing Damen’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm. He laid his forehead on Damen’s chest, kissing it gently when he could finally move again.  

He slid out after a moment and brought a damp towel over, cleaning Damen up. He took a moment for himself in the bathroom and when he returned he found Damen asleep. Laurent smiled at the sight. He put his phone to charge. He went to the next text message. 

**It was different for me at least. I’ve given you something I’ve never given anyone and never plan to ever again. So please let’s talk about this. I feel we are right. I feel we deserve a chance. What do you say?**

****

Laurent put his phone down, turned off the last light that was on and slipped into bed. He took a deep breath in about. Seemed they were getting their chance after all. 

****


	40. XL

Damen blinked a few times. The morning sky was overcast and there was pale light coming into the hotel room through the window. He turned and saw Laurent was still sound asleep. 

Damen smiled, remembering the night before. He wrapped his left arm around Laurent and pulled him close. Laurent shifted slightly but resettled and kept breathing deeply. He was still asleep. 

“I love you,” Damen whispered. It was something he had started to do in the last few weeks whenever he woke up before Laurent. He loved saying it. He knew he was in love. He wished to say it when Laurent was awake, but he didn’t want to push it. 

Damen breathed in Laurent’s scent and closed his eyes as he settled again. Damen had racked his brain trying to figure out where he had gone wrong that one night that he and Laurent had spend together in Santa Barbara. He had been so scared he had lost Laurent forever. 

Laurent had said the previous experience long ago hadn’t been good, but Damen felt there was more to it that Laurent wasn’t sharing. It didn’t matter thought. Nothing mattered now except the fact that they were together. They were dating. Laurent had made love to him as his boyfriend for the first time and Damen was in love. So deeply and profoundly in love.

He was still very relaxed and Laurent’s warm body beside him was the most comfortable thing in the world. It didn’t take long for Damen to fall back asleep. 

 

Laurent blinked a few times. The sky was overcast and he could hear the soft rain falling. He sighed. Winter in California, he thought. Having grown up north where it snowed every Christmas, he still felt it weird when the holiday season came around and there was no snow to be had. He suddenly smiled at the thought of snow during Christmas. He wondered if Damen would enjoy it. 

He stretched slightly and felt Damen’s hard on poke him from behind. It wasn’t uncomfortable. If they had the time they always pleased one another. They were on vacation. They had all the time in the world. Laurent had a sudden and insane desire to have Damen inside of him. The thought made his heart thump hard in his chest. He also felt a slight ribbon of fear snake through him. Did he really want it... he recalled how he had freaked out last time...

Laurent was lost in thought when he became aware that Damen was waking. Laurent wasn’t sure what he wanted. Damen hummed softly and pulled Laurent closer to him. Laurent felt Damen’s erection poke him again. Laurent just acted. He moved his hips so Damen’s erection pushed down, the tip sliding right under Laurent’s ass, between his thighs. 

Damen moaned softly and pushed his hips in. Laurent pushed his ass back. 

“What are you doing?” Damen asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Not sure,” Laurent replied. Damen stilled. “But I’m enjoying it,” Laurent said caressing Damen’s muscular forearms. Laurent then reached down and slid down his boxers. Damen’s were already off. Laurent had realized Damen tended to strip sometime in the middle of the night, always waking up naked. 

So as to show Damen he wanted this, Laurent pushed his body back. Damen gasped as the soft, smooth skin of Laurent’s ass rubbed on his lower abdomen. Damen couldn’t help himself and reached down, gently groping the pale skin. Laurent’s body was perfection. Damen groaned this time as Laurent pressed himself back against Damen. Damen’s cock slipped down, and he felt Laurent’s thighs tighten around his throbbing hard on. 

Laurent reached back, he slid his hand up the back of Damen’s hair, circling his fingers around the dark curls. Damen didn’t need much more invitation than this. He leaned down and kissed Laurent’s neck. He caressed Laurent’s abdomen, one had sliding down, fingers circling around Laurent’s gorgeous cock. Damen began to gently thrust. 

Laurent groaned. Damen closed his eyes. He was trying to control himself, keep a steady rhythm and feel it all. Laurent too closed his eyes. This felt ok, better than ok, actually, it felt amazing. Why had they not done this before? He asked himself. 

He knew why... but he didn’t want to think about it now. He loved how powerful Damen felt, so strong and manly and yet soft and gentle. Laurent groaned and Damen gave his cock a gentle tug and then squeezed it slightly. He wasn’t going to last much longer. It was ok. He wanted Damen to make him come. He enjoyed it. Laurent gave Damen’s hair a firm tug. 

Damen began to move faster, stroking Laurent to his rhythm. After a short while, they both came. Laurent loved the feel of Damen’s body shuddering behind him. He also loved the mess Damen made on him, he had no idea why, but he did. They laid there gasping and limp and after a moment Laurent chuckled softly. 

“What?” Damen asked. 

“That felt... good,” Laurent whispered. 

“Mmmmmm,” Damen said kissing along Laurent’s left shoulder. They laid in a warm, soft stillness for a while. Laurent closed his eyes as Damen’s breathing seemed to become deeper.

After a while, they finally moved, their sticky mess now felt uncomfortable. They got up and showered together. This was also something Laurent enjoyed doing. Damen no longer used the second shower head. He often just held Laurent as the water rained down on them. It was peaceful and lovely and Laurent felt cared for... and this was a feeling he was slowly, little by little, getting used to. 

They went out to eat and without really talking about it returned to their hotel room. There were new clean sheets on the bed and Laurent glanced at Damen. 

“Are they looking too clean?” Damen asked as if reading Laurent’s mind. 

“Undress,” was all Laurent said. 

Damen did without hesitation. Laurent walked over and sat at the edge of the bed and watched him. Damen took his time. They had all the time in the world. Laurent leaned back on his palms as Damen slowly stripped his body of clothes until finally he was standing fully naked. He was hard. Laurent felt the left corner of his lips curl. 

“You enjoy stripping for me,” Laurent stated. 

“I enjoy doing a great many things for you,” Damen replied. 

“And to me?” Laurent asked. The memories of the morning had been floating around his head since they had left their room earlier. 

Damen tilted his head a bit. He walked over and knelt in front of Laurent, between his legs. “Only what you wish.”

Laurent nodded. He cupped Damen’s cheek with this right hand. “Tell me what you want sweetheart,” Laurent said softly. 

“To please you,” Damen said looking up into Laurent’s blue eyes. “To take care of you. To...” drifted off. He smiled softly and ran his hands up Laurent’s thighs. 

Laurent sat up and grabbed the bottom of his black knit sweater and the white tee shirt underneath. He pulled them over his head and off. He threw them on the side. Damen reached and undid his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down, over his hips and down his thighs. Once he was fully undressed, Laurent slid back to the middle of the bed. Damen began to slowly crawl towards him. He stopped and watched as Laurent laid down, spreading his legs.

Damen crawled over and settled on top of Laurent. They kissed. Softly. 

“I...” Laurent began to say but stopped. 

Damen looked down at him. “I don’t care,” he said. Laurent furrowed his brown and stared at Damen. “It doesn’t matter. I just want to give you what you want, whatever that may be.”

Laurent felt that indescribable annoyance that came with seeing how easy it was for Damen to just express himself, speak his truth and melt Laurent’s heart. “How do you do that?” Laurent asked, annoyed. 

Damen grinned. “I’m just that good.”

“Fuck you,” Laurent said chuckling. 

They gazed at one another and the sweet happiness of the moment seemed to sink in on them. 

Damen stroked Laurent’s face, admiring his beauty. They just laid there, softly kissing and caressing. Laurent was trying to not let his mind go down any deep, endless, dark holes. He didn’t wish to have this taken from him. He wanted to  enjoy  this. He fucking deserved to  enjoy this. 

“If I...” Laurent began. Damen gazed at him. “If... if I wasn’t me... if we had just met say... at a club and had just gone out a few times and we were here but... but...”

“But you weren’t quite ready for me to make love to you, what would I do to rock your world?” Damen asked with a gorgeous side smile. The blush on Laurent’s cheek said it all. He gave a single nod. Damen knew this wasn’t easy for Laurent and knowing he was the one with him now filled him with so much love. 

Damen ran his hand down the side of Laurent’s body. “If at any time I do anything you don’t like or aren’t ready for, just said so,” Damen whispered. “Just... say my name and I’ll stop and look up and we will make eye contact and we will move on to something else. Ok?” 

Laurent’s heart thumped. A part of him wished to smack Damen, to remind him that he had fucked countless pets and didn’t have to be lectured on how consent worked as if he was an innocent... and the other part of him looked at Damen and saw him as the most patient, loving man. Damen truly was someone worthy of this, of him. Laurent nodded as he realized how empowered he felt. Laurent was in control. Full control. He was giving his body to Damen, but Damen was putting all the power in his hands, just like he liked. Just like he needed. 

Laurent groaned softly as Damen’a lips began to travel the sensitive skin of his neck, beginning right under his jaw. It was exquisite. Damen’s lips were soft and tender, loving and yet, just forceful enough to feel the claim in them. Mine, mine, mine, they said as they kissed further down. But Laurent didn’t mind. He felt too good. He was surprised at how much pleasure he felt. He was hard by the time Damen kissed across his collarbone. 

Laurent’s erection aching and leaking, he arched his back as Damen worked his way down his body. He was at his navel now, warm palms caressing the outside of his thighs. Laurent hadn’t opened his eyes. He only wanted to feel. He felt Damen’s right hand slide up the back of his left thigh, gently grope his ass cheek. He felt his fingers slide in and caress his entrance. Laurent was ok with this. He was relaxed. 

One of Damen’s fingers slowly slid in. It had been slicked with lube. Laurent wasn’t sure when it had happened. His eyes were closed. “Good?” He heard Damen ask. 

“Yes,” Laurent said in a hoarse whisper. He breathed out and moaned, pushing his hips down as Damen added another finger. “Oh that’s good!” Laurent said. He wasn’t thinking. His mind was fuzzy and body felt electric with pleasure. All the hair on his body was standing on end. Damen’s fingers continued their delicious assault and then Damen took him in his mouth. Laurent groaned loudly. He lifted his hips and fucked into Damen’s mouth. Laurent bent his knees, putting his feet flat on the bed and continued moving his hips back and forth, fucking himself between Damen’s mouth and fingers. He wasn’t sure how long he would last. He was slowly coming undone, the tension in him making him feel like a string pulled too taut, until... until...

“Oh fucking Jesus Christ! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” 

Damen grinned as Laurent climaxed. He swallowed his release, suckling him softly until Laurent’s body was shuddering with over sensitivity. Damen released him and then crawled up and held him tight. It took a moment for Laurent to come to his senses. “Oh,” he said, giving his head a shake, which made Damen grin, knowing he had had that effect on him. “You -“

“It’s ok,” Damen said kissing his lips. 

“No, no it should be mutual...” Laurent began. 

“It was,” Damen said caressing his cheek. “Believe me, I was so incredibly satisfied knowing I pleased you.”

Laurent grinned and leaned into Damen without thinking. He felt so good. So, so good. And so in love... he looked up at Damen, caressed his face. “Thank you,” he said. He swallowed. 

“You’re welcome,” Damen replied, giving him his gorgeous smile and pulling him in for another kiss. 


	41. XLI

Laurent was in his office, during his lunch hour the Monday after Thanksgiving. The rest of the weekend had been amazing. He and Damen had hardly left their hotel room that past weekend. They went out to eat and they went to watch a movie, Damen in his baseball cap and sunglasses. If anyone stared too long Laurent gave them an eat shit and die look and they were scampering away soon enough. 

Laurent had no idea of how much intimacy and sexual satisfaction could be had with a partner without having penetrative sex. Damen had spend the weekend showing him how much. With pets, all Laurent did was fuck them. Yes, there was a build up at times, and Laurent enjoyed the release, but now, in building intimacy with Damen, sex suddenly began to feel different. Laurent sighed. He had seven more text messages to read. He figured he was ready for another.  

**Laurent. Please. I can’t take this! I can’t loose you! Look, you and I both know there is so much more here! I’ve never felt this with anyone else and I know you haven’t either! No matter what you say I know this is new territory for you too and you’re as scared as I am! It’s ok! We can figure this out together.**

“Fuck me,” Laurent said as his heart thumped reading the message. He swallowed and decided to read the next.  

**I’m sorry for whatever it is that I did. I’m sorry I fucked up. I’m sorry I pushed last night on you and made you do something you didn’t want to. Please! Let me fix it! Give me a chance to show you I will take care of you in every single way. Please. Just talk to me. Please.**

Laurent put his phone down and let out a sigh. He was lost in thought a moment as he thought of the previous weekend and Damen. It had been... amazing. There was no other way to describe it. Laurent felt things he had never felt before. If he had a way to describe it... Damen made his body  _sing_. 

The pleasure was unlike any his had felt. He felt himself just open up and slowly let Damen please him. It was a rewarding exchange. It seemed the more he opened up, the more careful Damen became and... 

Laurent startled as his phone rang. He grinned at the face that showed on the screen. He tapped to answer and held the phone up to his face. 

“You’re lucky I’m not with a patient,” he said raising a perfect eyebrow. 

“You take your lunch precisely at 12:30 pm daily and it’s 12:41.” Laurent can’t help but smile at bare chested Damen. His hair is tousled as if he just got out of bed. 

“Are you just waking up? Oh to be a rich and handsome celebrity,” Laurent said tilting his head to the side. 

“No. I got up 10ish. I used your treadmill downstairs and ran for a while as I listened to music. Then I made me something to eat and then I got his ache in my chest...”

Laurent sat up a little straighter. Damen has been exercising and had developed a chest ache? He began to mentally run through symptoms. He was about to ask what else Damen was feeling but Damen continued. 

“And I was like.. why is my heart aching? What am I missing?” Damen suddenly smiled, gorgeous dimple showing and brown eyes shining. “And then I realized,” Damen continued. “I was missing you. My perfect, gorgeous boyfriend. You.”

Laurent felt his breath leave his lungs at the way Damen is looking at him.  How is this man real?  Laurent wonders. He swallows and just stares at Damen a second. “No, need to woo me,” Laurent says in a softer tone than he would like but he can’t worry about that right now. He’s feeling... giddy. “I’m.. we’re dating. I’m...”

“Mine?” Damen asks, grinning wider and looking more handsome. The way Damen smiles has no comparison and Laurent wishes to smack him when he does it. Laurent hates how his chest tightens at the sight and he hates the warm feeling that spreads. Laurent hates how fucking in love he is. 

Laurent can’t help it and his face breaks out in a grin.  

“Aw, there’s my smile. God you’re gorgeous when you smile Laurent. So gorgeous.”

Laurent rolls his eyes but loves the compliment. “So are you,” he says in a nonchalant way.

“Am I?”

“Shut up!” Laurent says. 

“Am I though? Am I gorgeous?” 

“ _Shut up!_ ” Laurent says again, but it’s obvious he doesn’t mean it. 

Damen smiled at him through the phone. “May I take you out to dinner tonight baby?”

Laurent swallows. He nods. 

“Good. See you later,” Damen says. 

“See you later,” Laurent replies. They chat just a while longer and then they hang up.

 

* * *

 

Life continued in this fashion. Damen is a  dream and Laurent can’t help but fall more and more and more in love. Three weeks later, Laurent is beginning to sort clothes out for their Christmas trip to Auguste’s. They leave in three days time. Damen is at his home doing the same. He would be back in a few hours to spend the night. Laurent pulls out his phone and scrolls through the text messages.  

**Laurent please. I just want you to talk to me. Please call me.**

Laurent bites the inside of his lower lip. 

**Ok. So... maybe this is truly it? Maybe you’re really gone and we may never speak again? Maybe if we happen to bump into each other you’ll turn away? You’ll pretend as if we never knew each other. Never shared ourselves with each other? Ok. Maybe so. But I’m going to say what I had to say**  

Laurent felt his heart thumping in his chest. There were just three text messages left. 

**From the moment I laid eyes on you, I felt something. No, it wasn’t _lust_ at first sight. It was more. I needed to know you. I wanted to find out everything about you. I wanted you near. I didn’t want us to be strangers. I pushed for it. I gave you myself because I knew then like I know now. You’re _true_**

Laurent let out a short shaky breath. 

**I will never regret giving myself to you in the way I did because it was true and because it was right and because it always meant something more than we were willing to admit. You know this. You felt it. If you hadn’t, you wouldn’t have given yourself to me as well. So maybe it’s scary. Maybe you’re scared. But you don’t have to be. You don’t need to be. And you know why.**

Laurent swallowed as he scrolled to the last message. 

**You KNOW why. Just like I know why. It’s because I love you. And you love me. And it’s probably scary and insane but we shouldn’t fight it. It’s there. It exists. We’re in love. And I believe in our love. And if you’re reading this, it means you didn’t delete it and it means you feel the same way. We don’t have to choose. We don’t have to pick happiness or us. We can have it all. Together. You and I. I love you. Text me. Call me. I love you.**

Laurent wasn’t sure how long he stared at the text but suddenly he jumped as he heard his garage door open. He locked his phone and stood up. He ran a hand through his immaculate hair and walked out of his room and down the stairs. Damen has brought his luggage. Laurent watched as he brings it in and then closes the garage door and walks to the fridge. Laurent sits down on the steps. He can see the text message in his mind’s eye.  

He had never heard Damen utter the words. His heart is thumping away in his chest so he closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths to help calm him. 

“You alright?” He hears Damen ask in a soft voice. He feels his warm palm on his thigh, a strong thumb rubs in a circular motion on his knee. 

Laurent opens his eyes and Damen’s handsome face is looking at him. He’s smiling but his eyes are clouded with concern.  That’s because he loves me,  Laurent says to himself and the thought chokes him up a little bit. He’s suddenly feeling a little vulnerable. He’s not sure how to handle that. He lets a short moment go by. 

“I read the texts,” he finally says. 

Damen freezer for a second. “Oh,” he says letting out a breath. Laurent makes eye contract. He doesn’t know if he can  say  it but he stares right into Damen’s gorgeous brown eyes. He reaches up with his right hand and gently strokes Damen’s jaw. As they gaze at each other, Laurent simply nods and smiles. 

Damen grins back at him. “Do you..?” Laurent knows what he’s asking.  Do you love me too?  He can hear the unasked question at the tip of Damen’s tongue.  

“Yes,” Laurent softly says.  

“Yeah?” Damen asks, voice breaking slightly with emotion. 

“Yes,” Laurent answers. More surely this time. 

“Oh, Laurent,” Damen says leaning in. He kisses him softly and then wraps his strong arms around him. “You make me so happy,” Damen says. 

Laurent is holding on tight. He wants to. Damen is someone he knows is worth holding on tight to. He never wants to let him go. He never plans on letting him go.

 

* * *

 

 

LAX during Christmas week is no joke. There is paparazzi there and Laurent doesn’t even know how it happened. They had been walking, both of them with baseball caps and sunglasses and suddenly someone was in their faces taking pictures.  

“Damianos! Damianos! Where are you going? Who’s your friend? What are you doing for Christmas? Damianos! Merry Christmas!”

For the first time since they’ve been together Laurent gets a real taste of what Damen goes through and what he deals with. Laurent’s immediate reaction is to punch someone but he can’t. Damen smiles and incredibly, puts an arm around Laurent and they quickly get to a point where the paps can’t follow. 

By the time they’re inside, Laurent’s heart is racing. “Wow,” he says. 

“I know,” Damen replies and gives him an apologetic smile. 

“It’s ok!” Laurent says. Then thinks back to what’s just happened. “They... you put your arms around me and they got a picture of that.”

Damen nods slowly. “I don’t want to hide anymore,” he says softly. “I mean, it doesn’t mean I’ll go down Sunset proclaiming my private business to the world. But... you’re not a dirty little secret. My family knows. Friends know. It’s ok.”

Laurent nodded. “My family... Auguste. He knows. And Vannes. She knows too.”

“Ok, then,” Damen says nodding slowly. 

“Ok,” Laurent says. 

They walk into airport to board their flight. 

 

* * *

 

Once they’ve landed, Laurent calls Auguste as they wait for their luggage. 

“Hey! Am just parking!” Auguste says. 

Laurent nods. “Ah... did you... do you see any paparazzi outside?” Laurent asks. 

Silence. “Uh... no?” Auguste replies. 

“Ok! Great! See you soon!” 

“See you soon, little brother,” Auguste says chuckling. 

 

It had been a few months now since Laurent had imagined introducing Damen to Auguste. The thought made him happy in new way. Laurent was noticing, happiness with Damen in his life felt... different. It felt... peaceful. 

He wondered about this as he sat in the backseat and let Damen ride up front with Auguste. He was quiet as he heard them talking. He smiled slightly as they laughed. He felt a peaceful calm he realized he hadn’t felt... ever. Not in his adult life anyway. The world seemed more quiet and his mind seemed to slow. It’s as he didn’t have to be so aware of himself and how he acted or seemed. He felt normal. Relaxed. Centered. 

He glanced at the two men in the front seat of his car and realized, he trusted them both so much. It was a nice feeling. A coming home feeling. 

“You hungry babe?” Damen asked.  

Laurent furrowed his brow. “You want to stop for a milkshake?” He asked, mouth curling at one end.  

“If you insist!” Damen said and Auguste chuckled. 

“He’s as addicted to sweets as your kids are,” Laurent said to Auguste. 

“Hey! I can pace myself!”

“Yeah, one milkshake a day!” Laurent says. 

He looks at Damen and Damen is grinning back at him and then he winks. Laurent melts a little inside. When did this happen? He wanders. When did it becomes  _this_?

Laurent rolls his eyes and looks out the window at the scenery passing by. He then looks back at Damen’s profile and watches silently for a while as Damen talks to Auguste. Damen looks back and grins. Laurent lets out a breath and smiles back, watching still as Damen turns back to Auguste and they laugh about something else. Life, for once, feels perfect. 


	42. XLII

Damen was overjoyed at the warmth he felt in Auguste’s home. He was welcomed with open arms and even Auguste’s children hugged him when they met him. It was truly wonderful. But, what warmed Damen’s heart the most was Laurent and the absolute joy he saw in his gorgeous face. The way Laurent knelt down to interact with the kids was heartwarming. Damen had believed he couldn’t fall more in love, but he was wrong. 

It was dinner time and so they all sat down to eat. It was Christmas Eve and Damen and Laurent were staying that night at Auguste’s. Dinner was great and noisy and after dessert, Emmy took the kids upstairs to bed. 

Eggnog was passed around and the last few present were wrapped and the four adults stayed up a while talking. Damen felt happy. Finally, they headed to bed. Laurent and Damen were exhausted and fell asleep right away. 

Damen felt as if he closed his eyes for mere seconds before he and Laurent were shaken awake by little hands and one of the kids was jumping up and down on the bed. Kastor didn’t have any kids, and even if he did, Damen knew they wouldn’t be having a Christmas morning like this. It seemed magical to Damen. The joy in the children’s faces was infectious. Damen had snuck in one of Laurent’s gifts underneath the tree. A beautiful watch with an overlay of diamonds. Laurent put it on and it looked at beautiful as Damen had imagined it. Laurent gifted Damen a gold bracelet. It was perfect. 

There was brunch and then they watched A Christmas Story and had a light lunch. 

Then Damen and Laurent got ready to go. Damen called the car rental place and soon enough someone came to pick them up. The children were sad, but Auguste told them not to worry, that they still had time to see their favorite uncle. Damen thanked Auguste and Emmy and told them he would see them soon. 

The car rental was squared away and soon enough, Damen and Laurent were on their way to their cabin. Damen was driving and Laurent navigating. 

“God your family is wonderful,” Damen said with a wide smile. 

Laurent returned it. “Aren’t they?” He said. He sighed. “Auguste is the best big brother.”

Damen nodded, believing it. “He’s lucky to have you too though,” Damen said. 

Laurent leaned his head back on this seat. “Thank you,” He said softly. 

“You’re welcome,” Damen replied softly. 

 

The drive to the cabin wasn’t long but the winter sun had set by the time they reached it. Damen began to unpack some things as Laurent called for their dinner to be brought. It came soon enough. They sat down at the small round table and enjoyed. Damen looked around the cabin. It was perfect. Rustic. There was a small kitchen with a small round table and two chairs. A nice seating area with a fireplace. But the best was the bedroom. It too had a large stone fireplace with a large king sized bed. There was a gorgeous clawed foot tub to the side. It was the epitome of romance and Damen loved it. 

He took Laurent’s hand. “I have never been anywhere more romantic,” he said. His voice was low and he could hear the emotion in it. He loved how Laurent blushed slightly and lowered his gaze. This was new. He had noticed how Laurent seemed to be opening up little by little and Damen couldn’t get enough of it. Damen couldn’t hold his feelings back any longer. He knew in theory, his honest feelings were out in the open but he had not expressed them out loud and he wished to now. Now more than ever . “Laurent,” Damen said caressing the back of his smooth hand. “I love you.” 

It was as simple and as natural as breathing. Damen smiled at the way Laurent’s eyes snapped up to meet his and how they widened with a sort of innocence he had never seen in Laurent, not even that day when he had told Damen he had read the text messages.

Damen grinned. He continued. “I’ve felt it for quite a while, as you know, and I also wish for you to know that I... I have never been in love before,” he said and Laurent gave a single nod. “It feels good. It feels right. It makes me happy.”

Damen lifted off his chair and Laurent rose as well. He had composed himself and wasn’t looking so wide eyed any more. Damen smiled as he took his face in his hands. “I love you, Laurent. And I had never been happier in my life.” He leaned in and kissed Laurent softly. They kissed a while and then Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent. He held him tight. It had felt good to finally voice his feelings. He had felt the time had been right and there was no rush in finally saying what he knew had been true for a while.

“Wanna try out that tub?” Laurent asked. 

“You bet,” Damen said with a gorgeous grin. 

They got rid of their plates and walked into bedroom. Damen went first to light a fire in the fireplace. He then began to run the bath. Laurent appeared by him, already with his shirt off and pants undone. “I brought these,” he said. They were oils and Damen decided to go with the lavender.

Once they got undressed, they climbed in. Laurent leaned back against Damen. Damen relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Laurent. It felt wonderful. They stayed in there a long while and talked softly and kissed gently, tender caresses were exchanged. 

Once they were done, they got out and grabbed fluffy towels. Damen loved how Laurent looked, so flushed and soft. He couldn’t help it and pulled him close, his towel dropping as he kissed Laurent. 

Laurent gave him a wide smile as they pulled back. “I’m glad you like it here.”

“It’s perfect,” Damen said. He looked around at the room. He had a sudden crazy idea. He walked to bed and stripped the fluffy comforter off. He went to the linen closet and took the fluffy comforter there as well as well as the fleece blankets and the pillows and began to make a nest on the floor, closer to the fireplace. He heard Laurent laughing and asking what he was doing, but Damen was a man on a mission. Once he was happy he went and knelt in it and looked up. 

Laurent was perched on the stripped bed, naked still, but with his legs crossed. He looked gorgeous and happy and the warm flush from the bath was still showing on his pale skin. Damen raised a hand to him and Laurent slid off the bed and walked to Damen. He slid his hand inside and then knelt down beside him. 

Damen leaned in and kissed his cheek. “May I please you?” He asked in husky whisper. Laurent gave a single nod. Damen moved aside and let Laurent get comfortable. It was very comfortable indeed. The multiple layers of thick blankets was nice and the warmth of the fireplace provided another level of comfort. Damen looked over Laurent’s body. It was perfection personified. Damen watched as Laurent laid his head on a pillow and closed his eyes, letting out a breath, relaxing all over. 

Damen felt a stirring in his belly. Laurent... did things to him. He couldn’t even explain. Damen had never met anyone so... he had no words. 

Damen began at Laurent’s feet. He kissed each toe, he lifted a foot and nuzzled the arch. He kissed the ball of Laurent’s foot and the softly sucked his second toe and then the third. He did the same to other foot and the kissed along the top to the ankle. He kissed inside the ankle as well. Damen took his time. He went back and forth, kissing every few inches. He was in heaven. 

Once at Laurent’s knees, Damen smiled at how Laurent spread them for him. He saw Laurent was hard already and it pleased him. He took his time with the inside of each knee, knowing Laurent was sensitive there. The soft moans he heard let Damen know he was on the right track. He slowly kissed up to the inner thigh and then switched to the other leg. 

Damen was in heaven. Any time he has free roam over Laurent’s body was just wonderful to him. He continued, slowly, lovingly, tenderly. When he took Laurent in his mouth, Laurent’s hands slid inside his hair and tugged. He loved how Laurent arched his back and the moans that escaped his lips. 

Damen had not had many male lovers before Laurent. He had never been in a relationship with a man, most had been flings or one night stands. Laurent was different. Magnificent. Perfect. Damen slid Laurent out of his mouth and kissed up the underside of his erection. 

“You have the most gorgeous cock,” Damen said and gave it one long lick. Laurent whined softly. Damen grinned as he gave him another long lick and he loved how Laurent’s hips lifted off the floor. Damen began to suck him again. He loved doing this. He could never get enough. Damen felt Laurent bend his knees and spread them. Damen knew what he wanted. 

Damen released Laurent again and pushed up, getting the lube he had brought. He looked down at Laurent as he walked towards him. His reddened cock stood out against his pale skin. He was flushed through. Damen loved the pattern in which Laurent’s skin flushed. He leaned in and kissed on his chest and then he lifted up and he loved how Laurent’s hungry mouth met his. Damen wrapped his arms around him as they kissed. Damen then kissed down his neck and Laurent again made those soft whimpering sounds which drove Damen crazy. Laurent was not noisy in bed. He wasn’t overly dramatic or made a big show of how good things felt and so, Damen took great pleasure in the soft noises his lover made, those soft noises he could not hold back, as Damen pleased him. 

Damen continued with the soft neck kisses and then kissed down, kissing each nipple and sucking it gently, more soft moans there. Damen caressed the sides of Laurent’s thighs and then took Laurent back in his mouth. Sucking gently between long hard sucks. Damen poured some lube on his fingers and began to gently finger Laurent. He took his time. One finger, became two and after a while three. 

Damen loved the way Laurent was slowly becoming undone. Damen had never wished to worship another body as he wished to worship Laurent’s. He almost felt not worthy of such beauty. Damen’s head swam as he felt Laurent’s hips begin to move. He gently fucked Damen’s mouth, soft groans accompanied each thrust. Damen closed his eyes and moved his fingers in tandem, keeping the rhythm Laurent had set. Damen felt the heaviness between his own legs, but he ignored it. It wasn’t about him right now. All he cared about right now was bringing Laurent to ecstasy. 

Damen stayed controlled as Laurent’s body sought pleasure. He relaxed his jaw and Laurent began to move erratically. Then Laurent’s hands were in his hair and Damen relaxed further as Laurent got close, closer. His moans were exquisite now. Damen would never tired of what this moment sounded like. The moment right before he let go. 

And then he did. Damen swallowed as Laurent came down his throat. Damen was aware of every tremble of Laurent’s body. Every soft gasp and moan. Damen wished to remember it all. Each time. He wished to forget nothing of Laurent’s pleasure. 

Once Laurent began to soften, Damen gently slid him out of his mouth, giving him one last  gentle suckle which made Laurent shiver. He laughed softly. Damen slid up, elbows by side of Laurent’s chest and laid on him gently. He kissed him on the mouth. He the lifted up and simply took in the beauty which Laurent radiated.

Laurent slowly opened his eyes. He was soft and seemed vulnerable and open at this moment and Damen felt as if his heart could burst. He said nothing as he wished to not break the spell of the moment. He merely smiled down at Laurent. Damen was a man deeply in love and he felt he could never love any more than he did at this moment but he knew he would love Laurent even more the following day. 

Laurent seemed to take him in as well. A soft pale hand slid up Damen’s muscular chest. Laurent’s eyes met Damen’s. 

“I love you too,” he whispered softly. Damen froze. He had not said it expecting it to hear it back. He had said it because it was his truth, he wished to finally say it and he felt it was time to voice it. 

Laurent caressed his chest a second time and blinked slowly. A soft smile spread across his beautiful lips as he lowered his gaze. Damen could do nothing but stare down at the gorgeous being underneath him. Laurent raised his gaze again. “I love you, Damianos,” he said and Damen felt as Laurent’s hand cupped his cheek. “And I’m ready.”

“Ready?” Damen asked, his voice barely louder than the softest of whispers.

Laurent nodded. “I’m ready for you to make love to me.”


	43. XLIII

Damen remembered certain moments in his life which were marked as important. He knew where he was and what he was wearing the first time he got cast in a film. He also remembered receiving his first check. He remembered the look on his mother’s face when he showed her the home he had bought for her. Little things like that. Little things that meant so much. 

Damen looked down at Laurent, heart racing as he took his words in. “You...” Damen started and stopped. He was overwhelmed. 

“Yes,” Laurent said. He reached up, taking Damen’s face in his hands. He pulled Damen to him, finding his lips and capturing them. Damen moaned as he melted into the kiss. It felt good. So good. So right. So perfect. Damen felt his heart flutter and his body weaken. 

“Oh Laurent,” Damen said, emotion filling his voice. “Laurent I love you so much. So incredibly much,” he said, wrapping Laurent up in his arms. He wasn’t even sure what it was he was feeling. He just knew he wished to protect Laurent. Wrap him in his arms and love him and never met him go. 

Laurent couldn’t help but smile as Damen pressed him close to his warm, broad chest. Laurent let himself be held, he breathed out as his lips found Damen’s neck and he kissed up, stopping right under his jaw, licking and sucking the spot. 

Damen let out a luxuriously satisfied moan. Laurent felt Damen move above him, gently laying him down. Laurent let himself be laid down. His heart was thumping but in a controlled way, like when he had a brand new pet and it would be his first time dominating them. He looked up into Damen’s face and was surprised to see him look... nervous. It made Laurent smile wider. 

“Are you nervous?” Laurent purred, running a soft pale hand down Damen’s body, his fingers wrapping around Damen’s erection. It was hot, hard and heavy. Damen closed his eyes and groaned as his hips rocked forward, fucking into Laurent’s hand. Laurent felt a sudden thrill of control, just like the ones he got when he was in full control, except... this time he would be giving himself to Damen. 

Laurent released Damen’s cock, spreading his legs, tilting his hips up slightly. Laurent watched Damen’s face, slightly amused but full of lust and love at the way his touch had affected his lover. It took Damen a couple of seconds to realize what was going on. He blinked his eyes, as if trying to regain focus. Laurent laid still, controlled, as Damen fumbled with the lube and stroked it on himself. 

When he reached tentatively for Laurent, as if to open him up further, Laurent shook his head. “No,” he said in his soft smooth voice. “I want your cock.”

Damen reacted. He leaned in and hungrily kissed Laurent. He seemed a man with no control as his hands touched everywhere they could. Laurent placed his palm in the middle of Damen’s chest, which seemed to relax him slightly. Laurent, before he changed his mind, turned over onto his stomach and then pushed up on his hands and knees. Damen draped his body over him, hot, warm kisses on the back of his neck and along his right shoulder. 

Laurent closed his eyes as he felt Damen’s thick, wet cock head slide along his entrance. Laurent took a deep breath and prepared himself and then... Damen slid in. It was slow, but purposeful. Laurent dropped his head and relaxed as his body stretched, achingly so, as Damen slid in deeper. 

Laurent moaned as he felt Damen sliding in and out, each time sliding in deeper until he was finally all the way in. Laurent felt Damen wrap his arms around him, desperate soft moans escaping him. Laurent couldn’t help but smile again. He remembered the first time Damen had made love to him, he had been gentle and loving, as always, but this time he seemed almost unable to control himself, Damen seem to almost loose himself on all he was feeling... and Laurent was loving it. 

“I love you,” Damen said in a dreamy voice. “I love you. I love your body. I’ve dreamt of this...” Damen trailed off as he began to move. He latched on to the base of Laurent’s neck, right where it connected to his shoulder, arms wrapped tight around Laurent. Laurent’s arms trembled under the weight of both of them. Damen was moving at a steady pace now and with his arms tight around Laurent, Laurent was the one holding them up. 

It felt good though, incredible. Laurent felt... loved. Damen released his skin and continued to moan, his hands wandered the expanse of Laurent’s chest and torso. Laurent closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of it all. The feel of Damen touching and fucking him... and of all the things he was saying. 

Damen was talking. Amazing, sweet things. “I thought I would only ever have you again in my dreams,” he said. “You are everything I’ve ever wished for. Perfection. God! You’re gorgeous!” He was kissing Laurent anywhere he could and his palms were warm and wonderful.

Laurent was becoming breathless as Damen was driving into his body harder. He suddenly pushed up and Damen released him, pushing himself straight up on his knees. His hands found Laurent’s hips and he began to fuck him. They both groaned as Damen pounded into Laurent’s body. Laurent couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. He lowered himself to his elbows and spread his knees wider, wishing for Damen to fuck him deeper. Damen responded to Laurent’s silent request and pounded even harder. Both men cried out and this continued for a wonderful moment, until Damen stopped. He pulled out, sitting back on his feet, resting his forehead on Laurent’s back, panting. 

“What’s wrong?” Laurent asked, suddenly feeling empty without Damen in him. 

“Nothing,” Damen replied. “I was... so close and I want more.”

Laurent chuckled. He pushed up and turned, took Damen’s chin with his left hand and kissed him. Laurent slid his tongue inside Damen’s warm mouth, tasting him. Damen surrendered himself completely, letting Laurent kiss him as he wished. Laurent did so, taking his time and enjoying it. He pulled back and looked down Damen’s body. “On your back,” he commanded. Damen asked no questions and did as he was told. 

Laurent gazed at him for a moment. Damen looked up at him, his eyes full of love and adoration. Laurent caressed his cheek. “I love you so much,” Damen said. It seemed now that he was able to voice this, he wished to say it all the time. Laurent leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. 

“I love you too,” he murmured on Damen’s lips as he swung a leg over Damen's body and straddled his hips. He reached down, taking Damen’s erection in his hand and lining their bodies up. Damen looked up at Laurent with wide eyes. Laurent leaned in, biting his bottom lip gently and then stared right into his eyes as he lowered his body, Damen’s rigid cock sinking into him once again. 

“Fuck! Yes!” Damen cried out as the tight heat of Laurent’s body surrounded him. He looked up, blinking, almost not believing the beauty of Laurent above him like this. Damen’s mind was fuzzy and he was aware of the beating of his heart in a way he had never been before. “God I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” came Laurent’s voice and Damen closed his eyes and let the words wash over him. He had never felt this way before. He was there but, not quite... his mind was clouded with so much emotion and every nerve in his body seemed to sing. Damen felt as if he was floating, drifting along on warm, velvety water. He let himself go. 

Laurent gazed down at Damen. His face was happy and peaceful and his body relaxed under him. Laurent smiled at the way his eyes seemed to not be able to focus. Laurent began to move, rocking his hips on Damen’s body, groaning at the sensation of it. Damen’s eyes seemed a bit more aware suddenly and he reached up and brought his hands to Laurent’s hips. 

“Fuck me. Make me come,” Laurent demanded. 

Damen’s body was conditioned to respond to Laurent’s every command. Damen bent his knees, placing his feet flat on the floor, hands steady and strong at Laurent’s hips, and began to thrust up. Laurent felt a rush of excitement at Damen’s show of strength. His body bucked forward at Damen’s thrust and if it wasn’t for Damen’s strong grip on him, he may lost his balance. 

Laurent quickly regained composure, putting his weight on his knees so he could stay balanced and in control. He looked down and watched Damen’s abdomen flex as he settled into a rhythm. Laurent closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of it all. Damen was an amazing lover. Strong and gentle, an intoxicating combination.

Laurent opened his eyes and leaned forward. He put his right hand at Damen’s throat. Damen slowed and Laurent took over. He pressed his hand against Damen’s throat just so as he fucked Damen. Laurent groaned as he felt Damen begin to stroke him, a wave of ecstasy hitting him. Laurent released Damen’s throat and shoved two fingers into Damen’s mouth as he felt another stronger wave of ecstasy hit him. Laurent’s body was moving at a fever pace. Damen’s mouth closed around his fingers, sucking forcefully. Laurent groaned again as his climax grew closer, his whole body tensed deliciously, his thighs burning now as the pace in which he was fucking Damen quickened.

Their joint climax felt like an explosion. Damen exploded inside Laurent as Laurent’s released shot across Damen’s stomach and abdomen. Their bodies shook as delicious aftershocks rocked them. Laurent collapsed on Damen, sweaty and limp. They laid there, panting and trembling for a while. Laurent felt Damen softening in him, and when he slid out, Damen moaned softly at the sensation of it. Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent and they both drifted off to sleep soon after. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent awoke with a start. His heart was racing and he was panting. Panic overtook him and he sat up. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He was at a cabin with Damen. He was safe. He was ok. He looked around. They were warm and safe in front of the fire which was burning low. Laurent let out a sigh as he bent his right leg and drew his knee to his chest, placing his forehead on it. 

“You ok?” Came Damen’s drowsy voice. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Laurent answered automatically. He felt Damen sit up and before he knew it, he felt Damen’s arms around him, and then pulling him in, pulling him close to his body and holding him securely there. “What are you doing?” Laurent asked in a soft tense voice. 

“You... woke me up before you woke yourself up,” Damen said. “You were having a bad dream. It was obvious. So... maybe you’re scared and -“

“I’m not  scared ,” Laurent said, his voice tense but soft. He couldn’t deny though how wonderful it felt to be held by Damen. He said nothing but turned into Damen, laying his cheek on Damen’s shoulder. He relaxed into his arms. Damen caressed him gently and slowly. Laurent closed his eyes. “I don’t like to be comforted,” he whispered. 

“I know,” Damen said, his voice a soft whisper as well. He kept softly caressing Laurent. “Why?” He asked after a while. 

Laurent let out a sigh. “It’s... it shows weakness,” he said truthfully. “The fact that you need someone else to make you feel better... it’s... it feels weak and I don’t like it.” Laurent swallowed. “But... this feels nice,” he added. “I’m probably enjoying it more than I should.”

Damen grinned. “Well, I’m going to enjoy this moment to the max,” he whispered. “Because I’m sure moments like this will only happen every five to ten years so, when they come, I will cherish them.”

Laurent couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “Shut up and go to sleep,” he said lightheartedly. 

“Yes, sir,” Damen replied as he settled, Laurent still in his arms. Laurent relaxed and slid an arm around Damen, caressing his back softly. It didn’t take long for them to fall back asleep, and this time, they slept soundly until morning. 


End file.
